


A passi di danza

by AkaneMikael



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, dance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 61,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Giulio è un ballerino di fama mondiale che ha una crisi interiore ed è alla ricerca di sé stesso, delle proprie emozioni ma soprattutto del coraggio di vivere la propria omosessualità repressa. Tommy è un ereditiere di una ricca e famosa famiglia facoltosa, è gay e privato dell'amore dei suoi genitori cerca la loro attenzione nei modi più sbagliati, la sua crisi è verso sé stesso e la vita. Si incontreranno in un locale gay dove Tommy fa il cubista, ma la verità è che i due si conoscono già da una vita, è solo da quindici anni che non si vedono. Forse potranno aiutarsi a vicenda.





	1. Alla ricerca di sé

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Torno con un original dopo un bel po’, protagonista è la danza, io premetto che non ballo e non ne so niente, ma mi piace molto e vedevo Dance Dance Dance e quest’anno mi è partita la ship su Giulio e Tommaso, perciò i personaggi sono ispirati a loro, però chiaramente tutto completamente inventato. Ho voluto tenere la questione ballo e determinati elementi per poi costruirci su una storia di svariati capitoli, tematica omosessuale, ma non solo. La fic è completa e ne pubblicherò uno a settimana circa. Per rimanere aggiornati su quando pubblico basta seguire la mia pagina su FB.   
> Qualche indicazione sulla storia - che potete leggere alla fine del capitolo se non volete sorprese rovinate: Giulio è un ballerino italiano di fama mondiale che gira il mondo (come potrebbe essere Roberto Bolle per intenderci) mentre Tommy è l’erede di una famiglia facoltosa con cui però è in pessimi rapporti. Entrambi hanno diversi problemi, Giulio non riesce più a ignorare la propria omosessualità, repressa per tutti quegli anni, e fra l’altro sente di non provare emozioni, mentre invece Tommy è solo e totalmente privo di amore, odia sé stesso e la vita ed è in un vortice di auto distruzione alla disperata ricerca dell’attenzione e dell’affetto dei suoi genitori, che non gli hanno mai dato. Però c’è un ulteriore elemento di rilievo, Giulio e Tommy, infatti, nonostante si incontrino da adulti in circostanze particolari, si conoscevano da piccoli, ma la storia che li ha portati a separarsi ve la dovrete leggere. Spero di aver abbastanza incuriosito. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

A PASSI DI DANZA

  
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/giulio%20e%20tommy2.png)

1\. ALLA RICERCA DI SÉ

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/giulio11.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/tommy10.jpg)  
"mi piace il modo in cui mi fissi così tanto  
ma più di tutto  
 mi piace il modo in cui ti muovi"  
[/I like the way you move - Bodyrockers/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jO90ullM3FQ)  


  
Il suo corpo produceva delle onde perfette che partivano dal bacino per poi salire sul busto, proseguire sulle braccia e tornare indietro ripercorrendo all’inverso la stessa strada, concludeva sui piedi, poi si girava su sé stesso e roteava il sedere dando visione di quanto dotato fosse di natura.   
Anche se lui sapeva bene che dei glutei così tondi e sodi non li avevi dalla nascita, ma li dovevi forgiare.   
Rimase incantato tanto dalla sua perfetta rotondità che però non era esagerata, quanto dal suo senso del ritmo.   
Quel ragazzo usava il suo corpo come nessun altro ballerino su cubi o banconi in quel locale.   
Aveva un eccellente senso del tempo, la canzone aveva un ritmo lento e sensuale e lui si adattava perfettamente.   
Rimase incantato sui movimenti del corpo e constatò con occhio esperto quanto dotato fosse. Per quello si poteva parlare di dote perché era evidente che non era un vero ballerino, ma solo un cubista mezzo nudo che cercava di far salire la temperatura ai clienti che così ordinavamo più da bere. Per cui sì, quella era una dote naturale. Se avesse approfondito sarebbe potuto diventare un ottimo ballerino e lui lo poteva dire visto che lo era.   
Solo dopo un tempo quasi infinito salì per caso a guardare anche il suo viso e qualcosa risuonò nella sua testa, ma non ne era certo.   
Un viso familiare in qualcosa, forse. Magari l’aveva incontrato?   
Giulio cercò di fare mente locale, mentre fissava intensamente con sguardo a dir poco magnetico il piacevole viso sbarazzino del ragazzo, i capelli biondo  scuro tirati all’indietro probabilmente con un po’ di gel per farli stare fermi. Eppure i suoi occhi... erano i suoi occhi a dirgli qualcosa, aveva degli occhi  stregati e sfrontati.   
Chi era? Quando l’aveva già visto?   
Se lo stava chiedendo quando lo vide ammiccargli e leccarsi le labbra in suo direzione, a quel punto a Giulio venne un colpo e guardandosi intorno per vedere se qualcuno l’aveva notato, tornò a disagio a fissare il giovane sul cubo che si piegava in avanti mostrandogli di nuovo il suo perfetto fondoschiena fasciato da degli shorts davvero shorts che evidenziavano fin troppo bene il pacco.   
Giulio si perse di nuovo nel suo corpo nudo ad eccezione degli shorts in raso argentato e delle bretelle. L’utilità delle bretelle era tutta da dimostrare, ma nel complesso il ragazzo non passava inosservato.  
Tutti i suoi colleghi in giro per il noto locale gay erano conciati così, ma solo lui aveva attirato la sua attenzione.  
Erano stati i movimenti, si disse Giulio.   
Quel ragazzo si muoveva meglio degli altri ed un ballerino notava questo, ovviamente.   
Poi però il suo viso... quel viso familiare in qualche modo... al secondo ammiccamento più sfrontato e sensuale, Giulio rabbrividì dalla punta dei capelli a quella dei piedi e profondamente sconvolto uscì di corsa dal locale senza guardarsi indietro. Si fermò un momento rendendosi conto che il cuore batteva più forte di quando si esibiva da solista nella scena centrale degli spettacoli, si diede dell’idiota e si ricompose rendendosi conto che ora che era fuori dal locale doveva ritornare al suo solito contegno.   
Si ridipinse la maschera di uomo virile e tutto d’un pezzo mentre si sistemava la nera chioma fluente all’indietro, i capelli scesero ai lati del bel viso e con occhi di ghiaccio si guardò intorno per controllare che nessuno l’avesse visto praticamente scappare da quel locale così particolare.   
Particolare era un eufemismo.  
Era un locale gay con ballerini mezzi nudi che sculettavano eccitando la clientela rigorosamente gay.   
Quando salì in macchina con la sua camminata sicura e dritta, si chiuse dentro e sospirò guardandosi nello specchietto retrovisore, per controllare quanto bene fosse riuscito a ‘tornare nel personaggio’.   
Comunque non pensava di essere stato visto da nessuno.   
“Quel ragazzo si muoveva proprio bene.” Si disse poi ricordandosene subito, mentre avviava il motore e partiva. “Ottimo movimento di bacino, ottimo senso del ritmo. Ottime onde.” Silenzio. “Forse troppo magro, ma proporzionato e longilineo. È un corpo da ballerino classico. Forse dovrebbe mettere su un po’ di muscoli e mangiare un po’ di più, questo sì, ma ha un eccellente base.”  
Le vie di Milano scorrevano davanti a lui fin troppo abitate considerando l’ora tarda, ma quando mai Milano era deserta?   
Alzò la musica cercando di rilassare i propri nervi curiosamente tesi. Cosa l’aveva agitato tanto?  
“Sono andato lì in cerca di risposte, ma la verità è che un po’ di quelle risposte le ho da sempre. È solo che volevo mettere alla prova quel lato che so di avere che non ho mai voluto vivere. Mi chiedevo se forse era questo che mi mancava, vivere proprio quello che non ho mai voluto approfondire. Quel lato omosessuale che ho dentro di me da sempre. Ma non so in effetti in che modo un locale gay dovrebbe aiutarmi, specie se scappo quando un ragazzo mi fa un occhiolino.”  
Giulio continuò a guidare verso casa mentre si rendeva conto che forse era stato presto. Dall’entrare incuriosito in un locale intenzionato ad approfondire il suo lato gay al farlo sul serio c’era un bel po’.  
\- È solo troppo presto, tutto qua. - Si disse cercando di ritrovare la propria solita calma. - Ci riproverò un’altra volta, non c’è fretta. -   
  
L’aveva notato quasi subito lì dentro. Del resto uno che non sembra gay in un locale di gay era difficile non adocchiarlo.   
“Beh, gnocco com’era penso l’avranno guardato tutti! E comunque aveva un corpo da favola, per non parlare del portamento! Quello fa qualche sport come minimo! Aveva due spalle, due braccia ed un torace da sogno, la giacchetta gli copriva il culo ma sono piuttosto certo che dovesse essere semplicemente perfetto. Peccato se ne sia andato subito! Che sia arrivato qua per caso è fuori discussione, ma è chiaro che non era mai stato in un posto come questo prima. Uno così bello non lo dimentichi subito! Chissà che ci faceva qua. Aveva l’aria persa come quella di quando ho trovato Eric. Aveva proprio quell’aria, solo che lui sembrava meno cucciolo del mio cucciolo. Forse era curioso. Capitano ogni tanto, ma non è di quei curiosi stronzi che vengono a rompere le palle, anche perché da come è scappato dubito che sia il suo caso.”  
Tommaso iniziò a pensarci a macchinetta senza interrompersi per tutta la durata del suo turno, come se nemmeno fosse lì a ballare su un cubo mezzo nudo con un sacco di gente che lo guardava e ci sbavava su.   
Quando finì la sessione di ballo che gli toccava, andò negli spogliatoi e si vestì per poi mescolarsi fra la gente a bere un po’, sostanzialmente alla ricerca di quel ragazzo tanto bello con cui aveva flirtato a distanza.   
L’aveva visto uscire e non rientrare, perciò sapeva che era una ricerca senza speranza, però ci provò comunque.   
“Quelli così meritano proprio di essere cercati. Spero che torni!”  
Non rimase a pensarci su oltre, finito il turno venne prelevato dai suoi amici che lo portarono in giro per il resto della notte fino all’alba, usando come carburante miscugli di alcool e pillole che lo fecero finire a casa alle sei senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
Come ogni altra giornata.  
  
Fu una lingua calda e bagnata a svegliarlo.  
Quella lingua era familiare e quando tornò a sentire la consistenza del viso, da come lo percepì fradicio immaginò che lo stesse leccando da almeno mezz’ora.   
\- Mmm sì sono sveglio Eric... - Il cane iniziò a saltare su e giù dal letto felice sentendolo finalmente sveglio, vittorioso iniziò a correre verso la porta per poi tornare sul letto e saltandogli sopra, risaltare giù, ricorrere alla porta  e poi di nuovo tornare sul letto. Tutto questo finché Tommy non si convinse ad alzarsi e trascinarsi giù maledicendo quando aveva deciso di prendere quell’appartamento di lusso per la vista e la possibilità di avere una piscina in terrazzo.   
\- Il giardino mi faceva così schifo, eh? - Brontolò facendo in tempo a fare solo la pipì. Seccato si infilò una tuta sformata color blu elettrico, una giacca larga giallo canarino ed una cuffia verde pisello per nascondere quel casino che erano i suoi capelli al mattino, senza considerare che così magari si faceva notare di più.  
Mise la pettorina al cane che piangeva implorante e disperato, agganciò il guinzaglio ed uscì di casa con il fedele sostegno della nicotina che almeno cercava di ricordargli che non stava ancora dormendo nonostante la nottata.   
Appena fuori, mentre il cane finalmente espletava il primo dei suoi molti e lunghi bisogni, si mise gli occhiali da sole dalla forma stravagante ed ovviamente arancioni visto che non poteva avere niente in tinta, infine nonostante la giornata grigia milanese si diresse sbuffando fumo verso il solito parco a pochi isolati.  
Solitamente reggeva quei ritmi solo un paio di giorni a settimana, arrivato ad un certo punto cedeva le armi ed eccezion fatta per il proprio turno al locale, poi dormiva e basta.   
Aveva gli auricolari alle orecchie ed ascoltava musica elettronica mista a rock cercando di svegliarsi, ma arrivato al parco si sedette sulla panchina umidiccia e liberò Eric lasciando che scorrazzasse libero per conto suo nonostante i cartelli grandi come case che vietavano ai padroni di liberare i propri cani.  
I cani dovevano stare liberi, quello era un parco, mica un locale od una strada, si disse mentre la musica a tutto volume rimbombava nella testa che curiosamente faceva scendere esponenzialmente il mal di testa che aveva avuto al risveglio.  
La musica con lui funzionava così.   
Dopo avergli fatto fare proprio tutto quel che voleva, cacche in giro comprese, decise che aveva preso abbastanza umidità e alzandosi fece un lunghissimo e fortissimo fischio assordante che fece girare praticamente tutti nel parco, dopo di quello, dopo due secondi, non si vide arrivare incontro felice e scodinzolante solo il suo adorato Eric, ma anche un altro cane del tutto uguale al suo. anzi, proprio identico.   
Tommy rimase fermo a fissare le due bestiole che gli saltavano addosso facendogli le feste come se non lo vedessero chissà da quanto, anche se in effetti uno dei due non lo vedeva davvero da tanto. Per la precisione potevano essere una quindicina di anni, forse qualcosa meno.   
Tommy fece fatica a capire cosa succedeva e a mettere a fuoco la cosa, ma vedendo i due cani davvero identici come due gocce d’acqua, e nel loro caso era strano visto che erano due meticci e non una razza specifica, realizzò che si conoscevano, ma siccome lui non aveva amici cani identici a lui, si aggrottò e si inginocchiò togliendosi gli auricolari dalle orecchie, si sfilò anche gli occhiali e una volta giù con loro, i cani gli andarono addosso e gli leccarono in tandem la faccia.   
Tommy cercando di capire chi fosse quel secondo cane e vedere la piastrina, capì che sarebbe stato davvero complicato visto che entrambi sembravano seriamente intenzionati a limonare con lui.   
\- Rudy! -   
Fu una voce maschile e profonda a porre fine al delirio e quando finalmente poté vedere di nuovo, mise a fuoco un meraviglioso esempio di maschio alpha che si avvicinava a lui e per poco a Tommy parve di sognare ancora. Specie perché quello era esattamente il maschio alpha che aveva sognato le poche ore di sonno che aveva avuto.   
Quando si rese conto di essere sveglio, in ginocchio e vestito come un clown con un’aria terribile per le occhiaie profonde ed il pallore spettrale, imprecò sentendosi male.   
“Merda, ma è proprio lui?!” Poi registrò il nome del cane.  
\- Un momento, Rudy?! - Sentendosi chiamare, il suddetto secondo cane tornò da lui saltandogli di nuovo con le zampe sulle spalle mentre il suo ripeteva esattamente le stesse cose contendendosi la sua bocca.   
Il famoso maschio alpha tornò a richiamare il suo cane, ma visto che il Eric non la voleva smettere, Tommy cercò di farsi valere.  
\- Eric, piantala cazzo di cane! - Con scarsi risultati visto il tono isterico invece che autoritario.   
\- Se ti alzi forse hai più successo, finché stai per terra lui pensa che vuoi giocare con lui. - La sua voce era anche più bella del suo viso, il che era quasi impossibile.  
Nonostante quello che aveva fatto dopo il lavoro, sarebbe stato difficile dimenticare una splendida creatura come lui.  
Tommy lo guardò mentre capiva che gli parlava sul serio e che sul serio i suoi occhi erano azzurri contornati da ciglia e sopracciglia nere come la pece. E sempre sul serio il suo viso era ancora più bello da vicino.   
\- Se potessi mi alzerei, ma forse risento del fatto che ho dormito due ore per colpa di questo cane malefico che doveva per forza pisciare! - Tommy iniziò a lamentarsi a macchinetta con fare da diva isterica mentre sembrava proprio convito a rimanere per terra col suo cane addosso.   
\- Stai male? - Chiese iniziando a preoccuparsi l’uomo che aveva attirato la sua attenzione quella notte a lavoro solo per il semplice fatto che esisteva.   
Tommy e la sua bella maschera di lamentele esagerate di proposito, accompagnate da gesti teatrali tipici suoi, se la cavò bene con la solita paraculata, come la definiva lui quando riusciva ad uscire da una situazione scomoda con qualche trucco.   
\- Forse. - Disse per niente chiaro vedendo che mister denti bianchissimi gli porgeva finalmente le mani che non aveva per nulla intenzione di lasciare.   
Solo una volta che la sua presa forte lo alzò e si trovò davanti a lui a pochi centimetri, si ricordò dello stato pietoso in cui era e che non poteva riconoscerlo conciato in quel modo. E forse era meglio, visto che pensava di avere più possibilità nella sua versione notturna lavorativa piuttosto che quella.  
Ma ora che doveva fare?   
Non poteva comunque farselo scappare, ma in quelle condizioni non l’avrebbe calcolato mai e poi mai. Invitarlo a tornare al locale significava sputtanarsi, insomma, prima lo vedeva nella sua versione splendida e nudo e poi versione cesso ambulante? E perché doveva tornare al locale se sapeva chi c’era dietro il costume da super gay?   
\- Hai chiamato il tuo cane Eric o sbaglio? - Chiese poi l’adone vestito con dei pantaloni neri che osavano stargli perfetti sulle gambe ed un giubbotto che gli calzava a pennello, nero anch’esso.   
I capelli neri morbidi intorno al viso e a coprirgli il collo, lo sguardo sottile, così magnetico come ieri sera. Il suo sguardo non gli era andato via dalla testa.   
\- Sì e tu... - Poi si ricordò del campanello che gli era risuonato. - E tu Rudy! - Esclamò ricordandosi immediatamente delle origini del proprio cane di ormai quindici anni, esattamente il tuffo che si ritrovò a fare improvvisamente, mentre tornando indietro di quei quindici anni riesumava un ricordo specifico che non aveva più dimenticato in tutto quel tempo.  
Lui a dieci anni che baciava un suo amico sulla bocca perché giocavano tutto il tempo a marito e moglie, anche se erano entrambi maschi.   
I due si guardarono impallidendo nello stesso momento, mentre ricordavano gli stessi giorni e gli stessi eventi. Mentre si ricordavano l’uno dell’altro e i cagnolini trovati dalla stessa cucciolata insieme, scelti in coppia.   
\- Giulio?! - Esclamò shoccato e col suo tipico tono marcato, la voce sottile, per nulla maschile.   
\- Tommy? - Al contrario della sua che invece era maschile per tutti. Quando lo disse i suoi occhi sembrarono illuminarsi mentre finalmente collocava Tommy al posto giusto, dopo che per il resto della serata si era chiesto chi gli ricordasse quel ballerino dotato di un certo stile, oltre che un fascino particolare.   
Particolare era riduttivo, visto come era conciato ora dopo una notte sola. Sembravano due persone diverse, ma una volta ricordato, non ebbe dubbi sul fatto che anche il ballerino di ieri sera era lo stesso. Nella sua mente tutto andò al proprio posto in un istante. 


	2. Quindici anni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giulio e Tommy si sono rivisti e riconosciuti, erano quegli amici d'infanzia che giocavano a marito e moglie, che non si vedono da quindici anni. Ma cosa sarà successo, perchè non si sono più rivisti? E soprattutto cosa sono diventati? Giulio è convinto che niente accade per caso e che Tommy lo può aiutare col suo problema, ma Tommy probabilmente non è in grado di aiutare proprio nessuno.

2\. QUINDICI ANNI   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/giulio22.png)  
"E' passato tanto tempo da quando ho visto il tuo viso  
Sono stato dappertutto cercando di sostituire  
Tutto ciò che avevo finchè i miei piedi sono diventati insensibili  
Pregando come uno sciocco che si è dato alla fuga  
Il cuore batte ancora ma non funziona"  
[/Feel again - OneRepublic/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tMKO_9SD1Y)

  
Tommy si mise le mani sulla bocca ed indietreggiò teatralmente shoccato, ma non stava fingendo, era davvero il suo modo di fare esagerato.   
\- Ma cosa sono, quindici anni? - Giulio ancora perso ad osservare e mettere i rimanenti tasselli al posto giusto, mentre sovrapponeva i vari ricordi di quel bambino eccentrico ma simpatico con cui aveva passato intere giornate a giocare insieme, annuì basito.   
\- Credo proprio di sì... ci siamo trasferiti una quindicina di anni fa, ormai. Ma sei ancora qua tu! - Tommy si sentiva orribile ed inadeguato e mentre non aveva la minima idea di come muoversi da lì in poi visto che sapeva di essere nel peggio di sé e di non poterlo conquistare in quelle condizioni, si sentì stringere dalle sue forti braccia possenti in un abbraccio pieno e sentito ed anche prolungato.   
Fra le sue braccia si sentì staccare la spina per qualche istante, mentre tornava piccolo a quegli splendidi e spensierati giorni, quelli in cui avere un amico aveva rappresentato la parte migliore della propria infanzia solitaria.   
In quell’abbraccio ricordò tutto in una volta quanto aveva sofferto nel salutarlo e nel non vederlo più e si rese conto che forse quel bambino nella sua intera vita era stata la presenza più bella e significativa.  
Ed ora quella presenza era di nuovo nella sua vita e lo stringeva forte senza paura, nonostante le condizioni in cui l’aveva visto la sera prima e quelle di ora ancora peggiori.   
Sentì immediato salirgli il nodo da dentro, uno di quei nodi devastanti che non aveva mai liberato, l’ultima volta che l’aveva fatto era stato proprio quando lui se ne era andato.   
Riprovare le stesse identiche emozioni dopo tutti quegli anni e tutte le esperienze fatte nel mezzo, fu semplicemente shoccante e si ritrovò a piangere senza poterlo evitare.   
Quando Giulio lo sentì scuotersi, capì che stava singhiozzando e che aveva nascosto il viso contro il suo collo, come se si vergognasse di quella debolezza fuori programma.   
Non sapeva niente di lui, l’ultimo ricordo che aveva di quel bambino, il suo migliore amico d’infanzia, era lui che piangeva disperato col moccio al naso. In quel momento aveva realizzato, anzi, tutti e due probabilmente, anche se ognuno in modo diverso, quanto il mondo poteva essere crudele e la vita anche peggio.   
Una miriade di ricordi collegati uno all’altro si scatenarono in un istante e Giulio capì che non poteva separarsi da lui in quel momento, ma che doveva solo continuare a stringerlo mentre i loro cani saltellavano intorno a loro impazziti perché non capivano cosa succedeva e cosa facevano.   
Il silenzio accolse quell’abbraccio strano e sentito, nessuno dei due disse nulla, si strinsero per minuti interminabili fino a che Giulio non sentì Tommy smettere di piangere. Appena si sciolsero, Tommy si girò e si infilò gli occhiali arancioni sperando che coprissero sufficientemente le condizioni terribili del suo viso già terribile. Si strofinò e si pulì il naso per poi girarsi e sentirsi ancor più inadeguato di prima.   
Tornò a guardarlo, lui, il suo sorriso bianco e quel suo sguardo splendido e penetrante, i suoi capelli perfetti, il suo corpo perfetto, i suoi vestiti perfetti, la sua voce perfetta. Lo guardò di nuovo e riuscì anche a sentirsi peggio nel capire quanto peggio di lui fosse, quanto inadeguato, quanto osceno, addirittura.   
Il panico lo invase insieme all’odio cronico verso sé stesso e quando lo sentì parlare nemmeno capì cosa gli diceva, l’impossibilità nel rispondergli, nello stargli ancora davanti, gli fecero prendere il cane, salutarlo in fretta e furia e con un pietoso ‘devo andare’, avviarsi quasi correndo verso casa.   
Mentre pensava di aver appena fatto la figura peggiore della sua vita e perso l’occasione migliore che mai sarebbe tornata e che l’avrebbe rimpianto per sempre, mentre si insultava ferocemente, arrivato presto davanti al portone del suo palazzo si accorse di aver perso le chiavi.  
\- Merda! Sei un idiota, Tommy! - Così iniziò a prendere istericamente a calci il portone come se questo gli permettesse di aprire tutte le porte. - Fanculo, fanculo, fanculo! - La voce acuta, il cane lì vicino che piangeva per la sua reazione esagerata che però non sentiva perché scappando si era rimesso le cuffie ed aveva alzato il volume della sua musica assordante.   
Musica interrotta con lo sfilare di uno degli auricolari che venne via contro la sua volontà.  
Tommy si girò astioso con gli occhi lucidi di nervoso per divorarsi chiunque osasse dirgli qualcosa, ma si fermò subito rivedendo così presto quegli occhi da cui era scappato come un adolescente.   
\- Penso che se provi con queste hai più successo! - Disse Giulio ironico porgendogli le chiavi che pendevano dall’indice. Tommaso lo fissò come se avesse davanti il suo nemico giurato e prendendo le chiavi cercando di recuperare l’ennesima faccia persa con lui nell’arco di alcune ore, le prese e con un - grazie. - a denti stretti aprì il portone sperando di poter sparire sul serio.   
Sgusciò dentro ma non sentì il tonfo della chiusura dietro di sé, anzi, sentì una manata che bloccava il portone, così si girò sbuffando vistosamente. Giulio stava entrando dietro di lui ed il panico salì ancora di più. Molto di più. Davvero di più.   
Tanto che quando lo vide arrivargli davanti all’ascensore dove si era piazzato, mentre i cani si salutavano di nuovo come se non si vedessero da quindici anni invece che da quindici secondi, a pugni stretti lungo i fianchi e sguardo indispettito e contrariato, disse:   
\- Che c’è del concetto devo andare che ti turba? -   
\- Che problemi hai? Non ci vediamo da quindici anni, voglio parlare un po’ con te, sono felice di vederti, stavi piangendo e scappi! Ricordo che eri eccentrico, ma crescendo sei anche impazzito, forse? - Giulio non le mandava a dire, era sempre molto sicuro di sé e parlava guardando dritto negli occhi. Tutto l’opposto di Tommy che se poteva evadeva gli sguardi, specie se così magnetici.   
\- Senti, non mi vedi in che condizioni sono? Mi vergogno a farmi vedere così! Lascia che mi sistemi e se vuoi questo pomeriggio quando sarò di nuovo splendido ci vediamo per un caffè e ricordiamo insieme tutti i baci che ci siamo dati! Adesso io mi sento una merda ambulante! - Si guardò bene dal dirgli che la botta emotiva ricevuta l’aveva schiacciato al suolo come niente era stato capace fin lì. Dirgli che voleva essere bello per stare davanti a lui era una cosa da personaggio che faceva ridere, Giulio non lo prese sul serio, ma gli diede tempo di riprendersi e gestirsi meglio. Non poteva scoppiare a piangere ogni volta che parlava con lui, ora che sapeva chi era, e sentiva giusto giusto quella stupida voglia di piangere.   
Giulio lo guardò nel viso scrutando i suoi lineamenti graziosi e delicati, le sopracciglia arcuate e curate ma non troppo sottili.   
\- Ma ti preferisco così| - Disse sfacciato allentando la tensione con un’altra battuta Tommy scoppiò a ridere isterico e nervoso.   
\- Sei il primo che mi preferisce vestito che nudo! - Ed in un attimo mise in chiaro la propria natura sessuale, non che fosse difficile da capire visto il modo di parlare e di muoversi. Giulio rise con una risata semplicemente splendida che gli sciolse le budella, poi mettendogli una mano sulla spalla lo guardò deciso e magnetico:   
\- Torno qua oggi pomeriggio verso le tre, va bene? Ti basta per recuperare il tuo splendido aspetto? - Disse scimmiottandolo di proposito. Tommy lo spinse e si infilò di corsa nell’ascensore tirando Eric che si lamentò della separazione dal suo amico ritrovato.   
\- Ultimo piano. -   
\- Campanello? -   
\- C’è solo una porta. - Da lì Giulio capì che i suoi ricchissimi genitori probabilmente gli finanziavano anche la casa, visto che con lo stipendio di un cubista non ci si poteva permettere l’attico solitario di un palazzo in zona vip di Milano.   
\- Ci sarò. - Rispose deciso Giulio seguendo quella spinta indomabile a non permettergli di scappare. Non sapeva perché, ma non l’avrebbe mollato di nuovo. Non esisteva proprio. Ancora meglio se era quel ballerino di ieri sera.  
“E perché sarebbe meglio?” Si chiese mentre andava a casa.   
Aveva passato molti anni a girare il mondo, facendo quello che aveva sempre sognato, ovvero ballare. Dopo aver raggiunto gli obiettivi desiderati ed averli conquistati con fatica, lui era lì di nuovo a casa, o meglio nel quartiere d’origine dove aveva vissuto per i primi dieci anni della sua vita. Non era stato possibile tornare nella sua vecchia casa, ma aveva voluto lo stesso quartiere. Era una zona VIP, ovvero c’erano solo case e palazzi di lusso per gente benestante, da lì se ne erano dovuti andare quindici anni prima, ma lì ora ci era voluto tornare come se sentisse che dopo aver cercato sé stesso in giro per il mondo, in realtà il suo vero Io fosse rimasto dove era nato.   
Un’idea strana portata dall’arte in qualche modo.  
Se cerchi te stesso e non ti trovi girando il mondo, fermati e torna indietro, torna alle origini perché forse è lì che hai lasciato quel pezzo di te che ti manca e che stai cercando.   
Se lo era scritto quando gli era venuto in mente e si portava quel biglietto nel portafogli sempre con sé.   
Adesso poteva permettersi una casa in quel quartiere ed aveva voluto prenderne una in affitto, sarebbe rimasto fino a che non avrebbe trovato le proprie risposte.  
Così era tornato lì dopo quindici anni e, sempre dopo quindici anni, ritrovava la stessa persona che aveva lasciato in lacrime, la prima che indirettamente l’aveva fatto soffrire. Non era stato l’andarsene da lì ma il lasciare Tommy, il suo primo e vero amico.   
Non era tornato sperando di ritrovarlo. Ora nell’epoca dei social avrebbe potuto se avesse voluto, la verità è che non ci aveva più pensato crescendo, mentre lottava strenuamente per la sua vita e le sue conquiste.   
Dopo il fallimento dei suoi genitori avevano patito molto ed ottenere tutto quello che con il tempo aveva avuto era stato un’impresa non da poco.  
La vita l’aveva allontanato da Tommy ed ora l’aveva riunito.   
Quell’incontro lo vedeva come la volontà del destino, Giulio era fatalista e si fidava dei segni del destino.   
Sentirsi incompleto nel realizzare il suo sogno di girare il mondo ballando con una grande compagnia artistica era qualcosa di impossibile, eppure al limite della depressione aveva voluto fermarsi e capire cosa non andasse, cosa cercasse, cosa gli mancasse dopo aver ottenuto faticosamente tutto, dopo aver sofferto per ottenerlo.   
Tornare a casa dopo quel pensiero e ritrovare proprio Tommy, ritrovarlo senza cercarlo, senza volerlo, senza pensarci.   
Come non credere alla volontà del destino?  
“E così è gay, eh? Beh del resto era lui che insisteva tanto per giocare a marito e moglie e a lui piaceva fare la moglie. Siccome era un po’ più piccolo di me mi andava bene, sentivo di dover essere la parte forte della coppia che proteggeva quella più fragile. Pensa te come eravamo impostati già da piccoli.”  
Giulio ricordò con un dolce sorriso i baci innocenti che si scambiavano da piccoli, quando intorno ai cinque-sei anni facevano il gioco della famiglia in modo tanto innocente. Arrossì sfiorandosi le labbra.  
“Forse ero segnato anche io, non solo lui... mi piaceva giocare così con lui e crescendo non ho mai sentito di dover essere il tipico uomo alpha a tutti i costi. Anche se poi lo sono diventato per naturale attitudine e per la mia mania di nascondere le imperfezioni.”  
Giulio rimase il resto della giornata a pensare a loro ed al proprio lato omosessuale che aveva sempre saputo di avere dentro di sé, nonostante l’avesse ignorato per comodità. Ora tornava e ritrovava Tommy, chiaramente gay. Fra l’altro lo incontrava in un locale gay di quel tipo a fare il cubista mezzo nudo.   
“Se non è destino questo... magari lui che ci è già passato potrà aiutarmi in questo percorso di accettazione di quel lato che non ho mai voluto vivere realmente. Potrebbe essere una guida in questo mio momento di smarrimento. Sarebbe bello se fosse lui, visto quello che ci ha legato da piccoli.”  
Giulio non aveva la minima idea di quel che era realmente Tommaso.   
  
Appena chiusa la porta dietro di sé, Tommy lasciò il guinzaglio del cane che iniziò a girovagare per casa come un’anima in pena in attesa che gli togliesse tutta l’imbracatura. Al momento per il suo padrone era più importante nascondere il viso fra le mani come se questo potesse cancellare quanto appena successo.   
Il cuore aveva iniziato a galoppargli dal primo istante in cui aveva riconosciuto il tipo del locale e ancora non accennava a smettere, peggio ancora nel realizzare che quello era Giulio. Quel Giulio!  
Il panico lo colse e rimase appoggiato alla porta col viso nascosto, rigido come un cadavere ad ansimare mentre in litania ripeteva dei tragici - Oh Dio Dio Dio Dio! -   
Quando sollevò lo sguardo realizzò che il tempo stava tragicamente scorrendo e guardandosi intorno capì di essere nei guai fino al collo.   
Mettendo da parte i propri problemi esistenziali, realizzò di avere problemi ben più grossi che quelli con sé stesso. Infatti percorrendo con lo sguardo l’appartamento sporco ed in disordine che sembrava abitato da un’orda di cinghiali, al ‘Dio’ iniziò a sostituire - Cazzo sono nella merda, sono nella merda, sono nella merda più merda che c’è! -   
E così togliendosi giacca, cuffia e scarpe iniziò a correre per casa alla ricerca del telefono imprecando isterico, gli ci volle un po’ prima di ricordare che era ancora nella tasca della giacca gettata all’ingresso. Per ritrovarlo aveva messo ancora più in disordine il resto della casa.   
\- Dov’è dove cazzo è il suo fottutissimo numero cazzo?! - Scorse la rubrica venti volte prima di ricordarsi che aveva messo il numero della domestica nelle chiamate veloci, così correndo per casa col cane che gli andava dietro affinché gli togliesse la pettorina ed il guinzaglio, prese la linea.   
\- EHI SENTI TESORO HO BISOGNO CHE VIENI SUBITO SUBITISSIMO TI PREGO TI PAGO IL DOPPIO MA HO BISOGNO CHE VIENI ADESSO E PULISCI E SISTEMI PERCHÉ FRA UN PAIO DI ORE VIENE UN GNOCCO DA PAURA A CASA MIA E PURTROPPO SA DOVE ABITO E QUINDI MI CAPITERÀ QUA MA È TUTTO IMPRESENTABILE, TI PREGO VIENI ORA! - Solitamente la domestica, una simpatica donna di colore molto alla mano e paziente, veniva nel pomeriggio perché Tommy di mattina dopo aver fatto fare i bisogni al cane tornava a dormire.   
\- Ok, corro!Devo prendere qualcosa? Cibo, preservativi, vaselina? - Le domande non erano uno scherzo, quando c’era l’allarme ‘gnocco da paura’, Tesoro, così soprannominata da Tommy, si fermava a prendere anche queste cose. Specie le ultime due.   
Tommy si fermò realizzando che in effetti la regola prevedeva questo, ma grattandosi la nuca sui capelli incrostati dal gel della sera precedente che dopo la cuffia e le poche ore dormite stavano stile porcospino, tentennò:   
\- Oh Dio no non dovrebbe finire così. Però in effetti per essere sicuri... però la vaselina ce l’ho ancora, prendi solo dei preservativi. Sembra molto ben dotato perciò prendi una misura comoda! E prendi anche da mangiare. A giudicare dal suo fisico direi che mangia sano e nutriente. Prendi quelle schifezze che mangiano quelle persone salutari... -   
\- Vuoi dire la frutta? -   
\- Sì brava! E thé, prendi il thé! Il caffè c’è. -   
\- E se vuole dei biscotti? - Tommy finì in crisi con quella domanda.  
\- Mi piacerebbe dire che gli do il mio di biscotto, ma non credo che finiremo a trombare, tristemente. Mister Denti Bianchissimi mi sembra troppo virile. Anche se devo dire che l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti ci siamo dati un bacino sulla bocca... -   
\- Un bacino? - Chiese la donna al telefono che intanto era uscita di casa. - Cosa eravate, bambini? -   
\- Sì cazzo, non lo vedo da quindici anni! È il solo amico che io abbia avuto nella mia triste infanzia! Cioè amico vero! Quelli di ora sono seguaci, lo sai... - Tommy era così partito a sproloquiare a ruota libera con Tesoro, come se fosse normale. Lei in effetti a volte somigliava ad un’amica, tranne quando poi lui aveva gli attacchi di follia e cacciava tutti.  
Tesoro lo lasciò parlare fino a che non si ricordò di doversi disincrostare la testa da quello schifo che metteva la sera, perciò la salutò e si infilò nella doccia.   
“Sono un idiota ad essere tanto agitato! Vorrà chiedermi come sono finito a ballare su un cubo in un locale per froci! Beh caro, tu ci sei entrato in quel locale, eh? Oh andiamo Tommy, perché devi sempre essere sulla difensiva? Magari non ha brutte intenzioni. E magari ne avesse! Farei la firma se avesse brutte intenzioni con me! Tanto non sarà nulla, è solo cortesia. Eravamo molto amici, non può fare finta di nulla. Io ho avuto una reazione eccessiva come mio solito. Ma sono andato nel panico cazzo! Comunque sarà solo un caffè e poi sparirà magicamente quando capirà che casino che sono. Da me la gente scappa appena realizza quanto sono messo male.”  
Ma nessuno dei due poteva immaginare come stavano davvero le cose. 


	3. aspettative verso realtà

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy e Giulio ora sono a casa a colloquio, è ora di vedere che è successo in tutto questo tempo trascorso, di vedere a che punto sono delle loro vite e come stanno. Tocca a Giulio scoprire che Tommy è molto peggio di quel che immaginava e che sembrava, fra i problemi col cibo e con i suoi genitori, la domanda è legittima: chi dovrà aiutare chi?

3\. ASPETTATIVE VERSO REALTÀ   
  


[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/tommy7.png)   
"ho demoni dentro di me quindi sono davanti ad una scelta cercre di ignorarli  o dare loro voce"   
[/Crossing a line - Mike Shinoda/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2sRc3j7IU0&feature=youtu.be)

  
Tommy impiegò il resto delle ore a sistemarsi come se avesse l’appuntamento più importante della sua vita, ci mise di più proprio per la particolarità dell’incontro.  
Lui era il suo unico amico di infanzia che però non vedeva da quindici anni, non la doveva impostare come una cosa impegnativa, specie perché nonostante la sua presenza nel locale gay, non era detto che lo fosse, a guardarlo non sembrava gay nonostante i loro giochi di bambini.   
Era tutto molto ambiguo, davvero troppo, perciò Tommy non voleva che sembrasse un appuntamento serio, non poteva presentarsi tirato a lucido coi capelli perfetti che impiegava ore a farsi e nemmeno con un abito da far girare la testa. Però nemmeno versione cesso ambulante. Se c’erano delle vaghe possibilità le voleva avere, perciò doveva essere sufficientemente carino, ma non troppo.  
Quando suonò il campanello erano le tre che spaccavano il secondo.   
Tommy spalancò gli occhi nel panico andando ad aprire trafelato, lieto che Tesoro oltre ad aver fatto fare i bisogni ad Eric, avesse anche trasformato magnificamente casa.   
\- Ti aspettavo dopo! - Esclamò Tommy lamentandosi senza nemmeno salutarlo, poi lo guardò e non registrò la sua risposta logica e spaesata:   
\- Avevamo detto alle tre? - Tommy rimase abbagliato dalla sua bellezza o quanto meno si sentì tale mentre realizzava quanto davvero bello fosse diventato.   
Le ginocchia gli divennero molli e capì che se avesse fatto un passo sarebbe caduto lungo disteso per terra, perciò si appese alla porta senza farlo entrare, come se questo fosse del tutto normale,   
\- Erano le quattro? - Chiese Giulio guardando l’orologio, pensando che non volesse farlo entrare prima.   
\- Oh no no, erano le tre, ma non ti aspettavo puntuale! Non sono mai puntuale io! - Giulio così capì la sua frase e scoppiò a ridere smorzando la tensione, per lo meno la sua visto che quella di Tommy era ancora intatta anzi, era esponenzialmente peggiorata.   
Ma che bella risata, dannazione!   
\- Perciò vuoi che faccia tardi? Non sei pronto? -   
Tommy si rese conto di starlo tenendo sulla porta.   
\- Oh no, entra pure! Siamo pronti! Io e la casa! A proposito, Rudy? - Giulio sorrise e fece cenno al cane seduto bravo in corridoio in attesa del permesso, così appena lo ottenne il cane corse in casa e saltò addosso a Tommy che finalmente trovò il modo di rilassarsi inginocchiandosi per farsi leccare tutta la faccia, mentre finalmente sorrideva sinceramente preso e coinvolto. Giulio rimase a guardarlo un attimo colpito da come il suo viso si era trasformato illuminandosi in uno splendido sorriso, la poesia fu spezzata dall’arrivo di Eric che invece saltò su Giulio per poi piangere rumorosamente alla vista di suo fratello Rudy.   
I due, infatti, erano della stessa cucciolata.   
Eric così si portò via Rudy di corsa per casa iniziando a saltarsi, leccarsi e giocare insieme, facendo un allegro casino.   
Tommy rimase in ginocchio per terra dove evidentemente si sentiva più a suo agio, lo sguardo seguì le due bestiole mentre ricordava come li avevano trovati e presi.   
\- Ti ricordi? - Giulio, ancora fermo davanti alla porta, seguì la scena capendo a cosa si riferiva, con un sorriso nostalgico e tenero rispose:   
\- Come potrei dimenticare? Erano due cuccioli abbandonati in una scatola senza madre, erano così piccoli e spaventati. -   
\- Ci guardavano con quegli occhioni imploranti e piangevano... - Dicendolo, Tommy imitò involontariamente la stessa espressione che i due cuccioli avevano avuto e Giulio rise nel vederlo uguale, grazie poi anche alla posizione con le gambe piegate sotto di sé. Rimase turbato dal suo sguardo effettivamente da cucciolo, gli occhi grandi e leggermente all’ingiù diventavano tenerissimi quando rideva e sulle guance gli venivano le fossette. Gli angoli della bocca avevano un modo delizioso di piegarsi all’insù, si arricciavano. Ma il tocco migliore lo facevano i suoi capelli.   
\- Tu vuoi rimanere a terra o pensi che possiamo finalmente entrare e provare a sedersi su qualcosa di comodo, per esempio un divano o anche delle sedie se preferisci? - Disse ironizzando perché era il suo metodo di conversazione preferito per mascherare imbarazzi ed imperfezioni.   
Tommy si rese conto come se scendesse dalle nuvole e si ritrovò la sua mano grande e forte tesa davanti al naso.   
\- Deja Vu! - Disse ridendo mascherando anche lui il proprio nervoso. - Dicono che se fai tre volte di fila la stessa cosa poi finirai per farlo per sempre! Occhio! - Disse prendendogli la mano e facendosi alzare. La sua presa era forte come quella della mattina. Una scarica lo attraversò dandogli un po’ di forza per alzarsi.   
Giulio rise ancora padrone della situazione, o per lo meno così sembrava nel suo splendore. Vestiva in modo semplicemente perfetto ed i capelli gli stavano ovviamente allo stesso modo. perfetti.   
E non sembrava in procinto di un appuntamento galante, ma nemmeno di qualcosa di troppo informale. Aveva trovato lo stile giusto per il genere di incontro che stavano per avere.  
Tommy lo invidiò, chissà se alla fine lui aveva fatto bene a tenere i capelli al naturale?   
Di solito li odiava. Ma di solito non odiava solo i suoi capelli, di solito odiava tutto di sé.   
\- E così sei selvaggiamente riccio, eh? Ti donano incredibilmente! - Tommy arrossì e per mascherare l’imbarazzo rise atteggiandosi, scosse la criniera bionda dove una frangia boccolosa si radunava sulla fronte rendendolo estremamente sbarazzino.   
\- Che dire? Ognuno ha i capelli che merita! - Giulio gli mise una mano fra le ciocche seguendo un incredibile istinto indomabile che elettrizzò entrambi, ritirò subito la mano e si scusò tornando al suo solito contegno composto, perfetto in ogni situazione. Almeno di solito.   
\- Scusa, non ricordavo che fossero tanto ricci... -   
Tommy decise di non menzionare la sera precedente se non l’avesse fatto Giulio per primo o se non fosse servito. Fu lieto che gli avesse toccato i capelli, cosa che consentiva solo a pochi, quei pochi che potevano vederglieli al naturale; lo fece accomodare all’interno, superando finalmente l’ingresso.   
Prese il suo cappotto che appese nell’armadio insieme alla sua infinita miriade di giacche che Tesoro aveva rimesso tutte bene in ordine.   
Aveva proprio fatto una magia.   
\- Si sono arricciati molto crescendo. - Spiegò Tommy conducendolo nel salone preferendo il tavolo e le sedie perché il divano a parte che essere diventato il regno dei cani, era anche troppo informale per ora.   
Giulio acconsentì di buon grado al tavolo e mentre osservava ogni arredamento pregiato e costoso, come costoso era quell’appartamento di lusso da cui intravedeva una piscina nel terrazzo, lo osservò muoversi in cucina come se non fosse nemmeno sua.   
\- Cosa vuoi? Un caffè, un thé? - Giulio decise per un thé visto che glielo aveva messo nelle opzioni, così sarebbe stato di più a bere. Quando gli chiese se volesse da mangiare qualcosa, come magari dei biscotti o della frutta, Giulio notò la cesta della frutta sul tavolo piena e alzando il sopracciglio guardò anche che tirava fuori dei biscotti, ma la scatola era chiusa, perciò erano nuovi.   
Giulio si aggrottò avendo un’intuizione.   
\- Tommy, ma hai pranzato? - Tommy lo guardò meravigliato di quella domanda.   
\- Ehi, siamo tornati in confidenza come se quindici anni non fossero mai passati? - Giulio scosse il capo chiudendo gli occhi mentre sospirava.   
\- Dimmi che è solo oggi che hai saltato il pranzo. - Tommy aprì la scatola di biscotti e si mise in bocca uno come per zittirlo.   
\- Ecco qua, pranzo! -   
\- E sarà anche la cena? - Tommy evitò di dargliene conferma e facendogli il dito medio sculettò verso il piano della cucina mentre cercava di far funzionare il bollitore.   
Giulio decise di lasciarlo trafficare per un po’ mentre capiva che i vestiti gli stavano larghi per mascherare la magrezza che comunque di sera metteva ben in evidenza.   
Si ritrovò meravigliato nel vedere Tommy in una terza versione ulteriormente diversa dalle altre due precedenti.  
Ora aveva dei pantaloni di tela grigio chiaro che gli stavano lisci e morbidi sulle gambe, la maglia era nera e semplice. Sorprendentemente sobrio, rispetto alle due volte precedenti. Non elegante, semplice, casual. Gli donava quello stile, ma anche quella mattina l’aveva colpito.   
“E stanotte no?”  
Evitò di dirsi che solo un gay poteva osservare tanto come un altro era vestito tutte le volte che lo incontrava, voleva superare quei cliché in voga ovunque, però si sentì comunque un idiota a squadrare i suoi vestiti e pensare che gli piaceva sistemato così. Specie i suoi capelli.  
“I suoi capelli sono meravigliosi!” Pensò felice che li avesse lasciati liberi.   
\- Toglimi una curiosità... - Fece poi pensieroso Giulio sconnettendo per un momento la mente e lasciando la lingua vagare libera come solitamente non gli era concesso.   
\- Mangio il minimo per non svenire, non ti preoccupare! - Giulio scosse ancora il capo sospirando scontento di quella rivelazione, ma chiuse e riaprì gli occhi scacciando quella cosa per lasciare il posto all’altra domanda che forse non avrebbe dovuto fare.   
\- Perché fai un lavoro come quello se tuo padre non ti ha tagliato i fondi? - Tommy dopo aver fatto un disastro sul ripiano della cucina come se avesse lasciato un campo di battaglia, rimase con le tazze che aveva faticosamente composto, si fermò a mezza strada fra la cucina ed il tavolo e lo guardò perso. Giulio capì di aver esagerato e tornò a riattivare il cervello. Di norma non faceva mai niente di fuori luogo, ma era una cosa che lui si sforzava di fare, perché invece dentro di sé scalpitava per dire o fare determinate cose che invece non andavano bene.   
A volte, quando si rilassava, gli scappava qualcosa. Come in quel momento con Tommy. Curioso che fosse successo con uno che non vedeva da quindici anni, denotava che nonostante il tempo perso, il proprio istinto lo vedeva ancora come il suo migliore amico.   
\- Voglio dire, vivi qua e si capisce che non ti hanno tagliato i fondi. Perché fai un lavoro che ti pagheranno al massimo mille euro al mese? Non è molto remunerativo. Lo so perché ho fatto anche io il ballerino all’inizio. Avevamo bisogno di soldi, il mio aspetto era tutto ciò che avevo e mi muovevo bene. Ho iniziato così a sedici anni! - Giulio volle spiegare con cura la propria uscita sperando di non averlo turbato, ma dalla sua espressione da cucciolo perso, capì che doveva aver toccato un tasto dolente.  
Tommy si insultò per aver perso la propria solita presenza di spirito, cercò qualche battuta con cui nascondere il proprio imbarazzo, ma il suo talento di ‘paraculo’ non saltò fuori in quel momento che gli serviva.   
Arrivò alla fine al tavolo e mise giù le due tazze correndo poi a prendere le bustine del thé per fargli scegliere quello che voleva, in un terzo viaggio portò anche lo zucchero, in un quarto i cucchiaini.   
Alla fine si sedette e grattandosi la nuca iniziò ad annodarsi nervoso i ricci pensando a cosa rispondere. Ancora nessuna battuta con cui uscirne, così sospirando rispose evitando con cura il suo sguardo magnetico.   
\- Io... penso che lo faccio per provocare i miei... ma non sanno nemmeno cosa faccio. - Rispose sinceramente. Imbarazzato iniziò ad infilare la bustina di thé ripetutamente, mentre il piede rimbalzava sotto il tavolo come una molla.   
\- Se vuoi ribellarti dovresti tagliare i ponti e cavartela da solo coi soldi che guadagni. Certo dovresti drasticamente cambiare stile di vita, ma penso ti noterebbero, finalmente. - Giulio ricordava perfettamente la sua situazione, infatti da bambino Tommy era più a casa sua con la sua famiglia che nella propria ed i suoi genitori non mandavano mai nessuno a cercarlo, come se non si accorgessero nemmeno della sua assenza per tutte quelle ore. Alla fine era sua madre a rimandarlo indietro pensando che potessero preoccuparsi, ma tutti sapevano che non sarebbe successo.  
Era doloroso e shoccante constatare che dopo tutti questi anni non era ancora cambiato nulla.   
Tommy alzò le spalle guardando altrove mentre si atteggiava, o per lo meno cercava, fingendo che non gli importasse.   
\- Loro vogliono inserirmi nell’attività di famiglia, un giorno erediterò tutto. Ma per loro posso anche limitarmi a mettere il nome e lasciare la gestione a qualcuno di capace. Cioè a loro non importa niente di come muoverò le redini. Non importa nemmeno se me ne vado e li disconosco come genitori e faccio quello che dici. Anzi. Forse nemmeno se ne accorgerebbero che non uso più i loro soldi per fare tutto quel cazzo che mi pare. - Giulio dispiaciuto e turbato continuò con quel discorso.   
\- Ma allora perché cerchi di provocarli? -   
\- Per attirare la loro attenzione. So che non serve nulla, ma dentro di me forse spero che qualcosa li scalfisca. Nel frattempo trovo legittimo usare la sola cosa che sono in grado di darmi, i loro soldi. I loro soldi sono l’unico legame che ho con loro. -   
Giulio rimase colpito dal suo discorso, capendo infatti che Tommy non voleva chiudere i ponti con loro ma anzi creare un legame che non era mai esistito.   
Si mangiò la domanda più dolorosa.   
“Perché ci speri, perché li vuoi? Come puoi voler loro bene nonostante non te ne abbiano mai voluto?” Ma forse dentro di sé la sapeva questa risposta perciò non gliela fece.   
Il suo bisogno d’affetto doveva essere così disperato.  
Calò uno strano velo fra di loro, un velo che offuscò la casa di lusso e la Milano grigia al di fuori delle vetrate spaziose che ricoprivano tutta la parete ad est.   
Per un momento sembrò di essere in uno strano sogno, sospesi fra un vecchio tempo ed uno nuovo.   
\- È come se non te ne fossi mai andato. Sei arrivato ed hai fatto la domanda più personale di tutte ed io ti ho risposto sinceramente senza preoccuparmi di nascondere e mascherare le mie sciocche debolezze. -   
Disse Tommy con un sorriso amaro e gli occhi che con la forma particolare che avevano, quando era un po’ triste sembrava lo fosse ancora di più.  
“Forse è nato con gli occhi tristi. Ricordo da bambino che quando veniva da me era sempre col broncio e triste, ma poi per quando andava via rideva ed era felice. Mi chiedo perché certi genitori devono proliferare.” Poi si fermò nel sentire il proprio pensiero, lo vide accendersi una sigaretta e mettere in parte il thé che non aveva toccato e che evidentemente era troppo sano per lui. Si alzò, andò in un armadietto e tirò fuori una bottiglia di Mirto, se ne versò un po’ in un bicchiere piccolo adatto e gliene offrì un po’. Giulio scosse la testa schifato sollevando la tazza di thé.   
\- Scusa, ma quelle cose non fanno per me! Ci ho provato, ma se vogliamo parlare di certe cose ho bisogno di una mano! - E così sorseggiò l’alcolico aspirando dalla sigaretta il fumo che Tesoro aveva faticato a mandare via dopo aver fatto arieggiare e spruzzato un sacco di profumi ed incensi ed aver acceso delle candele mangiafumo. Una di queste l’accese Tommy ricordandosi dei rimproveri della sua domestica.   
Giulio rimase ad osservarlo in silenzio, serio e pensieroso mettendo profondamente a disagio Tommy che in risposta fumò e bevette di più.   
“Se non fossero mai stati genitori non sarebbe mai nato. Chi sono io per dire chi deve stare o meno al mondo? È vero che certi genitori non dovrebbero mai fare figli, ma ci sono figli che non dovrebbero stare al mondo?”   
Giulio voleva scriversi quella riflessione, quando ne aveva lo faceva sempre, ma non potendo farlo davanti a lui capì in che condizioni era, anzi intuì vagamente che quella fosse solo la punta dell’iceberg e capì che l’idea di farsi guidare da lui nel suo cammino verso la propria omosessualità repressa era un’idea a dir poco impossibile.  
“Forse sono io che devo guidare lui verso quello che non ha mai avuto. L’amore verso sé stesso.”  
Non aveva idea di quanto bisogno ne avesse, anche se cominciava a capirlo. 


	4. Anime perse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giulio e Tommy sono a colloquio dopo 15 anni che non si vedevano più, il legame che c'era fra loro da bambini era forte, ma loro erano davvero diversi e immergiamoci un poco in Giulio ed in questo splendido uomo che è deciso a realizzare quello che secondo lui il destino ha in serbo per loro. Spero di essere riuscita a rendere bene le immagini mentali che avevo di loro due nella stanza mentre le descrivevo, le vivevo come se fossi lì, come se avessero preso vita sul serio.

4\. ANIME PERSE   
  


[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/giulio14.jpg)

"Non ho una gamba su cui stare  
Giro come un uragano senza niente su cui atterrare  
Arrivato così lontano, non pensavo sarebbe finita ora  
Bloccato in panchina, in attesa di entrare in scena, oh  
Chi altri mi definiva?  
Posso lasciarmi alle spalle il passato?  
Posso addirittura avere una decisione?  
mi sento come se stessi vivendo una storia già scritta  
sono parte di una visione fatta da qualcun altro?"  
[/Place to start - Mike Shinoda/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FW33MUjlnLc)

  
Il fumo saliva dalla sigaretta quasi finita, si disperdeva nell’aria. Un po’ la candela accesa sul tavolo ne mangiava.   
La posizione di Tommy era molto scenografica, appoggiato con le braccia piegate, il busto storto di lato come se dovesse stendersi sul tavolo e cadere per terra contemporaneamente. Il braccio della sigaretta appoggiato tutto alto sulla testa come se facesse stretching, l’altra mano a sorreggere la guancia. Tommy aveva abbandonato le scarpe e teneva un piede sulla sedia accanto ed in questa posa scomposta e non certo da padrone di casa con un ospite davanti a sé, guardava perso e quasi addolorato Giulio, come se si fosse arreso a quello sguardo inquisitore e penetrante.   
Aveva cercato di nascondere il proprio disastro interiore ed esteriore, ma alla fine non ci era riuscito.   
\- Di solito ci riesco, ma con te... è come se non servisse. Non ci vediamo da una vita, ma è come se ieri fosse quel giorno di quindici anni fa. Tu sai già tutto di me ed in questo periodo niente è migliorato, è solo peggiorato. È come se pensassi che è inutile mascherare come faccio sempre. Non ci riesco nemmeno. Scusami per il disastro che ti sto porgendo. - Il bicchiere di liquore riempito già per la seconda volta, gli occhi tristi con due occhiaie profonde per il poco sonno e la notte dissoluta come tutte le precedenti. La magrezza sotto quei vestiti in cui navigava.   
\- Sono felice che invece ti senti a tuo agio come una volta. Avevo paura che questi anni avessero rovinato tutto, non sapevo cosa aspettarmi venendo qua, volevo solo rivederti a tutti i costi. Mi dispiace per come sono andate le cose. Però se hai bisogno di gettare la maschera e con me riesci a farlo, mi sta bene. - Poi sorrise alleggerendo la situazione. - Non è esattamente il pomeriggio che mi aspettavo, ma va bene. -   
Tommy si rese conto di aver in qualche modo accentrato l’attenzione su di sé e cercò di tirarsi su a sedere bene, mise giù la gamba e lo guardò meglio nella sua posa composta e dritta, le mani sulla tazza che lo scaldavano.   
\- Stai benissimo, sei davvero splendido! Come sei diventato così bello? - Scherzò anche se fra le righe diceva quel che pensava davvero.   
Giulio sorrise divertito.  
\- Con fatica e sudore! - Tommy tornò ad appoggiare la testa alla mano ed il gomito sul tavolo, incapace di stare su, come se tutto pesasse troppo. Spense la sigaretta sentendone subito la mancanza, finì il bicchiere e cercò di non riempirne un altro.   
\- Ricordo che ti sei trasferito dal quartiere perché i tuoi hanno perso il lavoro ed hanno avuto dei guai... ci sono stato così male, ho implorato i miei di aiutarvi, ma non hanno voluto saperne. Dicevano che se eravate stati licenziati ed avevate guai di un certo tipo, era meglio evitarvi. Se prima gli parlavo un po’, da lì in poi non l’ho più fatto! - Spiegò Tommy tornando a nascondersi dietro i discorsi e le parole.   
Giulo guardò in basso sul ambrato scuro del thé fumante e bevve un po’.   
\- È quello che pensavano tutti, non ti devi preoccupare. Abbiamo avuto molti problemi, sono stati usati come capro espiatorio dalla società per cui lavoravano, beccata in affari loschi hanno dato la colpa ai miei per uscirne puliti. Non trovavano lavoro ed i risparmi che avevano li hanno spesi per prendere una casa piccola in un quartiere a basso costo e per l’avvocato. Purtroppo anche se hanno evitato la prigione ed io la casa-famiglia, ci siamo ridotti sul lastrico e nessuno voleva rischiare ad assumerli. È stata molto dura. - Tommy impallidì sentendo il seguito della sua triste storia e mentre ascoltava empatizzava con lui anche se di solito non ne era capace. Sentì su di sé l’angoscia e la rabbia di quei giorni ormai lontani e così difficili.   
\- Come avete fatto? - Giulio sorrise tristemente senza mascherare nemmeno lui quel suo stato d’animo, la propria storia era un punto debole, non se ne vergognava, ma la sofferenza provata crescendo non l’augurava a nessuno.   
Decise di aprirsi perché Tommy l’aveva fatto anche se di un pochino.  
Fu quasi come se entrambi non avessero aspettato altro che quello e nessuno sarebbe mai stato più indicato del proprio primo e forse unico amico.   
\- Imploravamo per qualsiasi lavoro umile e qualsiasi aiuto possibile. Per lo studio la regione stanzia sussidi perciò ho potuto studiare, nel tempo libero cercavo lavoro anche io nascondendo di chi ero figlio, ma ero giovane così non potevano prendermi nemmeno a nero. Intanto mia madre faceva le pulizie e mio padre puliva macchine. Sottopagati. Abbiamo patito molto freddo e fame e loro pensavano principalmente a provvedere a me. - Il silenzio che scaturì da quelle confessioni fece vergognare Tommy per il proprio stato d’animo di prima. Lui aveva osato lamentarsi della propria condizione a casa mentre Giulio aveva a stento mangiato ogni giorno.   
\- Perché non mi hai cercato? Ti avrei aiutato io di nascosto! Tanto quello stronzo di mio padre non si accorgeva di quel che facevo dei suoi soldi! - Giulio sorrise dolcemente e nostalgico.   
\- L’ho proposto ai miei, ma non volevano avere niente a che fare con gente tanto simile a quelli che li avevano fregati, comprensibile. Mi hanno proibito di tornare da te e così non volevo dare loro un altro dispiacere. - Tommy si accese un’altra sigaretta e si versò ancora da bere appoggiando il mento sugli avambracci incrociati sul tavolo, gli occhi da cucciolo triste che scavavano in Giulio mentre raccontava cercando il suo solito contegno.   
\- Come sei arrivato ad oggi? Se sei tornato in questo quartiere immagino che te la sei cavata in qualche modo, ne sei uscito. -   
\- Ricordi la mia passione per il ballo, no? - Tommy sorrise rianimandosi, la ricordava eccome.   
\- I nomi dei cani sono di due ballerini, no? Rudy sta per Rudolf Nureyev ed Eric per Bruhn. I nomi li hai scelti tu, io ti avevo detto solo di scegliere una bella coppia! - Giulio rise ricordando la scelta dei nomi dei cani.   
\- Rudy ed Eric hanno fatto coppia per molti anni, lo ricordi? - Tommy fece un sorrisino tenero annuendo.   
\- È uno dei miei ricordi più belli. -   
\- Sono contento che entrambi abbiamo ancora i nostri cani. - Ammise Giulio deragliando dal discorso principale. Tommy si alzò sui gomiti che puntò sul tavolo e si sporse verso di lui sbuffando fumo curioso.   
\- Come ci sei riuscito? Voglio saperlo! - Insistette.   
\- Ho continuato a ballare come potevo, prendevo lezioni a scuola nel club di danza, facevo anche sport così mi rinforzavo il fisico mentre diventavo bravo. Ero dotato di natura, così quando sono andato in cerca di un lavoro a sedici anni, età in cui potevano finalmente farmi lavorare legalmente, ho trovato solo un posto come cubista. Mi hanno preso e finalmente piano piano abbiamo ricominciato a salire. Non è stato facile perché lavoravo e studiavo ed avevo sedici anni. Finita la scuola ho fatto sacrifici per iscrivermi ad un altro corso di danza e sono migliorato fino ad entrare in una vera compagnia, sai, di quelle che girano il mondo. Ho fatto questa vita per molto tempo, tornando a casa ad intermittenza nel giro di mesi. Piano piano mi sono fatto un nome nel settore e sono orgoglioso di dire che ho raccolto quel che ho duramente seminato. -   
\- Rudy stava coi tuoi? - Chiese Tommy curioso come una scimmia. Giulio fece un sorriso triste.   
\- Con mia madre. Mio padre è morto, si era ammalato, ma si è trascurato e per quando sputava sangue era già tardi. - Il silenzio tornò a calare fra loro pesante, triste negli occhi espressivi di Tommy. Giulio gli prese la sigaretta quasi finita di mano e fece un tiro, poi la spense e finì il sorso rimasto di liquore. Dopo di questo chiuse la bottiglia, si alzò e la mise nell’armadio da cui l’aveva vista prendere, infine aprì la finestra lasciando arieggiare, svuotò il portacenere muovendosi come se fosse casa sua. Andò a controllare i cani che giocavano sul letto e tornato in salotto trovò Tommy nella stessa posizione, con la sua aria seria e pensierosa, in attesa del resto della sua triste storia.   
Giulio in piedi mise le mani in tasca e lo guardò con la testa piegata di lato in un gesto che aveva del tenero, forse per il modo in cui lo guardava, forse per quanto lo trovava piccolo e consumato nonostante fosse stato lui quello provato dalla vita.   
\- Comunque ce l’ho fatta, ho comprato una bella casa alla mamma e a Rudy in un quartiere nella media, un appartamento modesto in un bel posto, lei non ha voluto di più. -   
\- Perché sei tornato qua ora? Non ti ho mai visto prima di ieri sera. - Giulio arrivò alla parte più dura della propria storia e si chiese perché raccontargli tutto.  
Ma la domanda che si pose in realtà fu:   
“Come mi fermo dal dirgli tutto?”   
Era come se non vedessero l’ora di denudarsi a qualcuno e incontrandosi i loro animi avessero capito che Giulio e Tommy erano gli unici davanti cui potevano spogliarsi.   
\- Sembra che il tempo non sia mai trascorso. Sembra che ieri eravamo ancora insieme. Tu sei stato il mio primo vero amico, il più grande, anche se eravamo piccoli. Ne ho avuti molti altri, dopo, ma oggi rivedendoti ho capito che un amico come te non ce l’ho più avuto. Per questo ho insistito per vederti e guarda come stiamo parlando. Ci siamo visti per quel che eravamo, abbiamo visto le nostre origini, i nostri crolli. - Tommy si fece triste e distolse lo sguardo.  
\- Io non ho visto un bel niente, il peggio l’hai vissuto da solo. Ma tu ed i tuoi eravate la mia oasi da piccolo. Ne ho risentito molto della vostra partenza, non ho trovato nessun altro come voi. La solitudine mi ha mangiato. - Sottintendendo che ora era una persona terribile, a sua detta.   
Giulio tornò al tavolo, si sedette nella sedia vicino alla sua dove prima aveva messo il piede e attirando la sua attenzione lo obbligò a guardarlo, a Tommy per poco non venne un colpo. Il suo corpo subì delle impennate in ogni parte. Dal cuore, ai polmoni, all’inguine. Non capì nulla, si sentì andare a fuoco per la sua vicinanza e per quegli occhi così azzurri e penetranti.   
\- Sono tornato perché girando per il mondo cercavo me stesso, mentre realizzavo i miei sogni sentivo che mi mancava qualcosa ma non la stavo trovando. Così ho voluto fermarmi, ma non da mia madre. Ho pensato di tornare alle mie origini. Così sono tornato in questo quartiere, spinto da qualcosa che non ti so dire. Forse pensavo di aver iniziato a perdermi quando me ne sono andato da qua e così ho creduto di ritrovare quel pezzetto di me che cercavo, dove forse l’avevo perso. Rivederti per me è un segno del destino. - Disse piano e penetrante con lo sguardo che gli andava dentro in profondità e lo destrutturava. Tommy non riusciva a respirare, teneva gli occhi spalancati incredulo di quel che sentiva e a stento riuscì a balbettare rauco:   
\- D-destino? - Giulio annuì prendendogli la mano affusolata, avvicinò il viso al suo.   
\- Ho sempre saputo dentro di me di essere gay, credo che sto cercando un legame vero che mi soddisfi, ma l’ho sempre cercato nel genere sbagliato per comodità e paura. Però non ce la faccio più a vivere una falsa vita. Nel ballo vivi per cercare la perfezione e perciò nascondi tutti i tuoi difetti. Ho nascosto la mia vera natura, ma penso che mi manchi un vero legame e perciò devo imparare a vivere anche la mia vera natura e accettarla. Non so esattamente come fare, è difficile, ieri sera sono scappato da quel locale, è stato il mio primo tentativo. Ma poi incontro te, proprio te che ieri mi avevi colpito. E tu sei esattamente ciò che sono io. Io penso che il destino ci abbia messi uno nella strada dell’altro, di nuovo, perché ci possiamo aiutare a vicenda. Tu a farmi vivere quella natura come tu hai già fatto, io ad insegnarti ad amarti e smettere di distruggerti. Cosa ne pensi? -   
E dopo aver lanciato la bomba, Giulio si aspettava che Tommy la raccogliesse senza problemi e accettasse.   
Ma nella sua testa un’esplosione arrivò e non fu per niente in grado di gestirla come Giulio si era aspettato.   
\- Tu sei pazzo! Io non sono in grado di aiutare me stesso, figurati un altro! - Così sbottando con aria melodrammatica si alzò in piedi e iniziò a girare per casa come un’anima in pena, nel panico di quel che gli aveva proposto Giulio. Che fra l’altro non era una relazione, ma guidarlo nella via dell’omosessualità.   
Prua follia!  
Specie perché magari invece voleva farselo lui, altro che guidarlo fra le chiappe di un altro!   
L’egoismo e la paura lo rivestirono da capo a piedi e mentre iniziava a snocciolare una serie di motivazioni per cui non poteva aiutare nessuno, Giulio si alzò e calmo e pacato sollevò le mani per fermarlo. Questo funse da interruttore. Tommy smise di correre come una pallina da flipper dicendo che era un autentico disastro e non poteva essere d’aiuto a nessuno.  
\- Tommy. - Tentò Giulio pacato.  
\- Sono un caso umano, Giulio! Mi odio e mi odierò per sempre e non so cosa siano i legami e le relazioni, io trombo con altri ragazzi, faccio anche orge e vado in giro a fare il cazzone! Bevo e fumo e mi impasticco pure! Che guida pensi che possa essere? Tu mi ricordi come un tuo amico che ti dava baci sulla bocca, ma quel bambino innocente è morto! -   
\- Riflettici un po’, accarezza l’idea. Non dobbiamo fare nulla di speciale, solo vederci ed uscire insieme. Ora che ti ho ritrovato non ti lascerei comunque andare. Guarda come è stato facile parlare ora insieme, ci siamo aperti come... io non l’ho mai fatto con nessuno! E scommetto che tu non piangevi prima di stamattina da anni! - Tommy ricordò le sue lacrime nel momento in cui l’aveva abbracciato e guardò altrove mordendosi a sangue la bocca, strinse la mano sul fianco cercando di mantenere una posa da diva dietro cui nascondersi, ma la maglia era stropicciata sotto la presa della mano e si vedeva tutto il suo nervoso e quella voglia di piangere ancora.   
\- Voglio solo che ci vediamo e che parliamo ancora così come ora. Non voglio altro. Il resto verrà da sé. - 


	5. Accarezzando l'idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo precedentemente conosciuto Giulio e Tommy ed i loro passati, ora Giulio ha chiesto di frequentarsi per darsi una mano a vicenda nei rispettivi percorsi, vediamo come ci riflettono i due e, di sera quando si rivedono, che atmosfera scatta. Accetterà Tommy di frequentare Giulio per aiutarlo ad accettare la propria omosessualità?

5\. ACCAREZZANDO L’IDEA   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/tommy3.png)  
"Nella tua testa, nella tua testa stanno combattendo   
Con i loro carri armati e le loro bombe   
Le loro bombe e le loro pistole   
Nella tua testa, nella tua testa stanno piangendo   
Nella tua testa, nella tua testa   
Zombie Zombie Zombie"  
[/Zombie - Cramberries (Bad Wolves versione)/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XaS93WMRQQ)

  
Tommy non aveva dato un risposta, ma Giulio se ne era andato con un ‘ci vediamo presto’ convinto.   
Così quando lui ed i suoi denti bianchissimi se ne erano andati, Tommy era corso al computer alla ricerca di video su Giulio che ballava.   
Era impossibile che non ci fosse nulla ed infatti trovò che in realtà il bell’uomo era un ballerino piuttosto noto in Italia e nel mondo.   
\- Mi sono fatto un nome?! Ho raccolto quel che duramente ho seminato?! Ma è il più famoso ballerino contemporaneo d’Italia di questi anni! Ma dove cazzo vivevo io? Certo se non te ne fotte un cazzo della danza perché dovrei conoscerlo? So di Nureyev e Bruhn perché me ne parlava lui da piccoli! - I video dei suoi splendidi balli sia assoli che di coppia e di gruppo si mostravano su youtube, c’era anche un sito.   
Articoli, interviste, opinioni lo volevano come il ballerino più interessante dell’epoca moderna, non al pari di Roberto Bolle, ma non poi così lontano.   
Doveva essere sicuramente famoso, a giudicare dal materiale trovato su internet.   
\- E riesce a girare così liberamente? Beh, non per niente ha scelto un quartiere VIP. Qua nessuno viene riconosciuto, ma penso che se va per il centro le cose cambiano! - Tommy continuò a parlare da solo esterrefatto di quel che Giulio Braschi a 28 anni era diventato.   
\- Che poi figura di merda ovviamente! È così famoso nel suo settore ed io lo tratto come l’amichetto che sbaciucchiavo da piccolo. L’avrò deviato io, fai conto! Ed ora vuole vivere la sua vena gay! Penso di essere colpevole! -   
Finì per guardarsi tutti i video dei balli disponibili e fu colpito da uno dei migliori a detta delle visualizzazioni e della critica.   
Un’esibizione fatta ad uno spettacolo in omaggio alla cultura contemporanea a moderna, lui in particolare aveva illuminato il firmamento con un midley di Lady Gaga con un corpo da ballo da favola, effetti speciali da Oscar e naturalmente una bravura, la sua, senza precedenti.  
Non che se ne intendesse, ma vederlo in quel personaggio semi travestito da donna, in quella tutina nera aderente, il corpi capo ed il viso truccato, l’aveva a dir poco sconvolto ed eccitato.   
Nonostante l’abbigliamento che gli evidenziava ogni muscolo del suo splendido corpo ed il trucco, era stato estremamente credibile in quelle sembianze che erano una via di mezzo fra un uomo ed una donna, aveva vissuto la propria femminilità rimanendo uomo.   
Tommy si consumò quel video e se lo scaricò salvandoselo nel proprio MacBook.   
\- Cioè io... io dovrei essere guidato da lui? Giulio Braschi il più figo e bravo ballerino di questi giorni che mi chiede di essere la mia guida e mi chiede se io posso essere la sua... ed io vado a rifiutare? Sono rincoglionito? Non posso puntare al suo letto, però posso almeno vivere di luce riflessa, cosa che mi manca visto che fin’ora ho vissuto solo del buio e del marcio dei miei. - Tommy smise di scherzare da solo capendo che tanto non aveva nessuno da rincretinire e da cui nascondersi, si fermò a fissare una sua foto vestito per l’occasione del ballo citato e rimase colpito dalla sua proposta. Uno come lui che al momento sembrava avere tutto, dopo aver lottato come pochi per ottenerlo, dopo aver passato l’inferno, era in crisi con sé stesso e cercava quella parte di sé repressa da sempre.   
E chiedeva aiuto a lui.  
Era certo di essere un caso senza speranza e di non poterlo aiutare, ma la curiosità di vedere cosa poteva succedere, fu forte. Così forte che decise per accettare di rivederlo.   
“Se deve succedere qualcosa, qualunque cosa sia, succederà. E poi che male mi può fare? Magari la sua influenza positiva torna a farmi stare bene come da bambini!”  
Crederci non costava, peggio di come stava ora non poteva comunque finire.   
  
Quella cover dei Bad Wolves su Zombie era davvero bella, appena l’aveva ascoltata gli era venuta voglia di ballarci su e così, bisognoso di sfogarsi dopo quello strano pomeriggio dove aveva raccontato cose di sé che non avrebbe mai pensato di dire a nessuno, accese lo stereo nella piccola palestra ricavata al posto della taverna ed iniziò a scaldarsi.   
Le pareti insonorizzate gli permettevano di tenere livelli elevati di volume, dopo il riscaldamento fece partire a ripetizione la canzone ed iniziò a muoversi liberamente come sentiva di voler fare.   
Con indosso solo i pantaloni della tuta, i capelli sciolti sul viso, scalzo, Giulio iniziò a muoversi sulle bellissime e coinvolgenti note di Zombie, mentre da raccolto si srotolava aprendosi in un meraviglioso fiore che sbocciava.   
Mentre si faceva trasportare dalla canzone che cresceva ed esplodeva irrompendo con furia e disperazione, sulle parole così particolari gli venne in mente Tommy.   
Le sue lacrime quando l’aveva abbracciato, la fuga successiva e poi quella casa lussuosa in contrasto col lavoro di cubista in un locale così particolare. E poi ancora la sua incapacità di ordine e di rigore, le posizioni assunte da anarchico, il suo rifiuto del cibo, il bere, il fumare, le rivelazioni sulla sua attività sessuale e notturna, l’autodistruzione, l’odio verso sé stesso.   
‘Nella tua testa Zombie’ cantava il cantante omaggiando la compianta Dolores.   
“Come in quella di Tommy. Niente amore, niente gioia, niente felicità nonostante gli agi e le comodità. Niente amore. E lui ora sta sparendo, è alla stregua di uno zombie. Come fa, come può stare bene se non fa nulla? Deve accettare l’aiuto di qualcuno, deve!”   
Giulio si ritrovò a ballare furioso e disperato come la canzone stessa, mentre pensava a Tommy ed all’incredibile sensazione che gli aveva lasciato. Non era un presuntuoso che pensava di poter salvare il mondo, ma lui lo voleva aiutare.   
Lui era Tommy. Nei momenti difficili aveva stretto Rudy e si era chiesto se Tommy pensava ancora a lui e come stava, se sarebbe mai stato ancora felice senza di lui, ricordando quanto scuro era tutte le volte che usciva di casa propria.   
  
Quando decise di fermarsi aveva ballato a ripetizione lo stesso pezzo per almeno un’ora ed aveva praticamente già la coreografia che avrebbe finito di elaborare a mente pensando a qualche dettaglio.   
Non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto di quel balletto, l’aveva solo voluto fare.   
Magari l’avrebbe mostrato a Tommy visto che aveva ballato pensando a lui su una canzone che lo ricordava per qualche ragione.   
Finito di ballare era sudato, la pelle madida ed i capelli in una condizione pietosa. Si asciugò e bevve acqua per poi andare a farsi una doccia. Avrebbe cenato qualcosa e poi sarebbe uscito.   
In mente aveva di nuovo quel locale di ieri sera, ma non per provarci con qualcuno, solo per rivedere Tommy e capire come stava dopo il loro a dir poco sconvolgente incontro.   
  
Aveva guardato l’ingresso ossessivamente tutto il tempo, come se lo aspettasse, come se lo sentisse.   
Quando lo vide fare il suo ingresso trionfale, Tommy fece un sorrisino vittorioso leccandosi le labbra mentre una scarica d’adrenalina lo attraversava completamente.   
Si tolse la giacca dimostrando di essere intenzionato a fermarsi, vide che indossava dei jeans che calzavano a pennello, senza stringere troppo in stile gay, e che sopra aveva una camicia nera che scivolava morbida e perfetta sul torace, un bottone aperto. I capelli pettinati al naturale gli stavano con la riga in mezzo ai lati del viso, magistralmente disciplinati forse con un po’ di cera, appena appena.   
L’occhio critico di Tommy gli fece la radiografia in un attimo, notò pure le scarpe.   
Appena mise piede all’interno almeno dieci paia di occhi lo notarono, Tommy si mise a ridere continuando a ballare sul suo cubo, ma fu quando i suoi occhi lo trovarono dopo averlo cercato su tutti gli altri cubi, che l’eccitazione lo raggiunse. Per poco non gli venne completamente duro.   
Giulio lo trovò e gli sorrise spontaneo. Lui ed il suo splendido sorriso lo demolirono in un attimo ed altro che erezione, per poco non si sciolse direttamente. Suo malgrado resistette bene e sorrise a sua volta ammiccando, regalandogli un giro di bacino da urlo mentre si voltava e mettendosi le mani sulla nuca, andava giù con le gambe piegate ed aperte risalendo raddrizzandole per tirare su come prima cosa il suo piacevolmente tondo sedere. Giulio lo guardò bene proprio perché Tommy gli aveva regalato quella visione e si ritrovò ad apprezzare innegabilmente.  
Quella era la prima volta che si rendeva conto che gli piaceva una parte anatomica maschile che non riguardava una questione di danza.   
Aveva apprezzato molti uomini e ragazzi, ma si era sempre costretto a trovare altre ragioni per tali apprezzamenti e di solito riusciva ad infilarci questioni artistiche.   
Ad un certo punto non ci era più riuscito e ammettendo di essere proprio attratto dai ragazzi, aveva capito di aver bisogno di fare quel passo come si doveva.  
Tornare nel suo quartiere di origine e incontrare Tommy che mostrava le sua grazie aveva dell’incredibile.   
“Resta troppo magro, ma ha lavorato bene sul suo didietro!” Commentò fra sé e sé sedendosi in una posizione strategica del bancone del bar, il più vicino possibile al cubo di Tommy per poterlo guardare tutta la sera.  
Aveva tutta l’intenzione di aspettarlo fino alla fine del suo turno e poi prelevarlo per convincerlo a rivederlo regolarmente..   
Ordinò da bere ad un barista che gli ammiccò, lui sorrise gentilmente e guardando Tommy ordinò una caipiroska alla fragola.   
\- Dà l’idea di una fragola in effetti! - Commentò il barman divertito dal fatto che l’aveva chiesta guardando Tommy. Giulio capendo a cosa si riferiva rise ed annuì ma non commentò.   
Per tutto il tempo che rimase lì non ebbe occhi che per Tommy, nonostante in molti invece avessero occhi per lui e tentassero di offrirgli da bere.   
Giulio rifiutò tutti puntando chiaramente al cubista che flirtò con lui a distanza ripetutamente, trovando quello il miglior gioco fatto in quel locale.   
  
Come se si fossero dati appuntamento, Tommy dopo il proprio turno sul cubo lo raggiunse sedendosi vicino a lui, nello sgabello rimasto vuoto tutta la sera.   
Gli batté allegro una mano sulla spalla e sorrise felice ed emozionato che fosse lì per lui e che non fosse uno dei suoi ‘amici’ svitati.   
\- La guardia del corpo si è mimetizzata fra la folla? - Chiese ironico Tommy facendo il cenno al barista di un cocktail, il ragazzo conosceva già i suoi gusti e quando guardò Giulio per vedere cosa beveva, notò che era passato ad un’acqua tonica. Allargò le mani teatrale e con aria schifata chiese: - E questo che sarebbe? Mi sembrava bevessi qualcosa di rosa prima! - Giulio rise alla serie di domande che aveva iniziato appena arrivato.   
\- Un cocktail a sera è più che sufficiente! - Spiegò chiedendo al barista acqua naturale.. Tommy scosse la testa con una smorfia da presa in giro e tornò alla prima domanda senza risposta.   
\- Non dirmi che puoi girare da solo in mezzo a questi lupi! - Giulio si aggrottò senza capire a cosa si riferisse. - Beh tesoro, sei un figo da paura  e sei nel covo dei lupi affamati! Non sai quanti ti puntavano! - Giulio impallidì mettendogli una mano sul braccio.  
\- Credimi che lo so. - Tommy scoppiò a ridere. Quella volta i capelli non erano tirati indietro col gel ma erano lisciati e rimanevano ormai sudati per il lungo movimento compiuto. Si era messo un paio di occhiali da sole trasparenti solo per fare stile. Dopo l’esibizione mezzo nudo si era rivestito ed indossava una camicia blu elettrico di raso lucido allacciata per un bottone, i pantaloni erano in pelle aderenti che sembrava quasi non indossasse nulla. Sembrava andasse in scena.   
\- In ventiquattro ore ho visto quattro versioni diverse di te e non ho ancora capito qual è quella autentica! - Tommy rise ancora prendendo il bicchiere con due cannucce fatto dal barman, un Long Island, Giulio prese la sua acqua con ghiaccio e limone e i due tintinnarono per poi bere un po’ guardandosi con occhi vispi, attenti ed interessati.   
\- Non hai ancora visto quello autentico. - Giulio avrebbe giurato su quella risposta.   
\- Qualcuno l’ha visto? - Chiese incuriosito e malizioso.   
“Eh però se fa anche il malizioso poi io vengo!” Pensò Tommy in calore, suo malgrado sorrise malizioso a sua volta e si limitò a bere ancora rinfrescando i bollenti spiriti.   
Avere a che fare con lui poteva essere peggio di quel che pensava, forse l’idea di frequentarlo senza potergli saltare addosso era un passo più lungo della gamba.   
Essere amici andava bene quando uno dei due non moriva dietro all’altro, ma si sentiva già in cimitero, Tommy!  
\- Pensavo che i personaggi famosi girassero con la guardia del corpo, comunque! - Fece improvvisamente per dire che aveva scoperto quanto era in realtà popolare Giulio come ballerino. Questi ridendo scosse la testa:  
\- Evidentemente non sono così famoso! - Esclamò sminuendo la propria notorietà.   
\- Beh, a giudicare da come ti guardano lo sei eccome! -   
\- Perché sono un bell’uomo, non perché sono un ballerino famoso. Sono famoso solo per chi segue il ballo. È evidente che qua non c’è nessuno. - Tommy si zittì alla sua spiegazione e rimase ad osservarlo incuriosito di come spiccava in quella tana di lupi affamati.   
\- Comunque complimenti, sei bravissimo. - Giulio sorrise imbarazzato.   
\- Hai visto dei video? -   
\- Ho visto che hai addirittura una pagina su Wikipedia ed un sito tutto tuo! -   
\- Ma hai visto i video dei miei balletti? - In quel momento, come per magia, partì una delle ultime canzoni di Lady Gaga e come evocata Tommy lo guardò in estasi.   
\- Ho una proposta da farti! Anzi, è una controproposta! - Disse ricordandosi di quanto gli era piaciuto vederlo ballare in video su Lady Gaga. Sull’onda dell’entusiasmo dimenticò i propri dubbi altalenanti sulla propria capacità di essergli amico visto quanto gli stava piacendo seriamente, ma evidentemente il proprio istinto di aggrapparsi a lui era molto più forte.   
\- Spara! - Esclamò Giulio che però voleva sapere cosa ne pensava delle proprie esibizioni.   
\- Accetto di frequentarti in amicizia, come dicevi prima, se però mi rifai quel balletto di Lady Gaga. Però conciato com’eri allo spettacolo! - Gli era venuto su un tale calore guardandolo che si era dovuto costringere a non toccarsi. Più che altro nell’ottica del rivederlo sarebbe stato strano stargli davanti ricordando come si era smanettato in precedenza sul suo splendido corpo e ancor più splendido viso.   
\- Controproposta anche io! -   
\- Eh no, era la mia una controproposta! - Esclamò polemico Tommy che pensava già di non poterlo più vedere vestito da donna e truccato mentre ballava.   
Giulio continuò come se non avesse detto nulla:  
\- Noi ci frequentiamo come amici, io faccio quel balletto per te come desideri, ma tu impari a ballare seriamente! Ti dò un po’ di lezioni private di ballo! - 


	6. Piano di battaglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giulio adesso si è messo in testa di aiutare Tommy ed intende farlo in ogni senso e ad ogni costo e non per un tornaconto, semplicemente vuole farlo e se si mette in testa qualcosa, non lo smuove nessuno. Tommy però non è pane per ostie e anche se all'inizio sembra lasciarlo fare, non sarà sempre così facile.

6\. PIANO DI BATTAGLIA   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/tommy18.png)  
"è da troppo tempo che viviamo le stesse vecchie vite  
mi sento troppo freddo per vivere e troppo giovane per morire  
camminerai per questa via come se fosse lì per essere scelta?  
[...]Mi seguirai nella giungla?  
non c'è alcun Dio per le mie strade nel cuore della giungla "  
[/Jungle - X Ambassadors/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqXW57WM9TA)

  
Silenzio, Tommy lo guardò un po’ per capire se fosse serio, la sua faccia lo era, ma scoppiò a ridere marcato, piegato in due. Poi vedendo che era ancora serio a fissarlo, lo guardò spaventato ed impallidendo:  
\- No ma tu sei serio! Perché vorresti darmi lezioni di ballo? Cioè TU Dio del ballo, creatura splendida, l’uomo più desiderato del mondo, di sicuro di questo locale, dovresti, anzi VORRESTI insegnare A ME a ballare?! Una specie di pantegana rachitica, una checca, un pigro, incostante esemplare di come si fa ad avere una vita che va a rotoli nonostante la ricchezza!? - La definizione che si era dato era fantasiosa e severa, Giulio attese paziente che la smettesse con le sciocchezze e rispose sicuro di sé con quel sorriso convinto e l’aria di chi non avrebbe mollato.   
\- Sei dotato, hai un bel movimento sul cubo. Non ti può far male. E poi vedrai che quando otterrai risultati ti piacerà, è importante avere una passione, fare qualcosa di costruttivo per sé stessi con cui possiamo piacerci. E poi il ballo dà molta disciplina, tu che non ne hai è perfetto. - Tommy lo ascoltò shoccato e terrorizzato all’idea di impegnarsi in qualcosa in generale.   
\- Non ho mai pensato di ballare davvero, faccio il cubista perché è facile e perché è divertente e vedo un sacco di strafighi e... - E aveva esaurito le motivazioni.   
\- E per farti notare dai tuoi, ma sai che non lo faranno mai, perciò smettila di vivere in funzione loro ed inizia a fare qualcosa per te stesso. All’inizio è dura, ma vedrai che quando impari ti piacerà e se non ti piacerà pazienza, ma ti sarai impegnato per imparare qualcosa. È l’impegno che ti serve, l’impegno in qualcosa che, ripeto, dà molta disciplina. Oltre che poi diventa uno sfogo sano. Ha tante buone qualità. - Tommy scuoteva la testa incredulo che volesse davvero insegnargli a ballare.   
\- Guarda che sono un caso senza speranza, mi odierai dopo la prima lezione! -   
\- Quando succederà smetteremo con le lezioni e saremo amici lo stesso. - Concluse deciso. Giulio aveva tutta l’aria di non mollare e sebbene Tommy non capisse minimamente perché ci tenesse tanto e in che modo imparare a ballare potesse aiutarlo, soprattutto non aveva idea del perché Giulio volesse per forza fare qualcosa per lui, alla fine comunque accettò facendo contento il suo nuovo angelo custode.   
“Forse si sente in dovere perché conosce la mia situazione e da piccoli eravamo amici e magari stamattina gli ho fatto pena perché piangevo... comunque mollerà dopo il primo giorno. Tutti mollano con me. L’hanno sempre fatto, lo farà anche lui!”  
\- Ok, solo perché così posso vederti mezzo nudo mentre volteggi come una farfalla! - Rispose ironizzando per nascondere i propri dubbi e titubanze. Giulio sorrise soddisfatto e gli tese la mano, come se stringergliela gli poteva impedire di venire a meno al loro accordo. Un accordo strano.  
“Chi diavolo si mette d’accordo per essere amici ed aiutarsi?” Pensò poi stringendogliela solo per il gusto di avere la sua bella mano grande e curata nella usa. Rabbrividendo guardò altrove appena in tempo per veder arrivare i suoi soliti amici dementi.   
Quando lo videro con Giulio si buttarono su di lui investendolo senza grazia, metà di loro erano checche, l’altra metà erano comunque gay, uno più discutibile dell’altro per il chiasso che facevano e la maleducazione con cui si infilarono subito nel loro discorso, interrompendoli e monopolizzando l’attenzione.   
\- Loro sono i miei amici. - Presentò Tommy con aria imbarazzata e di scuse. Giulio capì che non era molto fiero di farglieli conoscere e probabilmente nemmeno di girare con loro, ma tenne bene il gioco e gentile acconsentì ad ogni esagerazione manesca con cui lo subissarono.   
Per fortuna nessuno lo conosceva.   
\- Noi adesso andiamo da qualche altra parte a divertirci, vieni anche tu? - Giulio scosse la testa rimanendo sempre padrone di sé e gentile.   
\- No no grazie. Per me è tardi. - Gli altri iniziarono a ridere prendendolo in giro:   
\- Eddai, cosa sei, Cenerentola? Suvvia principessa, unisciti al lato oscuro della forza! - Dopo l’accozzaglia di citazioni improbabili messe insieme, Giulio si alzò guardando solo Tommy, una mano sul braccio.   
\- Divertiti, ci sentiamo domani. - Tommy non insistette come gli altri per farlo venire con loro, felice che avesse rifiutato visto cosa succedeva ora che se ne andavano da lì.  
Non ci teneva a mostrarsi nel suo peggio.   
Non sapeva perché lo faceva, perché si lasciava trascinare nella via della perdizione fra alcool, fumo e pillole, forse non lo faceva sentire solo o magari si dimenticava di esserlo. Dimenticava di odiarsi. Oppure poteva farlo meglio, poteva odiarsi di più.   
Sicuramente non gli piaceva farlo, ma non lo faceva perché gli piaceva.   
Giulio lo guardò andarsene per poi lasciare a sua volta il locale, dispiaciuto che Tommy fosse in un circolo vizioso del genere. Non era difficile immaginarlo, ovviamente: come poteva odiarsi se non faceva così?   
“E gli è andata bene che gli ho proposto solo le lezioni di danza! Perché volevo proporgli di stare da lui per un po’! Mi sa che arriveremo anche a quello, comunque!”  
Pensò fra sé e sé felice di avergli almeno strappato quell’impegno che lui sapeva quanto importante fosse.   
La danza poteva salvare, l’aveva fatto con lui ed anche se forse con Tommy poteva non funzionare, era solo una scusa per poter lavorare su di lui e mostrargli che poteva fare anche qualcosa di bello e sano e goderne.   
Più che altro non sapeva in che altro modo cominciare, non sapendo niente di lui e delle sue attitudini, né se poi ne avesse. Perciò buttarsi alla cieca era tutto ciò che aveva.   
“Non mollerò facilmente. So che sarà dura, ma sento che è una cosa che devo fare.”  
Anche se poi non sapeva proprio il motivo.   
  
Giulio lo individuò dall’abbigliamento.   
Quella mattina aveva un cappellino nero con la visiera ben calato sugli occhi, occhiali da sole diversi da quelli già visti fino ad ora, pantaloni di tela col cavallo al ginocchio grigi e giaccone mimetico.   
auricolari, aria di chi non voleva stare al mondo.  
Era su una panchina mentre Eric giocava libero ed indisturbato per il parco, come non poteva fare.   
Notò che faceva la cacca ma Tommy non sembrava intenzionato a raccoglierla, così scuotendo la testa andò a raccoglierla lui, poi si sedette nella sua panchina.  
Tommy non lo notò subito, così si sporse per vedere se dormiva, nessun movimento, così sventolò la mano davanti agli occhi e lo richiamò.   
\- Tommy? Dormi? - Lo vide scuotersi e capì che davvero si era addormentato, Giulio rise. - Potevano derubarti! - Poi realizzò: - Il tuo cane potrebbe fare chissà cosa! -   
Tommy alzò le spalle muovendo impercettibilmente i muscoli della bocca.   
\- Peggio per lui! - Mormorò.   
\- A che ora sei tornato stamattina? - Tommy aveva gli occhi chiusi, Giulio non lo poteva vedere visto il cappellino e gli occhiali, però oggi, quarta o quinta versione di sé, non era male. Se considerava come l’aveva visto conciato la prima mattina quello stile mimetico era carino.   
“A parte che è un tipo a cui sta bene di tutto, anche un sacco nero... io sarei ridicolo con tre quarti di roba che mette lui!” Pensò impressionato dalla sua capacità eclettica di stile.   
“Che poi il suo è uno stile non stile in realtà. Non sono molti che possono permetterselo!”  
\- Credo fossero le sei, di solito i locali chiudono a quell’ora, ci fermiamo a mangiare la brioche appena sfornata e poi tutti a casa. - Giulio sospirò sollevato nel constatare che almeno la colazione la faceva. Forse solo quella.   
\- E poi dopo due ore il cane ti sveglia? Ma non ti verrebbe meglio a portarlo fuori prima di metterti a dormire così non ti sveglia? - .   
\- Sono troppo fatto quando arrivo, la brioche asciuga, ma non così in fretta... e poi dopo la passeggiata torno a dormire. - Giulio non era felice di sentire quelle cose, ma mascherò bene la propria disapprovazione e senza rifletterci oltre, arrivò con la prima delle molto proposte a cui aveva pensato.  
Quando si prendeva un impegno lo faceva fino in fondo.   
\- Se vuoi te lo porto io al mattino, tanto esco a quest’ora comunque per il mio, non abito lontano da qua, passo a prendere Eric senza che ti svegli e lo faccio giocare col mio. - Tommy ci mise un bel po’ a capire il significato di questa proposta, quando ci riuscì si girò verso di lui, si abbassò i grandi occhiali scuri con le montature bianche, si sollevò la visiera con un dito e lo guardò negli occhi mostrando i propri piccoli, gonfi ed arrossati.   
Giulio rabbrividì ma rimase impassibile col suo sorriso convincente:  
\- Vorresti avere le chiavi di casa mia! - Giulio accentuò il sorriso.   
\- A meno che non lo lasci fuori di casa, ma non credo sia una cosa accettabile! - Giulio ci scherzò su ma Tommy ci pensò davvero.   
\- La prossima mossa cosa sarà, proporti di farmi da mangiare? - Giulio non si morse il labbro, ma sorrise con quel modo che diceva tutto e niente.  
“Sembra proprio che tutti questi anni non siano trascorsi! Mi leggeva bene da piccolo e ci riesce anche ora! E dire che sono bravo a nascondere!”  
Tommy capì che quello era un sì e sbuffando alzò gli occhi al cielo teatrale tornando poi a coprirsi.   
\- Fa come ti pare, almeno così posso dormire. - Poi tornò a fissarlo preoccupato. - Non... non mi sveglierete quando tornate, no? - Giulio pensò che magari svegliarlo no, però gli avrebbe lasciato una seconda colazione pronta sul tavolo, qualcosa che facesse anche da pranzo. Poi sulle cene avrebbe trovato qualche trucco magari invitandosi spesso a cena.   
\- No, tranquillo. Saremo dei ninja! - Per quanto due cani che si adoravano potevano essere ninja!   
Tommy accettò solo per l’allettante idea di poter dormire meglio, non sapeva che i piani di Giulio prevedessero anche di fargli smettere con quei giri distruttivi, allontanarlo da quella gente succhiasangue con cui usciva, fargli smettere di bere tanto e di farsi e poi, magari, pensare seriamente al suo futuro, trovare le sue attitudini e spingerlo a realizzarle al di là della famiglia e di un futuro apparentemente segnato.   
Ormai Tommy era nelle mani di Giulio, un Giulio che quando si metteva in testa una cosa, non ne faceva scampare nessuno.   
  
Tommy guardò perplesso ed imbronciato il piatto davanti ai suoi occhi mentre Giulio guardava Tommy esterrefatto per l’ennesima trasformazione in poche ore.   
\- Ancora non ho capito come diavolo siamo finiti a pranzo insieme! - Poi lo guardò allarmato e si affrettò a correggersi: - Sono felice di vederti così spesso, eh? È il pranzo in sé che non mi garba! - Disse con la sua tipica parlata femminile che faceva ridere Giulio fra sé e sé. Di solito aveva un modo di parlare poco mascolino, ma si effemminava quando doveva distrarre gli altri da qualcosa che non voleva notassero, un umore, un gesto, uno stato d’animo. Per mascherare o deviare di norma lui si metteva a parlare atteggiandosi, diventava ironico e sferzante, sparava sciocchezze e parlava effemminato. Giulio aveva capito che era un modo di proteggersi e non se ne preoccupava molto.   
\- Beh, dovevi fare una copia delle chiavi per me, così dopo che hai dormito tutta la mattina ti ho accompagnato... - Tommy chiuse gli occhi e strinse il bordo del tavolino del ristorante in cui erano, un bel posticino adatto ad un pranzo informale. Non troppo elegante ma nemmeno un fast food.   
\- Lo so come ci siamo finiti qua! Dannazione Giulio, ci sei o ci fai? - Sbottò seccato, Giulio rise divertito nel stuzzicarlo. - Voglio dire che mi hai incastrato, mi hai fottuto! E senza vaselina per di più! - Tanto cosa serviva nascondere il suo odio per il cibo?   
\- Allora, regola numero una! - Esclamò Giulio alzando il dito indice davanti a lui. - Per ballare devi nutrirti! -   
\- Risposta numero uno! - Scimmiottò Tommy cercando con scarsi risultati di essere virile come Giulio: - Sei tu che vuoi che io balli! -   
\- Sono il tuo personal coach, farai esattamente tutto quello che ti dico e senza discutere! - Tommy alzò teatrale gli occhi al cielo sbuffando seccato da diva. Per l’occasione Tommy aveva degli occhiali da vista squadrati che lo rendevano piuttosto sexy e la cosa buffa era che lui non li aveva messi per quello, infatti la sua versione attuale era di un normale ragazzo come tanti. O quasi normale. I capelli biondi ancora lisci dalla sera prima stavano morbidi pettinati all’indietro, qualche ciuffo cadeva laterale I pantaloni erano a quadretti piccoli bianchi e neri, anche la camicia era a quadri, ma più larghi e stava sotto i pantaloni, era di flanella grigio e blu.   
Giulio considerava quella e la versione di ieri pomeriggio quelle più normali, anche se tutti quei quadri e quel genere di stoffe addosso a lui, lo rendevano davvero irriconoscibile.   
\- Ah ah ah! - Finse di ridere senza entusiasmo. - Buona fortuna! Io ti lascio fare tutto quel che vuoi perché contrastarti è più faticoso, tanto mi basta aspettare e mollerai presto. Mollano tutti! Anche se non ho capito perché ti impegni tanto con me! Un conto è vederci in amicizia e chiacchierare, un conto è... quel che stai facendo tu! - Giulio si stupì che se ne fosse accorto e si guardò bene dal dire quel che d’altro aveva in testa per lui.   
\- Bene, vedremo chi si stufa prima. Perché sono una persona piuttosto tenace e testarda. Mi ero messo in testa di diventare un ballerino professionista e nonostante la povertà ed i mille ostacoli ad essa connessa, alla fine ce l’ho fatta. E non è bastato imparare semplicemente a ballare, per riuscirci! - Tommy poteva immaginare quanto fosse difficile arrivare dove era lui. - Lo faccio perché voglio farlo. - Rispose poi evadendo dal fatto che davvero non sapeva perché lo faceva. 

 


	7. Primi passi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nizia l'opera di Giulio su Tommy, con un piano addirittura per riuscire a rimetterlo in piedi. A volte non ci sono motivi per prendersi delle missioni, a volte senti che è giusto e ci dai dentro così. Ovviamente siamo agli inizi di questo viaggio, i primi passi dove si è visto moltissimo di Tommy, ma prossimamente vedremo anche Giulio e le sue difficoltà a vivere sé stesso.

7\. PRIMI PASSI   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/giulio17.jpg)  
"Solleva le mie mani Colora d'oro il mio spirito  
E chino la testa Tieni il mio cuore lento"  
[/I will wait - Mumford and sons/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGKfrgqWcv0)

  
Tommy scosse il capo e si sforzò di mangiare il risotto ai frutti di mare che gli aveva ordinato dicendo che pesce e riso erano sani e nutrienti e facevano bene a moltissime cose del nostro organismo.   
\- Nessuno si ficca in un’impresa simile solo perché gli va. - Poi lo puntò con la forchetta. - Credimi che è un’impresa! - Giulio si mise a mangiare alzando le spalle.   
\- Lo sento da dentro. Non te lo so spiegare. Forse è in nome del mio primo sincero amico, non ho più avuto amici come te perché poi dopo che siamo diventati poveri e finiti in disgrazia tutti mi stavano alla larga. E per il fatto che volevo ballare mi bullizzavano. E l’ambiente del ballo è molto competitivo, lì le amicizie sono rare e difficili! - Tommy iniziò a scaldarsi a quel discorso sorridendo meravigliato.   
\- Davvero sono il tuo unico vero amico? - Giulio annuì e tirò fuori il portafogli dal taschino interno della giacca appesa alla sedia, da lì prese una foto piegata, l’aprì e gliela mise davanti. Tommy smise di mangiare e spalancò gli occhi sorpreso.   
\- Ce l’hai ancora! - Nella foto c’erano loro due da bambini che si davano un tenero bacio sulla bocca, mentre giocavano a marito e moglie. Avevano circa cinque anni. Tommy la prese e se la rimirò mentre le lacrime tornavano ad affacciarsi con quel tuffo nei ricordi più belli. Da quanto non viveva cose così belle e spensierate? Doveva tornare lui per riportarlo in quelle epoche.   
\- L’ho sempre tenuta! Adoravo quella casa, quella vita e te! Sono stato felicissimo nei miei primi tredici anni di vita! So che il tempo cambia molto le cose e spesso radicalmente. Ma non c’è ragione per non correggere le imperfezioni, o almeno tentare. - Tommy capendo male abbassò lo sguardo.   
\- Sono un’imperfezione troppo grossa per essere corretta. - Giulio riprese la foto e gli diede un colpetto sulla guancia.   
\- L’imperfezione da correggere è il tuo atteggiamento ed il tuo modo di vivere te stesso, di vederti e di fare. Tu sei bellissimo, stai bene come sei. Sei sensibile e fragile e nonostante la tristezza dei tuoi occhi che cerchi di mascherare con stili e fronzoli, hai ancora la luce che da piccolo tiravi fuori con me. - Tommy scosse il capo e mise da parte il piatto.   
\- Quella luce si è spenta quando te ne sei andato. Ormai è tardi per riaccenderla. Scusa, ma se mangio ancora vomito. - Giulio sospirando lo guardò mentre evitava il suo sguardo a disagio. Stava di nuovo male. Forse stava sempre male. A volte sembrava stare meglio, ma magari era apparenza.   
\- Se non mangi tu, non lo farò nemmeno io. - Disse Giulio mettendo giù la forchetta. Tommy lo guardò convinto che scherzasse, ma siccome davvero non sembrava intenzionato a finire, sospirò.   
\- Eddai, non devi fare così! -   
\- So che odi solo te stesso e non gli altri. Non me per lo meno. Perciò prova ad amare te stesso attraverso me. O meglio, inizia con chi è più facile amare. - Gliene aveva dette così tante che non sapeva quale fare, ma decise che, arrossendo, avrebbe provato l’ultima.   
\- Amare te è decisamente più facile... - Così riprese il piatto e si sforzò di finirlo. Giulio, soddisfatto, mangiò anche lui facendo attenzione di non finire per primo.   
Il secondo lo rimandò indietro per non forzarlo troppo e rischiare che vomitasse, ma lo guardò felice del risultato ottenuto, un primo passo importante.   
Non sapeva cosa aveva scatenato in Tommy con quelle semplici frasi.   
“Sarà dura non piangere ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro con lui!” Pensò mentre cercava di non vomitare solo per non dargli un dispiacere.   
Le imprese erano fatte di passi, da qualche parte si doveva iniziare.   
  
Silenzioso come un ninja Giulio si infilò nell’appartamento di Tommy facendo solo in tempo a non farsi mangiare da Eric il quale appena vide che erano lui e Rudy si mise a piangere e saltare di gioia. Come concordato, Tommy gli aveva lasciato la pettorina ed il guinzaglio all’ingresso e visto che le due bestiole sembravano parlare da tanto che strillavano felici di vedersi, Giulio li prese e li fece uscire subito prima di imbracare Eric.   
Non voleva svegliare Tommy, lo scopo di venire lui a portare fuori il cane era proprio permettergli di dormire come si doveva.  
La sera precedente non era andato a guardarlo lavorare, aveva deciso di dargli respiro, ma oggi aveva il piano di presentarsi per ora di cena e pensare a qualcosa. Gli avrebbe proposto un piano per le lezioni di danza.   
Giulio aveva già progettato tutto passo per passo, Tommy prima o poi sarebbe rinato, non aveva scelta.   
Nei suoi piani comunque non era inserito il modo di provare la propria omosessualità, sebbene fosse tornato lì per quello. Per trovare il coraggio di vivere quel suo lato represso per troppo tempo.   
  
Quando tornò da Tommy, in casa c’era ancora silenzio e buio, lui dormiva ancora. Tolse la pettorina ad Eric e dopo avergli intimato il silenzio per venticinque volte e atteso che si calmasse, andò a controllare in camera di Tommy.   
Non era nei piani nemmeno quello, non c’era un reale motivo per farlo.   
Lo fece e basta, come se l’occasione fosse troppo ghiotta per perdersela. Sì ma che occasione, dopotutto? L’occasione di cosa?   
Socchiuse la porta e lasciando un fascio dal corridoio, lo cercò sul letto.   
Una montagnetta tutta storta respirava regolare, sembrava in coma.   
Giulio sorrise non tanto contento che non si fosse svegliato, quanto del vederlo in quei panni così teneri ed innocenti.   
Si addentrò piano senza nemmeno respirare e con la penombra proveniente dalla porta socchiusa, vide che dormiva nudo ed il lenzuolo si era abbassato fino alla fessura delle sue natiche. Gli mancava giusto quello da vedere visto che a lavoro indossava solo dei micro boxer.   
Si leccò le labbra e tornò al viso addormentato e rilassato. I capelli impiastricciati di gel lottavano col cuscino quasi tutto sulla testa, si accucciò e guardò meglio il volto. Le labbra sottili ben disegnate con quelle curve sensuali, gli angoli rivolti leggermente all’insù. Era un bel ragazzo, pensò. Gli occhi all’ingù sembravano segnati per essere tristi eppure lui li ricordava anche felici, sarebbe stato di nuovo così.   
Dopo averlo osservato dormire gli carezzò il viso liscio per la barba fatta prima di andare a lavoro, ripensò a quei giorni felici insieme prima che i loro rispettivi mondi crollassero loro sulle spalle. Ad uno per la povertà e l’altro per la solitudine.   
Ora si poteva riscrivere la storia, si disse. Il destino gli stava offrendo una grande occasione, non l’avrebbe persa.   
Silenzioso come era entrato, uscì lasciando sul tavolo una colazione sostanziosa con un biglietto con su scritto ‘Mangia, è un ordine! Con Eric tutto bene! È un angelo di cane!’ Infine il cuoricino vicino alla G di Giulio.   
  
Al suo risveglio Tommy vedendo il regalino sul tavolo ed il biglietto sorrise mentre inghiottì a stento una lacrima.   
Un risveglio così bello non l’aveva mai avuto. Quanto era sconvolgente la gentilezza.   
  
Riuscire a strappare a Tommy un’ora e mezza al giorno di lezione di danza non era stato facile, ma gliel’aveva infilata ben tre volte a settimana.   
Nelle idee illuse di Tommy sarebbe dovuto bastare un’ora a settimana per farlo contento, ma Giulio gli aveva detto che voleva fare minimo due ore ogni giorno.   
Così era arrivato il compromesso di un’ora e mezza tre volte a settimana, lunedì, mercoledì e venerdì, con tutto il weekend libero.  
Un’ora e mezza perché mezz’ora era riscaldamento e preparazione, perciò alla fine era sempre un’ora sola di lezione vera e propria.   
\- All’inizio sarà noioso e non ti piacerà perché devi imparare i fondamentali e sono sempre noiosi. - Disse Giulio accompagnandolo a casa propria per la prima volta.   
I due ci potevano arrivare a piedi, così nel mentre facevano fare una passeggiatina ai cani che zompettavano felici di vedersi.   
\- Come sta andando con le mattine? - Chiese Tommy cambiando discorso per nulla interessato alla questione ballo.   
\- Molto bene, ormai Eric ha imparato che al mattino arrivo io e così lo trovo seduto davanti alla porta ogni volta che arrivo. - Descrisse la scena che gli si presentava davanti agli occhi facendo sorridere Tommy. - Ti svegliamo? Ci senti? - Chiese poi Giulio apprensivo. Tommy scosse la testa.  
-Sono un sasso. Arrivo a casa in condizioni pietose, perciò è difficile che io senta. Solitamente Eric sta venticinque anni a svegliarmi e lo fa quando proprio non ce la fa più ad aspettare. Ha una vescica infinita. Sarà perché ha il pisello lungo! - Giulio scoppiò a ridere sentendo le sue teorie, Eric in effetti era ben dotato in quel senso, ma dubitava centrasse davvero quello per la tenuta della pipì così a lungo.   
Tommy lo guardò mentre rideva, era sempre una bella visione.  
Quel giorno nevicava a Milano, il freddo era davvero intenso, così ì due erano imbacuccati fino alla testa. Tommy ammirò il bel Giulio con una cuffia nera di lana che gli calzava a dir poco perfetta risaltandogli lo splendido viso coperto da una leggera barba che alla vista sembrava vellutata, gli evidenziava ancora di più gli occhi azzurri che riflettevano la neve, era bello vederlo vestito di nero in tutto quel bianco.   
\- Indossi pochi colori, tu. - Esclamò poi Tommy cambiando ancora discorso.   
\- In compenso tu ne indossi anche per me! - Rispose ironico Giulio arrivando al cancello di casa sua. Non aveva preso una villa od una casa eccessiva, era una di quelle ai limiti della zona, dopo i palazzi di lusso intorno al parco, dove cominciavano le fila delle case. Alcune erano anche piuttosto grandi, uscendo ulteriormente si arrivava alle ville fino a quelle enormi. Giulio aveva preso una casa di medie dimensioni per essere una delle zone VIP. Non sapeva quanto voleva rimanere, ma intanto aveva scelto quella per la taverna che aveva chiesto di rivestire e adattare a palestra, aveva impiantato un enorme impianto stereo, aveva messo degli specchi su una parete intera e le ringhiere per gli esercizi.   
Tommy si fermò ad osservare il giardino che partiva dalla facciata principale della casa e si estendeva dietro.   
\- Sembra grande... - Giulio annuì.   
\- Molto. Se vuoi ogni tanto possiamo far giocare qua i cani, quando non hai voglia di portarlo in giro. - Tommy stava per fare la domanda del secolo, ma Giulio lo precedette ed una volta aperta la porta di casa e posato le proprie chiavi, ne prese un paio appoggiate precedentemente in parte e gliele mise in mano. - questa è la tua copia. Così vieni quando vuoi. - Tommy lo guardò inorridito come se fossero un virus letale.   
\- Sei pazzo?! - Disse stridulo col panico che già salive in modo evidente.   
\- Tu mi hai dato le tue, era giusto che ti dessi io le mie. Così quando vuoi vieni e fai giocare i cani qua fuori, non serve che mi chiedi nulla. O se hai voglia di allenarti e ballare da solo, puoi usare la mia palestra sempre senza chiedere. - Giulio lo intortò abilmente con le parole, il suo solito uso eccellente e pacato delle parole, ma Tommy rimase nel panico e nell’agitazione più neri.   
\- Ma io ho dato le mie chiavi al tuo cane! È diverso! - Nella sua testa doveva essere una frase che aveva senso, ma Giulio si limitò a ridere:   
\- Anche io le do al tuo. Non c’è niente di impegnativo, credimi. - Aveva subito individuato il problema dietro alla consegna delle chiavi. - Spesso quando verrai io sarò già giù e da giù non si sente il campanello o il cane, perciò tu entra e basta. - Con questo chiuse il discorso ed entrò. - Vuoi vedere casa? -   
Tommy a quella domanda esclamò subito un ‘OVVIO’ di getto, senza riflettere che magari vedere casa era una cosa troppo impegnativa. Ma lui era curioso e se c’era la possibilità di ficcare il naso in giro allora non si tirava di certo indietro.  
Giulio ridacchiò perché aveva capito il genere, così lo guidò nei meandri della casa a due piani aprendo luci e porte nella visita guidata.   
\- Comunque hai la passione per gli stili, ho notato! Non tanto i vestiti quanto proprio gli stili. - Cominciò indirizzandolo verso quel che aveva intravisto di lui. Tommy alzò le spalle non trovandola una cosa particolarmente strana.   
\- Avere stile è importante, anche tu ne hai. Uno solo, ma ne hai. - Giulio lo guardò divertito mentre il tour arrivava al piano di sopra, la zona notte.   
\- Che stile avrei io? - Chiese mettendolo alla prova.   
\- Quello figo! - Rispose subito prontamente Tommy scherzando fino ad un certo punto. Giulio rise.   
\- In compenso tu ne hai mille, uno più interessante dell’altro. Dovresti pensare a come usare questa tua passione per gli stili! -   
Tommy lo lasciò dire convinto che lui e la parola ‘usare’ non andassero d’accordo associata a qualunque cosa avesse a che fare col lavoro.   
Conclusero il giro della casa con una serie di suggerimenti di Tommy per rendere il posto più personale pensando anche alla personalità di Giulio, mentre lui invece rivelava che non aveva messo mano all’arredamento e che l’aveva trovata così.   
\- Se sei davvero gay dovresti voler personalizzare tutto, mettere del tuo ovunque! I gay sono molto egocentrici e con un gusto su ogni cosa. Che poi spesso quel gusto è discutibile è un altro discorso, ma conta che ce l’abbiamo! - Spiegò Tommy leggero senza rifletterci. Solo al silenzio di Giulio si accorse che avevano parlato per la prima volta, o almeno accennato, alla ipotetica condizione di omosessualità di Giulio.  
L’aveva fatto lui due giorni prima per convincerlo ad accettarlo nella sua vita, poi non ne avevano più parlato. Era stato un parlare di continuo di Tommy. Catalizzare tutto su di lui, come se non ci fosse altro di cui parlare.   
\- Tendo ad essere così egocentrico anche senza farlo apposta che sembro stronzo, ma non lo sono. - Giulio lo guardò di soprassalto a quell’ammissione mentre scendevano le scale per andare in palestra, alias la sala da ballo.   
\- Che dici? - Tommy rise esagerando per allentare la tensione che si era creata quando aveva accennato alla sua omosessualità.   
\- Beh, da quando ci siamo visti non abbiamo mai parlato nemmeno per sbaglio del motivo per cui hai voluto riallacciare i rapporti con me! - Non sapeva come dirlo senza turbarlo, sperò che fosse abbastanza chiaro.   
Giulio accese le luci della grande stanza con un liscio parquet e delle pareti insonorizzate color ghiaccio e uno specchio su una delle quattro.   
\- Non ho voluto riallacciare solo per quello. Ho solo pensato che potevo imparare da te come vivere quel lato di me che ho sempre represso. Non... non è facile nemmeno pensarci, figurarsi parlarne. Però so che meno lo faccio e più sarà difficile lasciarmi andare. - Tommy lo guardò fiero di come si auto analizzasse lucidamente.  
\- Sei già molto bravo da solo, non penso che avrò niente da insegnarti se non stronzate! - Rispose cercando di scimmiottare una donna per farlo ridere ed allentare l’ansia che gli vedeva dietro gli occhi. Giulio sorrise grato e non aggiunse più nulla sull’argomento. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certe cose mentre le scrivo le visualizzo chiaramente nella mente, spero di riuscire a trasmettere lo stesso al lettore. E ringrazio chi sta leggendo la mia fic. - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente la prima lezione di ballo, la prima di una si spera lunga serie visto che nessuno dei due è pane per ostie. Giulio è testardo e severo e Tommy il più lamentoso ed incostante della Terra. Ma da qualche parte si deve iniziare e mentre Tommy impara le posizioni del ballo, è tempo poi di confidenze per Giulio che finalmente riesce ad aprirsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho mai preso lezioni di ballo per cui sinceramente non ho la minima idea di cosa scrivo in tal senso, comunque spero che sia una lettura piacevole lo stesso. E vorrei ringraziare le persone che stanno leggendo e commentando la fic, sono contenta che cominci a prendere. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

8\. LEZIONI DI BALLO   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/giulio3.png)  
"Sono in fila   
per guardare lo spettacolo stanotte  
E c'è una luce accesa,   
un violento scintillio  
In ogni caso ho provato a dirti  
che sarei stato lì ad aspettare"  
[/By the way - RHCP/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnfyjwChuNU)

  
\- Questo è il posto che preferisco! - Disse Giulio. Tommy lo guardò ridendo.   
\- Non avevo dubbi! Ad un ballerino non potrebbe che piacere la sala da ballo! - Giulio andò nell’angolo della panchina dove c’erano degli appendiabiti ed iniziò a spogliarsi facendo impallidire violentemente Tommy che si voltò dall’altra parte, ma visto che l’altra parte era lo specchio non ottenne grandi risultati e per non vederlo denudarsi dovette girarsi ancora squittendo in modo esagerato. Giulio rise.   
\- Devi abituarti a vedermi mezzo nudo come io ho visto te nel locale. - Disse calmo mentre si toglieva anche i pantaloni come niente fosse.   
\- Per-Perché? -   
\- Perché io ballo mezzo nudo! Meno indosso e meglio sto. A volte ballo coi boxer aderenti! - Tommy piagnucolò.   
\- Non con me, spero! - Giulio ridendo si mise i pantaloni di una tuta che usava per ballare, erano bianchi.  
\- Ti turbo? - Chiese divertito e con una punta gigantesca di malizia, Tommy si girò come una diva furiosa ed infervorato iniziò a parlare a macchinetta:   
\- Mi turbi?! MI TURBI?! - Poi vide che Giulio aveva solo dei pantaloni bianchi di tuta morbidi che gli evidenziavano il sedere in modo perfetto e vide che il suo torace era perfetto e scolpito come lo erano gli addominali, e soprattutto era nudo. E vide che si era appena tirato su i capelli in una piccola cipolla sulla sommità del capo, dove riusciva a raccoglierli tutti in modo da farli stare tirati all’indietro. - Ommioddio ti sei tirato su i capelli! Ommioddio stai ancora meglio! No senti, mettiti una maglia! Almeno una canotta! Te la regalo io se non ce l’hai! Ma così... - Giulio, che era anche scalzo, rimase paziente ad osservarlo gesticolare e sproloquiare agitato in modo anche più effeminato del solito, quando lo faceva significava che era a disagio per qualcosa o che voleva nascondere un particolare stato d’animo.   
Giulio si mise le mani ai fianchi in attesa e quando Tommy si decise a chiudere la bocca col broncio, lui si inserì autoritario:   
\- Hai finito? -   
\- Per ora! - Borbottò seccato l’allievo indisciplinato.   
\- Capiterà che mi tolgo anche i pantaloni, mi danno molto fastidio quando ballo. Li tengo quando faccio qualche stile contemporaneo vicino all’hip hop, ma se è qualcosa di più armonioso mi servono le linee e sentirmi più libero. - Spiegò pignolo. - Dovrai abituarti ed imparare a guardarmi in qualunque circostanza! - Tommy scosse il capo e salutandolo si avviò alla porta.   
\- Bene, ci ho provato. ciao! -   
\- Tommy. - Lo chiamò Giulio senza nemmeno urlare. Il tono usato era fermo e severo, non avrebbe ammesso repliche e Tommy non aveva idea di come, ma sapeva che in qualche modo sarebbe riuscito a riportarlo lì, così sospirando si strofinò il viso ed i capelli ricci lasciati liberi e selvaggi, poi tornò sui suoi passi e Giulio gli indicò l’angolo.   
\- Ora preparati anche tu! -   
Tommy lo guardò come se scherzasse.   
\- E che dovrei mettermi? Non ho nulla con me! Devo andare a prendere un po’ di completini adatti a... - Non finì il suo inutile monologo che Giulio gli lanciò sulla testa una tuta delle sue. Tommy la prese e rise.   
\- Ci navigherò! -   
\- Allora mangia di più! - Sbottò seccato, poi senza aggiungere altro né stare più a sentirlo, già stufo delle sue costanti lamentele su tutto, andò allo stereo ed accese la musica che proruppe superando la sua voce lamentosa. Tommy fece una smorfia, sospirò dieci volte insofferente e poi come se facesse un enorme sforzo si decise a togliersi tutto e mettersi la sua splendida tuta bianca anche quella. Evidentemente Giulio usciva nel mondo vestito di nero e ballava vestito di bianco.   
“Poco autistico, eh?” Pensò fra sé e sé ironico.   
  
\- Ok, prima. - Disse Giulio seduto a terra davanti allo specchio a gambe incrociate. Tommy gli dava le spalle perché odiava guardarsi allo specchio. - Tommy, guardandomi. Così vedi se sbagli. - Tommy allargò le braccia.   
\- Tanto so che sbaglio! -   
\- Tommy! - Lo richiamò. Era stato capace di richiamarlo anche dieci volte di fila senza stufarsi, Tommy aveva iniziato a dargli retta solo perché altrimenti avrebbe iniziato ad odiare il proprio nome.   
\- Cambierò nome! - Brontolò a denti stretti girandosi verso Giulio e lo specchio.   
\- Ok, posizione, - Disse Giulio severo. Tommy sbuffò e svogliato si mise nella posizione che gli aveva insegnato, ovvero con la schiena dritta e la testa alta, le braccia lungo i fianchi. - Prima. - Continuò Giulio.   
Tommy sempre sbuffando si mise in prima posizione.   
\- Seconda. - Tommy fece. - Terza - E proseguirono tutte le posizioni insegnate.   
Alla fine, dopo che le ebbe fatte tutte. Giulio annuì e batté le mani concludendo la lezione, come se avesse raggiunto un enorme traguardo.   
\- Ok, grazie. Alla prossima. Vorrei che ripassassi le posizioni per non dimenticarle. Abituati a mantenere sempre la posizione principale, mi raccomando. So che sembra una sciocchezza, ma schiena dritta e testa alta ti dà un’altro tono e affronti la vita diversamente. - Tommy scoppiò a ridere pensando che fossero solo sciocchezze. Aveva già perso la famosa posizione abbassando le spalle.   
Giulio alzò gli occhi e si mise in piedi dirigendosi all’angolo del cambio, quando lo vide Tommy lo rimproverò.   
\- Ehi, come! E tu? - Giulio lo guardò stupito della sua esclamazione.   
\- Io? -   
Tommy lo punto deciso indicando il centro della sala come se stesse imitando Madonna durante uno show.   
\- Io per un’ora e mezza ho imparato le maledette posizioni, e comunque quello non è ballare, ma ho deciso di non lamentarmi troppo almeno all’inizio! - Giulio scoppiò a ridere piegandosi in due di proposito.   
\- Come?! Non troppo?! Un’ora e mezza per imparare solo le posizioni ti sembra di aver lavorato bene? - Tommy lo fulminò odiandolo quasi più di sé stesso.   
\- Senti, signor puntiglioso! -   
\- Ti avevo avvertito che ero un maestro severo! -   
\- Severo non si avvicina nemmeno lontanamente! -   
\- E questo non è niente! Se tu non ti sei lamentato troppo oggi, io non sono stato abbastanza severo ancora! - Replicò sicuro di sé Giulio prendendo un asciugamano e lanciandoglielo.Tommy lo prese e lo sventolò come se fosse una frusta.   
\- Ok, bene! Daremo il nostro peggio e ci uccideremo e ti avrò dimostrato che questa cosa del ballo era una pessima idea come sostenevo! COMUNQUE! - Sbraitò isterico e teatrale. - Mi hai promesso Lady Gaga! - Concluse riprendendo la posizione insegnata, il mento alto, gli occhi in sfida.   
Giulio lo guardò stupito della sua tenacia e soddisfatto della posizione da ballerino, finalmente.   
Così solo per questo e non per premiarlo, decise di accontentarlo, ma a modo suo.   
\- Per quello che mi hai chiesto devo prepararmi e poi lo devo rielaborare perché quell’esibizione nello specifico era con un corpo di ballo intorno che mi aiutava con gli oggetti ed i costumi e trucchi di scena. Lo farò, ma mi serve un po’ per ripensarlo. - Tommy fece il broncio e perse la posizione incrociando le braccia al petto mentre si abbracciava l’asciugamano e guardava altrove.   
\- Non mantieni la parola, eh? Bravo! -   
\- La farò quando mi darai soddisfazioni! Sarà il premio per il tuo impegno! - Tommy lo guardò interessato.   
\- Con il trucco? - Giulio annuì. Non capiva perché ci teneva tanto al trucco.   
\- Con il trucco. - Tommy accettò facendo comunque il broncio.   
\- Ma quindi non ti vedrò ballare oggi? Ero venuto solo per questo! Ho sopportato un’ora e mezzo di soprusi solo per quello! - Piagnucolò col broncio battendo il piede per terra con fare infantile.  
Giulio rise e scrollò le spalle andando allo stereo.   
\- E va bene, un ballo te lo farò. Ma non Lady Gaga. Quello sarà un premio speciale! - ripeté deciso. Tommy si rianimò subito felice e saltellando si mise davanti allo specchio, al centro, sedendosi per terra con l’asciugamano sulla testa.   
\- Andrà bene anche Katy Parry o Rihanna! - Rispose convinto. Giulio rise gettando la testa all’indietro e la scosse lanciandogli il telecomando e ordinando di farla partire quando glielo diceva lui, si portò da una parte della sala e si mise in posa per un’esibizione speciale.   
Le note veloci di By the way dei Red Hot Chili Peppers iniziarono con il suo permesso e da lì in poi Giulio portò Tommy in un viaggio senza ritorno, mentre seguendo la musica che da melodiosa diventava forte e  veloce cambiando intensità e stile d’esibizione, raccontando e mostrando una storia che si svolgeva davanti agli occhi di Tommy.  
Un Tommy a bocca aperta che non pensava un ballo dal vivo potesse essere tanto coinvolgente ed incredibile.  
Ma forse ad essere incredibile era lui con quei pantaloni morbidi e bianchi che volteggiava passando dal leggero all’intenso e violento insieme alle note della canzone rock.   
Solo quando finì a pochi centimetri da lui, con gli occhi sui suoi, come lo erano stati tutto il tempo, come se ballasse solo ed esclusivamente per lui, come se tutto il suo mondo in quel momento fosse Tommy, si rese conto di non aver quasi per nulla respirato.   
Dopo che la musica si fermò, rimase il silenzio qualche secondo per poi ripartire con un’altra canzone di una playlist rock su cui evidentemente si era esibito o che gli piacevano e lo ispiravano.   
Giulio si sollevò e tolse la posizione finale allungandosi verso di lui, seduto a terra allo stesso modo, gli prese il telecomando di mano e chiuse lo stereo lasciando che di nuovo il silenzio li avvolgesse.   
Tommy lo guardava senza parole, a bocca aperta, il viso meravigliato e shoccato.   
\- Ti è piaciuto? Ti viene voglia di fare cose del genere anche a te? - Giulio non pensava che il ballo fosse la sua vocazione, ma era vero che Tommy era portato perché aveva musicalità e muoveva bene il suo corpo a dispetto delle posizioni sgraziate che adottava sempre.   
Tommy però non sentì la seconda domanda, solo la prima ed emozionato annuì senza riuscire ancora a parlare. Giulio sorrise soddisfatto di avergli procurato un’emozione, che era quello che contava per i ballerini. Poi gli prese il lembo dell’asciugamano che gli stava ancora sulla testa, lo sfilò e si asciugò il sudore dal viso e dal collo.   
Per un momento aveva pensato di fargli Zombie, ma non sapeva come avrebbe potuto reagire vedendola. Decise di prendersi ancora del tempo prima di mostrargliela, poi dopo averlo osservato attentamente con un’espressione indecifrabile delle sue, decise di fare lui un passo in avanti e cominciare ad aprirsi.   
\- Sai, ho iniziato a capire che avevo qualcosa che non andava quando mi sentivo obbligato a provarci con le ragazze. Quando ne vedevo una che si interessava a me e pensavo che era bella e brillante e simpatica e che doveva per forza piacermi. Così mi dicevo che dovevo provarci anche io e lo facevo ma sentivo che ogni volta era un obbligo, non un vero piacere, una vera voglia. - Tommy si dimenticò del ballo appena visto e catalizzò la sua attenzione su quegli occhi azzurri cupi e chini verso il basso. L’asciugamano intorno al collo, il torso nudo lo distraeva, ma il viso non era da meno, specie coi capelli così raccolti un po’ disfatti per il movimento appena fatto. Stava ancora meglio con le imperfezioni, si disse shoccato.   
\- Ma ho capito che davvero qualcosa non andava quando fare sesso è diventato sempre più un dramma, fino a che sono diventato impotente. Ero convinto d’avere un problema fisiologico, ma poi ho visto per sbaglio miei due compagni di gruppo fare sesso, due ragazzi che evidentemente facevano coppia. Lì mi si è aperto un mondo. Non ho mai avuto problemi con i gay, anzi, l’ho sempre vissuta bene la questione omosessualità in generale. Sempre convinto che l’uomo non deve essere alpha per essere tale. - Giulio si prese l’asciugamano e se lo mise sulla testa, prima di coprirsi il viso si sforzò di completare la confessione, ma era davvero faticoso, stava facendo violenza su di sé, sentiva di starsi strappando a forza le corde vocali, ma non si sarebbe interrotto. Dopo aver ballato ce la poteva fare. Dopo aver visto l’emozione pura nel viso di Tommy.   
\- Il fatto è che mi sono eccitato guardandoli, mi è venuta una bella erezione... - Giulio fece per sorridere deridendosi imbarazzato, poi si bloccò, la voce si incrinò e prese un bel respiro, strinse gli occhi che gli bruciavano. Quanto dura era? - Ho capito che il problema era che sono gay. Ma dal capirlo al sapere cosa fare il passo è bello grande. Specie perché ci ho messo molto anche solo a dirlo a me stesso. - Giulio non sarebbe più riuscito a parlare, si sentì andare a fuoco e si coprì il viso col resto dell’asciugamano che calò sul viso. Era dura, era davvero dura fare quella cosa.   
Si sentiva un’idiota per mille motivi. L’aveva capito a ventotto anni, anzi l’aveva rifiutato per ventotto anni, e nonostante ora l’avesse finalmente ammesso ne scappava ancora e non sapeva come fare. Aveva provato a vivere quel suo lato, ma non ci riusciva proprio, sentiva di averne bisogno, sentiva di starsi consumando in qualcuno che non era vero, non del tutto.   
Tommy colpito dalla sua confidenza, senza rifletterci e con una dolcezza spontanea, si infilò sotto l’asciugamano e rimanendo coperto come lui, appoggiò la fronte alla sua, gli sorrise triste e dolce alla sua tipica maniera sincera, quando non riusciva proprio a mascherare quel tocco di dolore interiore che provava sempre. Poi disse piano:   
\- Sei più bello imperfetto. Non nascondere quelli che pensi siano difetti, perché in realtà non lo sono. Essere gay non è un difetto e non è un problema. Non sei l’unico e non sarai l’ultimo, molti prima di te lo hanno superato ed è stato difficile per tutti. Ce la farai anche tu. - Giulio sorrise sentendosi più forte, sentì le lacrime sulle ciglia con uno strano senso di liberazione mentre gli venne in mente che lui da piccolo aveva consolato Tommy in quello stesso modo così tante volte, che vederlo fare a lui ora era strano ed appropriato allo stesso tempo. Quasi normale.   
\- Sei il primo a cui l’ho detto l’altro giorno e sei il primo a coi ho raccontato bene tutto ora. - Tommy intuì che non faceva sesso e non aveva un orgasmo da molto tempo, probabilmente anni. Gli sembrava impossibile che uno così bello e apparentemente perfetto potesse avere quel genere di problemi e per essersi deciso ad affrontare in qualche modo la situazione doveva essere stato davvero disperato.   
\- Non devi correggere niente di te lo sai questo, vero? - Giulio sorrise con un piccolo sforzo, gli occhi rossi gli bruciavano, ma annuì anche se non l’aveva pensato davvero. - Piano piano riuscirai ad approcciarti ai ragazzi e a baciarli e farai anche il miglior sesso della tua vita, devi solo darti tempo di prendere confidenza con l’idea che sei gay. Non è facile farlo ora dopo ventotto anni. Da adolescenti è più facile, lo accetti più facilmente perché gli ormoni ti fanno impazzire e prima di capire stai trombando con un altro più grande di te che approfitta della tua checcaggine e del tuo bisogno di cazzi. - La descrizione personale di Tommy del tutto spontanea, fece ridere Giulio che allentò la tensione e riuscì a togliere l’asciugamano dalla testa e staccarsi dalla sua fronte. Riuscì anche a non piangere davvero.   
\- E quello è facile? - Chiese assecondando i suoi toni sdrammatizzanti. Tommy alzò le spalle come una diva e guardò in alto facendolo apposta.   
\- Oh, non è poi così grave come sembra! All’inizio è traumatico, ma poi almeno non ci devi pensare molto perché l’hai già fatto. - Spiegò Tommy ridendo mentre Giulio, più leggero, si alzava per primo tendendogli la mano. La prese e si ritrovò in un attimo fra le sue braccia nude, decisamente nude come lo era il suo torace forte e non più sudato.   
Tommy spalancò la bocca e aprì le braccia irrigidendosi.   
\- Grazie. - Mormorò Giulio stringendolo forte anche per lui che non osava mettergli le mani addosso. Alla fine gli concesse un veloce ‘pat pat’ sulla spalla e tornò a respirare solo quando Giulio ridendo lo lasciò andare.   
Era convinto ci marciasse con le sue scene ad ogni approccio con lui, non poteva davvero avere tutti quei problemi d’eccitazione. Non aveva idea che al momento aveva anche un’erezione sotto la tuta che gli aveva prestato. Tommy benedì la taglia enorme in cui navigava e decise che sarebbe andato a casa con quelli per non svelare il misfatto. Quella collaborazione era sempre più complicata. 


	9. Entrando in punta di piedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le lezoni di danza continuano e sembrano andare abbastanza bene nonostante le apparenze e i tentativi di Tommy di boicottaggio. Però qualche spiraglio inizia a vedersi e Giulio capisce di dover continuare su quella strada. Però prima o poi arriva anche per lui l'ora di mettersi alla prova e Tommy ha giusto un'idea perfetta, che però la vivremo nel prossimo capitolo. Oggi si balla ancora e ci si aggancia emotivamente.

9\. ENTRANDO IN PUNTA DI PIEDI

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/giulio%20e%20tommy2.png)  
"Sanguiniamo  
Come è tragico questo gioco?  
Girati, Tengo stretto qualcuno  
Ma l’amore è finito  
Portando il peso, con le ali che si sentono come di pietra  
Sapendo che siamo quasi caduti finora  
E’ difficile da dire"  
[/Skin - Rag N Bone Man/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Al-nuR1iAU)

  
Giulio lo aspettava sulla porta d’ingresso, seduto mentre guardava Rudy correre sulla neve felice come una pasqua.   
Tommy arrivò allegro e lo salutò come se nulla fosse, ma appena notò la mancanza di sorriso di Giulio avvolto nel suo bel piumino nero che gli calzava a pennello, capì che doveva essere arrabbiato con lui e allargando le braccia gettò teatrale la testa all’indietro.   
\- E andiamo, quanto ritardò sarà? Dieci minuti? -   
\- Mezz’ora, Tommy. Se si concorda su un orario lo si rispetta! - Tommy rise e prendendo un po’ di neve da una pianta gliela lanciò schernendolo.   
\- Suvvia, non fare una tragedia! Sono qua, no? - Evitò di dire che aveva pensato di marinare l’incontro. Giulio non sorrise, non si mollò, si alzò e scuotendo la testa scontento entrò in casa senza dire nulla.   
Tommy sbuffò e liberando Eric che si unì a Rudy per il giardino, seguì il severo maestro dentro casa.   
\- Un caffè caldo? - Tentò Tommy immaginando la risposta.   
\- Hai preso i completi per allenarti? - Chiese ricordandosi il dramma del primo incontro, mentre in tutta risposta scendeva le scale ignorando completamente la richiesta del caffè. Tommy decise di non tirare la corda e sollevando la borsa vittorioso allargò le dita in segno di vittoria.   
\- Per questo ho fatto ritardo, non sapevo decidermi su cosa prendere e... - Giulio però per nulla interessato iniziò subito a cambiarsi rimettendosi i suoi famosi pantaloni bianchi e alzandosi i capelli sul capo, sempre rigorosamente serio.   
\- Vuoi un applauso? - Chiese monocorde, poi indicò l’angolo del cambio.   
\- Sbrigati. - Tommy fece una smorfia e svogliato si diresse alla panchina gettando il piccolo borsone mentre Giulio iniziava il riscaldamento tipico dei ballerini allungando i muscoli, distraendo così Tommy che ci mise molto di più a cambiarsi e indossare il suo nuovo completino rosso di cui andava molto fiero.   
\- Ho scelto il rosso perché così mi dà energia e voglia di fare! Mi sta bene? - Chiese cercando entusiasmo, Giulio in risposta accese la musica mettendola come sottofondo in modo che si sentisse la sua voce.   
\- Comincia a riscaldarti, fai come faccio io. - Disse senza notare la sua graziosa fascia in fibra sempre rossa che si era legato intorno alla testa per raccogliere lo scarso sudore che fin ora gli era sceso per la mancanza di movimento eccessivo.   
Un’ora e mezza per imparare le posizioni non l’aveva fatto sudare, ma Tommy era ottimista e contava di ballare, finalmente.   
Giulio gli fece invece ripetere le posizioni che ricordò per metà, perciò la prima mezz’ora andò solo per rimettersi in pari con la prima lezione, il resto dell’ora la occuparono con l’uso della sbarra e per imparare sempre posizioni e movimenti di base.   
\- Oh andiamo, solo questo? Ancora?! Ma non balleremo mai? Che senso ha? - Si lamentò vedendo che dopo la sbarra c’erano altre nozioni sui movimenti da imparare, cose statiche e per nulla interessanti.   
Giulio gli camminò intorno correggendogli la posizione di braccia, gambe, testa, busto, spalle e sedere, dopo avergli messo le mani ovunque ed averlo fatto rabbrividire dalla testa ai piedi, rispose severo:   
\- Per prima cosa devi imparare grazia ed equilibrio e devi far tue almeno un po’ le linee. Se mentre fai questo... - Così dicendo volteggiò come una libellula girando su sé stesso per poi atterrare con le braccia larghe e le gambe piegate: - tu invece fai questo... - Così dicendo corresse la posizione finale ammosciando ogni parte del suo corpo diventando grottesco: - è semplicemente orribile. La sola e semplice posizione che il corpo mantiene anche da fermo, non solo in movimento, cambia drasticamente la visione ed il risultato di qualcosa. E tu, caro Tommy, sei sgraziato da morire! - Tommy lo guardò incredulo che lo offendesse tanto e perdendo la posizione fu rimproverato da Giulio che pensando di prendere una frusta lo schiaffeggiò sul sedere con forza facendolo ululare forte.   
\- CAZZO GIULIO! PASSIAMO AL SADOMASO ORA?! -   
\- POSIZIONE! - Tuonò l’altro invece girandogli ancora intorno mentre Tommy doveva tenere una delle posizioni famose indicate con le braccia sollevate.   
\- SÌ MA NON SERVE ESSERE VIOLENTI! - Gridò Tommy che faceva di tutto all’infuori di quel che voleva Giulio. Questi gli diede un altro schiaffo.   
\- MANI, DITA, MENTO! IL MENTO TOMMY! SOLLEVA QUEL MENTO E CHIUDI QUELLA BOCCA! SGUARDO FIERO E NON FURIOSO! - Tommy sgranò gli occhi e lo guardò volendo mangiarlo, ma Giulio si fermò davanti a lui e con un dito gli sollevò il mento, poi con le mani gli raddrizzò il viso e gli indicò di guardarlo.   
\- Smettila di lamentarti e fai quello che dico! Se invece di lamentarti esegui, le lezioni passate sui fondamentali si accorciano! - Continuò morbido prendendogli le mani e correggendogli le dita. - Il movimento continua fino alle unghie. - Per Tommy sentire il suo tocco addosso non era facile, lo distraeva molto.   
\- Mi fa male il culo, ora! - Brontolò Tommy.   
\- Chiudi. La. Bocca! - Ripeté scandendo bene, lo sguardo severo e gelido.   
\- Dio, come sei insopportabile!  - Proseguì come se non avesse detto nulla.   
\- Te l’avevo detto! - Tommy sbuffò. - Finché non fai quel che dico non passiamo ad un altro fondamentale. - Tommy sbuffò ma si decise ad accontentarlo.   
Giulio sorpreso lo guardò, finalmente era perfetto.   
\- Mantienila un paio di istanti e memorizza bene ogni muscolo, ogni parte del corpo. Inizia dalla testa, persino gli occhi, la fronte, tutto di te. Scendi sul collo, senti come è teso e dritto. E vai sulle spalle, sulle braccia, le mani, le dita. Senti tutto, incidilo nella memoria. Questi sono i dettagli che fanno di un’esecuzione una buona esecuzione. -Tommy non disse niente, ma cercò di memorizzare bene concentrandosi sulle sue parole e quindi su quel che significava.   
Trovò addirittura rilassante, ad un certo punto, scendere condotto dalla sua voce su tutte le parti del suo corpo.   
Per un momento riuscì a dimenticare il mondo là fuori, la sua vita, sé stesso. Per un momento c’era solo il proprio corpo nella posizione che secondo Giulio era perfetta. E guardandosi allo specchio, cosa che fino ad ora aveva accuratamente evitato anche se ci era davanti, si trovò bello. Bello per la prima volta.  
Giulio, in parte, notò quella luce di soddisfazione nel suo sguardo e ne fu contento. Dopo un’ora e mezza di lamentele e disastri e voglie di ucciderlo, finalmente collaborava. Un risultato, uno solo soddisfacente. Ma quello gli diede conferma che ne valeva la pena.  
Tommy si stava trovando bello e sicuramente era così per la prima volta.   
\- Adesso mantenendo le forza in ogni fibra del tuo corpo, senza abbandonare la modalità che hai assunto, mantenendo le linee, come se una corda ti passasse lungo braccia, tronco e gambe, prendi uno slancio e gira su te stesso. - Tommy non disse che non era capace e non poteva farlo.  
Lo fece ascoltando le sue indicazioni e prima di rendersene conto, riuscì a girare su sé stesso.   
Concluse cadendo storto e perdendo tutta la grazia e l’eleganza, ma Giulio applaudì lo stesso.   
\- Per oggi è tutto. La prossima volta inizieremo a muoverci e cominceremo dai giri. Non sei andato male. - Disse morbido mentre andava a prendere un asciugamano e a tirarglielo.   
\- Ho finito come una pera marcia! - Esclamò scontento Tommy rimanendo in mezzo dove l’aveva lasciato. Giulio sorrise incoraggiante, cambiando completamente dal maestro insopportabile e severo che l’aveva addirittura picchiato.   
\- Imparerai a concludere bene. Ci lavoreremo la prossima volta. - Mentre lo diceva, Giulio si toglieva i pantaloni rimanendo con degli shorts aderenti che sembravano tanto dei boxer in micro fibra.   
\- Che-che diavolo fai? - Chiese Tommy fissandolo nel panico.   
\- Il balletto conclusivo. - Rispose Giulio tranquillo andando allo stereo per mettere la canzone che aveva deciso prima.   
\- M-m-ma nudo io non... - Giulio gli tirò il telecomando e gli indicò severo lo specchio.   
\- Zitto e mettiti lì! - Tommy voleva ribattere come sempre, ma il suo tono sembrava troppo convinto, così terrorizzato dalle proprie reazioni ed incapace di guardarlo, si sedette contro lo specchio a gambe incrociate, l’asciugamano sul bacino a nascondere pericolose e probabili reazioni ‘basse’.   
Quando Giulio fu in posizione, e quelle sì che erano belle, altro che le proprie da marionetta senza fili, gli fece un cenno e lui fece partire la canzone che cominciò con un pianoforte.   
Skin di Rag ’n Bone Man fece il suo ingresso nello scenario subito magico e delicato, la voce profonda penetrò Tommy insieme allo sguardo delicato e dolce con cui sbocciava dalla posizione raccolta e mentre le note proseguivano leggere e melodiose, Tommy capì perché nudo era meglio.  
Non si rese conto di non eccitarsi, rimase meravigliato mentre i brividi lo percorrevano e quando Giulio si carezzò la pelle gli parve di sentire lo stesso tocco addosso, sentì i peli drizzarsi sulla pelle e un’ondata di calore, ma non eccitazione, invaderlo.   
La conclusione Giulio la fece davanti a lui con le mani che sulle spalle scesero lungo le braccia a carezzarlo come prima l’aveva fatto su di sé e Tommy dimenticò di chiudere la bocca e mascherare quell’emozione viva e tangibile. Trasportato in un altro mondo, colto impreparato, senza rendersene conto aprì le mani e cercò la presa con le sue, Giulio interagì ancora e gliele prese, poi con l’ultima nota della canzone appoggiò la bocca sulle loro dita unite, spegnendosi, rimanendo fermo per un paio di istanti, con forza e grazia nonostante fosse tutto finito. Lasciando che il sogno rimanesse su Tommy ancora un po’.   
Tommy che di nuovo voleva piangere, ma che cercava di non farlo.  
Quando Giulio alzò la testa rimanendo accucciato davanti a lui, vide che era ancora in estasi e colpito da quanto visto e vissuto gli strinse ulteriormente le mani sorridendo, poi gli prese anche il viso fra le stesse mani che l’avevano appena fatto impazzire e con un dolce sorriso gli baciò la guancia.   
\- Grazie per esserti fatto trasportare. - Mormorò. - Ballare per te è sempre bellissimo. - Tommy ora sentì quell’erezione salire prepotente, ma la ignorò e imbarazzato avvampò chiudendosi in sé stesso, stringendo le ginocchia contro il petto ed abbracciandole sperando di sparire.   
\- Io ho solo guardato, non ho fatto nulla. - Giulio prese l’asciugamano abbandonato da Tommy e sedendosi davanti a lui si asciugò il collo ed il viso.   
\- Non è così. Tu ti apri mentre io ballo e mi permetti di prenderti e portarti con me, vivi quello che ti mostro. È uno scambio equo, grazie a te la mia esibizione diventa reale. Per chi balla è una sensazione bellissima, cambia molto. - Tommy era ancora in fase sognante del tutto incontrollato, infatti non faceva nemmeno l’effeminato per mascherare le proprie emozioni.   
\- Starei ore a guardarti ballare, se è per questo. - Giulio sorrise ancora decidendo che poteva tenere duro e continuare per quel Tommy, il Tommy che ogni tanto si decideva ad essere vero e togliersi di dosso tutte quelle maschere di dosso che passavano dal lamentarsi su tutto al marcare ogni atteggiamento che adottava. Per questo ne valeva la pena. Erano momenti brevi, istanti, ma se poteva tirargliene fuori sempre più, poi ne sarebbe valsa la pena.  
\- Prima, per un momento, ti sei piaciuto, vero? - Disse poi trovando quel momento confidenziale perfetto. Tommy se ne ricordò e si vergognò di sé tornando alle solite vecchie maniere.   
\- Devo essere stato posseduto dallo spirito di qualche dio del ballo, chissà se succederà ancora? - Il tono era di nuovo di quelli leggeri e Giulio decise di lasciar perdere, alzandosi ed andando a cambiarsi.   
\- Puoi fare la doccia se vuoi, c’è un bagno qua sotto. - Tommy spalancò gli occhi e saltò subito in piedi come una molla.   
\- Non esageriamo, non siamo mica sposati! - Esclamò scherzando in modalità checca. Giulio rise.   
\- Guardarti ballare mezzo nudo su un cubo non era un preliminare? - Tommy ridendo si rivestì rifiutandosi categoricamente di farsi la doccia nella sua stessa casa. Già vederlo ballare in quelle condizioni era complicato, figurarsi se si infilava nella stessa doccia dove anche lui stava nudo e si lavava.   
“Ho bisogno di trombare, questo qui mi mette in subbuglio i bollenti spiriti!” Pensò fra sé e sé e mentre si rivestiva e lo pensava, un’idea gli balenò:   
\- Perché non andiamo a rimorchiare insieme? - Giulio per poco non cadde mentre si dirigeva verso la porta, Tommy si affrettò a spiegare: - Cioè io rimorchio e tu respiri l’aria dei gay! Andiamo in un locale normale, niente di libidinoso. Conosco il posto giusto frequentato da gay, ma con il tacito patto di non fare le puttanelle. Lì ci va la gente che vuole conoscere seriamente qualcuno, poi probabilmente tutti si limitano a scopare e basta, ma sono sicuro che sia adatto a te. Oggi ho la sera libera, perché non vieni? Solo per vedere altri come noi, vedere che succede se uno si interessa a te o magari se ti piace qualcuno... così... - Tommy la corresse bene e più parlava, più era convincente.   
Giulio si fermò e sospirò consapevole che probabilmente se ne sarebbe pentito, ma col cuore in gola decise di accettare.   
\- Ok, facciamolo. - Tommy era preparato ad un rifiuto, si era immaginato di dover faticare per convincerlo, invece era andata bene. Lo guardò sorpreso e poi con un bel sorriso, meno malinconico dei suoi soliti, gli diede appuntamento per la sera sotto casa sua.   
\- Mi prometti niente spogliarelli? - Disse accompagnandolo fuori mentre ci ripensava ancora. Tommy rise.   
\- Vuoi dire che i miei sculettamenti ti dispiacciono? - Giulio mascherò bene il suo imbarazzo e sorrise:   
\- Beh no, ma mi distraggono dalla parte che preferisco... il cervello! -   
\- Sei uno zombie che mangia cervelli? - Se si trattava di scherzare per mascherare imbarazzi o scomode verità, Tommy era il numero uno.   
\- Mi hai scoperto! - Rimase al gioco Giulio lieto che l’avesse assecondato, capendo che nemmeno per lui era facile ammettere certe cose.  
\- Ma tu sei troppo carino per essere uno zombie. - Concluse poi dimenticandosi di dover scherzare.   
\- Sono bravo col trucco! - Rispose Giulio accarezzando Eric mentre Tommy gli agganciava il guinzaglio alla pettorina. Tommy perse lo scherzo del tutto e con un sorriso strano, disse:   
\- Riusciremo a disfarcene, vedrai. - Ma Giulio non sapeva se voleva davvero. 


	10. Respirando l'aria gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adesso basta ballare, è ora di occuparci di Giulio e del suo piccolo problemino con la propria sessualità. Così Tommy lo prende e lo porta in un locale gay un po' particolare. L'idea è quella di fargli respirare quell'aria senza mettergli troppa carne sul fuoco, Giulio non è convinto però capisce che in qualche modo deve iniziare e così eccoli lì.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so se avevo detto che se volete sapere quando pubblico, potete seguire la mia pagina su FB dove avverto quando e cosa posto. - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

10\. RESPIRARE L’ARIA GAY   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/tommy3.png)  
"Chiesa del rumore è tutto nostro   
Il sangue e le cicatrici L'amore e le stelle  
Chiesa del rumore Non sei solo  
Solo pelle e ossa È tutto veramente nostro  
Ascoltami - rumore Cerca di affogarci  
Devi imparare a combattere Devi imparare a gridare  
Proprio adesso"  
[/Church of noise - The Bloody Beetroots/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3QwEVi1IqU)

  
Naturalmente non aveva mai visto Tommy in quelle vesti, era un nuovo stile e stava molto bene. Indossava una camicia con lo scollo a V di raso blu, occhiali dalle lenti in tinta e dei pantaloni bianchi aderenti.   
I capelli li aveva tirati e gli stavano lisci ai lati del viso, con la riga in mezzo ma morbidi.   
Giulio si perse ad osservarlo quanto Tommy stesso.   
\- Tu... tu sai che ti sbaveranno tutti ed avrai la fila per conoscerti ed offriti da bere, vero? - Avvertì Tommy schietto. Giulio rise.   
\- Cos’ho di troppo appariscente? Tu hai una camicia di raso blu elettrico e degli occhiali uguali ed è sera! - Tommy fece una risata esagerata delle sue mettendogli la mano sul braccio.   
\- Oh ma per cortesia! Sei tu ad essere appariscente! Sei splendido! Hai dei capelli perfetti, un corpo da favola ed un viso che stende. Per non parlare degli occhi! Per di più... - Così dicendo gli aprì il cappotto nero e vide che aveva dei jeans che gli indossavano giusti, non troppo stretti ma nemmeno troppo larghi, sopra una maglia fine che gli aderiva al torace evidenziando il fisico da urlo che aveva. Tommy sbiancò e  lo richiuse in fretta.   
\- Per di più ti sei vestito in modo perfetto! - Esclamò sconvolto. - Un po’ troppo scuro, ma perfetto! - Giulio lo fissò stordito senza capire se dovesse preoccuparsi o cosa. - Hai messo in evidenza il tuo corpo in maniera sublime. Li stenderai tutti. Sei pronto? - La domanda non era letterale ma metaforica, Giulio rabbrividì e ci ripensò per un momento.   
\- Non lo so. - Asserì sincero, Tommy così gli diede un colpetto col gomito e indicò con la testa di muoversi.   
\- Dai che abbiamo un autista per noi, stasera! Ho chiesto a Gigi di scortarci perché il locale non è vicino e mi scocciava usare mezzi pubblici. - Giulio lo guardò sorpreso distraendosi dalle proprie indecisioni.   
\- Non potevamo guidare noi? - Tommy rise eccessivo gettando la testa all’indietro.   
\- Io la sera non guido mai e nemmeno a Milano! -   
\- Ma hai la patente almeno? - Tommy annuì schifato.   
\- Sì ma non la uso, non so perché l’ho fatta. Se devo andare da qualche parte e mi serve l’auto chiamo Gigi! - Gigi era l’autista di famiglia.   
Giulio scosse la testa incredulo, indeciso se ridere o cosa.   
\- Tu sei viziato da far schifo, ecco cosa sei! - Tommy, ridendo, concordò.   
\- Puoi dirlo forte! - E così la serata cominciò.   
  
Il locale era un po’ distante dalla loro zona, ci impiegarono quaranta minuti ad arrivare e non era un locale per tutti, ma per una certa categoria di gay, per questo vigeva la regola che Tommy aveva spiegato.   
Insomma, dovevi avere un bel conto in banca od un bel cognome, altrimenti non potevi entrare.   
All’ingresso presentavi la tessera se l’avevi fatta, in quanto era un club esclusivo, se non l’avevi la facevi e lì ti prendevano i dati che occorrevano loro per constatare se potevi o no accedere.   
Tommy suggerì loro di controllare in rete chi era Giulio Braschi prima di fargli perdere troppo tempo con la compilazione di un’inutile modulo, quando lo fecero impallidirono e con un bel sorriso a trentacinque denti, gli presentarono una tessera già attivata senza il bisogno di scrivere niente in nessun foglio.   
Tommy, vittorioso, lo condusse dentro dopo essere passati per il guardaroba ed aver lasciato giù i cappotti.   
Il locale era piuttosto grande sui toni del blu e del bianco, luci basse, musica non troppo alta, ma sufficiente per creare atmosfera.   
Disponibili c’erano sia tavolini e sedie che divanetti e tavoli bassi, c’era un lungo bancone dove baristi e camerieri vestiti bene si radunavano facendo il loro lavoro.   
Non c’erano scene scabrose, niente di paragonabile a quello a cui aveva assistito Giulio le prime di sere nel locale in cui ballava Tommy.   
\- Questi sono ricchi sfondati perché figli di papà, come me, oppure perché hanno fatto carriera e sono diventati qualcuno. Nessuno vuole assistere a spettacoli zozzi, ma tutti questi, e sottolineo tutti, faranno comunque cose zozze da qualche parte. Però è vero che se te la giochi bene puoi conoscere qualcuno seriamente. - Spiegò Tommy a Giulio parlandogli vicino per non farsi sentire da altri, sentivano gli occhi addosso, probabilmente l’avevano notato tutti e stavano cercando di capire se stavano insieme. Tommy era tentato di divertirsi e giocare al fidanzato per far morire tutti di invidia, ma poi non avrebbe conseguito lo scopo per cui era venuto lì, ovvero trovare una notte di sesso facile e veloce.   
Così decise di non toccarlo e non flirtare con lui per non far fraintendere.   
\- Ok, vieni, sediamoci ad un tavolino. Tavolino significa amici, divanetti coppia. - Spiegò Tommy portandolo ad un tavolo. Giulio eseguiva ed ascoltava imparando tutto quello che gli diceva, si sentiva un pesce fuor d’acqua specie per come lo guardavano e lo divoravano, Tommy l’aveva avvertito ed aveva avuto ragione.   
Si sentiva seriamente a disagio ed in imbarazzo e si stava pentendo di essere venuto, ma una volta seduti ed ordinato dei cocktail, Tommy iniziando a guardarsi intorno, disse leggero e semplice:  
\- Avanti, osserva e dimmi se qualcuno ti intriga. - Giulio lo guardò perplesso ed agitato e Tommy alzò le spalle. - Si inizia così. Non devi fare nulla se non vuoi, ma guardare è il minimo! - Giulio sospirò sapendo che si sarebbe sentito presto male.   
Andare in giro e notare attrazione verso qualcuno era una cosa, essere in un posto proprio per quello era un altro. Sentiva che era diverso. La pressione stava salendo non poco, ma non ci poteva fare molto se non tenere duro.   
Stava cercando di capire se qualcuno poteva interessargli, ma era troppo agitato all’idea eventuale di provarci con un uomo per la prima volta. Non sapeva se ne era in grado, se funzionava allo stesso modo, se... poi vide Tommy ammiccare ad uno dietro di lui e si girò di scatto, il ragazzo aveva puntato Tommy il quale si era già messo in ‘vendita’.   
\- Hai già trovato?! - Esclamò sorpreso. Tommy alzò le spalle accogliendo i cocktail, iniziò a bere succhiando la cannuccia dopo averla leccata e flirtato con il tipo a distanza, proprio davanti agli occhi shoccati di Giulio.   
\- Ma come fai?! - Esclamò ancora meravigliato. Tommy scoppiò a ridere.   
\- A flirtare usando una cannuccia? -   
\- No, ad avere già trovato e a voler già andare con qualcuno! - Tommy piegò le labbra e lo guardò brevemente, poi si sentì peggio e bevendo il resto in fretta, mise la mano sul tavolino in mezzo a loro.   
\- Aspettami qua un momento, non ci metterò molto. - Giulio lo guardò corrugato.   
\- Cosa fai? - Tommy, in piedi, lo guardò malizioso e con aria chiara rispose:   
\- Ciò per cui sono venuto. Intanto osserva, se qualcuno si avvicina e non ti senti pronto per un’interazione dì che aspetti un amico, questo è il codice per ‘non sono interessato’. - Dopo di questo lo lasciò e si diresse al bagno. Giulio lo seguì convinto di stare sognando, non poteva piantarlo in asso così per... per cosa, poi?   
Quando vide il tipo adocchiato seguirlo al bagno impallidì, non ci poteva credere.   
Attese convinto di rivederli subito non potevano consumare così in un bagno in modo tanto squallido, non si conoscevano nemmeno, come poteva?   
Però vedendo che non tornavano subito iniziò a crederci e pochi secondi dopo si sentiva montare dentro non proprio da disagio quanto da shock. Uno strano shock.   
Fastidio.   
“Gelosia?”   
Che fosse andato a fare sesso con uno sconosciuto proprio lì con lui non gli stava piacendo, non gli stava piacendo per niente, e quando si avvicinò uno chiedendo se potevano offrirgli qualcosa da bere, Giulio rispose duramente:  
\- Aspetto un amico. - Con aria corrugata, senza nemmeno guardare a chi l’aveva detto. Non sapeva se gli poteva piacere o meno, la sua attenzione era completamente catalizzata dal bagno ancora chiuso.   
Solo quando li vide tornare e rimettersi ognuno al proprio posto, si sentì sollevato, ma ancora pieno di fastidio interiore.   
Rimase col viso duro e gelido a scrutarlo, Tommy fece segno al cameriere per ordinare ancora. Aveva un sorriso beato e sembrava decisamente più rilassato di prima.   
\- Andata bene? - Chiese acido Giulio. Tommy non notò subito il tono.  
\- Divinamente! Ci sapeva fare. -   
\- Perciò tutto qua? Non vi siete nemmeno parlati? - Tommy lo guardò meglio capendo che era infastidito oltre che acido, e interdetto da quell’insolito atteggiamento, rispose .  
\- Ognuno ha le proprie preferenze. Io non mi lego, io ho solo bisogno di scambi corporei. -   
\- Non ti sei mai legato? - Chiese perplesso Giulio capendo che anche se per qualche ragione gli aveva dato fastidio, era forse meglio quello che vederlo passare tutta la sera con uno sconosciuto. Dopotutto una scopata era solo una scopata, si disse.   
\- No. Non ne sono capace, mi viene l’angoscia quando uno cerca di uscire più volte con me. Non posso proprio. - Giulio lentamente scacciò il fastidio provato, come se il fatto che Tommy non volesse essere di nessuno gli andasse a genio. Egoisticamente.   
\- E non ne senti il bisogno? - Tommy si affrettò a scuotere la testa.   
\- No. Tu invece cerchi legami. no? Siamo proprio all’opposto! - Esclamò melodrammatico come se raccontasse una storia impossibile. Forse se lo stava dicendo a sé stesso.   
\- Spetta a noi cambiare le nostre diversità se non ci piacciono. - Rispose Giulio per sminuire quella differenza che Tommy aveva prontamente sottolineato .  
Tommy ne aveva paura, si vedeva. Aveva paura di prendersi troppo ma non solo, aveva anche paura di cascarci. Di volerlo seriamente. Di non poterne più fare a meno.   
Aveva il terrore di legarsi a Giulio in ogni senso possibile.  
Giulio invece non sapeva cosa voleva precisamente. Sia in generale che da Tommy, sapeva solo che voleva qualcosa e stava piano piano per scoprire cosa.   
\- Quindi c’è qualcuno che ti piace? - Chiese dopo un’altra ordinazione, cambiando discorso. Giulio si strinse nelle spalle sentendo di nuovo l’agitazione salire, la mascherava sempre bene.   
\- Non saprei... devo guardare quelli in piedi o ai tavoli, dicevi? - Tommy annuì.  
\- Ti guardano in tanti. - Giulio quello lo notava, ma lui non capiva chi potesse piacergli, non gli piaceva quel metodo impersonale.   
\- Sembra di essere ad un supermercato. Scegli quello che preferisci e provaci! Questo non fa per me! - Esclamò nervoso molleggiando il piede per terra e tamburellando le dita sul tavolo, Tommy ridacchiò sdrammatizzando usando il suo tipico modo di parlare atteggiandosi.   
\- Beh, devi individuare l’elemento rivelatore! - Giulio lo guardò corrugato senza capire, mentre trovava più facile concentrarsi su di lui che sugli altri   
\- Culo, pacco, viso, sguardo... non lo so, per qualcuno sono i denti! - Giulio si sporse credendo di aver capito male.   
\- I denti?! - Tommy rise contento d’averlo distratto.   
\- I denti per qualcuno sono più importanti del fisico! Devi pensare che eventualmente devi infilare la tua lingua nella sua bocca, i denti dicono molto di una persona. Se non altro della sua igiene! - Giulio si mise a ridere. - I tuoi per esempio sono bianchissimi, significa che hai un’igiene eccellente! - Continuò Tommy allegramente, rilassato per il sesso appena fatto.   
\- Significa che mi baceresti senza problemi? - Sparò Giulio alla leggera. Tommy che stava bevendo si mise a tossire.   
\- Ci stai provando con me? Non sono io la tua mira! Avanti, cosa guardi per primo negli altri? Cosa ti viene da osservare? I vestiti? Ti piace sempre guardare come mi vesto! È lo stile, magari? - Giulio cominciava a pensare che semplicemente gli piacesse Tommy, ma aveva notato che evadeva da questa ipotesi come la peste, così provò a dargli retta e fece scorrere con maggior convinzione gli occhi azzurri sul resto degli uomini lì intorno.   
\- L’età non mi turba. Basta siano maggiorenni. - Disse sorprendendo sé stesso a guardare anche ragazzi più giovani di lui. Tommy si sorprese nel vedere che finalmente collaborava e guardò anche lui. - Lo stile è importante, dice tutto del tipo che è, però chiaramente bisogna vederlo nel quotidiano. Per esempio stasera tu mi dici che ti curi molto di te e ti piace  farti notare. -   
\- La maggior parte dei gay è così! - Evidenziò Tommy continuando a bere più in fretta di Giulio che invece non era intenzionato ad andare oltre il secondo drink, perciò se lo sorseggiava con calma,   
Notò due ragazzi che in particolare guardavano loro, uno dei due era vestito in modo più appariscente dell’altro ed era più femminile, molto curato in ogni dettaglio, sopracciglia sottili, portamento elegante. L’altro era più normale in quanto a stile generale, vestiti più sobri, più maschile.   
Tommy seguì la direzione del suo sguardo e vide che i due li guardavano da un po’ e sembravano interessanti nonché interessanti.   
Decise di cogliere al volo l’occasione.   
\- Ti piace la signorina o il dio al suo fianco? - Giulio non si chiese di chi stessero parlando.   
\- Quello vestito di giallo ti somiglia un po’. - Tommy lo guardò offeso.   
\- Ma nemmeno un po’! Sono meglio io, non sono così fraida! Guarda che sopracciglia esagerate, dai! - Esclamò parlando come una checca di proposito. Giulio rise guardandolo.  
\- Ma sul serio? - Tommy rise a sua volta e smise di fare la sceneggiata tornando a parlare più normale, anche se comunque marcando ancora nelle parole.   
\- Vogliono conoscerci, ti va di parlare un po’ con loro? Li raggiungiamo? - Chiese Tommy divertito all’idea di rimorchiare davvero con lui. Crescendo i giochi cambiavano, ma era bello farli insieme.   
Specie se rimorchiava uno così virile che gli ricordava Giulio. Giulio non poteva assaggiarlo per non rovinare tutto, ci teneva che non si rovinasse, e poi probabilmente con lui non sarebbe mai stata un’avventura come voleva. Però assaggiare una pallida imitazione era uno sfizio che si voleva togliere.   
Giulio, invece, non era convinto ma vedendo il sorriso solare dell’altro ragazzo che gli ricordava Tommy decise che una bevuta a quattro la poteva fare.   
Con lui c’era Tommy, in fondo. A meno che non si appartasse con l’altro, ma insomma... aveva appena consumato, no? Non sarebbe tornato via a fare ancora sesso piantandolo in asso.   
Alla fine si decise ad accettare, sia pure agitato e riluttante. Mascherò bene le proprie paure dietro una maschera di sicurezza e si alzò seguendo Tommy verso di loro, senza immaginare che invece accettava l’idea di conoscere quel ragazzo perché gli ricordava in qualche modo Tommy e si sentiva più a suo agio con uno simile a lui.  
O, forse, si sentiva a suo agio proprio con lui. 


	11. Eccitazione vera e finta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giulio e Tommy sono al locale gay per vip e dopo un primo approccio che ha infastidito Giulio, ne arriva un altro che potrebbe essere più costruttivo ed indicativo. Riuscirà Giulio a lasciarsi un po' andare e ad avere la sua prima esperiena gay?

11\. ECCITAZIONE VERA E FINTA

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/giulio14.jpg)  
"Vuoi davvero,  
mi vuoi davvero?  
mi vuoi davvero vivo o morto?  
per torturarmi per tutti i miei peccati  
vuoi davvero,   
mi vuoi davvero?  
mi vuoi davvero vivo o morto?  
per vivere una bugia"  
[\- Hurricane - 30 second to mars ft K. West - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnnMYmL7Fbs)  


  
I due ragazzi avevano venticinque anni ed erano due amici facoltosi, colleghi in una società di successo.   
Che Tommy frequentasse certi ambienti dove si incontravano gente di successo o benestanti non era strano, l’impostazione da ‘ragazzo viziato’ comprendeva anche quello, ma lo stupiva sapere che di sera ballava in un locale-bordello per gay. Era una delle tante facce di quel ragazzo intrigante.   
Damiano era il ragazzo più virile e meno evidente dei due, anche se non virile quanto Giulio e meno perfetto. Tommy sosteneva che la perfezione di Giulio fosse tale proprio perché rara, pensava che standogli vicino potesse essere notato di più ed in effetti era stato così, anche se lui sapeva conquistarsi chiunque volesse. Damiano si interessò subito a Tommy in modo anche piuttosto chiaro, escludendo quasi da subito Giulio reputandolo probabilmente un rivale nonostante la dichiarazione di amici d’infanzia.   
Giulio di questo ne fu infastidito da subito e guardandolo stizzito, faticò ad interessarsi all’altro ragazzo, David.  
L’aveva colpito per il viso armonioso che aveva e per la cura di ogni dettaglio, ma principalmente perché il suo stile e genere gli aveva ricordato moltissimo Tommy. Anche qualche altro elemento, come gli occhi o la parlata effemminata glielo ricordava.   
David era sicuramente molto simpatico, coinvolgente ed auto ironico, una qualità che Giulio adorava nel prossimo.  
In breve si trovò a suo agio a parlare con lui nonostante la tensione iniziale, quando poi notò il modo di Damiano di circuire Tommy quasi come volesse portarselo in un altro tavolo, iniziò ad infastidirsi. Erano lì insieme, si erano appena conosciuti, non era un po’ esagerato comportarsi così?  
Oltretutto Damiano sembrava uno di quelli che cercavano conoscenze, non avventure, cosa in cui invece David sembrava maggiormente propenso.   
Giulio rispondeva cortesemente distraendosi di continuo, preso da mille impressioni e sensazioni.   
Non era tragico parlare con un altro gay con l’intenzione di conoscersi e fare altro, anche se per il momento il ‘fare altro’ era out.   
A Giulio sarebbe andato benissimo parlare con lui tutta la serata. Parlare e basta. Ma quando Tommy e Damiano proposero di concludere per conto proprio con un chiaro sottinteso, a Giulio si drizzarono le antenne e perse totalmente il filo di David che invece con un’abile scusa finì per toccargli il braccio e scivolare sulla sua mano facendogli i complimenti su quanto sodo sembrasse il suo corpo e quanto belle fossero le sue mani.   
Giulio in un attimo andò nel panico.   
\- Io e te da soli? - Chiese Damiano alla proposta di Tommy, Giulio che non sapeva se togliergli la mano di dosso oppure concentrarsi sulla conversazione di Tommy e Damiano. Voleva fare entrambe senza però fare figure strane od essere scortese.   
\- Avevi in mente una festicciola a quattro? - Chiese scherzando, a quello David colse subito la palla al balzo squittendo divertito:   
\- Oh, ma che bella idea! Una di quelle festicciole sarebbe davvero un modo perfetto per concludere una bellissima serata, non trovate? - Giulio e Damiano si guardarono perplessi con le stesse espressioni poco convinte, ma se Damiano poteva accettare se tutti e tre fossero stati d’accordo, Giulio passò da lui a Tommy uccidendolo con lo sguardo perché aveva capito cosa intendevano con ‘festicciola’.   
\- Non vi sembra di correre? - Tommy che aveva aspettato quella reazione scoppiò a ridere fragoroso ed eccessivo, gli altri rimasero perplessi a guardare e solo quando Giulio gli diede un colpo col piede da sotto il tavolo quello decise di smettere.   
\- Lui non è per quel genere di festicciole, l’ho proposta per divertirmi alla sua reazione! È diventato un cadavere! -   
\- Piuttosto bello come cadavere! - Replicò al volo David ridendo a sua volta, capendo la situazione. Damiano sorrise lieto che Giulio non fosse di quel tipo perché non aveva voglia di condividere Tommy ed anzi...  
\- Nemmeno io in realtà sono uno che corre troppo... - Sentenziò sempre tenendo i toni leggeri. Giulio sospirò di sollievo. - Speravo di scambiarci il numero e rivederci con calma, anche di giorno magari. Così ci vediamo in vesti normali. - Giulio continuava ad essere in linea con Damiano se non per la proposta di frequentare Tommy il quale invece insistette sull’altro piano che aveva, ben diverso dall’uscire con qualcuno per due volte di fila.   
\- Oh beh... se vuoi sono tuo per tutta la notte, a te decidere l’uso che vuoi fare di me, ma... sul rivedersi devo pensarci... - Damiano soppesò seriamente l’idea di carpirlo per il resto della notte e convincerlo a rivederlo, Giulio capì che pensava a quello perché lui al suo posto avrebbe fatto lo stesso e mentre assisteva alle loro decisioni, dentro di sé il cuore gli batteva così forte che non notò che intanto David abilmente era passato dal braccio alla coscia sotto al tavolino, per parlare senza usare le parole e fargli anche lui la sua proposta senza troppi fronzoli.  
La mano la notò comunque quando finì sul suo pacco e così impallidendo sgranò gli occhi stile cartone animato, il cuore passò dalla gola alla bocca direttamente, gli afferrò in fretta la mano fermando l’audace avanzata, avvicinando così il viso al suo imbarazzato e vagamente isterico, trovando molto faticoso non scappare a gambe levate perché tutto quello era decisamente troppo. Parlare con uno così simpatico era una cosa, ma le palpate ed il resto ancora no.   
\- Non... non credi di correre? - Sussurrò non volendo farsi sentire. David rise e lasciò la mano dalla coscia riacchiappandogli il braccio, ma questa volta con una stretta più sicura, appoggiò il viso alla sua spalla avvicinandolo molto di più al suo fin quasi a baciarlo così, a caso. A Giulio ormai il cuore andava sulle montagne russe, così come lo stomaco.   
L’agitazione era alle stelle, lo vedeva ridere divertito delle sue reazioni drammatiche e spontanee e pensava che avesse anche uno splendido sorriso, non aveva niente che non andava, ma voleva sentire la conversazione di Tommy e Damiano che era diventata fitta come la loro.   
Notò con la coda dell’occhio che i visi erano paurosamente vicini.   
\- Divano? - Lo sentì dire. - Insomma, mi sembra che non vuoi venire a casa mia e per me il domani è troppo nebuloso per decidere ora. Il divano è una proposta accettabile? - David capendo che Giulio cercava di capire cosa volevano fare loro, avvalorò la proposta di Tommy.   
\- Mi sembra un buon compromesso, anche lui è piuttosto rigido, forse sui divani lì nell’angolo si rilassa. - Disse civettando. Tommy rise ancora.   
\- Auguri con lui. Rigido è un eufemismo... -   
\- Beh, rigido non è male. A chi piace il moscio? - Rispose prontamente col doppio senso, Giulio capì cosa intendeva e avvampò ancora, sempre facendo delle facce estremamente buffe che cercava anche di contenere. Tommy si stava divertendo un sacco, voleva rotolare dal ridere, ma Damiano geloso degli scambi eloquenti e significativi fra i due, lo prese per mano ed accettò la proposta del divano.   
\- Non era la mia idea, ma mi adatterò. - Disse quindi trascinando Tommy in uno dei famosi divani appartati. Giulio lo seguì con lo sguardo pallido, ora era nel panico più totale mentre da un lato voleva insultare Damiano per qualche strana ragione.   
Non sapeva se fargli notare che erano venuti insieme poteva essere una buona idea, teoricamente erano due amici gay in cerca di compagnia e l’avevano trovata.   
David decise di imitarli pensando che il suo guardarli significasse che voleva raggiungerli, così prese la mano di Giulio e lo trascinò nell’altra metà dei divanetti posti in cerchio davanti ad un tavolino, ce n’erano diversi in quella zona molto più soffusa ed appartata.   
Giulio seguendolo notò meglio che le coppie lì intorno erano molte e tutte in atteggiamenti più o meno intimi o romantici. Niente di scabroso e porno, ma pomiciate quelle sì.  
In un attimo capì cosa sarebbe successo ed in un attimo capì che non era per niente pronto.   
“Ok, qua si corre troppo. Come diavolo ne esco?”   
Cercò Tommy in cerca d’aiuto, ma lo vide immerso nella bella bocca di Damiano e appena li vide baciarsi un’ondata di odio puro lo invase, la voglia di strapparlo ed andare via dicendo che la serata poteva finire e che non sarebbe mai più tornato lì.   
David approfittò così della sua distrazione e prendendogli il viso fra le mani glielo girò e finalmente posò la bocca sulla sua, cosa che aveva voluto fare da un sacco.   
La bocca di Giulio rimase aperta a sorpresa e morbida e ben disegnata fece subito impazzire David nonostante la mancata collaborazione in quell’intreccio umido di labbra.   
Giulio si paralizzò mentre realizzò che non stava provando nulla. Nè piacere, né repulsione.   
Voleva interromperlo ed andarsene, voleva anche controllare cosa faceva Tommy, ma in realtà un lato di sé prese il sopravvento e decise che ormai che era in scena tanto valeva ballare e provare quel nuovo genere di danza.   
Usando quella metafora, aprì le labbra e si impegnò nel bacio dandone vita ad uno più decente di come era cominciato.   
David vittorioso si infilò con la lingua, Giulio chiuse gli occhi e gli mise una mano sulla guancia scivolando sulla nuca, dominando con quel piccolo gesto la situazione.   
Non era complicato baciare un altro ragazzo. Non era una tragedia e non era difficile, anzi, gli stava venendo piuttosto facilmente.  
Però bello? Non era la parola giusta. Bello no.  
Forse incolore. Forse normale. Forze X.  
Cos’era baciare un bel ragazzo?   
Quando la mano di David decise di passare alla fase successiva ed accarezzargli il petto, scendendo giù verso la cintura, mentre nel tragitto esplorava la tonicità ed i muscoli perfetti che aveva già notato, Giulio capì che era ora di fermarsi.   
Non perché non volesse, ma perché non stava provando nulla, stava analizzando la situazione per capire cosa provava e com’era.   
“Non penso che una pomiciata debba essere così. Dovrei sentirmi trasportato, emozionato, eccitato, perso. Altro che analizzare e pensare.” Così gli prese la mano che lo toccava, la strinse forte e poi con quella sulla nuca lo separò da sé allontanandosi di qualche centimetro col busto.   
Lo guardò serio e con aria di scuse, finalmente lo sguardo parlò senza sforzarsi di mantenere una maschera appropriata per ogni situazione.   
\- Esperimento fallito? - Mormorò David dispiaciuto, avendo capito poco dopo la situazione. Giulio sorrise malinconico.   
\- Non fallito. Nessuna esperienza è negativa perché tutto in qualche modo aiuta. Se non altro a capirsi o a crescere. - Rispose pacato carezzandogli la guancia e tenendo ancora la sua mano. Vide il suo sguardo dispiacersi del suo rifiuto, ma lo vide anche consapevole che avrebbe potuto fare tutto quel che voleva, ma quelli così quando prendevano una decisione non si smuovevano. Così si fece indietro col busto anche lui e sfilò la mano dalla sua con un sorriso scontento, ma di chi accettava senza fare drammi.   
\- Se non ci avessi provato me ne sarei pentito a vita ed io odio pentirmi e rimpiangere. Un rifiuto è sempre meglio di pensarci per giorni. - Disse poi lanciando un’occhiata agli altri due che invece ci davano dentro senza ritegno. - Però se aspetti il tuo amico stai fresco, stasera... se vuoi compagnia posso rimanere... - Giulio diede un’occhiata ai due che mostravano anche le lingue intrecciate nelle bocche che si aprivano sempre più, aderendo e separandosi per respirare.   
\- Questi fanno porno! - Commentò mentre tornava a mascherare ogni altro stato d’animo che non doveva esserci. Specie il fastidio, quello che in un attimo lo divorò di nuovo.   
La verità era che voleva cancellare quella visione, non sapeva se era invidia per la facilità con cui Tommy si godeva quel lato di sé oppure se era per il fatto stesso che baciasse con tanto trasporto un altro. Aveva provato una cosa simile prima quando era andato in bagno con quel tipo. Ma con quanti in una serata poteva andare? Come poteva amarsi se si passava tutti come capitava pur di non lavorare su di sé   
\- No no non ti voglio rovinare oltre la serata. Sicuramente tu fai in tempo a correggerla. Io andrò a casa. Chiamerò un taxi. - David rimase ad osservarlo un attimo per capire se andava bene davvero, ma vedendo che si alzava dal divano convinto, decise che da lì in poi si sarebbe arrangiato come facevano sempre tutti.  
Era chiaro come la luce del sole che quell’Adone aveva problemi con il suo lato gay e con il suo amico Tommy, non problemi d’amicizia, ma problemi di relazione. Problemi a capire entrambi cosa volevano.   
In fondo poteva fingere quanto voleva, ma in una serata i suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri erano corsi sul suo amico almeno una ventina di volte, questo era troppo per chiunque.   
“Non fa per me!” Pensò andando a pagare il conto completo suo e di Tommy.   
Prima di uscire dal locale gli lanciò un’occhiata deluso dal fatto che non avesse nemmeno notato il suo disagio o che se ne era andato, ma quando lo fece rimase invece sorpreso nel notare che i suoi particolari occhi solitamente maliziosi e pieni di maschere di ironia addosso, ora erano inchiodati a lui mentre baciava il suo partner occasionale, mentre le loro mani esploravano meandri poco consoni cercando di non dare spettacolo lì dentro che non si poteva.  
Rimase sorpreso nel vedere che Tommy guardava lui mentre si muoveva fra i tavoli verso il guardaroba a recuperare la sua giacca e non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso, consapevole che Giulio l’aveva notato. Come se lo facesse apposta e lo sfidasse a rimanere indifferente o come se...   
“Sembra che gli piaccia baciare lui e guardare me. Come se immaginasse di avere me nella sua bocca!”  
Pensandolo si sentì avvampare ed un’ondata di calore gli fece cadere il cappotto ricevuto.   
Il calore divenne presto eccitazione ed uscendo evitò di guardarlo ancora.   
Una volta fuori si lasciò carezzare dalla brezza fresca e rimase fermo lì fuori prima di chiamare un taxi e avviarsi verso casa.  
Al contrario chiese ad un ragazzo una sigaretta e se la fece accendere, poi si appoggiò in parte, in una zona un po’ più in ombra ed in parte ad osservare la strada straordinariamente vuota, a sentire vagamente la gente che andava e veniva ed il rumore ovattato della musica da dentro.   
Fumando come se si godesse un bellissimo orgasmo che però non aveva approfondito e non aveva sfogato, ma che in qualche modo si coccolava rimanendo agganciato volontariamente a quella sensazione.   
Una sensazione sconvolgente e magica.   
“Ecco cos’è la vera eccitazione, il desiderio. Sapevo che c’era di più di quello che ho provato fino ad ora. Sapevo che c’era.”   
Il fatto che fosse arrivato guardando Tommy che guardava lui mentre baciava un altro lo lasciava basito, ma quel che contava era essere riuscito a provare qualcosa, finalmente. 


	12. Questione di testardaggine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La serata nel locale gay è andata con il primo bacio di Giulio con un altro ragazzo e con Tommy che si faceva un altro e guardava lui. Le cose ormai si stanno mettendo in modo molto strano fra i due e se per Giulio non ci sono problemi ad ammettere quel che ormai inizia chiaramente a provare per lui, Tommy è di tutt'altra pasta. Non sarà facile, non sarà per niente facile.

12\. QUESTIONE DI TESTARDAGGINE   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/tommy6.png)  
"non provare a ripararmi, non sono rotto  
Ciao,  sono la bugia che vive per te così  che tu possa nasconderti."  
[/Hello - Evanescence/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPam_3D9eXU)  


  
Rimase lì fuori in attesa di qualcosa che ancora non sapeva, come se invece una parte di sé ne fosse consapevole.   
Anche dopo che ebbe finito la sigaretta stette lì aspettando chissà cosa, senza essere notato.  
Non sapeva quanto era rimasto lì avvolto nel suo cappotto che gli calzava a pennello, ma quando lo vide uscire si sentì rinascere dopo un tempo indefinito in una specie di limbo.  
Sorrise come vittorioso, vide che era solo, si fermò lì davanti, si accese seccato la sigaretta e sbuffò via il fumo isterico, scontento.   
Lo osservò per un po’ senza essere notato, poi capendo che nonostante le apparenze a Tommy non era andata bene e probabilmente non per colpa di quel Damiano, lo chiamò.   
Forse voleva vedere qualcosa che non c’era, o forse iniziava ad intravedere benissimo.   
Tommy sentendosi chiamare si girò e quando lo vide la sua aria corrucciata da bambino capriccioso imbronciato si distese in un sorriso sorpreso.   
\- Ma sei ancora qua? Mi aspettavi?! Pensavo fossi andato! Sarai congelato! - Esclamò raggiungendolo sotto il portico, Giulio rimase appoggiato al muro sorridendo dolcemente, felice che ora fosse di nuovo con lui.   
\- Avevo bisogno di schiarirmi le idee. - Tommy sentì l’odore del fumo e gli porse la sigaretta accesa.   
\- Non sapevo fumassi... - Giulio scosse la testa sempre composto e sereno.   
\- No, solo ogni tanto. Sono a posto. - Tommy tirò fissandolo finalmente dritto negli occhi, forse si chiedeva come affrontare quello strano momento erotico a distanza che avevano entrambi appena vissuto, ma decise di far finta di nulla, come sempre. Visto che era sicuramente più facile.   
\- Allora come è andata? Ho visto che alla fine hai limonato un po’! - Disse tornando ai suoi toni effemminati di proposito. Giulio pensò che Tommy era effettivamente femminile, ma non effemminato e che era quella sottile differenza a piacergli. Lo trovava divertente ed anche rilassante quando faceva l’effemminato per allentare tensioni varie, però adorava quando era sé stesso, con quella delicatezza di fondo che era semplicemente perfetta.  
\- Non è stato tragico come pensavo. Però non mi è piaciuto. Penso sia una questione di persone. Devo desiderare chi ho davanti, allora penso che cambi. - Spiegò calmo. Tommy continuò a fumare prima di chiamare Gigi e concordò.  
\- Sei quel tipo lì. Ti ecciti e ti piace solo se hai qualcuno di speciale davanti. Altrimenti non ti si drizza e non provi nulla. Ci sono quelli così, sono rari e bellissimi. Troverai quello così e ti farà girare la testa, capirai la differenza fra quello che hai sempre fatto e quello che farai. - Giulio sorrise consapevole che aveva ragione, ma si guardò dal dirgli che ne aveva già avuto un vago sentore.   
“Non gli dico che voglio baciarlo, vediamo quanto ci mette a capirlo e accettarlo. Testardo com’è probabilmente l’ha già capito ma si rifiuterà per sempre per non rovinare chissà cosa fra noi!”  
Ed ovviamente ci aveva appena azzeccato alla perfezione.   
\- Tu invece perché non sei andato via con lui? - Tommy fece una smorfia arricciando il suo naso piccolo e dritto mentre guardava altrove.   
\- Insisteva per conoscermi meglio, ma io non sono quel tipo. A me al contrario si drizza solo se non conosco chi ho davanti. Quando instauro un rapporto è finita, perdo l’interesse e rovino tutto. -   
\- Paura dei legami. - Disse senza mezzi termini Giulio guardandolo negli occhi.   
\- Terrore. - Corresse sorridendo divertito, ma era serio nel concetto.   
\- Suppongo che prima o poi capiterà anche a te di legarti contro la tua volontà e capirai la differenza fra quello che hai sempre fatto e quello che farai! - Esclamò divertito Giulio citandolo. Tommy rise e fu una bella risata, ogni tanto rideva in modo vero e completo, i suoi occhi non rimanevano tristi mentre lo faceva. Solo ogni tanto, ma succedeva. Era una versione bellissima.   
\- Comunque vedrai che dopo di questo tutto sarà più facile. So che l’inizio è shoccante, ma dopo la limonata di stasera andrai liscio come l’olio! - Giulio non ne era convinto ma decise che l’avrebbe assecondato ancora per vedere fin dove quel ‘caso umano’ poteva arrivare prima di arrendersi all’evidenza.  
Ovvero che fra loro si stava creando un legame, un legame destinato ad esserci sin da piccoli.   
Ormai lui ne era già sicuro e quando si metteva in testa una cosa, non si spostava nemmeno morto. Era da vedere chi dei due era più testardo.   
  
Giulio ripensò a quel momento tutta la notte, quando si erano guardati mentre Tommy baciava l’altro.   
Il mattino seguente dopo aver portato fuori i cani, dopo aver dormito poco, si soffermò silenzioso ed inquietante davanti al suo letto a guardarlo. Le coperte fino alla vita non rivelavano se dormiva con qualcosa addosso o meno, la schiena era completamente scoperta e mentre ripensava a quel momento fatidico l’eccitazione tornò a montargli dentro, non era stato un caso, una coincidenza. Era reale quell’eccitazione verso Tommy. Leggero come un fantasma prese un pezzo del piumino e tirò verso il basso lento per non svegliarlo. Tommy dormiva della grossa e lui alla penombra della camera, con la sola luce del corridoio che filtrava dalla fessura aperta della porta, vide che il signorino dormiva davvero tutto nudo, senza nemmeno i boxer.   
Giulio per qualche ragione sorrise spontaneo, sornione e compiaciuto, poi scivolò con la mano sopra le cosce senza toccare davvero, risalendo sulla curva accentuata dei suoi glutei morbidi, doveva essere bello perdervisi, metterci le mani, stringere, abbandonarsi col viso su quella pelle candida e liscia. Gli venne una gran sete, ma non fisica.   
Si chinò e avvicinò il viso ai suoi fianchi, immaginò di leccare tracciando disegni su quelle belle curve.   
“Le allena facendo il passivo con gli uomini... specie se fa sesso in piedi e di schiena...” Giulio si immaginò la scena e si ritrovò sull’orlo dell’orgasmo, così invece di correre a toccarsi e completare l’opera, si raddrizzò ed uscì di corsa. Solo fuori casa, schiaffeggiato dal freddo di Milano capì quanto inappropriato e sopra le linee fosse andato.   
“Quel ragazzo mi sta mandando fuori di testa!” Ammise strofinandosi il viso sconvolto, mentre si rimetteva la cuffia fine ed aderente che gli stava a pennello, evidenziando ulteriormente i suoi splendidi occhi azzurri contornati da ciglia nere e folte.   
Il fatto di esserne cosciente non l’avrebbe aiutato a gestirla meglio, ma era dell’idea che se una cosa doveva succedere, in qualche modo sarebbe successa comunque e quindi doveva solo assecondare gli eventi paziente. Opporsi non serviva comunque a nulla.  
“E poi chissà perché ma all’idea di fare esperienze gay con lui non mi turba, mi turbava di più con quello sconosciuto ieri sera.”  
  
Tommy si svegliò con una strana sensazione addosso, come di essere guardato. La sensazione svanì subito appena il cane gli saltò addosso notando i primi segni di risveglio, la mente a quel punto si perse quanto appreso nel dormiveglia e tutto riprese a girare più normale che mai.   
Mentre Eric gli faceva il lavaggio della faccia, la propria mente rievocava gli eventi della sera precedente, quando per vedere cosa faceva Giulio, se alla fine aveva fatto il grande passo o meno, si erano scambiati quello sguardo particolare a distanza e si era eccitato.   
I propri occhi si erano inchiodati ai suoi seri e gelidi ed aveva continuato a baciare quel bel ragazzo di cui non ricordava nemmeno il nome.   
Per un momento gli era sembrato di baciare Giulio e gli era venuta una bella erezione.  
Per un po’ aveva ventilato l’idea di portarsi a letto anche quel bell’adone, però poi gli era andata via quella voglia. Come se l’eccitazione fosse stata effimera e nel constatare che aveva a che fare con un altro e non con Giulio, rovinasse tutto.   
Così aveva malamente scaricato il bel modello e se ne era andato.  
Ritrovare Giulio lì fuori l’aveva sorpreso, ricordava l’aria strana mista a gioia nel rivederlo ancora.   
“Non andrà a finire bene.” Si disse sbuffando mentre si girava sul letto per nulla intenzionato ad alzarsi e nemmeno a mangiare. Quel giorno non aveva voglia di nulla, tanto meno di andare a lezione di ballo o a lavoro.   
Quel giorno voleva stare tutto il giorno a letto senza farsi vedere da nessuno.   
“Sto facendo un casino con Giulio. Andrà di merda. Mi innamorerò e soffrirò e soffrirà anche lui! Se la vivo davvero finisce che rovino tutto perché non sono capace a fare quelle cose. Qualunque cosa pensi o voglia lui, non posso viverla alla leggera.”  
Tommy rimase a rimuginare seccato a letto tutto il giorno, alzandosi solo per andare al bagno. Lesse il biglietto sul tavolo di Giulio col buongiorno e la colazione che avrebbe ignorato.   
“Per un giorno che non mangio non morirò di fame!” Pensò tornando in camera. Non della stessa opinione sembrava essere Eric che dopo diverse ore dalla prima pipì mattutina, aveva tutta l’intenzione di tornare fuori.  
Tommy guardò il giorno sul cellulare e l’ora. Era pomeriggio inoltrato, la vescica sarebbe scoppiata.  
“Quasi quasi chiamo Tesoro e le chiedo di venire anche oggi e portare fuori la bestiaccia!”  
Tommy era steso tutto storto sul letto e soppesava l’idea di accendere la televisione, ma poi si ricordò che Tesoro quel giorno aveva degli impegni con la squadra che aveva per figli, così sbuffando alzò gli occhi al cielo alla serenata del cane che lo implorava di portarlo fuori che proprio non ne poteva più.  
\- Maledetto cane, perché non impari ad andare e tornare da solo?! - Si alzò di malumore e dando un calcio ai vestiti della sera prima, si mise qualcosa al volo senza avere cura di cosa fosse. In quel caso si trattava di una tuta sformata accoppiata male ovviamente.   
Indossò la cuffia ed il giaccone, si fece una canna per trovare un po’ di voglia di vivere altrimenti con l’entusiasmo di quel giorno si sarebbe probabilmente tuffato sotto un camion, prese il cane ed uscì.   
Pensava proprio a Giulio, di nuovo, consapevole di dover troncare con lui ogni contatto, quando lo incontrò al parco. Lo riconobbe grazie ai cani che si corsero incontro salutandosi come se non si vedessero da mezzo secolo invece che sette/otto ore circa..   
Tommy imprecò fra sé e sé.   
“Come diavolo faccio a troncare se i cani si adorano? Fanculo!”   
Non contemplava di certo l’idea di parlargli apertamente e dirgli che una parte di sé voleva legarsi a lui e gli piaceva da impazzire mentre l’altra non voleva, ne era terrorizzato ed era consapevole che cedendo dopo un po’ le cose sarebbero andate male.   
Poco dopo, puntuale come un orologio, vide spuntare un calmo e sorridente Giulio che diligente teneva il cane al guinzaglio visto che quello era un parco pubblico. Tommy ovviamente se ne fregava e lo teneva libero.   
Rintanato dietro i suoi occhiali da sole in quei giorni solo anti neve, fece un cenno che sembrava più una smorfia che altro, poi girò la testa cercando di non notare quanto splendido fosse anche quel giorno.   
Giulio si sedette alla panchina con lui lasciando che Rudy con l’allunghina scorrazzasse giocando con Eric.   
\- Ma liberalo, chi vuoi che venga a rompere? - Giulio lo guardò sentendo il tono da appena sveglio, bello roco. Poi guardò il mozzicone abbandonato fra le dita.   
\- Ti sei appena svegliato! E come colazione ti fai una canna? - Constatò quella seconda ipotesi prendendogli il polso e portandosi la falsa sigaretta costruita al naso, non tirò, lo guardò a dir poco male congelandolo con lo sguardo più freddo della neve che regnava tutt’intorno a loro.  
Il parco era immacolato, ma c’erano ovviamente impronte di cani e persone ovunque. Un bello spettacolo comunque, accostato al cielo eternamente coperto in quei giorni.   
Tommy si strinse nelle spalle continuando a non fissarlo, evadendo il suo sguardo in crisi mistica.   
\- In questa maledetta esistenza nessuno ha osato dirmi cosa fare, perciò non iniziare tu! - Rispose acido dimostrando che si era svegliato col piede sbagliato. Giulio non demorse e severo rispose:   
\- Ed ecco perché ora sei così pieno di voglia di vivere! - Tommy lo guardò furente trovando finalmente uno scatto nella sua incapacità di reazione perfino dopo la canna.   
\- Cosa cazzo centrano i divieti con la fottuta voglia di vivere? - Giulio rispose come se non si fosse appena rivoltato contro di lui.   
\- Perché sono le regole che ti tengono dritto, non la libertà! - Tommy scoppiò a ridere amaro battendo i piedi a terra come un bambino per schernirlo.   
\- Oh ma sentilo! È per questo quindi che sei venuto a cercare un modo per liberare la tua natura? Perché le regole ti tengono dritto? - Tommy a modo suo aveva centrato il punto, ma anche Giulio non aveva proprio torto.   
Questi non si sentì offeso, lo guardò sorpreso di questi suoi modi avendo a che fare con una versione nuova di Tommy, quella negativa.   
“E depresso, fra l’altro. Non immaginavo che lo fosse!”  
\- Le regole ti danno un tono e ti impediscono di crollare e ferirti. Se non altro seguendole non ti ucciderai da solo ma ci penserà la vita a farlo! - Tommy alzò gli occhi al cielo polemico.   
\- Tanto si muore comunque, almeno decido io come! -   
\- Di inedia è una bella morte? Mentre non raggiungi nessun obiettivo, mentre non riesci ad essere felice, solo perché non vuoi impegnarti in qualcosa? - Giulio doveva essere duro, perché altrimenti non avrebbe mai reagito. Tommy era a quel punto perché nessuno l’aveva sculacciato ed era questo che aveva sempre cercato e cercava tutt’ora, dai genitori. Ma da loro non l’avrebbe mai avuto.   
A Giulio mandava in bestia questo suo arenarsi lì, aspettava un miracolo che non sarebbe mai arrivato e nel frattempo non cercava di essere felice, perché non voleva andare avanti da solo.   
Rifiutava ogni legame possibile perché voleva prima l’unico che non poteva avere e mai avrebbe avuto, quello coi genitori.   
\- Si può sapere che cazzo vuoi? Ieri sera hai fatto il primo passo, da lì in poi sarà tutto più facile! Ti ho dato quello che volevi, la tua natura servita su un piatto d’argento! Ora lasciami in pace! Tornatene a girare il mondo e a ballare lontano da me! Io non posso essere aggiustato, non sono una bambola rotta, non sono mai stato nulla, perciò è impossibile ricomporre qualcosa che non è mai stato nulla! - La propria visione di sé stesso era distruttiva, ma non ci voleva un genio per saperlo.   
Così dicendo Tommy si alzò, scagliò il mozzicone rimasto, fischiò ad Eric che saltellò verso di lui ed una volta legato se ne andò sbuffando senza salutarlo.   
Rudy ci rimase male mentre Giulio scuotendo la testa decise che sarebbe tornato il giorno dopo a prendere il cane e gli avrebbe lasciato anche il pranzo pronto sul tavolo. Poi sarebbe venuto a prenderlo per la lezione di ballo concordata. 


	13. Fra calci e carezze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La serata al locale ha lasciato il segno anche se sembra non sia successo niente di particolare, ma Tommy ormai ha capito la strada che finirebbero per intraprendere e come sempre quando arriva a quel genere di cose, lui scappa terrorizzato. Vediamo di capire il motivo per cui lo fa o almeno iniziare a capirlo. Un giorno nelle tenebre di Tommy, come reagirà Giulio ritrovandosi un Tommy che si isola e non reagisce a nulla? Lo lascierà a sé stesso o prenderà tutto nelle sue mani?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le canzoni per questo capitolo sono due, la Requiem capirete leggendo il motivo, mentre la seconda è più per le parole che si adattano allo stato d'animo di Tommy.

13\. FRA CALCI E CAREZZE   
  


[/Requiem - Mozart/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1-TrAvp_xs)  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/tommy4.png)  
"il mio dentro è fuori, la mia sinistra è destra  
il mio sotto è sopra il mio nero è bianco  
trattengo il respiro e chiudo gli occhi e aspetto ma non ci sono luci  
niente ha più senso"  
[/Nothing makes sanse anymore - Mike Shinoda/](https://youtu.be/xMTsul4UFl8)

  
Tommy non aveva la minima intenzione di rivederlo, non era nemmeno andato a lavoro inventandosi un’influenza inesistente, ma quando il mattino si ritrovò sveglio a l’una del pomeriggio, capì che era venuto a portare fuori Eric.   
Ebbe uno strano moto di ribellione misto a contentezza ed odiandosi per questo prese la colazione ed il pranzo portatogli da Giulio e li buttò nell’immondizia, poi si accese una sigaretta e rimanendo nudo come se non fosse nemmeno al mondo, senza neanche aprire le finestre per far entrare il sole di quella inaspettatamente bella giornata, aprì lo stereo a tutto volume facendo andare il disco da chiusura, quello che metteva quando stava male.   
La Requiem di Mozart fece il suo ingresso delicato e tragico.   
“Un giorno mi ucciderò con questa.” Pensò deciso realizzando che non ricordava quando aveva mangiato l’ultima volta.   
L’avrebbe lasciato in pace che lo volesse o no.  
Doveva farlo.   
Tanto sarebbe andata comunque male, lo sapeva, perciò era meglio prevenire la sofferenza per tutti e farne a meno. Non avrebbe mai dovuto permettergli di entrare nella sua vita, non sapeva come aveva potuto accettarlo, ma da quando si era eccitato guardandolo l’altra sera aveva capito che continuando non avrebbe preso una bella strada.   
Doveva fermarsi prima della caduta inevitabile. Aveva fatto la cosa giusta!  
  
Non aveva fatto nulla, era rimasto steso sul divano insieme ad Eric a fumare e bere un po’ di ottimo rum invecchiato, non aveva intenzione di fare nulla, voleva riaddormentarsi e consegnare Eric a Tesoro per farglielo portare in giro un’oretta, evitandole le pulizie per quel giorno. Non voleva che l’aria pulita e la luce di fuori entrasse, non si sentiva dell’umore.   
Il telefono gli vibrava da una vita, quando la porta si aprì da sola, pensando che fosse già Tesoro e sentendo il cane che uggiolava indecente, non si girò nemmeno a guardare. La salutò muovendo il bicchiere del rum che reggeva anche la sigaretta dicendo che non si sarebbe alzato.   
\- Ti prego, portalo tu, oggi non mi serve altro! - Esclamò ignorando il fatto che la musica era forte e che lui era completamente nudo, i capelli ricci un cespuglio selvaggio sulla fronte, un braccio alto oltre la testa, l’altro a penzoloni di lato.   
Improvvisamente però la musica venne abbassata, il bicchiere e la sigaretta strattonati di mano e le finestre vennero spalancate brutalmente.   
\- Cos’è questo stile suicida? - tuonò gelido la voce profonda di Giulio che andava in camera mentre Tommy si tirava su shoccato sul divano stropicciandosi gli occhi accecati dalla luce a cui non aveva avuto accesso per quasi due giorni interi.  
\- Che cazzo vuoi? - Miagolò cercando di fare il sostenuto, non sapendo come sentirsi nel ritrovarselo lì e nel mostrarsi in quelle condizioni, cioè nudo e sciupato.   
Giulio tornò lanciandogli dei vestiti da indossare che lui ignorò facendoli cadere a terra come se non avesse le braccia..   
\- Lo sai cos’ho! - Rispose secco. Tommy con un moto d’ira si alzò in piedi rimanendo nudo davanti a lui che gli fissava gli occhi per non distrarsi, ma nel movimento brusco la testa iniziò a girargli e a tuonargli. Aveva bevuto rum, sia pure buono e per quello non difficile da reggere, e fumato a stomaco vuoto. Uno stomaco vuoto da due giorni.   
\- No che non lo so, non leggo nel pensiero. - Barcollò ma si raddrizzò subito cercando di non fargli capire che era troppo debole anche per litigare. In quel momento Tommy non mascherava con atteggiamenti e modi effemminati. In quel momento non era nemmeno femminile, era piuttosto maschile.   
Giulio non notò subito il suo stato, rimase sorpreso per un momento ma lo gestì bene.   
\- Vestiti che sei tardi per la lezione. - Tommy sbuffò, se stava immobile forse la testa smetteva di girargli..   
\- Senti, lasciami in pace! Ormai non hai bisogno di me ed io non voglio ballare! Ridammi le chiavi e tanti saluti! - Voleva urlare ed essere più convincente, ma la debolezza gli impediva di tirare fuori una forza che non aveva ed era molto seccato dal dover fare quei discorsi che nemmeno coi suoi non ragazzi aveva mai dovuto fare. Certo perché non ne aveva mai avuti!.   
Giulio rimase impassibile trovando strano che non urlasse come un isterico, gli riprese i boxer da terra e glieli spinse contro il petto.   
\- Ho detto: VESTITI! - ripeté brutale e ravvicinato, lo sguardo di chi non ammetteva repliche, Tommy indietreggiò quasi cadendo non riuscendo a porre nemmeno un minimo di resistenza, si sentiva sempre più debole e la vista si appannava di continuo, era difficile rimanere su in quelle condizioni, nonostante l’ira che lo prendeva da dentro rimescolandolo. Voleva fare il pazzo perché si sentiva fuori di sé a quel che Giulio stava osando fare, ma era frustrato all’idea di non riuscire fisicamente a farlo. Voleva sedersi, ma se si sarebbe seduto avrebbe perso decisione nelle risposte e già così non sembrava molto sicuro visto che non riusciva ad urlare.  
\- Nemmeno mio padre mi ha mai detto cosa fare, non inizierai di certo tu! Vattene! - Ringhiò Tommy strofinandosi le tempie e la fronte che gli battevano sempre più forte, a quel punto Giulio capì che stava male ma non mollò la presa, si avvicinò ulteriormente a lui e si fece guardare in faccia mettendosi sulla sua direzione di sguardo che Tommy voltò prontamente.   
\- Ed infatti è questo il tuo problema! Nessuno ti ha mai insegnato a stare dritto, perciò non riesci a starci da solo! - Tommy pensando che si riferisse al fatto che fisicamente barcollava, provò a spingerlo perché così non respirava proprio, ma le sue mani si scontrarono con un muro di cemento armato che non si spostò di un millimetro, al contrario finì in controbalzo all’indietro come una piuma che sbatte contro una parete e vola via da dove è venuta.   
Tommy stava cadendo ma non voleva dargliela vinta, in qualche modo, anche se era confuso per via della testa che faceva festa da sola, non voleva. Sgusciò via mentre sentiva le ginocchia piegarsi, mosse un passo poi in mezzo alla stanza finì dritto verso il pavimento, sarebbe caduto di faccia se Giulio non l’avesse retto prontamente mettendogli un braccio per avanti, intorno al torace. Lo sorresse di peso senza metterci molta forza vista la leggerezza di Tommy, poi lo accompagnò sul divano, ad un metro da loro, e lo fece sedere, poi lo stese sollevandogli i piedi sul bracciolo.   
Eseguì come se non fosse molto sorpreso, come se se l’aspettasse.   
\- Da quanto non mangi? -   
Tommy era un cadavere, al momento, e nemmeno sentiva bene la sua voce che gli arrivava ovattata. Lo sentì che gli metteva sopra una coperta mentre i cani rintanati in camera per la paura delle urla accorrevano a vedere cosa era successo.  
Tommy si ritrovò con due lingue lunghissime a lavargli totalmente la faccia e aprendo mezzo occhio controllò che una delle due non fosse di Giulio. Lo vide trafficare in cucina e si accorse che l’aveva coperto e steso, per un momento si chiese come era arrivato lì, ricordava il buio ad un certo punto, poi si era come disconnesso anche se non era completamente svenuto. La mente si era staccata.   
\- Merda. - Mormorò seccato.   
\- Via, via! - Esclamò Giulio poco dopo mandando via i cani che tornarono in giro per la casa più sereni sentendo che i toni si erano calmati.   
Giulio si accucciò davanti a lui, gli prese la nuca con una mano e gliela sollevò porgendogli un bicchiere alla bocca.   
\- Bevi. - Comandò. Tommy scosse il capo sentendo di poter vomitare se avesse bevuto qualcosa, ma Giulio ebbe la meglio e finì per fargli bere acqua e zucchero. Tommy sentì un primo conato di vomito che però non fuori uscì, così bevve ancora e nonostante gli facesse sinceramente schifo, accettò di buon grado sentendo che lentamente andava già meglio.   
La Requiem di sottofondo rispecchiava un momento quasi tragico e solo lì Giulio notò cosa ascoltava, prima aveva registrato vagamente un’opera al buio con puzza di fumo e alcool e chiuso che gli era andato al cervello facendolo infuriare.   
\- La Requiem di Mozart? - Chiese stupito.   
\- Sono pur sempre il figlio di un riccone! La cultura ce l’ho! Magari ho solo quello, ma ce l’ho! - Giulio si trovò a ridere alla battuta involontariamente sdrammatizzante.   
\- Non è il tuo stile! - Tommy ridacchiò mentre Giulio gli rimetteva giù la testa e rimaneva accanto a lui ad osservarlo come se non si fossero appena urlati contro, come se il suo mancamento avesse cancellato tutto.   
\- Nemmeno ballare, ma a quanto pare è importante che lo faccia. -   
Giulio voleva soffocarlo con un cuscino, ma resistette alla tentazione ed al contrario si mise a carezzargli il viso e sistemargli quel disastro che aveva per capelli.   
\- È per la disciplina. Adempi a dei compiti, a dei doveri, porti a termine i tuoi programmi, devi essere preciso, puntuale, eseguire, ascoltare. Questo ti dà disciplina che ti serve perché non ne hai mai avuta, perciò sei alla deriva. E poi hai una guida in quel settore, me. Altra cosa che ti è mancata. Fra l’altro quando otterrai risultati, e li otterrai perché sei portato per il ballo, sarai fiero di te, finalmente. Quando ti verrà bene qualcosa sentirai una sensazione che non hai mai provato. È importante che tu ti impegni in qualcosa, dammi retta e sforzati anche se non vuoi e non capisci. -   
Tommy era stanco in quel momento ed aveva appena le forze per sentire che belle erano le sue dita fra i capelli. Chiuse gli occhi e sollevò faticosamente una mano carezzandogli il viso.   
\- Sei troppo buono per me, non ti merito. Io sono distruttivo, passo dei periodi così dove non esco di casa e non mangio per giorni. -   
\- L’ho capito. Per questo sono venuto. Non mollerò ancora. - Rispose baciandogli la fronte dolcemente. Quel gesto riempì di un calore interiore Tommy che si ritrovò con delle stupide lacrime dietro agli occhi che strinse forte per non piangere.   
\- Tutti han sempre mollato con me.   
\- Io no. -   
\- Non capisco perché lo fai. -   
\- Perché sento di doverlo fare. - Ma non era una risposta, non per Tommy. Che però accettò finalmente il suo aiuto.   
  
Alla fine Tommy si lavò e si vestì ed accettò di ingurgitare qualcosa di dolce e sostanzioso. Convinto di essersela cavata con poco seguì Giulio a casa sua dove lo fregò facendogli una zuppa di cereali e farro per ricevere in un solo piatto più proprietà nutritive possibili, era quella già pronta di sua madre che gli portava i set di barattoli mono porzione da congelare e mangiare in comodità.   
Giulio ne aveva scongelato uno al microonde e tempo dieci minuti obbligava Tommy a mangiare ancora.   
Lo fece lamentandosi come se lo fustigasse e lo fece più lento del passio, ma alla fine mangiò.   
\- Non posso muovermi, se alzo un dito vomito! - Esclamò Tommy scontroso tutto scivolato in avanti sulla sedia mentre si massaggiava la pancia che si sentiva gonfia come un cocomero, anche se poi non lo era.   
Giulio, severo, gli mise una tazzina di caffè.   
\- Tutto il tempo che perdiamo ora lo recuperiamo la prossima lezione. - Tommy alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando.   
\- Vuoi uccidermi, dì la verità! - Si lagnò ancora gettando la testa all’indietro e penzolandola molle.   
\- Certo, in realtà sono un serial killer, tu sei la mia vittima zero, volevo ucciderti anni fa, ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio, ora mi sono allenato in tutti questi anni in giro per il mondo e sono pronto per te! - Tommy fece il broncio seccato dall’essere preso in giro.   
\- Eddai, dammi mezz’ora almeno per digerire, no? Cosa faremo oggi? - Chiese con la voglia di fare di un condannato a morte.   
\- Ci muoveremo in modo armonioso e a ritmo con la musica. - Tommy lo guardò accigliato. - Non scherzo, prenderemo confidenza con la musica! - Poi cercando di dargli la carota oltre che il bastone, vedendolo girovagare pigramente nel salone guardando la libreria con libri, CD, film e vinili, gli chiese:   
\- Che musica ti piace di più? Su cosa preferisci ballare? - Se lo si faceva su qualcosa che piaceva, lo si faceva più volentieri all’inizio.   
Tommy con la tazzina in mano alzò le spalle svogliato.   
\- Mina. -   
\- Mina?! - Giulio era convinto d’aver capito male, poi Tommy si girò con un sorrisino, ma era serio nella risposta e lo capì dalla linguaccia che gli fece, apparentemente di nuovo di buon umore.   
\- Non insultare la mia regina! - Esclamò tornando a fare l’effemminato di proposito. Giulio rise e scosse il capo.   
\- Solo Mina? -   
\- Vari cantautori italiani, soprattutto se vecchi! - Giulio chiuse gli occhi shoccato e si coprì il viso con una mano con fare aggraziato e Tommy gli tirò un calcio mutando completamente la versione da depresso a selvaggio ad ammalato e poi ancora a normale, se poi di Tommy una versione normale esisteva.   
Giulio ormai era abituato, ma gli girava la testa ogni tanto a vedere come mutava di ora in ora.   
Lo osservò immergersi nei suoi vinili, interessato.   
\- A te invece piace il rock, vedo. Però balli letteralmente di tutto! - Giulio annuì.   
\- Un vero ballerino è in grado di ballare di tutto. La mia base è classica, ma ho subito imparato il contemporaneo. -   
\- Mi ricordo come volteggiavi dicendo di essere Nureyev... - Evocò improvvisamente Tommy ridacchiando mentre sollevava gli occhi in alto in mezzo ai vari ricordi che aveva con lui. Giulio lo accompagnò mentalmente in quei giorni di bambini, quando da più piccoli giocavano ad essere una famiglia e si davano casti baci sulla bocca.   
\- Come ci veniva su di fare marito e moglie anche se eravamo due maschietti? - Chiese divertito, sedendosi sulla poltrona in attesa che il signorino digerisse. Tommy rise aggrappandosi a quei bei ricordi per tornare ‘su’ senza l’aiuto di qualche sostanza specifica, non era facile, ma immaginava di non potergli chiedere la grazia di una piccola innocente canna o qualche pillolina.  
Non voleva esserne dipendente, le usava solo quando usciva o se proprio non riusciva a tornare in piedi quando aveva i suoi momenti.   
\- Che vuoi, quando è destino è destino, no? Non lo dici sempre? - Giulio aveva quella convinzione  Tommy lo scimmiottò mentre lui fece per dargli un calcio immaginario che non lo prese perché non erano vicini.   
Dopo aver controllato ogni angolo della sua libreria, Tommy decise di sedersi già stanco senza fare nulla.   
\- Non lo so, da piccoli non hai freni e convenzioni, fai quello che senti di fare. Ci volevamo bene, vedevamo i tuoi genitori volersi bene e volevamo essere come loro. Io pensavo ‘sarò come loro e non come i miei!’ - Si spense un momento ricordandolo, gli occhi persero un po’ di luce e poi divennero malinconici cadendo nel tranello che si era messo da solo. - Quando ve ne siete andati mi è crollato il mondo, eravate la mia unica fonte di normalità e affetto, sono stato così male che non ho voluto cercare nessun altro per non rischiare di stare di nuovo così male. - Giulio si sentì colpire con un pugno sordo allo stomaco, sapeva d’averlo ferito andandosene, non che poi fosse stato fatto di proposito, ma era successo. Però sapere che quello era precisamente l’episodio scatenante della sua fobia ai legami era terribile. 


	14. Squarci d'anima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo lasciato Tommy ad aprirsi improvvisamente e contro la sua stessa volontà. Con una frase a mezza voce è come se in un attimo colpisse Giulio con un pugno, questi coglierà al volo l'occasione per approfondire dei discorsi fatti solo a metà e per lo più mascherati. Discorsi che vanno fatti e che faranno meglio. Perchè per nessuno dei due non è stato facile fin lì.

14\. SQUARCI D’ANIMA   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/giulio20.png)  
"Ehi, tu! Che stai in piedi tra le risate della gente con le gambe indolenzite e il sorriso sempre più debole  
riesci a sentirmi?  
Ehi, tu! Non aiutarli a seppellire la luce. Non arrenderti senza lottare."  
[/Hey you - Pink Floyd/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEDjF2tLbhk)  


  
\- È per questo che non vuoi assolutamente legarti di nuovo a me, in nessun modo, e cerchi di mandarmi via? - Chiese senza peli sulla lingua, serio e diretto guardandolo negli occhi ancora tristi. Tommy li evase abilmente, si strinse nelle spalle malinconico e senza forze emotive oltre che fisiche.   
\- Non è iniziata con voi, è iniziata coi miei e con la loro indifferenza, voi mi avete dato l’amore che loro non mi davano, per questo siete diventati il mio salvagente. -   
\- Per cui siamo stati il colpo di grazia. - Precisò Giulio sentendosi anche peggio, sia pure non lo dimostrasse. Contrasse la mascella fissandolo insistente, era importante avere quella risposta e Tommy non sembrava voler collaborare, era a disagio a parlare di sé e di quello squarcio interiore. c’era, lo vedevano tutti, ma non ci teneva proprio a renderlo oggetto di studio.   
Giulio si spostò in punta sulla poltrona e si protese verso di lui, gli prese il mento fra le dita e gli girò il viso verso di sé. Tommy di sorpresa si scostò quasi spaventato a quel contatto così intimo che lo obbligava alla verità, così Giulio insistette ancora, incapace di evitarlo ormai.   
Si mise sul tavolino di vetro davanti al divano dove era Tommy, gli prese le mani e con voce ferma e sicura, mentre gli toglieva spazio vitale e respiro, disse:   
\- Guardami. - Tommy non voleva, ma non riuscì a ribellarsi a quell’ordine, così riluttante lo guardò. Gli occhi lucidi sull’orlo del pianto, la disperazione per essere rigettato in quel periodo dove si era cacciato da solo come un idiota. - Sono stato io a ferirti al punto da non volere più legami? Facendoti odiare tutto e tutti, te stesso per primo? - Tommy non voleva ferirlo, ma ipnotizzato dai suoi occhi maledettamente azzurri, non riuscì a mentire e con un filo di voce, ammise:   
\- I miei sono responsabili del mio odio. Ma tu sei responsabile del mio terrore per i legami. Non posso stare ancora così male come quando mi avete lasciato. Quando siete andati via ho pensato ‘ma non sono loro la mia famiglia. In realtà io ho una famiglia!’ E così ho cercato di legarmi a loro perché nella mia testa il sangue del mio sangue non mi poteva mai tradire e lasciare. Però non c’è mai stato verso. Il resto, ogni altra cosa che ho fatto e faccio, è tutto in funzione di trovare quell’affetto familiare che non è mai esistito e mai esisterà. E così non ci penso proprio a legarmi a qualcun altro e tornare a soffrire in quel modo. Te meno di tutti perché so già cosa si prova a fare a meno di te. - Dopo aver aperto bocca per una risposta semplice, finì contro la propria volontà a dire tutto, troppo. Forse dopotutto non vedeva l’ora di tirarlo fuori.   
Giulio finì per carezzargli il viso mentre glielo teneva fermo con le mani, i pollici sulle guance ad alleggerire un momento pesante, insopportabile.  
Non sapeva cosa fare, non poteva cancellare il passato, poteva solo lavorare sul presente, però gli aveva fatto tanto male senza volerlo, senza nemmeno immaginarlo.   
\- Mi dispiace per quello che ha significato per te la nostra partenza. In quel momento non è stata colpa di nessuno, però nessuno dovrebbe... - Tommy gli afferrò i polsi in uno scatto di rabbia e tentò di togliersi le sue dolcissime mani dal viso, lo facevano stare troppo bene e lui ora non era dell’umore di stare bene, non voleva stare bene. Ma Giulio non collaborò e gliele tenne lì a forza, così Tommy rimase a tenersi a vicenda, chiuse solo gli occhi cercando di non piangere.   
\- Perché non sei tornato in tutti questi anni? Perché torni solo ora e cerchi di rientrare a forza nella mia vita come se quindici anni non fossero mai passati, come se non mi avessi mai demolito, ignorato, abbandonato? - Giulio capiva sempre più il suo punto di vista e vedeva meglio la propria colpa e non era leggera.   
A quel punto si decise a lasciarlo e Tommy tornò a respirare.   
Si passò le mani fra i capelli spostandoseli all’indietro, inghiottì e cercò di dargli una risposta accettabile, poi decise per qualcosa di sincero.  
\- Non lo so. Appena partiti io ci ho provato per chiedervi aiuto e perché mi mancavi, ma i miei me lo hanno proibito a lungo perché erano arrabbiati coi tuoi. Ma se avessi voluto avrei potuto vederti di nascosto. - Tommy riaprì gli occhi e lo guardò sottile, furente, le lacrime inondavano le iridi ora più verdi, più intensi, ma non le avrebbe lasciate andare. Con testardaggine se le teneva strette come se fossero preziose.   
Giulio si strinse nelle spalle e si coprì il viso cercando disperatamente una risposta che non sapeva se in realtà c’era.   
\- Forse ci sono stato troppo male anche io. Di tutto. Siamo passati dalla vita agiata alla povertà in un attimo, dall’amore al disprezzo. All’inizio ho dovuto ingoiare cose che un adolescente non dovrebbe. Ero arrabbiato col mondo e non capivo come potesse succederci tutto quello, come tu e la tua famiglia non ci cercavate. Penso... penso che mi servisse un capro espiatorio in quel momento, qualcuno con cui prendermela di concreto. - Tommy calò un po’ la rabbia e riuscì a non piangere, le lacrime tornarono indietro, ma rimase in attesa di altre risposte. Forse se finalmente le avrebbe ottenute sarebbe riuscito a riprendere a camminare almeno un po’.   
\- E poi, quando ti sei rimesso? -   
Giulio si strinse nelle spalle guardandolo sinceramente dispiaciuto, come faceva ad avercela con lui se lo guardava con quegli occhi così oscenamente belli e trasparenti?   
\- Ho cancellato la mia vecchia vita per non continuare a vivere nell’odio. Io faccio danza da quando vado a scuola, però quando ho iniziato a farla in modo più serio vedendo che potevo davvero diventare bravo, mi hanno rivoluzionato la testa. Mi hanno insegnato a lasciare andare rabbia e odio. Io non odiavo te, odiavo la tua famiglia e tutti quelli come i tuoi e di conseguenza ti ho messo nel mezzo. Forse così era solo più facile tirare avanti. Quando ho dovuto smettere con tutta questa benzina malsana ho solo annullato la mia vita prima di quel momento. A diciannove anni sono entrato in questa compagnia importante e da lì in poi tutto quello che avevo vissuto prima e che mi aveva condizionato, era sparito, non esisteva. Mi sono concentrato solo sul presente e sul ballo. Solo ora mi sono fermato perché non provavo più niente al di fuori delle mie esibizioni e mi sono reso conto che avevo bisogno di essere anche una persona, non solo un ballerino. - Giulio aveva vissuto ad un certo punto esclusivamente in funzione del ballo perché così si era potuto salvare, era stato l’unico modo per stare su e risalire la china, per questo ora insisteva così con Tommy.   
Capiva che non era la questione ballo, quanto il farlo impegnare e concentrare con tutto sé stesso su qualcosa per risalire sé stesso, con lui aveva funzionato, ma a Tommy del ballo importava poco.   
Colpito dalla sua storia che non gli aveva mai condiviso in modo tanto aperto e chiaro, sospirò, chiuse gli occhi e decise di accettare e mettere via.  
Decise anche di non condividere la propria versione adolescenziale di quando lui se ne era andato e l’aveva abbandonato, di cosa aveva significato per lui la totale privazione dell’affetto, del calore umano, dell’amicizia e dell’amore.   
La totale solitudine di un adolescente che si scopriva gay nel peggiore dei modi.  
Decise di non dirgli nemmeno che la prima volta era stato un abuso di un adulto di cui non aveva mai voluto parlare perché si vergognava, perché si sentiva colpevole d’aver guardato troppo quell’uomo ed averne desiderati altri con gli ormoni alle stelle, incapace di buttarsi si era cacciato in un guaio che poi aveva dovuto solo sopportare e cancellare con degli atteggiamenti che non permettevano domande esterne.  
Se uno ti vede un gay effemminato poco serio e che prende tutto alla leggera, che scherza e ironizza su tutto, non ti chiede nulla e magari ti lascia in pace.   
Tommy decise di non dirgli nulla.  
“Tanto sembra bravo a capirmi bene da solo... “ E non sapeva quanto avesse ragione.  
A quel punto, dopo quella scossa emotiva dove si erano scoperti squarci d’anima a vicenda, sorrise e gli diede uno schiaffo sulla coscia, con quello liberò di proposito un rutto poco femminile che lasciò inebetito Giulio per il passaggio brusco da una modalità all’altra.  
\- Penso di aver digerito! Se ci tieni possiamo ancora ballare un po’, ma non so cosa riesco a fare oggi, se tu pensavi di... - Tommy si alzò sgusciando via dal divano e da lui, Giulio lo lasciò fare perplesso chiedendosi cosa fosse giusto fare a quel punto. Voleva scappare di nuovo da sentimenti e situazioni pesanti, era una difesa e lui capiva i meccanismi di difesa, ma prima o poi doveva liberarsi, liberarsi del tutto e non solo una piccola parte di sé.  
Sapeva che ne aveva di cose da dire e da liberare.   
\- Non hai niente da ribattere su quel che ti ho detto? Come sei stato tu, cosa... - Tommy sorrise leggero e troppo esuberante, come se non ci fossero più problemi ma era chiaro che non era così.   
\- Ognuno ha avuto i suoi traumi! Ti potevo cercare anche io, eri famoso e non lo sapevo, perciò abbiamo entrambi le nostre colpe. Proviamo come dice il tuo maestro a cancellare tutto e vivere il presente. Forse è la cosa migliore! - Giulio lo sapeva, ma sapeva anche che fra il dire ed il fare c’era un abisso e forse lui era tornato proprio lì per questo, perché in realtà non aveva cancellato il suo passato ma l’aveva solo congelato ed ora era il momento di esorcizzare ogni demone.   
“Altro che aiutarlo perché sento di doverlo fare. So benissimo che glielo devo, perché ha ragione. Stavo male e l’ho odiato per stare meglio, ma lui cosa c’entrava? Era solo una vittima come me. Avremmo dovuto unire i nostri dolori e tirarci su insieme, sostenerci. Invece l’ho escluso ed il risultato è che forse non potrò mai farlo risalire. Ma ci proverò in tutti i modi e per sempre.”  
Vedere le cose con la giusta prospettiva aiutava, si rese conto Giulio mentre seguiva Tommy in palestra scendendo le scale.   
Se non altro ora aveva meno pesi e poteva camminare meglio verso l’obiettivo, essere più specifico ed efficace.   
“Glielo devo e lo devo a me stesso, perché mi sono privato di qualcosa che invece era importante e bello.”  
  
\- Sai, mi piacerebbe uscire ancora... riprovare a vedere qualcuno, insomma... conoscere, approcciarmi... - Tentò Giulio mentre si scaldavano per la lezione. Si erano cambiati e di sottofondo andavano alcune canzoni che si sentivano poco.   
\- Davvero? Grande! Stai facendo un sacco di progressi! - Esclamò sorpreso Tommy di quella sua voglia. Era un po’ strano visti i precedenti.  
\- Sì, è solo che non me la sento da solo... con te mi sembra tutto più semplice... - Tommy lo guardò mentre lui si riscaldava tirando i muscoli avendo cura di non guardarlo mentre diceva quello.   
\- Io?! - Chiese convinto di aver capito male. Giulio si strinse nelle spalle imbarazzato ed in difficoltà.   
\- L’altra sera pensavo che non avrei mai potuto baciare un ragazzo ed invece ce l’ho fatta, ma penso grazie a te. In qualche modo la tua presenza ed il tuo ‘esempio’ mi hanno rassicurato e spinto! - Continuò Giulio con fare apparentemente timido, Tommy sapeva che non lo era, non come persona almeno. Magari in certi casi era a disagio, ma timido no.   
“È come se non voglia dirmi la verità. Mi vuole con sé, ma non perché lo tranquillizzo e gli do coraggio!” Pensò immediatamente Tommy cercando di capirne di più.   
Giulio però era molto bravo a mascherare e così continuò per la propria strada.   
\- Oh beh, sono sempre disponibile per rimorchiare in coppia! Con te si trova anche meglio! - Disse leggero e frivolo, trovando quella strada più facile!   
Giulio sorrise vittorioso.   
\- Ti aspetto dopo il lavoro, vengo a prenderti dopo il turno. O devi uscire con i tuoi amici? - Si ricordò di loro solo in quel momento, era da molte sere che non li vedeva o per lo meno gli sembrava. Tommy se ne ricordò a sua volta e alzando le spalle fece un’aria annoiata, finendo di riscaldarsi insieme a Giulio che aveva stranamente anche una maglia senza maniche, quel giorno. Per fortuna. Però i capelli alzati li aveva lo stesso!  
\- Ah non preoccuparti, gli scrivo che sono impegnato... - Giulio non insisteva per uscire con loro e Tommy non voleva far collidere quei due mondi. Il mondo di quegli ‘amici’ non amici non doveva nemmeno sfiorare Giulio.   
“Credo che voglia fare un esperimento con me e cerca di rigirarmi, come se io fossi nato ieri!” Pensò Tommy vedendo che prendeva una sedia e la metteva in mezzo alla sala. Curioso, lo osservò prendere il telecomando dello stereo e sedersi sulla sedia, poi avviò una cartella specifica e guardandolo deciso, spiegò sicuro:   
\- Partiamo da quello che sai fare. Cominciamo con un genere che ti dovrebbe essere familiare per via del lavoro che fai. Vediamo come ti muovi su canzoni come queste! -   
Così dicendo cominciò una canzone particolarmente bassa e sensuale, con un ritmo incalzante ma non troppo veloce.   
Tommy, in piedi davanti a lui, mani ai fianchi e posa provocante, lo guardò come se fosse pazzo inarcando le sopracciglia:   
\- Devo fare cosa? -   
\- Per lavoro balli seducendo a distanza. Fallo da vicino in modo più completo ed approfondito. - Tommy avvampò convinto di aver capito ancora male. - Seducimi! - Ordinò infine Giulio con degli occhi da fermare il traffico. .   
“Ecco cosa vuole il furbetto! Vuole ritrovare quell’eccitazione che gli ho trasmesso a distanza quella sera con quello sguardo! Vuole che lo ecciti ancora!” E pensandolo capì che sarebbe solo potuta peggiorare.


	15. Il gioco della seduzione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cose iniziano a scaldarsi, iniziano perché rispetto a quel che succederà più avanti questo è ancora la fase preliminare del livello erotico fra i due. Giulio ha le idee chiare, ha capito che Tommy lo eccita e gli dà quell'emozione che non ha mai provato in trent'anni. Mentre Tommy è diviso in due, un lato lo desidera da matto, l'altro ha il terrore di legarsi e di conseguenza soffrire. Indeciso a livelli cronici, agirà come l'istinto gli suggerirà, ma Giulio è bravo a manovrare il suo istinto. Molto bravo.

15\. IL GIOCO DELLA SEDUZIONE

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/giulio.png)  
"Sei così ipnotico Potresti essere il diavolo Potresti essere un angelo  
Il tuo tocco è magnetico Mi sento come se stessi fluttuando lascia brillare il mio corpo "  
[/ET - Katy Perry/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5Sd5c4o9UM)

  
\- Ma io mi imbarazzo... - Si lamentò Tommy, Giulio sospirò. Eccolo che ricominciava.   
\- Avanti! - Esclamò perentorio dimostrando che non ammetteva repliche. Tommy fece il broncio ascoltando la canzone che era partita, nemmeno la conosceva.   
\- Non mi ispira questa. -   
\- Vai avanti e scegli qualcosa che ti sta bene. Non voglio che fai chissà cosa, solo quello che fai di sera. Ma su di me! - Tommy lo guardò con sguardo sottile di rimprovero.   
\- Tu sei furbo! - Commentò davanti ad un impassibile Giulio che ancora aspettava in una posa neutra sulla sedia. Non si sarebbe mosso e piuttosto che stare a guardarlo per un’ora, decise di farlo e basta.  
“Se vuole giocare peggio per lui, so fare questo gioco meglio di lui. Vediamo fin dove vuole spingersi prima di uscire allo scoperto!”  
Così, una volta spinto un po’ troppo da un sapiente Giulio che ci aveva visto bene, Tommy mandò avanti le canzoni fino a trovare qualcosa che gli piaceva.   
Lasciò l’inizio lento e crescente di ET di Katy Parry e Kanye West.   
All’inizio fu davvero difficile ed imbarazzante, ma poi con quella di accettare la sfida di Giulio che voleva cacciarsi nei guai gratuitamente, iniziò a volteggiare immaginando di essere a lavoro davanti ad un cliente e non a casa davanti ad un ballerino professionista, uno dei più bravi del momento.   
“Per di più non ballo per clienti in privato, ma diciamo che posso immaginare di farlo!”  
Dopo la rigidità iniziale si lasciò trasportare dalla lenta seduzione della canzone, Katy e Kanye sapevano farci con le loro voci e la base lo cullava sciogliendolo sempre più.   
Tornò ai suoi famosi movimenti di bacino eccellenti che avevano attirato subito l’attenzione di Giulio, quando si buttò sul campo di cui era sufficientemente esperto notò un guizzo di soddisfazione ed apprezzamento nello sguardo serio ed impassibile del suo maestro, così decise di alzare l’asticella e andò a strofinarsi dietro di lui, sulla sua nuca e sulla schiena, girandogli davanti ed abbassandosi a gambe aperte, prima verso di lui, sfiorandolo sapientemente, poi dandogli di nuovo le spalle, chinandosi in avanti con le ginocchia dritte per fargli vedere quello che probabilmente gli piaceva molto.   
Non aveva idea della voglia matta di Giulio di toccarlo, ma rimase stoico, anche quando Tommy decise di sederglisi a cavalcioni abbracciandogli il collo, gli prese le mani e gliele mise sui propri fianchi, a quel punto si fece cadere all’indietro, Giulio lo tenne e lo accompagnò prima giù e poi su, mentre finiva succhiandosi un dito, tutto ciò che finì per separare le loro bocche. Quella di Giulio aperta in attesa di riceverlo, in attesa che togliesse il dito, le mani sulla schiena a tenerlo a sé, dimenticandosi che non ballava più sul serio, ma che semplicemente lo seduceva e basta.   
Quella fastidiosa tuta larga ora mascherava troppo bene, si sarebbe dovuto spalmare meglio per sentire se era eccitato, ma decise di lasciarlo sul più bello, sentendo la canzone finire.   
Tommy così sorrise accattivante e si allontanò col busto rimanendogli seduto sopra, le braccia appoggiate sulle sue spalle.   
\- Come sono andato? È un po’ imbarazzante. Se non conosco do il mio meglio. - Giulio annuì.   
\- Non sei andato male, è il tuo campo, te l’ho fatto fare per questo. Impareremo altro, ma oggi volevo solo che prendessi confidenza con la musica. - Rispose professionale Giulio mentre però le proprie mani rimanevano sui fianchi e sulla vita e lo tenevano su di sé come se fosse il suo ragazzo. A Tommy non era sfuggita la cosa ed avvicinando malizioso il viso al suo, sfiorando la bocca con la sua, disse:   
\- Oggi facciamo una lezione alternativa? - Chiese infatti malefico. Giulio lo guardò interrogativo fingendosi candido.   
\- Ho solo voluto vederti in qualcosa che già sai più o meno fare, poi le mosse le impari, hai già imparato qualcosa nelle lezioni precedenti. -   
Tommy ridacchiando scosse il capo e si spostò all’orecchio dove parlò basso e suadente, sussurrando e soffiando, ricoprendolo di brividi. Le mani sulle sue spalle e sul suo collo, il corpo ancora adagiato ed anzi spalmato sul suo a cercare maggior contatto possibile coi bacini:   
\- Ma io non intendevo questo. - Sussurrò. Giulio arrossì violentemente e trattenne il fiato sentendo come cercava di proposito la sua erezione con la propria che separate dai pantaloni si percepivano comunque.   
Giulio lo lasciò cercando di riprendere il controllo della situazione che gli era sfuggita di mano e non sapeva nemmeno quando, ma Tommy gli prese il lobo fra i denti e tirò leggero, i brividi aumentarono esponenzialmente ed ora lo sentiva davvero eccitato.   
\- Questo gioco lo faccio meglio io, Giulio... - Disse poi sempre piano all’orecchio, seducendolo e facendolo impazzire in pochissime mosse.   
Tommy si riferiva ai suoi furbi tentativi di ritrovare quell’eccitazione dell’altra sera senza però scoprirsi e fare passi esageratamente in avanti, ma lui era più bravo in queste cose e viveva questo metodo come una sorta di sfida. Quelle che lui non era abituato a perdere.   
\- Che... che gioco? - Chiese confuso sforzandosi di ricordarsi come si parlava, le mani abbandonate in basso senza toccarlo, come se però gli desse il tacito permesso di fare tutto quel che voleva, mentre altre canzoni sensuali si susseguivano dalle casse appese negli angoli della sala di danza.   
\- Il gioco della seduzione! - Continuò Tommy scendendo sotto l’orecchio a parlargli sul collo, facendolo letteralmente impazzire. Aderì di più il bacino strofinandolo su e giù, come se stesse ancora ballando al ritmo lento e sensuale di My love, di Justin Timberlake.   
\- Non so di che parli, non faccio nessun gioco, ho solo ragionato in termini logici. - Tommy rise contro la sua pelle lasciando che invece le mani scendessero sul suo petto, i piedi per terra gli permettevano di avere un appoggio sufficiente per continuare a muovere il suo corpo a ritmo di musica, sensualmente, partendo dal bacino per poi continuare col busto, il torace sul suo, le labbra aperte che risalivano il lato del suo viso.   
\- Tanto logico quanto chiedermi di uscire con te per rimorchiare, quando sai bene che cerchi solo emozioni che, evidentemente, hai solo con me. - Ma Tommy non voleva mettersi con lui, se lo ricordò solo quando le sue mani lo presero di nuovo sui fianchi e lo fermarono dal muoversi, Giulio girò il viso verso il suo e cercando i suoi occhi si ritrovarono a guardarsi fin quasi a baciarsi, sentivano i rispettivi respiri e fu come perdersi tutto, per un momento. Musica compresa.   
\- Mi sembrava di aver capito che non vuoi avere un certo rapporto con me. Da come scappi non ne vuoi avere per nulla! - Giulio non era stupido. Non lo era Tommy, ma Giulio no di certo.  
Mentre i due si guardavano da vicino in quel modo, Tommy se ne ricordò e immediatamente scese giù senza dire più nulla, come se avendo giocato col fuoco si fosse scottato e non volesse certo sottolineare la propria idiozia.   
Giulio decise di non approfondire e lasciare che le cose andassero da sole, tanto se una cosa doveva succedere, sarebbe successa.  
Lui non cercava di finire con lui per forza, non voleva sedurlo, possederlo, mettersi con lui. Però sentiva di esserne sempre più attratto e di volere certe cose, perciò non vi remava contro. Il punto era che sapeva che Tommy non volendolo poteva scappare se avesse calcato troppo la mano.  
Serviva furbizia, con lui, molta furbizia. Però non sapeva bene dove voleva portarlo e cosa voleva ottenere.   
Sapeva cosa serviva a Tommy per risalire dall’abisso in cui era ed aveva più o meno in mente alcune cose che potevano aiutarlo, ma nel dettaglio non aveva idea davvero di cosa volesse precisamente da lui.   
Solo non lasciarlo andare.   
\- Ok, abbiamo ancora una ventina di minuti, possiamo continuare prendendo confidenza con la musica, cambiando genere, o... - Tommy lo guardò mentre si alzava dalla sedia e la spostava, ma perplesso allargò le braccia:   
\- Beh? E tu? - Giulio lo fissò senza capire, fermo con la sedia piegata.   
\- Io?! -   
\- Tu? Volevi vedere come mi muovo sulla musica nel mio ambiente, in quello che so già più o meno fare, mi hai detto che non vado male e che lo sapevi, però non so fin dove posso arrivare, cosa c’è in questo ‘campo’. Sto camminando alla cieca, come so quanto indietro sono, quanto bene sono... - Giulio lo guardò incredulo che gli chiedesse davvero quello che stava intendendo.   
\- Tu vuoi che io balli qualcosa di sensuale per mostrarti fin dove puoi arrivare in questo genere a cui sei affine? - Cercava di usare terminologie professionali, ma dentro di sé aveva una tempesta, mentre non capiva che gioco facesse Tommy che, doveva ammetterlo, era molto bravo nel confonderlo.   
“Pensavo non volesse intrecciarsi troppo a me! Mi sa che la testa gli dice una cosa e l’istinto un’altra!”   
Classico.   
Rimase ad osservarlo un attimo prima di decidere, mentre Tommy gli lanciava il telecomando dello stereo e gli prendeva la sedia di mano per rimetterla dove era e sedervisi sopra.   
\- Tu... tu sei sicuro? Tu sei davvero sicuro che vuoi che io ti mostri il pacchetto completo di questo tipo di ballo? - Tommy alzò le spalle fingendo che non ci fossero problemi e che non fosse una gran cosa, anche se non era affatto vero.   
\- È la cosa più utile per me in questo momento, no? Ballo in un club di finocchi che si eccitano a vedermi sculettare. Potrei accettare di fare i privé se ne fossi capace, avanzare di carriera? - Giulio rise allentando la tensione.   
\- Quella non è carriera, quella è provocazione verso i tuoi! - Tommy si irrigidì e si oscurò di nuovo dopo la fatica per distrarlo, così Giulio decise di accontentarlo. - Beh, a tuo rischio e pericolo. Sei tu quello che non vuole impantanarsi! - Tommy sorrise ironico.   
\- E tu invece cosa vuoi? - Giulio fece un sorriso simile al suo mentre sceglieva la traccia su cui ballare,   
\- Io cavalco l’onda. - Poi trovando la canzone mise giù il telecomando e si voltò verso di lui con uno sguardo sottile e penetrante. - Cerco l’emozione. - Emozione che con un semplice sguardo aveva appena dato a Tommy, il quale faticò a non eccitarsi di nuovo così presto.   
Si mise comodo nella sedia ed attese guardandolo mentre Stillness of heart di Lenny Kravitz cominciava ad allietare col suo rock seducente.   
Tommy si impegnò a rimanere impassibile, ma non ci riuscì bene perché dopo i primi movimenti da pantera di Giulio, si trovò a succhiarsi la bocca e a trattenere il respiro.   
“Bravo Tommy, sei un genio. T i sei proprio cacciato nei guai, in guai enormi. Guai di nome ‘ora lo voglio scopare seduta stante!’”  
Pensò mentre lo vedeva trasformarsi totalmente dal suo tipico modo di ballare e di fare sempre elegante, contenuto, misurato.   
Divenne ben presto un felino che si apprestava a divorare la sua preda dopo averla incantata.   
E Tommy si incantò. Sul suo sguardo penetrante e provocante, sul suo corpo che si muoveva intorno a lui senza nemmeno toccarlo, ondeggiando come se fosse un tutt’uno con quelle note e quella voce profondamente sensuali. Dopo un po’ di movimenti uno più incredibile dell’altro, lo vide togliersi la maglietta e rimanere a torso nudo, a quel punto Tommy si irrigidì del tutto stringendo le gambe, inghiottì a vuoto, i suoi occhi si inchiodarono sul suo torace scolpito che fluttuava in quel modo sconvolgente davanti a lui.  
Come poteva farsi desiderare solo ballando, non l’aveva nemmeno sfiorato e pregava in modo indecente che lo facesse, che lo toccasse.   
Razionalmente sapeva che non era una buona idea, ma quando dietro di lui finalmente sentì la sua mano sfiorarlo, chiuse gli occhi e prese fiato per poi tornare a trattenerlo, la bocca aperta, boccheggiante, la testa all’indietro mentre le sue dita sulla testa si intrecciavano ai capelli e poi scivolavano sul viso, concludendo sulle sue labbra. Tommy si trovò a seguire la sua mano girando la testa mentre lo lasciava, interruppe di nuovo quel contatto agognato e sperato, riprese a muoversi in quel modo ipnotico ed armonioso fino a che lo rivide davanti a sé, ancora senza toccarlo, ancora senza sfiorarlo, si inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli aprì le gambe, quel tocco lo colse alla sprovvista dandogli una scarica violenta di adrenalina, l’eccitazione fu visibile mentre Giulio da terra strusciò verso di lui, strisciando con le mani sulle cosce e risalendo sul torace, attraverso dei vestiti maledettamente fastidiosi. Tommy desiderò di essere nudo, in quel momento, mentre era completamente perso dalle onde che il suo corpo faceva da terra, come un serpente incantatore ai suoi piedi che arriva e lo avvolge per stritolarlo e divorarlo.  
Le mani raggiunsero il suo viso, lo presero e lo tirarono in avanti verso di sé mentre contemporaneamente saliva, con la sola forza dello sguardo annullò totalmente la volontà e la razionalità di Tommy, non che poi fosse il suo forte. Si ritrovò a venirgli incontro con la bocca aperta, Giulio si fermò lì senza aderire, con la musica che contemporaneamente finiva lasciandoli sul più bello, interrompendo una magia deleteria che nessuno dei due, Tommy no di certo, avrebbero dimenticato.   
Tommy aspettò la conclusione di quel momento in un bacio che non arrivò, Giulio rimase a fargli assorbire l’erotismo che aveva abbondantemente creato, poi con un sorrisino si alzò e lo lasciò facendogli provare un gran freddo improvviso.   
Senza dire nulla, andò a spegnere lo stereo e comprensivo, come se sapesse molto bene cosa stava succedendo a Tommy, disse:   
\- Per oggi finiamo qua. Dalla prossima ci andremo pesanti. - Disse professionale.   
\- A-ah, perché questo era leggero? - Così dicendo Tommy si alzò, ma barcollò per le violente scariche di adrenalina subite, le gambe gli tremarono mentre aveva ancora la sensazione delle sue mani addosso, della bocca che l’aveva quasi baciato. Per un momento l’aveva fatto lui.   
\- Le lezioni preliminari sono andate, impareremo delle mosse e dei movimenti tipici e cercheremo di farlo in modo musicale. - Spiegò mentre gli dava le spalle per facilitargli il compito di srotolarsi da quell’atmosfera eccitante.   
\- Ok, ma io ora ho bisogno del bagno. - Giulio sorpreso della richiesta che sembrava non c’entrare con quanto successo, gli indicò quale era, nel vederlo andare notò che si infilava la mano nei pantaloni e ridacchiò scuotendo la testa.   
“Ah ecco, ora ha senso!”  
\- Scusa, non credo ci metterò molto! Cercherò di non sporcare! - Tommy volle dirlo per sdrammatizzare ed alleggerire qualcosa che altrimenti sarebbe stato come una spada di Damocle sulle loro teste.   
Giulio ridacchiò sapendo cosa andava a fare e come l’affrontava, come se non fosse niente di che nonostante entrambi sapevano che lo era.   
Lo era eccome.   
“1 a 0 per me, palla al centro?”   
Ma forse i punteggi precedenti se li era un po’ perso visto che magari poteva anche considerare la serata di due giorni prima un punto per Tommy. Dopotutto si era eccitato guardando come baciava un altro e fissava lui.  
“Ma io non ho problemi ad ammettere che lo desidero. È lui che li ha. Eppure ora si sta masturbando per il mio piccolo spettacolo. E l’ha voluto lui, io l’avevo avvertito e lui sapeva perfettamente che non era una buona idea. È da quando ci siamo incontrati che sa che mi vuole quanto lo voglio io, solo che ne è terrorizzato e scappa e si boicotta, ma poi se le cerca in questi modi così stupidi. Sapeva che se ballavo io in questo modo poi lui ci moriva. Mi chiedo quanto andrà avanti a rifiutare l’evidenza. Ci desideriamo. Punto. Questo non implica una relazione a tutti gli effetti, non implica nulla, solo che ci desideriamo. Stop.”  
Ma Giulio non era un tipo da ‘scopamicizia’ e Tommy lo sapeva. 


	16. Alzando l'asticella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giulio ha capito che con Tommy prova cose che non ha mai provato ed è alla ricerca di quelle, usa i suoi metodi per arrivarci mentre Tommy insiste nel non lasciarsi andare con lui, anche se poi alla fine fra il dire ed il fare c'è di mezzo il suo istinto. Così Giulio manovra totalmente la situazione a suo piacimento per ottenere quel che cerca, l'emozione fuori dal palco. Intanto sul palco mi sono ispirata al balletto del vero Giulio in Dance Dance Dance. Comunque spero che gradirete il tocco erotico che è inserito, nel prossimo capitolo preparatevi.

16\. ALZANDO L’ASTICELLA 

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ac3c6434d4606183a86d34213c754f52/tumblr_ph6c5zr9cU1rmdmxco1_640.jpg)  
"Io vivo per l'applauso, Applauso, Applauso   
Io vivo per l'Applauso-plauso   
Vivo per l'Applauso-plauso   
Vivere per il modo in cui tu esulti e gridi per me   
Gli applausi, applausi, applausi"  
[/Applause - Lady Gaga/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pco91kroVgQ)

  
Era come se l’asticella di volta in volta si dovesse alzare in entrambi i campi. Tanto nel ballo quanto nelle interazioni fra di loro, nei contatti, nei momenti d’erotismo.   
Tommy aveva ancora Giulio e il suo spettacolo nella mente e nella mano, quando uscendo se lo ritrovò lì ad aspettarlo come se fosse il suo ragazzo, così ignorandolo tirò dritto fingendo di non conoscerlo e non essere con lui, uscì direttamente andando verso la macchina del parcheggio interno.   
\- Ehi! - Esclamò Giulio seguendolo, Tommy gli lanciò una breve occhiata zittendolo isterico con lo sguardo allucinato che però notò quanto perfetto fosse anche quella sera!   
\- Fa finta di non conoscermi! - Sussurrò marcato mentre aumentava l’andatura. Giulio lo guardò perplesso e lo seguì silenzioso suo malgrado. Solo alle macchine, in un parcheggio interno del locale, Tommy tornò a parlargli.   
\- Sembriamo fidanzati se mi aspetti fuori dal locale! -   
\- L’altra volta ero dentro! - Esclamò logico Giulio cercando di capire se ora scherzasse o se fosse serio, a volte era difficile dirlo.   
\- Lo so, ma l’altra volta sembrava volessi rimorchiarmi e mi stava bene, però ora è diverso! Sembravi lì per me! - Giulio rise incredulo e divertito.   
\- Beh, questo perché lo ero davvero! - Tommy sbuffò esasperato e melodrammatico.   
\- Piantala! Lo so che capisci cosa intendo! Noi non stiamo insieme! -   
\- Siamo due amici che escono insieme! E ad ogni modo cosa importa ciò che sembriamo? - Tommy scrollò le spalle sbuffando ancora infastidito in attesa che Giulio aprisse la sua auto per potervi salire sopra.   
\- A me importa! È per stabilire un confine! Non dobbiamo fare cose da fidanzati. Solo da amici! Uscire insieme è una cosa, aspettarmi fuori dal lavoro è un’altra! - Tommy ne era sentitamente convinto e Giulio capendo che sarebbe andato avanti un secolo su quella strada, decise di lasciar perdere e aprire la chiusura centralizzata col telecomando.   
Le porta si aprirono e Tommy si infilò velocemente dentro.   
  
Senza più discutere decisero di tornare nel locale dell’altra sera, un compromesso accettabile per quel Giulio in fase sperimentale, ma non ancora poi così coraggioso.   
Tommy voleva metterlo alla prova senza sapere che Giulio stesso lo voleva allo stesso modo, sia sé stesso che lui.   
Vedeva le contraddizioni di Tommy e voleva vedere fin dove poteva spingersi, oltretutto voleva vedere se poteva sciogliersi ulteriormente con altri ragazzi piacevoli, rompere di più il ghiaccio.   
Sospettava che c’entrasse la presenza di Tommy, senza di lui non se la sentiva, ma una volta che trovavano qualcuno in coppia la minestra cambiava e lui si faceva più intraprendente e coraggioso.  
Tommy l’aveva notato subito che respingeva i ragazzi solitari mentre accettava quelli in coppia ed aveva subito capito che era un modo per tenerlo d’occhio e ritrovare quel contatto eccitante, quell’emozione che cercava.   
“Quanto andrà avanti prima di ammettere che sono io che lo eccito ed io che lo emoziono?”   
Non gli veniva in mente che forse Giulio lo sapeva già, ma non glielo diceva perché comunque sapeva non sarebbe servito a molto.   
Che forse quello era tutto un meccanismo per spingerlo lentamente ad accettarlo a sua volta.   
“Se lo faccio in modo normale quello scappa, però ci sono dei momenti in cui disinserisce il cervello e le sue difese crollano miseramente e fa esattamente ciò che l’istinto gli dice di fare. È lì che lo devo portare e lì che lo devo prendere. Una volta che avrò collezionato un po’ di incoerenze da parte sua lo obbligherò a guardarsi in faccia e ad ammettere che mi vuole quanto lo voglio io e decideremo insieme di provarci.”  
Giulio ormai ne era praticamente convinto, perciò dopo aver individuato due ragazzi interessanti e dopo una bevuta insieme, si spostarono a flirtare su uno dei divani rotondi in un angolo buio. Non così buio da non potersi vedere.   
Le chiacchiere cessarono in breve tempo, Tommy fu il primo a passare all’azione, il partner di Giulio il secondo, questi non resistette come la prima volta, accettò subito la sua bocca sulla propria e questa volta lo cinse con un braccio, tenendogli la guancia con l’altra mano in un modo di controllo della situazione tipico suo.  
Le due coppie si stavano baciando da un po’ in silenzio, con una musica suadente in lontananza, quando Giulio aprì gli occhi e rivolto verso Tommy vide che anche lui faceva già la stessa cosa.   
Immediata l’ondata d’eccitazione partì mentre nel momento precedente non era successo nulla. Un bel bacio, ma nessuna emozione.  
Così, seguendo quella scia, Giulio non si trattenne e allungando la mano sullo schienale curvo verso Tommy, strisciò sul suo braccio appoggiato. Tommy shoccato ed eccitato oltre ogni limite lo sciolse allungandolo verso il suo e così lo toccò anche lui carezzandosi a vicenda, senza andare oltre quella soglia.   
Lenti l’avambraccio, il gomito, il bicipite e poi la spalla per poi ridiscendere piano e calmi e godersi il contatto sempre più elettrico, sempre più folle, fino a che a Giulio non venne una di quelle erezioni incontenibili e chiudendo gli occhi desiderò solo poter essere in un privè e poter usufruire di un servizio più spinto di quello, ma ricordò che lì o ti infilavi in bagno a fare una sveltina completa, o non era quello il posto per altro.   
Tommy non si fece di quei problemi e staccandosi improvviso da Giulio prese il proprio compagno occasionale per il braccio e senza ammettere repliche se lo tirò ai famosi bagni dove consumò immediatamente, con ancora il tocco di Giulio ed i suoi occhi magnetici e tentatori addosso.   
Si fece prendere da dietro brutalmente, sbrigativo, forte e virile mentre pensava di avere Giulio a farlo, a tenerlo per i fianchi ed entrare con colpi decisi fino in fondo.   
Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò trasportare in quel viaggio pericoloso che gli fece avere un orgasmo senza precedenti, decisamente non paragonabile ad altri.   
Lì c’era stato qualcos’altro, qualcosa di diverso dai soliti orgasmi. Un trasporto mentale.   
Qualcosa che non avendolo mai provato non aveva mai saputo di quanto spettacolare fosse ma di cui ora non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno.  
Meno fortunato fu Giulio il quale non disposto a fare la stessa cosa di Tommy, una volta senza di lui si smontò e si limitò a baciarlo ancora un po’ per poi scaricarlo ed uscire, aspettando Tommy  e fumandosi un’altra sigaretta.  
Doveva alzare l’asticella.   
  
Non ne parlavano mai, dopo. Era come se non succedesse nulla, come se non facessero cose strane mentre si baciavano con altri, come se guardarsi e toccarsi fosse normale.   
Il giorno dopo si presero un’altra pausa dal vedersi e rimasero in perfetto silenzio, fino a che non si rividero per un’altra lezione più severa ed intensa delle altre.   
Giulio cominciò con nozioni ed insegnamenti più complessi, movimenti ed associazioni varie, le tipologie di passi e di mosse più utilizzate, mentre come base c’erano delle canzoni con un ritmo non troppo incalzante, perfetto come punto di riferimento per quelle mosse.  
Tommy quella volta sudò davvero e per giunta era arrivato anche quasi puntuale, non si era fatto pregare e Giulio non gli aveva dovuto ricordare l’appuntamento.   
Era rimasto stupito e piacevolmente sorpreso specie del non doverlo rincorrere e della lena con cui si era messo d’impegno, almeno all’inizio. Quando aveva iniziato a faticare davvero aveva iniziato anche a lamentarsi chiedendo se dovesse per forza fare quello e dicendo di non essere capace a fare quell’altro.   
Giulio imperterrito era andato dritto come un treno senza cedere di un millimetro, gli aveva insegnato tutto quello che era stato nel programma, dandogli anche diversi schiaffi nel sedere per rimetterlo in riga.  
Così fra ululati, imprecazioni e scene madre, alla fine Giulio l’aveva spuntata e Tommy aveva imparato abbastanza bene molte mosse.   
\- Sarà più facile imparare qualche coreografia. - Disse Giulio preparandosi al proprio balletto finale, mentre Tommy beveva dell’acqua ed imprecava buttandosi a terra davanti allo specchio, avvolto in un asciugamano gettato sul capo. Era bagnato come un pulcino, la maglietta madida, i ricci tutti giù sulla fronte grondanti. A Giulio piaceva molto di più così, gli diede un’occhiata divertita mentre immaginava che le lamentele fossero perché sapeva che se imparare delle mosse era stato difficile, sicuramente imparare una coreografia sarebbe stato impossibile.  
\- Di preciso dove vuoi portarmi? Nella tua compagnia di ballo? Non so cosa tu abbia in mente ma... pensavo che assecondarti fino ad imparare qualche mossa come oggi potesse essere sufficiente! Io oggi sono davvero morto! Ma proprio morto, eh? E non penso di avere davvero grandi margini di miglioramento come dici! - Giulio rise mentre lui si lamentava con la sua verve effemminata di proposito, sperava di irritarlo.   
\- Stai andando molto bene invece e se la smettessi di perdere tempo a lamentarti e contrastarmi impareresti anche meglio! - Tommy sospirò sapendo che non ne sarebbe mai uscito.   
\- Ok, allora quando mi balli Lady Gaga versione trans? - Giulio si ricordò solo ora della sua promessa e ripensandoci decise che effettivamente lo meritava dopo la quasi puntualità e tutto il sudore versato.   
\- Devo prepararmi, però. Hai impegni, puoi aspettare? - Tommy pronto ad un altro no l’aveva guardato meravigliato e raddrizzandosi con la schiena aveva incrociato le gambe magre annuendo contento.   
\- Oh sì s’! Per te che fai Lady Gaga tutto! - Giulio ridacchiò e senza aggiungere nulla sparì al piano di sopra prendendo gli abiti del caso ed i trucchi adeguati.   
“Peggio per lui, si caccia nei guai da solo. Non vuole però poi fa di certe richieste che è come se si suicidasse!”   
  
La canzone cominciò, Dopo essersi sistemato in scena con gli oggetti che gli sarebbero serviti, Giulio disse a Tommy di aprire gli occhi e quando lo fece lo vide dentro un enorme soprabito bianco stile tenda da giardino, quel tipico stile assurdo alla Lady Gaga appunto.  
Trattenne subito il fiato nel vedere che aveva occhi e bocca truccata di nero, i capelli sciolti ma pettinati e tirati indietro con acqua e gel in modo che non gli ricadessero sul viso.   
Già quello sarebbe stato sufficiente, ma dopo l’introduzione dove aveva mosso solo la testa facendo determinate espressioni grottesche e provocatorie, Giulio sbocciò fuori dal soprabito con fare regale, lo lasciò indietro e mostrò la tuta nera aderente che evidenziava ogni muscolo del suo splendido corpo. A chiunque sarebbe stata ridicola, su di lui era perfetta, specie associata a quel trucco.   
Tommy spalancò la bocca dimenticandosi il contegno.   
Giulio iniziò a muoversi e ballare mescolando atteggiamenti virili a quelli femminili in un mix semplicemente perfetto che fece impazzire lo spettatore per qualche strana ragione. Era un uomo che si comportava da donna, raccontava una storia e via via che proseguiva era chiarissimo.  
Di volta in volta Giulio cambiava abito indossando giacche diverse, una peggiore dell’altra, sempre più appariscente, sembrava che alzasse l’asticella sempre più, come se l’uomo insoddisfatto di sé ricercasse il proprio io altrove e contemporaneamente l’approvazione e più diventava esagerato e grottesco ma anche regale, più piaceva e diventava paradossalmente convincente ed apprezzato. Lo stile dei movimenti non venne mai tradito e concluse davanti ad un Tommy sconvolto ed eccitato che incapace di muoversi era stato risucchiato da quella magia, da quella creatura senza definizione che per quattro minuti era stato tutto e niente, ma in esso si era rivisto in maniera lampante. Tutti quei cambi d’abito a significare gli stili diversi che lui adottava di volta in volta, come se fosse sempre insoddisfatto di sé, come se cercasse qualcosa che non trovava e la cercasse nell’estetica e negli altri.   
Giulio ballando era andato sopra ogni confine e regola ed era stato in grado di vestire ogni panno senza risultare ridicolo.   
La musica si spense per poi cambiare, Giulio si sciolse dalla posizione finale e si tolse l’ultimo abito indossato, poi aprì le braccia davanti ad un Tommy in crisi esistenziale e si chinò in avanti femminile e perfetto per concludere.   
\- Piaciuto? - Tommy in risposta prese l’asciugamano che aveva sulla testa e se lo mise sul bacino, Giulio a quello rise. - Lo prenderò per un sì! -   
\- Tu... - Tentò di parlare Tommy con voce roca per l’emozione di essersi rivisto in quello spettacolo, Giulio chiudeva la musica recuperando il telecomando. - Tu cosa provi quando balli? Perché chi ti guarda prova delle emozioni incredibili, che tu dici di non provare nella vita quotidiana. Sei alla ricerca di quelle. - Deviare su Giulio era più facile che attirare l’attenzione su di sé e su cosa aveva pensato e sentito vedendolo. Il ballerino accettò la sua ‘difesa personale’ e iniziando a spogliarsi della tutina aderente davanti a lui, rispose placido come se fosse tutto normale. Non dello stesso avviso era Tommy che era inquieto nel vedere il suo viso truccato, in qualche modo lo sconvolgeva e lo eccitava da matti. Cercava di distogliere lo sguardo, ma i propri occhi erano come ipnotizzati.   
\- Quando ballo provo emozioni così violente e grandi che non riesco a trovarle nella vita normale e mi chiedo se ci siano, se sia possibile averle anche giù da un palco. - Spiegò calmo e preciso Giulio che intanto si era sfilato la parte superiore della tuta a pezzo unico. Tommy a disagio non riusciva a muoversi, sentiva che se si fosse alzato le gambe gli avrebbero ceduto, rimaneva seduto contro lo specchio a debita distanza.   
\- Cosa hai provato tu guardando? -    
\- Ti fidi di me? - Chiese Tommy improvviso, ignorando completamente l’ultima domanda. Giulio con le mani ai lati, nei pantaloni da abbassare, lo guardò perplesso. Tommy così si alzò rivelando il rigonfiamento sul pacco, si mosse serio e languido verso di lui dimenticando tutti i propri buoni propositi di non impantanarsi con lui. - Ti fidi di me? - Giulio lo guardò negli occhi verde scuro e per un momento ebbe paura, vide uno strano guizzo in quello sguardo incredibilmente serio. Suo malgrado annuì. - Stasera ti porto a trovare quell’emozione. Vedrai che scoprirai un mondo che non credevi possibile. Non so se è all’altezza di quel che provi o che fai provare ballando, ma è molto potente. -   
Giulio fermo con le mani ancora nei pantaloni da togliersi rimase impalato a guardarlo perplesso e intimorito da quella versione provocante e sicura di sé. Tommy lo era sempre, ma lì non solo non c’era niente di effemminato, ma era incredibilmente bello. In qualche modo era bello. Sapeva che aveva in mente qualcosa di diametralmente opposto al suo essere, ma improvvisamente sentì  di non potersi e di non volersi opporre. Così annuì.   
\- Stasera, Alice, ti porto nello specchio! - Sentendolo, Giulio fu attraversato da un brivido che partì dalla nuca e scese lungo la spina dorsale per poi finire nelle parti basse che reagirono. Per distrarsi si tolse i pantaloni e rimase con degli slip a dir poco aderenti. Tommy sbiancò, spalancò gli occhi, trattenne il respiro ed imprecando lo superò di corsa andando al bagno.   
\- Oggi ti rubo la doccia! Ho sudato come un caprone ed oltretutto tu sei stato un killer! - Giulio ridendo capì il senso che intendeva e rilassato ringraziò il suo ritorno al Tommy normale. Quello di prima l’aveva a dir poco sconvolto, per un momento aveva sentito di poter cedere a qualunque istinto basso e inaccettabile.   
Si chiese cosa sarebbe successo quella sera, eppure sapeva che non si sarebbe tirato indietro. 


	17. Nello specchio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come annunciato le cose iniziano a farsi calde e qua vediamo cosa ha in mente Tommy e dove porta Giulio. Ma soprattutto cerchiamo di capire le motivazioni di entrambi dietro a quel che sta per succedere, come reagiranno al viaggio nello specchio ma soprattutto se ce la faranno ad andare fino in fondo sul serio. Premetto che questo genere di cose esistono anche nella realtà, ovviamente non sono pubblicizzate, ma esistono.

  
17\. NELLO SPECCHIO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/giulio%20e%20tommy.png)  
"Strana infatuazione che sembra adornare la marea della sera Lo coglierò accanto a te  
Simile immaginazione sembra aiutare la sensazione a scivolare [...]  
Sono immondo, un libertino [...]  
Stai scivolando lentamente dalla mia presa Mi coltivi come un (una pianta) sempreverde  
Non vedrai mai il me solitario alla fine"  
[/Without you I'm nothing - Placebo/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTAcWmd2RzQ)

  
La festa era in una villa privata fuori Milano, ci accedevi solo con un invito personale e dovevi rispettare alcune regole. All’ingresso firmavi una dichiarazione di riservatezza che contemporaneamente ti faceva assumere la responsabilità su qualunque cosa poteva succedere all’interno della casa.   
\- Mi sembra di star entrando al grande fratello. - Sussurrò Giulio dopo aver eseguito diligente e perplesso tutte le richieste. Il positivo era l’anonimato, se avevi l’invito personale non dovevi registrare i tuoi dati e lasciare per iscritto chi eri e che eri stato lì visto che l’accordo di riservatezza era bilaterale.   
Un’altra regola era l’eleganza, ovviamente Giulio non aveva avuto problemi, Tommy diede di sé una nuova immagine al suo accompagnatore che era rimasto piacevolmente meravigliato nel vederlo vestito con pantaloni e camicia di una certa risma, i capelli lisci e pettinati in modo da stargli perfetti ed ordinati.   
Giulio era meravigliato.   
\- Ma è una di quelle feste ad orge? Mi hai portato in un posto simile? Io non credo faccia proprio per me, sai... - Tommy rise in maniera marcata e lo guardò accompagnandolo verso il salone principale.   
\- Orge? No, ma se vuoi ci sono anche festini di quel genere, ho partecipato per curiosità, ma questo genere fa più per me! - Giulio si aggrottò mentre percorrevano un corridoio dalle luci soffuse che dopo l’ingresso e la stanza guardaroba avevano dovuto passare.   
\- Ma tutta questa segretezza? - Tommy si strinse nelle spalle e gli fece largo per varcare l’uscio per primo.   
\- Beh, è una festa per il sesso, ma non si fanno orge... - Giulio lo fissò interdetto, ma Tommy lo esortò ad entrare e così Giulio lo fece. Nonostante non se l’aspettasse, rimase sorpreso nel constatare che effettivamente non c’era alcuna orgia in atto, il salone era davvero molto grande con diverse poltroncine e divani sparsi in giro, alcuni tavolini, libreria, un arredamento elegante e costoso in una via di mezzo fra il vintage ed il moderno. Luci soffuse, un angolo adibito a bar dove persone eleganti preparavano dei cocktail, musica d’atmosfera di sottofondo, con una certa armonia sensuale. Per il resto gente sparsa ovunque, alcune in piedi, altre sedute.   
Giulio ci rimase di stucco nel non trovare un bordello visti i preparativi, sembravano tutte persone ricche o rinomate, ma non ne riconosceva nessuno.   
\- Diciamo che questa è l’altra faccia del locale dove siamo stati insieme. - disse Tommy sornione e sussurrando sulla sua spalla per non farsi sentire, Giulio voltò leggermente il viso per rispondere:   
\- Sono tutti VIP? . Chiese sorpreso. Tommy piegò la testa di lato.   
\- Più che altro ricchi o provenienti da famiglie facoltose, non VIP nel senso che camminando per strada li riconosci. - spiegò. Giulio annuì.   
\- Ma è tutto molto anonimo. -   
\- Sì perché qua non è quel che vedi, ma è quel che non vedi. - Giulio si girò di più per guardarlo ed in quello i visi quasi si toccarono.   
\- Perciò ci sono orge da qualche parte! - Esclamò a voce un po’ più alta. Tommy ridendo gli mise un dito sulla bocca civettuolo per non attirare troppo l’attenzione, così sembravano una coppia in cerca di qualche scambio, ciò per cui la maggior parte era lì.   
\- Questa lussuosa e gigantesca villa ha moltissime stanze. In ognuna si consuma qualcosa. Quel che si fa qua rimane qua, nessuno mai lo porterà fuori né lo renderà noto da qualche parte. -   
\- Prima regola del fight club non si parla del fight club? - Chiese ironico Giulio, Tommy sorrise e si staccò rimanendo però agganciato al suo braccio come se fosse il suo ragazzo.   
\- Esattamente. - Poi si guardò intorno. - Qua ci si incontra, ci sono i preamboli insomma. Poi in ogni stanza c’è qualcosa, ce n’è per tutti i gusti. Dal sesso normale con sconosciuti, al sesso a tre, agli scambi, alle orge. Dipende da quel che ti va. In ogni stanza ci sono dei colori appesi alle porte che indicano ciò che si consuma dentro. Per evitare di aprire tutte le porta alla ricerca di quel che cerchi. - spiegò ancora Tommy con un sorrisino divertito. - Ovviamente qua cerchi ciò che nella tua vita quotidiana non potrai mai avere, perciò limitarsi a qualcosa di normale e semplice è un delitto. - Concluse malizioso Tommy leccandosi le labbra mentre cercava di individuare qualcuno di interessante per entrambi. Giulio rimasto al ‘in ogni stanza ci sono’ capì cosa avrebbero fatto quella notte ed irrigidendosi iniziò ad indietreggiare.   
\- Tu sei pazzo se pensi che mi presti a questo! - Tommy che si aspettava quella reazione, ridendo lo trattenne per il braccio accompagnandolo a prendere da bere.   
\- Dai, non farai niente che tu non voglia, nessuno ti obbligherà. Dagli un’occasione. Vedrai che quando si crea l’atmosfera, e si creerà, fidati, sarai tu a volere andare oltre le righe. Devi lasciarti andare. - Al tavolo dei cocktail chiese due martini. - Tu mi hai emozionato ballando, ora ti emozionerò io a modo mio. Ti manca il lato oscuro e peccaminoso della vita. È un’esperienza importante. - Giulio era convinto di non poterlo fare ed era anche molto agitato all’idea, però decise che avrebbe bevuto qualcosa, parlato con qualcuno e poi al momento di sparire in qualche stanza del piacere, sarebbe andato via.   
Su una cosa Tommy aveva ragione, non lo poteva obbligare.   
“È anche vero che fino ad ora ho fatto cose pazzesche, per i miei canoni, solo con lui. Cose che non avrei mai pensato di poter fare, che da solo non riuscivo. Forse gli devo dare un’occasione davvero.”   
Anche se poi non ne era convinto. Fare sesso con sconosciuti non era per lui, già baciarne non gli aveva trasmesso niente fino a che non aveva toccato Tommy. Era lui che voleva, ma forse lì dentro poteva giostrarsi il suo piccolo desiderio con un po’ di astuzia.   
Pensando a tutte queste cose, iniziò a sorseggiare il suo martini guardando in giro per nulla interessato, non certo quanto Tommy.   
Avevano individuato qualcuno di interessante, in attesa come loro di un’avventura degna di quel nome.   
Ognuno lì dentro dava sfoghi a certi desideri reconditi, anche se non si superava mai i limiti con il sadomaso, per esempio, a meno che non ci fosse un accordo comune. Tommy poteva immaginare che per Giulio sarebbe stato più facile buttarsi sul sesso con sconosciuti se aveva il suo esempio vicino, nella sua testa avrebbero potuto usufruire di una stanza dove rotolarsi in quattro, senza però confondere le coppie.   
Fare sesso accanto ad altri che facevano la stessa cosa era un primo passo sufficientemente spregiudicato per uno come Giulio, non voleva trasformarlo in un peccatore, ma voleva dargli una spinta e fargli provare quell’emozione che fuori dal palco non trovava e lui, un’emozione abbastanza forte l’aveva trovata solo col sesso. Ma non col sesso normale, col sesso fuori dagli schemi.   
Quella festa era perfetta. Uscendo avrebbero cancellato tutto, ma l’emozione sarebbe rimasta, Giulio sarebbe stato in grado di sbloccarsi e di vivere quel lato che cercava di reprime ancora nonostante gli innegabili passi in avanti.   
O, forse, dentro di sé, voleva solo l’occasione di entrare in contatti intimi con Giulio senza il rischio di legarsi ed intraprendere relazioni vere.   
Sesso in quel modo, che fosse qualcosa da doppia coppia sfociata poi in orgia a quattro era solo qualcosa di erotico e basta. Non era niente di impegnativo, non era come fare l’amore con lui a casa. Non c’era niente altro dietro.   
Un piano perfetto per togliersi quel maledetto sfizio. O lì o mai più, si disse. 

Forse c’era qualcosa nei cocktail che bevevano o era nell’aria, rilasciato magari tramite quelle candele poste in giro che facevano atmosfera e spandevano un lieve profumo particolare.   
Via via che stava lì e che parlava con i due nuovi partner, Giulio si sentiva sempre più sciogliere ed era strano perché sentiva come se i propri freni svanissero lentamente, come fumo al vento.   
Partecipava brillantemente alle conversazioni e trovava divertenti le battute che facevano, guardava di continuo Tommy per capire a che punto le cose si sarebbero fatte strane e sarebbe scappato, ma la verità è che si sentiva rilassato e non aveva voglia di porre fine a quel bel momento.   
Non si chiedeva cosa ci sarebbe stato dopo e se fosse stato in grado, è solo che gli piaceva stare lì, era tutto leggero, tutto facile lì dentro.  
La luce era bassa, il profumo piacevole, i cocktail buoni e la compagnia piuttosto intrigante.   
Stava conversando con l’erede di una delle case automobilistiche più famose d’Italia che l’aveva riconosciuto, ma non faceva sceneggiate da fan e non gli faceva pesare in alcun modo la sua presenza. Al contrario, per metterlo a suo agio aveva iniziato ad indicargli con fare pettegolo ed allegro tutti gli altri VIP che non avrebbe mai potuto dire fossero gay e partecipassero a quelle feste.  
In poco Giulio si era ritrovato a ridere fra i commenti di quel ragazzo e di Tommy, evidentemente di una pasta simile.   
Vedeva Tommy un po’ alterato, non ubriaco o fatto di qualcosa, però nemmeno totalmente in sé. Solo particolarmente sciolto. Forse anche lui era così, forse avevano preso la stessa cosa, qualunque essa fosse. Magari era Tommy ad avergli messo qualcosa nel suo primo drink, per rilassarlo.  
Stava funzionando, visto che si sentiva bene e non riusciva a capire cosa ci fosse di male nel continuare quella strana serata.  
Vedeva in giro la gente sparire e riapparire in sordina e si chiedeva cosa avessero fatto, sembravano normali, sembrava che non fosse successo niente ed invece magari avevano appena consumato un’orgia.   
Orgia.   
Giulio si ripeté shoccato il termine. Non avrebbe mai pensato di avvicinarsi tanto ad un mondo simile, il mondo di Tommy. Era quello che cercava? Che voleva?  
“In realtà finché non lo provo non posso sapere se cercavo quel genere di emozione. Cercavo dei legami che mi emozionassero, forse cercavo delle esperienze che mi emozionassero, che mi shoccassero. Cercavo di provare qualcosa al di fuori di un palco. Ed ora eccomi qua, a provare questo. E forse non sono davvero fatto di qualcosa, ma è più facile per me accettare le cose se penso di esserlo.”  
Improvvisamente la mano di Tommy si piazzò sulla propria coscia e lui, seduto proprio vicino, si sporse davanti per arrivare al suo partner:   
\- Sai, non devi aspettare che sia lui a cominciare. Giulio è nato a settembre. Ma in realtà non aspetta altro che essere portato nello specchio. - Giulio aveva colto la citazione di Alice nel paese delle meraviglie, anzi, Alice nello specchio, ma non aveva colto il ‘nato a settembre’.   
\- Sono nato a dicembre in realtà... - Tommy e gli altri risero per la sua risposta seria e così il giovane accanto a Giulio che se lo era preso sottobraccio, spostò la mano sull’altra coscia di Giulio facendolo scattare, sebbene era poi stata quella di Tommy a farlo vibrare e partire interiormente.   
\- Intende che sei vergine. - Poi lo guardò bene ripensandoci. - Del nostro mondo suppongo. Perché un bell’uomo come te che si affaccia per la prima volta in questo universo, non può non aver fatto nulla prima con altre persone! - Giulio ridacchiò scuotendo la testa, trovandolo divertente.   
\- Avete un modo di fare che è incredibile. sfacciato, senza freni. Non ci sono mai cose che non potete dire o fare. vi invidio. Voglio essere più come voi, ecco cosa cerco. Togliermi un po’ questa maschera di compostezza che ho sempre. Di ciò che si può e non può. - Tommy sorrise lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia, orgoglioso di lui, poi si sciolse e prendendo per mano entrambi i due ai suoi lati, ovvero il proprio ragazzo per una notte e Giulio, li alzò dal divano con aria furba e maliziosa.   
\- E quindi è ora di togliere quella maschera! - Gli altri si alzarono subito, contenti all’idea di cominciare con le danze, mentre Giulio lo fece solo per inerzia, bloccato per un momento da ciò a cui aveva involontariamente dato vita e acconsentito. Avevano aspettato solo un suo cenno ed ora eccolo lì.   
“Forse però non aspettavo altro anche io. Forse non è stato poi così involontario.” E fissando la mano di Tommy sulla propria, si morse il labbro sentendo l’eccitazione partita dal tocco di poco prima salire e attraversargli terribile tutto il corpo.   
Non aveva idea di che cosa aveva in mente Tommy, ma sapeva in cosa sperava lui.   
“Non avrò un’occasione migliore di questa per provare ciò che desidero e ciò che credo di volere. Qualunque cosa proporrà, è lui il mio obiettivo e se mi ha portato in un posto simile, nonostante ne abbia paura, lo vuole anche lui. Sta solo cercando un compromesso che sia accettabile per lui.   
Fare sesso con me o avere interazioni erotiche con me in un posto simile, non lo rende reale. Per lui è perfetto. Può avermi e non sarà mai successo una volta fuori di qua. Loro due sono un contorno, una spinta. Pensa di avere tutto in mano e di essere una sfinge, ma in realtà è un libro aperto. Vuole giocare? Giochiamo. Vediamo chi è che comanda sul serio. Prima o poi dovrà smettere di scappare. Dobbiamo smettere entrambi.”  
Perché su questo aveva ragione, entrambi scappavano da qualcosa, Giulio da un lato di sé per nulla perfetto e controllato e assolutamente poco convenzionale, Tommy dai legami.  



	18. La via del piacere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo nella casa del piacere dove tutto è concesso solo nel momento in cui sono lì dentro, Giulio è alla ricerca dell'emozione, mentre Tommy di un compromesso per avere quel che vuole davvero senza prenderselo sul serio. Giulio ormai ha capito che desidera Tommy, che l'emozione deriva sempre dalle interazioni con lui, ma Tommy evade da questo terrorizzato. Vediamo ora senza freni inibitori cosa succede.

18\. LA VIA DEL PIACERE   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/tommy16.png)  
"I suoi occhi Lui fa parte del lato oscuro   
Neutralizza Ogni uomo in vista"  
[/Sepultura - Angel/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ya8N9FhMq5s)  


  
La sensazione della sua mano ben presto fu la sola cosa che sentiva, solo dopo si rese conto che ne stringeva due. Tommy e l’altro ragazzo che sarebbe stato il suo partner, Christopher.   
Giulio sentì il cuore salire in gola mano a mano che il corridoio diventava buio e solo la luce delle candele gli permetteva di vedere.   
La testa iniziò a girargli per la violenta scarica di adrenalina unita ai cocktail e probabilmente a qualunque cosa fosse liberato nell’aria che lo lasciasse leggero.   
Non sapeva se voleva farlo, la testa gli gridava di non oltrepassare dei confini che non sapeva se era in grado di sopportare dopo, l’istinto lo spingeva a non tirarsi indietro.   
L’eccitazione la faceva da padrone quanto la paura, sentiva le ginocchia molli e lui camminava per forza di inerzia.   
Il sangue correva impazzito nelle vene mentre sapeva cosa sarebbe successo, mentre sapeva che non era uno sconosciuto che voleva prendere, ma Tommy.   
Giocare a livello teorico era un conto, ma esserci era un altro.   
Al momento di entrare in una delle stanze libere, Giulio frenò e sfilò le mani da entrambi facendo un passo indietro.   
\- Io non me la sento. - Disse con voce incerta, sentiva mille alterazioni fisiche e la sensazione di impazzire, strinse la mani per non mostrare che tremava come una foglia, ma si rese conto che era più buio in quel punto, erano finiti in fondo ad un corridoio, in una delle ultime stanze.   
Il suo partner, Chris, gli prese il braccio carezzandolo sensuale, risalendo la spalla e scendendo sul petto, mentre lentamente e sicuro gli si spalmava addosso.   
\- Mmm... forse così è troppo shoccante... - Sussurrò all’orecchio facendo rabbrividire Giulio.   
\- Magari possiamo fare qualche preliminare qua fuori... -   
Giulio non aveva potuto vedere  che in certi angoli della villa c’erano coppie o più persone che si ‘riscaldavano’ fuori dalle stanze, per qualcuno l’eccitazione era anche quella.   
\- P-preliminari qua? - Chiese Giulio allarmato, fare cose in pubblico, per quanto fosse buio e fossero appartati, era anche peggio.   
Tommy così sospirò e si unì a Chris sull’altra spalla, l’aiutò a spingerlo contro il muro dove nessuna candela nelle vicinanze permetteva di vedere davvero bene, solo vagamente, solo la sensazione di averne due addosso.   
Giulio stava cercando di porre ancora resistenza, ma poi le mani ed i corpi spalmati contro di sé furono tre e così capì che uno di loro era Tommy.   
A quel punto cedette le armi e contò solo distinguere quali di quelle tre lingue che gli leccavano il collo e le orecchie era la sua.   
Una di queste si infilò nella propria bocca e non fu in grado di rifiutarla, l’idea che potesse essere Tommy lo mandava fuori di testa. Un’ondata d’eccitazione lo convinse a provare ed aprì la bocca accettando quel bacio umido e spinto dove le lingue giocarono fuori dalle bocche, dove anche un’altra si unì a loro, dove poi l’ultima prese possesso di lui una volta che gli altri due furono soddisfatti.   
Uno di loro era stato Tommy, si disse. Uno di loro. Non aveva idea di chi, non capiva nulla, la testa gli girava e teneva gli occhi chiusi per concentrarsi sulle sensazioni e su quel che provava.   
Voleva usare le mani per toccarli e capire chi gli faceva cosa, ma uno di loro si inginocchiò davanti a sé mentre gli altri due scivolarono di lato per conto proprio, accanto a lui a proseguire oltre i preliminari.   
Capì che dovevano essere Tommy ed il suo compagno, mentre Chris era inginocchiato davanti a sé. Prima di realizzare altro sui due che aveva accanto, sentì i pantaloni aprirsi e l’erezione uscire per poi essere accuratamente trattata da mani e bocca esperte.   
Sentì la sua lingua lungo il proprio membro che aveva già iniziato ad eccitarsi per la presenza di Tommy addosso. L’agitazione salì e per un momento tutto si congelò, Tommy, ogni intento precedente.  
Per un momento per Giulio ci fu solo un’esperienza di cui aveva sempre avuto il sacrosanto terrore.  
Un altro ragazzo gli faceva sesso orale, un altro ragazzo faceva ciò che non aveva mai fatto con nessuno.  
E dunque era quello.   
“Un pompino da un uomo!” Si disse sottolineandolo alla propria testa sentitamente confusa, si focalizzò unicamente sulla sua lingua ,sulle sue mani che l’accarezzavano e lo toccavano dove la lingua non arrivava, stringendo, carezzando, infilandosi ovunque.   
Fino a che la bocca non l’avvolse completamente.  
L’idea che fosse un ragazzo lo eccitava, ma non lo trasportava in un viaggio incontrollato.  
Era meglio di qualunque altra cosa avesse mai fatto con una donna, ma non era esattamente ciò che cercava.  
Per un momento l’aveva avuto prima, quando li aveva avuti tutti e tre addosso.   
Ricordandoselo girò la testa di lato a cercare, gli occhi finalmente iniziarono ad abituarsi al buio quasi pesto, finalmente distinse le figure e concentrandosi capì che i due stavano già andando al sodo. Uno dei due era già dentro l’altro, lo prendeva da dietro e se lo sbatteva deciso e senza remore.   
Capì così chi era uno e chi era l’altro visto che Tommy non sarebbe mai stato attivo e gli occhi collaborarono individuando dei tratti caratteristici del suo bel viso delicato, dagli occhi solitamente tristi e all’ingiù.   
Era girato verso il muro, il viso rivolto verso di lui, la guancia e le mani appoggiate, il resto del corpo sporto verso il compagno che lo prendeva per i fianchi e lo penetrava, i pantaloni abbassati solo del necessario.   
Si rese conto che non solo erano quasi attaccati, ma che Tommy lo guardava mentre ansimava. La sua voce lo raggiunse, i suoi respiri.   
E la sua mano si mosse da sola sul suo viso che gli piaceva ogni giorno di più. Le dita sugli occhi, sulle guance e poi sulle labbra che percorsero decise e bisognose di sentirle, di toccarle.  
Dita che non esitarono poi ad infilarsi dentro a cercare la sua lingua che era bollente.   
Giulio si sentì bruciare e la scarica di eccitazione tornò ad impennarsi nelle sue gambe, nella bocca di Chris, quando Tommy gli succhiò il dito che lui muoveva dentro e fuori.   
Il proprio membro divenne duro mentre l’altro glielo succhiava e sospirando di piacere ritrovò di nuovo quell’emozione tanto ricercata, sfiorata altre sere. L’emozione di uno che non si accontentava di fare sesso con dei ragazzi, ma che voleva un ragazzo in particolare.   
Non era tornato nel suo quartiere alla ricerca di Tommy, era tornato alla ricerca del coraggio di essere sé stesso e lì aveva trovato Tommy che non solo l’aveva aiutato ad esserlo, ma era diventato piano piano lui quella parte di sé che voleva vivere.   
Lo capì in un momento di lucidità nel mezzo di quel caos erotico che esplose nella bocca del proprio partner ed in un bacio a Tommy che non si era voluto precludere.   
Un bacio che Tommy accettò mentre, sconvolto, veniva in un piacere che non aveva mai provato non in quel modo intenso, sconvolgente e profondo.   
In un istante realizzò che era venuto per quel contatto con Giulio, per quel bacio leggero sulla sua bocca, per quella lingua che gli aveva infilato deciso cercando la propria.   
In un istante capì che l’orgasmo era arrivato grazie a lui e che non aveva paragoni con altri, perché c’era stato qualcosa ad accompagnare quella scarica elettrica. Sentendo gli occhi bruciare si staccò bruscamente dal proprio compagno spingendolo malamente via, poi tirandosi su i pantaloni brontolò un ‘scusa tesoro’ e corse via, facendosi inghiottire di nuovo dal corridoio buio.   
Giulio con Chris in piedi davanti a lui perché l’aveva appena soddisfatto, rimasero a guardare il buio dove era sparito Tommy improvvisamente, shoccati quanto l’altro ragazzo con loro che con un ‘ma che diavolo...’ Si era appena visto negare un orgasmo quasi raggiunto.   
\- Pensavo che fossi tu quello indeciso e difficile! - Esclamò Chris non sapendo come proseguire da lì in poi, Giulio in risposta si allacciò e si sistemò stringendosi sconvolto nelle spalle, sia per l’orgasmo raggiunto in quel modo, sia per la reazione shoccante di Tommy.   
\- Mi dispiace, non so che dire. Forse non sta bene, vado a cercarlo. - Poi si fermò un momento, si girò a guardarli e con un sorriso imbarazzato e di scuse, si congedò: - Grazie per la compagnia. - Intendendo che più di quello non sarebbe successo.   
  
Ben presto Giulio si rese conto che quel posto era un labirinto e che trovarlo al quasi buio era peggio di cercare un ago in un pagliaio, così decise di usare la testa e rinunciare alla ricerca andando ad aspettarlo fuori.   
Recuperò le proprie cose e vide che anche lui aveva fatto lo stesso, così teso all’idea che avesse potuto lasciarlo lì, uscì in fretta andando alla macchina.   
Con sollievo lo trovò in un angolo dell’enorme giardino seduto su una di quelle sedie da esterno in rattan e alluminio, color grigio scuro, grandi e squadrate.  
Tommy era raggomitolato e guardava in alto, un cielo stellato che solo fuori Milano potevi vedere.   
Era avvolto nel suo cappotto costoso che si abbinava bene all’abito elegante da sera, ma la posizione da cucciolo faceva a pugni con lo stile che aveva.   
Giulio sorrise facendo un respiro di sollievo, poi lo raggiunse avvolto anche lui nel suo bel cappotto nero, si sistemò la pashmina di lana bianca, già solo quel tocco lo distingueva di netto da tutti gli altri. Tommy lo vide avvicinarsi.   
\- Sembri un principe! - Commentò improvviso rompendo subito il ghiaccio. Giulio rimase sorpreso ma accettò il suo tentativo di normalizzare qualcosa che non era stato per niente normale.   
Sorrise e si sedette in una sedia accanto mentre cercava di capire che giardino fosse, ma era troppo buio, c’erano poche illuminazioni esterne, solo alcuni faretti da terreno fra gli incrocio di aiuole.  
Si intravedeva un parco stupendo in cui perdersi, alberi, siepi, piante, diverse oasi per sedersi e passare del tempo fuori.   
\- Per la sciarpa bianca? - Chiese sapendo che era un tocco particolare da indossare.  
\- È davvero aristocratica! - Rispose ammirato. - E tu poi hai un portamento molto distinto. - Giulio sorrise ancora e gli prese quel che rimaneva della sigaretta per fare qualche tiro. Il fumo salì in alto perdendosi nel manto scuro, l’aria fredda a schiaffeggiargli i visi e farli finalmente respirare.   
\- Stai bene? - Tommy lo guardò sorpreso senza capire perché glielo chiedesse.   
\- Io? Perfetto come sempre! - Giulio fece un sorrisino consapevole.   
\- Come sempre? - Chiese con una vaga ombra di ironia. Tommy annuì sorridendo senza usare gli occhi che rimasero seri in quella sua forma malinconica di natura.   
Giulio pensò che fosse quasi grottesco. Quanto poteva fingere di essere vivo anche se era morto dentro?   
\- È o non è un’esperienza da fare? Non trovi niente di simile in giro. Abbandonarsi alla perdizione, solo nel tempo che sei lì dentro tutto è concesso. Quando esci viene cancellato. Abbandonarsi del tutto al piacere fine a sé stesso. -   
\- Fine a sé stesso... - ripeté Giulio colpito da come si sforzava di apprezzare la superficialità di quella situazione. - sicuro che il nostro piacere sia stato fine a sé stesso? - Tommy si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Non conoscevamo quei due, era solo piacere fine a sé stesso, fare qualcosa di spregiudicato, uscire dagli schemi convenzionali. Nessuno ti critica o ti obbliga. È quel che ti serve. Devi venire qua più spesso, vedrai che ti aiuterà! - Giulio ridacchiò amaro buttando il mozzicone, trovando assurdo il suo modo di nascondere la testa.   
\- È stato bello ed utile per certe cose, ma mi sono davvero sentito trasportare solo quando tu... - Tommy a quel punto si alzò di scatto e stiracchiandosi lo interruppe come se non stesse per dire qualcosa di essenziale per il loro rapporto.   
\- Comunque ora ho fame, andiamo a mangiare da qualche parte? - Giulio lo guardò incredulo che davvero volesse fare finta che niente fosse successo, ignorare e basta. - sono solo le prime volte, ti ha fatto un pompino, no? Stai andando molto bene. Stai superando degli scogli importanti. -   
\- Grazie a te! - Cercò di proseguire il suo discorso alzandosi e seguendolo alla macchina. Tommy rise in modo eccessivo.   
\- Dumbo, sei tu che sei in grado di volare! - La citazione non la ricordava bene, ma supponeva il senso fosse quello. Camminarono un po’ per raggiungere il parcheggio e trovare le loro macchine, Giulio fece qualche altro tentativo ma ognuno venne abilmente soffocato ed interrotto da un Tommy in modalità effemminata ed irritante, così decise di rinunciare.  
Solo per quella sera.   
Non sarebbe scappato per sempre.  
Là dentro era successo qualcosa, così come succedeva ogni volte che interagivano eroticamente uno con l’altro, usando dei perfetti sconosciuti per fingere che tutto andasse come volevano.   
Prima o poi la dovevano affrontare e Giulio era deciso a costringerlo, se necessario.   
Perché buttarsi via in quei modi, facendo sesso con estranei, superando così tanto i limiti fino a buttarsi, non serviva a nulla. Anzi.   
\- Mi avevi messo qualcosa nel cocktail comunque? Mi sentivo strano... - Chiese una volta in macchina, mentre era lui a guidare avendo deciso così all’inizio. Tommy si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Ho condiviso un quarto di quel che ho preso io. Era la dose perfetta per te perché così hai trovato la spinta per rilassarti all’inizio. - Spiegò come se non ci fosse niente di male.   
Giulio si oscurò guidando per le vie della periferia di Milano.   
\- Ne prendi sempre? - Tommy alzò le spalle sminuendo ancora la cosa.  
\- Quando esco e devo divertirmi, ma non esagero. Cioè con quegli amici che non vedo più da quando sono con te sì, esagero, lo ammetto. Altrimenti, in generale, non sono dosi sconvolgenti, è giusto una spinta. -   
“Per ingannare la tua testa che altrimenti ti farebbe passare la sera in un angolo ad odiare te stesso ed il mondo? Se per divertirsi ha bisogno comunque di alterarsi sempre, e mi sorprende che l’abbia fatto anche con me ed io non me ne sia propriamente accorto, significa che è messo male. Molto più male di quel che pensavo e che dà a vedere. È solo abile a nascondere.”   
Senza dire più nulla e chiudendosi in un silenzio di disapprovazione che parlò meglio di mille prediche, pensò alla canzone uscita come cover in quel periodo che gli piaceva molto e che lo faceva pensare sempre a Tommy.  
Zombie originariamente dei Cramberries.   
“Questo ragazzo è morto e qualunque cosa gli sia successa prima che è scappato in quel modo dopo il nostro bacio, mi chiedo se sia possibile riportarlo in vita.”


	19. Fino al fondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy non reagisce per niente bene a quel che è successo con Giulio, anche se pensava di poterla gestire usando il trucco di quel posto dove quel che succede lì dentro, rimane lì dentro e fuori è come non fosse successo. Perchè ovviamente invece è successo eccome e Tommy si rende conto di quanto lo sta cambiando Giulio e quanto gli sta facendo bene. E ne ha paura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate l'attesa, ho cambiato lavoro e mi prende un sacco. Fino a che non mi assesto probabilmente sarò irregolare con la pubblicazione, ma ripeto che la fic è conclusa ed è solo da correggere e postare. Comunque qua siamo nella piena crisi di Tommy, infatti nello scorso capitolo lui e Giulio ci davano dentro in quello strano posto fuori dal mondo che li ha accesi facendoli finire troppo in collisione. Ecco la reazione di Tommy! Non sempre le canzoni che scelgono si sposano perfettamente con il capitolo, ma nella scena finale, quando Tommy rientra a casa quindi a metà, la canzone scelta sarà proprio perfetta per esprimere il suo stato d'animo. E niente, spero che la fic continui a piacervi e grazie a chi legge e commenta, non sempre rispondo, anzi, ma sono felicissima che sia seguita e che piaccia. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

19\. FINO AL FONDO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/tommy15.jpg)   
"O dolci baci, o languide carezze,  
Mentr'io fremente le belle forme disciogliea dai veli!  
Svanì per sempre il sogno mio d'amore.  
L'ora è fuggita, e muoio disperato!  
E muoio disperato! E non ho amato mai tanto la vita!  
Tanto la vita!"  
[\- E Lucevan le stelle - Puccini - tratto da La Tosca - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-AF1T4OehM)   


  
Lo sentì osservarlo e carezzarlo nel dormiveglia, gli diede una sensazione infinitamente di sollievo, come se potesse continuare a dormire serenamente perché era Giulio e non chissà chi.  
Solo quando si era svegliato dopo aver sognato che vivevano insieme si rese conto che invece si sarebbe dovuto agitare proprio perché era lui.  
Tommy rimase nel letto a rotolarsi e brontolare con sé stesso per l’idiota che era stato a concedergli di entrargli tanto dentro.   
La sera precedente era stata l’apoteosi, addirittura la lingua nell’orecchio e poi quel bacio. Due in realtà. Uno prima ed uno dopo.   
Un po’ era stato alterato da quanto preso. Meno forte del solito e poi solo tre quarti di pasticca, niente di eccezionale. Un po’ di alcool e poi l’atmosfera erotica aveva fatto il resto.   
Aveva proprio perso il controllo, ma nel male era andata bene che fosse stato lì dentro.  
In quei posti potevi, ci andavi proprio per perderlo e fare ciò che volevi davvero. Poi lo cancellavi, non era più esistito, era come non averlo fatto.   
Il problema era quella sensazione magica che gli era rimasta addosso, la sensazione di non essere più sporco come le altre volte nonostante avesse fatto le solite cose.   
“Il problema è che ho assaggiato cosa sarebbe l’amore ed è davvero bellissimo come dicono. Ricordo il legame che avevo con lui, eravamo bambini, ma ci adoravamo. Era come un fratello all’epoca, ora è diverso, siamo adulti e il genere di amore è un altro.”  
Tommy si alzò sbuffando mentre Eric gli lavava la faccia accorgendosi che era sveglio. Sorrise dolcemente sulla colazione sul tavolo e l’ammonizione di Giulio di mangiare.   
Non aveva proprio voglia, ma si sedette e lo fece.   
“È quello che ho cercato da quando se ne è andato, senza trovarlo. Certo lo cercavo in quei sociopatici dei miei genitori. Esiste quel legame, quel sentimento. Ma quanto dura? Nella realtà legami così quanto durano? Non sono eterni, niente è eterno, l’ho già provato e già so cosa significa farne a meno di punto in bianco. Non posso sopportarlo di nuovo, non posso.”  
Così dicendo Tommy scrisse ai suoi vecchi amici dicendo se quella sera dopo il lavoro si vedevano per una delle loro scorribande insieme.   
Ovviamente gli risposero entusiasti di sì, dicendo che gli era mancata la sua chiamata.   
Loro erano abituati alle sue sparizioni, solo che di solito non erano così lunghe.   
‘Ho provato a disintossicarmi dalle cazzate ma ogni tanto fanno bene alla salute!’   
Gli altri risero al paradosso contraddittorio e così liquidò il discorso.   
Sapeva di farsi male quando lo faceva, ma non ne poteva fare a meno.  
Quel giorno non era previsto Giulio, poteva fare a meno di vederlo anche al parco evitando il suo solito orario.   
“Penso che devo rimediare in qualche modo al legame che si è ricreato. Se non mi proteggo ora un giorno starò troppo male. Non ho voglia di fare a meno di lui perché ci sto bene, mi piace e lui non molla l’osso, ma io so, lo so benissimo che un giorno tutto si rovinerà, lui mollerà la presa perché sono un caso senza speranza come tutti sanno ed io soffrirò. Anche se dovessimo impegnarsi un giorno finirà perché l’amore non esiste e se esiste è momentaneo, non è eterno. Poi c’è l’abitudine, l’affetto, ma non bastano con dei casi patologici. Io non sono fatto per essere amato o i miei ad un certo punto l’avrebbero fatto.”  
Tommy tornò al suo mantra solito per proteggersi dalla splendida sensazione delle mani di Giulio sul viso e poi in bocca, la sua lingua contro la sua, la consapevolezza di cosa stava vivendo.   
  
Mai lasciare la strada vecchia per la nuova, si disse mentre mandava giù la seconda pastiglia insieme ad un Blood Shot.   
Gli bastarono pochi istanti per sentirne l’effetto, ne aveva già presa un’altra all’inizio della serata, poi Rico gli aveva detto d’avere una nuova cosa buona per tirare avanti ancora, che inibiva ulteriormente i sensi e si poteva abbinare all’ecstasy già presa prima.   
Pensate per essere usate insieme, non vicine ma nella stessa serata, gli aveva detto.  
Tommy aveva alzato le spalle e l’aveva presa, l’avrebbe fatto anche senza la premessa.   
Poco dopo aveva acceso un’altra sigaretta che fumava con la testa all’indietro, il braccio con cui la toglieva dalle labbra alto perché lì dentro non c’era un centimetro libero nemmeno per tenere un braccio basso.   
Non aveva bisogno di stare in piedi, lo tenevano su gli altri, era circondato da un sacco di persone che facevano tutte lo stesso movimento perpetuo stile zombie. Nessuno sapeva cosa succedeva, c’era solo un caldo micidiale, la musica house a tutto volume che rincretiniva e alcool che passava di continuo.   
Poi mani ovunque, tanto nel sedere quanto nel pacco, qualcuna anche dentro i pantaloni. Dentro?  
Allora li avevano aperti!  
Tommy cercò di vedere ma era impossibile visto che erano tutti appiccicati.   
La camicia era slacciata, sudava e gli mancava il respiro, così quando vide passare un vassoio alto sopra la testa di un giovane, gli prese un bicchiere pieno di ghiaccio e qualche altra cosa dentro, questo gli diede il colpo di grazia.   
Il risveglio fu nel letto di qualcuno con altri tre ragazzi nudi come lui, tutti addormentati ed avvinghiati uno all’altro.  
Aveva il pene di qualcuno contro la schiena mentre la gamba di un altro era in mezzo alle proprie. Un braccio sotto la testa, un altro sul petto ed i propri toccavano parti altrui di cui non aveva alba.   
La testa gli esplodeva, sembrava volesse spaccarsi in due e tenere gli occhi aperti era davvero difficile, la bocca impastata, la sensazione che girasse ancora tutto.   
Forse aveva esagerato, di solito al mattino si svegliava a casa.   
Cercò di districarsi e ci mise davvero molto per la mancanza di forze, nessuno degli altri si svegliò e cercando di recuperare le proprie cose usando gli spiragli di luce della finestra mezza abbassata, trovò dei pantaloni che non riconosceva. Al terzo tentativo fallito riconobbe i propri. Abbandonò l’idea di ritrovare il proprio perizoma dorato anche se probabilmente sarebbe stata la cosa più facile da trovare e combattendo con maglie e camicie ad un certo punto sbuffò e ne prese una a caso, se la mise addosso e la tenne aperta, poi sul comodino andò alla caccia del telefono, ce n’erano quattro e trovò quasi subito il proprio.   
Guardò l’ora, erano le dieci del mattino e gli sembrava fosse l’alba per come si sentiva, ma probabilmente era anche crollato da poco.   
In seguito notò le cinque chiamate di Giulio e lesse il messaggio.   
‘Sono preoccupato, di solito sei a casa. Spero tutto bene. Dimmi se sei vivo quando leggi. Eric lo tengo con me oggi, lo recupererai quando vieni a lezione’  
Tommy imprecò.   
“Ricattatore!” Non aveva la minima intenzione di andare a lezione. Imprecando uscì dalla camera ed iniziò a capire dove era, la sera prima avevano finito in una festa privata evidentemente finita in orgia.   
“Credo d’avere esagerato, si solito quando finisco torno a casa per Eric, mi avrà pisciato in casa di sicuro poverino! Non merita uno come me quel cane!”  
Cercando di riattivare il cervello, una volta fuori venne traumaticamente risvegliato dal freddo che gli si presentava, così infilò il pellicciotto finto corto color fuxia che si era portato abbandonato all’ingresso, dalla tasca estrasse gli occhiali da sole rosa shokking e sospirando cercò un bar dove si sedette a bere tre caffè di fila prima di ricordarsi il nome del suo autista per farsi riportare a casa.   
Gli spedì la posizione col GPS e gli disse che l’aspettava in un bar.   
Aspettando si addormentò nel tavolino con la testa arruffata peggio di un porcospino, le braccia conserte e il visto tuffato nel pelo sintetico.   
Non gli importava di pensare, non gli importava di tirare le fila o sentirsi in colpa o sporchi.  
Si sentiva esattamente come meritava. L’aveva cercato lui.   
Era l’unico modo per non pensare a quanto male stesse, a quanto si odiasse ed odiasse tutti. A quanto non potesse accettare l’amore di Giulio.   
Era l’unico modo per non ricordarsi e per superare.   
  
\- Dovresti fare un test ogni tanto. - La voce paziente e apprensiva di Gigi gli arrivava vaga, Tommy mugugnò. - Lo farai quando ti riprendi? - altro ‘mm’ - Me lo prometti? - Gli dava del tu visto che era come uno zio, sicuramente più apprensivo dei genitori.   
Tommy concluse con un altro ‘mmm’ che non significava niente. Il mondo esterno scorreva davanti ai suoi occhi, c’era un bel sole quel giorno e gli dava un gran fastidio nonostante gli occhiali scuri, ma forse gli avrebbe dato fastidio tutto.   
\- Penso che abbiamo usato preservativi, era pieno per terra. - Commentò poi in ritardo realizzando perché gli diceva di fare dei test.  
\- Non ci sono solo le malattie veneree, ci sono anche i problemi legati a droga e alcool, non ci vai leggero e soprattuto il fegato prima o poi... - Tommy rise grottesco dando un calcio al sedile anteriore del passeggero, vuoto.   
\- Non fotterebbe a nessuno se mi venisse l’AIDS o l’Epatite o la Cirrosi! - Gigi voleva dirgli che ce ne erano molte altre e che poi poteva finire anche per essere dipendente se non stava attento a quel che prendeva e come lo mescolava.   
Quel giorno aveva passato un segno, farsi venire a prendere al mattino da qualche parte non era da lui, di solito arrivava a casa intorno alle sei.  
\- Ci sono molte persone a cui invece importerebbe. -   
\- Oh sì, magari ai miei genitori verrebbe un colpo perché non avrebbero più un erede o perché l’erede in questione non solo osa crepare ma lo fa anche con una di quelle malattie da pezzenti! Ma che dico, non gli importerebbe nemmeno di quello o mi avrebbero impedito di fare il frocio e sculettare mezzo nudo in in cubo per finocchi! - Gigi non rispose e lo lasciò sfogarsi, era il suo mantra, lo ripeteva di tanto in tanto. Era dolorosamente vero che lui poteva fare qualunque cosa che tanto a loro non sarebbe mai importato, perchè altrimenti avrebbero agito prima.   
Ugualmente gli voleva bene perché lo conosceva da che era piccolo e non voleva vederlo distruggersi per la mancanza d’affetto.   
\- Il signor Giulio però sembra esserle sinceramente amico. A me dispiacerebbe molto e sicuramente anche ad Eric e Linda. - Linda era il vero nome di Tesoro.   
\- Collaboratori che stanno con me per lavoro, un cane ed un vecchio amico che mi ha già abbandonato una volta ed aspetta solo di poterlo rifare! Appena si sarà pulito la coscienza mi mollerà di nuovo, come hanno sempre fatto tutti! - La fase lamento era attivata, Gigi ascoltò sempre più paziente e dispiaciuto chiedendosi in quei casi cosa fosse giusto fare e dirgli, ma il tempo a disposizione finì perché erano arrivati e Tommy scese salutandolo, dicendogli che non gli sarebbe servito niente quel giorno perché avrebbe dormito e basta.   
  
Entrare senza il cane che gli saltava addosso lo fece sentire strano e solo, più solo di quanto si era mai sentito in tutti quegli anni di vita.   
Prima di Eric c’era stato Giulio, poi lui se ne era andato ma gli era rimasto il cane come amico sempre attaccato a lui. Un’allegra ed affettuosa costante presenza che gli era sempre stato vicino in ogni circostanza.  
Ora che la casa era vuota per la prima volta si rese conto di cosa fosse la vera solitudine e aggrottato realizzò di quanto male avesse fatto a considerarsi solo in tutti quegli anni.   
\- Non voglio nessuno, non voglio nessuno! Perché cazzo ci si lega? Che cazzo serve? Tanto la gente parte, lascia, muore e chi rimane deve sopportare un distacco troppo atroce e poi ritrovarsi soli e quando Eric morirà questa volta lo sarò davvero! Ho sopportato il loro addio grazie a quello stupido cane ed ora eccomi qua. Bravo Tommy. Pensavi di avercela fatta, di esserti corazzato a tutto ed invece ti sei nascosto dietro ad un cane che un giorno morirà! Pensavi di aver chiuso coi legami mentre rimanevi giornate intere abbracciate a lui? SEI UN IDIOTA! UN COGLIONE, ECCO COSA SEI! ODI I LEGAMI E TI SEI LEGATO AD UN CANE CHE ORA È TUTTA LA TUA VITA! - Tommy si mise ad urlare afferrandosi i capelli che tirò dondolando avanti ed indietro, accucciato per terra, poi si alzò gridando ancora ed iniziò a calciare tutto quel che trovava in giro, sedie, scarpe, cuscini, diede un calcio al tavolo che si spostò di mezzo metro e continuò così come un pazzo fino a che stremato si fermò e tremando si accese una sigaretta.   
Quel silenzio, quel silenzio era così dannatamente insopportabile.  Feriva davvero.   
Provò a bere del gin ma lo stomaco si contrasse e si rifiutò di ingoiare altre sostanze tossiche tanto che finì per vomitare.   
Urlò di nuovo rabbioso dentro la tazza del water, il corpo non stava più reggendo niente, era teso come una corda di violino e tremava, le mani non volevano saperne di stare ferme, mentre la testa non voleva staccare per dormire. Un po’ di sonno e poi tutto sarebbe sparito, funzionava così. Bastava dormirci sopra, ma nonostante avesse dormito poco, non riusciva a spegnersi.    
Continuò a camminare per casa barcollando, sbattendo contro porte e pareti perché si reggeva poco in piedi, raggiunse l’impianto home theatre e mise su il disco della Tosca di Puccini, dove l’opera lirica fece tremare vetri e pareti per il volume alzato al massimo.  
\- Per questo non volevo legarmi più. Perché il dolore dell’abbandono è insopportabile. Nessuno mi ha mai voluto bene o non mi avrebbero abbandonato, nessuno mai me ne vorrà. Un cane. Un solo cane in tutta la mia vita. A questo sono ridotto. Solo un cane mi ha voluto bene. Ho fatto un capolavoro della mia vita. - Tommy finalmente si fermò dal camminare, si sedette sul tavolo storto in mezzo al salone, incrociò le gambe, lasciò la sigaretta morbida sulle labbra, abbandonò la testa all’indietro e chiuse gli occhi accettando di nuovo il dolore.  
\- Questa è la mancanza d’amore, tesoro. La mancanza di un abbraccio, di un ti voglio bene, di una carezza, un bacio sulla fronte. Questa è la mancanza d’amore. Ed è un tuo privilegio. -   
‘E lucevan le stelle’ l’abbracciò vibrando fin sotto la pelle, annullandolo e trasportandolo altrove.


	20. Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy è nel culmine della sua crisi, non è mai stato peggio di così e Giulio deve fare qualcosa prima di perderlo irrimediabilmente, prima che niente funzioni più. Cosa tirerà fuori? Cosa farà? Spero di aver resto bene la scena principale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questo è un capitolo molto importante, centrale oserei dire. Ho voluto inserire tre canzoni perchè ci sono 3 scene e vi consiglio di leggere ascoltando perchè a mio parere la lettura viene meglio così.

20\. ZOMBIE   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/tommy12.jpg)  
"Mi sono svegliato stamattina tenendomi la testa tra le mani  
pensando che la scorsa notte è una che rimpiangerò  
Lavando via le cattive decisioni, la visione sfocata  
gli indizi che sono ancora un disastro  
Sputo fuori il sapore che ho nella bocca  
sapendo cosa riguarda tutto questo  
sapendo che c'è una spiegazione, una scadenza  
devo uscirne"  
[/Make it up as I go - Mike Shinoda/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yClXaWCY-HE&feature=youtu.be)

  
Non sapeva come era arrivato da lui e non sapeva in che condizioni era, si era cambiato? Sistemato? Era nella versione peggiore di sé?   
Nel suo sguardo capì che doveva essere terribile e mentre i cani gli saltavano addosso uggiolando e lui senza reazioni aspettava senza nemmeno toccarli, abbassarsi e accoglierli come faceva sempre con entusiasmo, si guardò allo specchio del suo ingresso.   
I capelli ricci erano totalmente inguardabili, aggrovigliati e sparati in aria in certe parti, si era messo una tuta larga, scolorita e sformata, di quelle che indossava in casa. Giulio rimase colpito dalla sua veste, ma soprattutto dal fatto che non abbracciasse Eric e non si chinasse per lui. Rimase dritto, le mani rivolte verso gli animali, ma senza accarezzarli.   
Il suo volto non aveva espressioni, i suoi occhi, piccoli, gonfi e rossi di chi non aveva dormito nulla, contornati da delle occhiaie impressionanti, pallido come un cadavere.   
L’aspetto più orribile mai visto, ma la mancanza di un sorriso, della solita luce nel rivedere Eric, impressionò profondamente Giulio.   
\- Che ti è successo? - Chiese inizialmente sorpreso dell’averlo visto arrivare anche in anticipo rispetto all’appuntamento per la lezione.   
Per un momento aveva creduto d’aver fatto progressi, poi l’aveva visto.   
\- Devo chiederti un enorme favore. - Esordì serio guardandolo negli occhi, quasi solenne in una sorta di opera tragica, come quella che aveva appena ascoltato a casa.   
Giulio annuì e fece uscire i cani per poter parlare da solo, poi lo accompagnò in salotto indicandogli di sedersi, gli chiese se volesse un thè capendo che non doveva aver mangiato. Tommy scosse il capo.   
\- Penso che vomito se metto qualcosa nello stomaco. - Disse Tommy barcollando ma rimanendo in piedi, non voleva sedersi, non voleva bere nulla, non voleva nemmeno che lo toccasse.   
\- Stai male? - Chiese Giulio ansioso. Tommy chiuse gli occhi, prese un respiro profondo e totalmente privo di espressioni ed inclinazioni, semplicemente lo disse:   
\- Ho bisogno che esci di nuovo dalla mia vita senza più rientrarci. E che tieni tu Eric. Per sempre. - A questo seguì un silenzio grave, un silenzio di quelli che pesano, che la fanno da padrone. Quel tipo di silenzi che parlano più delle parole.   
Non lo stava implorando o proponendo. Non era un momento di capriccio o di crisi isterica.   
Era serio.   
Giulio lo fissò negli occhi ed andò in profondità capendo che doveva averla appena avuta, la crisi. Vide delle lacrime sull’orlo delle ciglia che si erano cristallizzate perché non le aveva fatte uscire. Da quanto non piangeva realmente, per sé stesso?   
L’aveva visto commuoversi per diversi motivi da quando si erano rivisti. Come quell’abbraccio che si erano dati o per le volte che si era esibito in qualcosa di particolare.   
Ma fondamentalmente Tommy era sempre più come un fascio di nervi scoperti, sempre più trasparenti.   
Nessuna muscolatura, solo nervi, nervi che andavano via via assottigliandosi.   
\- Ti sei fatto di qualcosa? Cosa hai combinato stanotte? Fatti una doccia, mangia qualcosa e dormi, domani ne riparliamo. Smettila di distruggerti! Avrai fatto chissà cosa stanotte, chissà che merda hai preso. - La reazione di Giulio fu del tutto comprensibile, ma non era quello il punto.   
Certo, aveva fatto una delle notte peggiori degli ultimi tempi, si era svegliato con un sacco di sconosciuti, ma non serviva che lo sapesse.   
Tommy alzò le mani cercando di essere credibile.   
\- Non cambierò idea. Io non posso legarmi e quando sono tornato a casa e non ho trovato Eric ho capito che è peggio. Per tutti questi anni era l’unico legame, io che non volevo più legarmi, che dopo te e la tua famiglia ho giurato di non legarmi, mi sono legato a lui e lui un giorno morirà, è un cane vecchio, non durerà per sempre. Io non posso, Giulio. Non posso legarmi più. Ho riprovato di nuovo quel dolore, per un momento, mentre capivo cosa sarebbe stato. L’avevo già provato ed ho giurato di non riprovarlo. L’abbandono . Tu non sai cosa significa o forse lo sai ed allora puoi capire. Prenditi cura del mio bambino e non tornare nella mia vita. Io non posso più sopportare l’abbandono. -   
\- Ma come fai a dire che io ti lascerò di nuovo? -   
\- PERCHÉ L’HAI GIÀ FATTO E PERCHÉ TUTTI LASCIANO! TUTTI LASCIANO ME! NON È POSSIBILE AMARMI! IO EVIDENTEMENTE SONO MARCIO, UNO SCHIFO! - Tommy scoppiò, poi si fermò e respirò a fondo sempre tenendo le mani alte per tenerlo lontano da sé, Giulio tentò di abbracciarlo, ma lui glielo impedì.   
\- Non sei uno schifo, hai avuto la sfortuna di stare in una famiglia terribile, ma non sei uno schifo. C’è sempre un modo per risalire. Accetta il mio aiuto, non ti lascerò. - Tommy scosse il capo a scatti, gli occhi sempre più rossi e lucidi.   
\- Lasciami andare. - Implorò sentendosi stremato.   
Giulio sospirò capendo che non aveva scelta, non in quel momento, ma era certo che non avrebbe mollato. Era spaventato all’idea di lasciarlo andare, ma cosa doveva fare? Cosa poteva fare? Non l’aveva mai visto in una crisi simile. Sembrava bipolare e forse lo era. Ed era autodistruttivo.   
Poi gli venne in mente ‘Zombie’ ed il suo balletto costruito il primo giorno del suo incontro.   
Non sapeva se sarebbe stato sufficiente, ma con lui la danza era sempre servita, l’aveva salvato ed era l’unico modo efficace per comunicare con gli altri. Così prese un bel respiro ed annuendo disse deciso:   
\- Solo se posso mostrarti l’ultimo ballo che ho creato appositamente pensando a te. Il primo giorno che ci siamo rivisti mi è nato questo ballo. Se lo vedrai, ti lascerò andare e terrò Eric per te. - Tommy sorpreso della risposta e allettato all’idea di liberarsi, annuì senza capire cosa significava, cosa sarebbe successo, senza averne la minima idea.   
  


[/Zombie - Cramberries (Bad Wolves versione)/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XaS93WMRQQ)

  
L’aveva fatto sedere in mezzo alla sala da ballo a gambe incrociate, poi dopo poco la musica era cominciata. pianoforte, un motivo familiare, una canzone nota, ma diversa.   
Tommy riconobbe Zombie dei Cramberries ricantata da un altro cantante dalla voce bassa e corposa, mentre davanti a sé Giulio iniziava a muoversi dapprima lentamente, poi via via che la canzone prendeva piede, con sempre più enfasi e phatos.   
Si muoveva intorno a lui, sempre rivolto a lui, sempre guardandolo, come se lui fosse il centro di quella manifestazione, poi al ritornello esplose con un’espressione di sofferenza e con tutto il suo corpo ed ogni gesto buttò fuori quel sentimento così grande, così pieno di rabbia e disperazione. Lo vide battere mani e piedi per terra, cadere giù come se precipitasse e al culmine fermarsi, mentre la seconda strofa riprendeva e tutto sembrava quietarsi per un momento.   
Come se staccassero dei fili e la pace tornasse vaga.   
Giulio così riprese a volteggiare mentre cercava faticosamente di rialzarsi e riprendersi, faceva fatica ma ad un certo punto riuscì a ballare in piedi, ampio e soave con gesti pieni e decisi, fino a che tornò il ritornello e ad esplodere e di nuovo con un’espressione di dolore che dimostrava anche col corpo, Giulio si avvicinò ulteriormente a lui, prendendogli la testa fra le mani, muovendolo a destra e sinistra come se fosse parte della sua coreografia, mentre il cantante gridava ‘Zombie nella tua testa, ecco cosa c’è nella tua testa, zombie, zombie’, lui continuava a manovrarlo deciso, con una presa piena e sicura, le dita affondate fra i suoi capelli che poi afferrò. Il ritornello si ripeté più forte, Giulio lo lasciò, gli girò attorno senza però staccargli la mano di dosso, sempre toccandolo, come se lo portasse nel suo viaggio di disperazione, come se volesse trasformarlo in qualcos’altro, come se da zombie, da morto vivente, cercasse di rialzarlo e nello sfumare dell’ultimo pezzo, Giulio lo afferrò con forza, deciso e sicuro e lo tirò su in piedi, Tommy inebetito lo assecondò fino a ritrovarsi le sue braccia attorno al corpo ad abbracciarlo forte forte, fino a togliergli il fiato e nascondergli il viso contro il collo pulsante, con il pianoforte che concludeva come aveva iniziato, lasciando poi un silenzio mortale, un silenzio che non fu riempito più con nulla.   
Morto dentro. Così si sentiva, così l’aveva visto Giulio.  


  
[ /A great gig in the sky - Pink Floyd/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_1jL8A20H_k)

Ma quando quelle braccia l’avevano prima sollevato e poi abbracciato senza il bisogno di dire una sola mezza parola, fu come se gli staccassero dei fili, come se togliessero la spina e la macchina si spegnesse.   
A quel punto quell’esplosione mostrata da Giulio nel ballo esplose in lui e attraversato da una scarica elettrica potente, Tommy scivolò via da sotto le sue braccia e coprendosi la bocca con una mano, scappò via mentre la vista si offuscava per via di tutte quelle lacrime che ormai non volevano proprio saperne di essere ricacciate indietro.  
Tommy si ritrovò a salire le scale e piangere, ma l’incapacità di fare qualcosa di sensato lo spinse a trovare una porta, una qualunque, e chiudersi dentro. Quando vide di essere in uno dei bagni del piano di sopra, si appoggiò con una mano al lavandino mentre con l’altra continuava a premere sulla bocca come se questo dovesse impedirgli di gridare di nuovo, piangere e disperarsi. Come se questo fosse sbagliato.  
Nella pelle, nella carne viva, nel sangue e nelle ossa ancora quell’abbraccio forte, pieno, così desiderato, così bello e purificatore.   
Quegli abbracci che aspetti da una vita e che poi ti sconvolgono spazzando via tutto.   
Di quelli che poi ti mancheranno per tutta la vita e abbracci così non ne ritroverai più. Proprio più.   
Tommy non sapeva come uscirne, si sentiva soffocare, un peso contro il petto che lo schiacciava, respirava a fatica e capendo d’avere un attacco di panico, si rese conto che così sarebbe morto e forse era meglio così.   
Perché non lo poteva più sopportare quel dolore che portava dentro.   
Quel dolore che Giulio aveva visto ed espresso così bene. Così bene.   
Ma quale cazzo era il problema? Aveva ballato, aveva ballato lui, Giulio aveva ballato il suo dolore e con ciò? Cosa lo sconvolgeva tanto? L’abbraccio finale? Ed anche se fosse stato quello?  
Cosa lo gettava tanto nel panico? Di cosa si trattava?   
La porta si aprì senza nemmeno bussare, il tempo di sollevare gli occhi nel panico e di notare la sua figura fra la nebbia delle lacrime, poi di nuovo le sue braccia attorno a sé.   
Cos’era che lo sconvolgeva tanto?   
Giulio lo prese e lo girò verso di sé e lo abbracciò ancora, lo tenne ancorato a sé come prima ripetendo lo stesso abbraccio mentre nella mente le parole del cantante, l’espressione di Giulio ed il suo modo di esprimerlo.   
\- Lo so. Fa male. - Mormorò piano e dolcemente, una mano a carezzargli i capelli aggrovigliati.   
\- Ma che cos’è? - Chiese come se non lo sapesse. Giulio parve non stupirsi del suo panico.   
\- Fa male essere capiti quando è da una vita che nessuno l’ha mai fatto, fa male capire che non sei più solo e fa male ricevere per la prima volta quello che da sempre hai desiderato più di ogni altra cosa. Comprensione. Un abbraccio. Una forza motrice in grado di rialzarti e tenerti su. Qualcuno che ti aiutasse, ti sostenesse. Fa male. Fa dannatamente male. Perché in realtà non ne potevi proprio più, ma qua c’è qualcuno che ha capito cosa succede. - Le sue parole lo sciolsero, lentamente la tensione dal suo corpo si ammorbidì, i nervi si rilassarono e le sue mani chiuse a pugno contro di sé si aprirono e scivolarono intorno alla sua vita, accettando quell’abbraccio.   
Giulio, gli prese così il viso fra le mani, lo guardò sporco di un pianto disperato che lo stravolgeva completamente e sorrise teneramente di quella sua immagine spezzata e bellissima.   
\- Ho toccato il fondo, non posso risalire, non so come si fa. - Giulio continuò a sorridere, lo spinse verso il comodo box della doccia, aprì l’acqua calda che venne giù quasi subito, Giulio non tolse i vestiti a nessuno.  
Con una seconda spinta lo guidò sotto il getto caldo ed avvolgente.   
Lentamente l’acqua iniziò a lavarli, appiattendo capelli e vestiti, cancellando ogni traccia di lacrime e sofferenza, creando un sollievo insperato.   
Tommy sentendo la pressione delle gocce su di sé prese respiro, abbandonò la testa all’indietro e consegnò il viso all’acqua chiudendo sfinito gli occhi.  
Abbandonandosi a tutto. All’aiuto di Giulio, alla sua bocca sulla sua guancia, sul suo mento e poi sulle sue labbra che si ritrovarono schiuse a rispondere, intrecciandosi senza respingerlo e scappare.   
Arrendendosi ad un bacio di cui aveva avuto sempre il terrore, che in realtà in preda alla folle libidine dell’altra notte, si erano dati in quel caos di perdizione e buio.   
Ma questo era diverso.  
Questo era dolce, consapevole. Questo era di giorno, con la luce a mostrare la verità di chi erano.   
Ma quanto dolci e protettive erano le sue mani sul suo viso mentre l’accarezzavano, quanto forte e sicuro il suo corpo.   
Oh mio Dio, quanto bello era quel bacio delicato, lento e seducente, mentre gli succhiava il labbro e la lingua, mentre lo faceva suo, mentre lo riempiva di un calore nuovo.  
Era la sensazione provata per qualche istante quella volta e tutte le altre che erano arrivati a contatto.  
Era la differenza fra il perdersi ed il ritrovarsi.   
Fra il torturarsi ed il curarsi.   
Fra il calpestarsi e l’amarsi. 


	21. Sentire l'amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ormai Tommy è scoppiato in ogni senso, è sul fondo del fondo da cui si può solo risalire e Giulio come ultima spiaggia ha deciso di mostrargli il suo balletto per fargli sapere che lui l'ha capito nel profondo e che lo può aiutare se glielo permette. Tommy scoppia in un pianto disperato, ma a quel punto Giulio arriva e lo bacia spingendolo sotto la doccia per lavare via ogni turbamento e dolore e sostituirlo col bene ed il piacere. Per fargli capire la differenza.

21\. SENTIRE L’AMORE   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/giulio4.png)  
"Salvami dai demoni nella mia mente  
Salvami dagli amanti nella mia vita"  
[/Rescue me - 30 seconds to Mars/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEWb6bsd5lo)

  
Giulio l’appoggiò alla parete dell’ampio box dove le piastrelle nere lo sorreggevano, le sue mani scivolarono sul suo corpo a togliergli faticosamente i vestiti che ancora aveva addosso.  
Quando dovette fare a meno della sua bocca Tommy lo guardò perso e spaventato che potesse sparire e rendersi conto che aveva solo sognato ogni cosa, che fosse frutto di un trip, di qualche droga presa.   
Ma Giulio dopo un po’ tornò e con lui una nuova sensazione incredibile, emozionante, sconvolgente.   
I loro copri nudi, uno sull’altro, strofinarsi, carezzarsi, toccarsi, premersi.   
Le loro pelli senza nessuna barriera, il calore dell’acqua dolcemente su di loro.   
Tornò a sentirsi vivo, tornò a respirare, la paura di nuovo da parte.   
Tommy gli mise le braccia al collo e nascose il viso proprio lì nel mezzo.  
\- Aiutami a rinascere. - Mormorò finalmente nella prima vera reale e consapevole richiesta di aiuto.   
Giulio venne attraversato da mille brividi.   
\- Voglio sentire quello che non ho mai provato. - Poi sollevò la testa e lo guardò smarrito ed implorante. - Voglio sentire l’amore. - A Giulio vennero le lacrime agli occhi, ma lo prese per la vita e lo sollevò, Tommy si lasciò prendere in braccio, gli mise le gambe intorno ai fianchi e Giulio lo avvolse con le braccia. Quando l’ebbe tirato su di peso, abbracciati, il volto nascosto contro il collo, chiuse il rubinetto della doccia, prese un asciugamano e glielo mise addosso, poi così, come se fosse una parte di sé da tanto che lo stringeva standogli su, lo portò in camera dove lo stese delicatamente sul letto, dopo averci messo sotto l’asciugamano.   
Non lo usò per asciugare nessuno. Lo ricoprì col proprio corpo forte, gli carezzò il viso, lo guardò dolcemente e dolcemente lo baciò di nuovo.   
Dolcemente lo fece suo.  
Dolcemente gli mostrò la differenza fra quello che aveva sempre fatto e quello che avrebbe fatto ora. Ora e sempre.   
E Tommy, sconvolto, pianse durante tutto il tempo in cui lui si prese delicatamente cura del suo corpo sottile e tanto odiato.   
Mentre la sua bocca esplorava e beveva e lo asciugava, giù su ogni centimetro del suo corpo. Mentre le sue mani lo toccavano assetate di lui, protettive, senza esitare, senza paura.   
Non gli venne mai in mente che questa era la prima vera volta anche per Giulio e nemmeno Giulio ci pensò.   
Si lasciò totalmente trasportare facendo niente meno quello che aveva desiderato lentamente da quando l’aveva rivisto.   
Solo quello che sentiva di voler fare ora.   
Incapace di smettere, come se finalmente tutto andasse a posto perché era proprio quello che voleva, che doveva, che aveva sempre cercato.   
Il suo corpo tremante, il suo inguine che si eccitava, poterlo toccare senza freni.   
Averlo, era suo ora. Era finalmente suo. Non l’avrebbe mai lasciato.  
Non si sarebbe mai perso niente di lui.  
La sua bocca raggiunse ogni angolo senza esitare, avvolse il suo membro, lo succhiò e lo risvegliò in un piacere che non aspettava altro di essere provato.   
Quanto l’aveva sognato? Quanto aveva voluto mettere la sua bocca lì, la sua lingua lì?  
E sotto, sparire nella sua apertura abituata a ricevere chissà quanti sconosciuti.  
Ora avrebbe ricevuto qualcuno che l’amava, che voleva prendersi cura di lui.  
Ora avrebbe sentito la differenza.   
Prese ogni sua più piccola parte e gli consegnò un lento piacere delicato e dolcissimo e dolcissimo fu la sua spinta mentre gli sollevava le gambe e le piegava fra di loro, appoggiandole sulle proprie spalle forti.   
Il viso di Tommy fu una specie di capolavoro, da teso e confuso a rilassato e perso. Perso in un cumulo di emozioni che si dissipavano lentamente mentre ad ogni spinta entrava sempre più a fondo, con facilità ed agevolezza perché era abituato.   
Per Giulio fu facile, fu così facile arrivare fino in profondità, una volta raggiunto il massimo, continuò ad affondare più e più volte aumentando il ritmo, facendosi prendere a sua volta da quei brividi sconvolgenti, da quelle emozioni violente.   
Si rese conto che i loro copri andavano all’unisono in un ritmo crescente e che era lo stesso, le loro voci unite nei gemiti, Tommy stretto al suo collo e alle sue spalle.  
Si rese conto che era come ballare.  
Si rese conto che lo stavano facendo insieme.  
Si rese conto che Tommy piangeva ancora e che non aveva mai smesso, che si stava abbandonando allo sconvolgente amore che gli stava dando.   
E si rese conto che stava provando delle emozioni e dei sentimenti pazzeschi che non erano mai stati nemmeno lontanamente sfiorati in nessun altra occasione precedente.  
Che era proprio quello che aveva cercato disperatamente.   
Quell’emozione, quel sentimento.  
Quell’amore esistevano.   
Li prese e glieli consegnò e Tommy, shoccato ed estasiato, sempre continuando a piangere, l’accolse nel primo vero orgasmo di piacere profondo e non solo fisico e superficiale.   
Quando lo sentì riscaldarlo nella sua esplosione, Tommy chiuse gli occhi e catturò quella sensazione che anche Giulio stava provando.   
\- Che bella differenza... - Disse poi con un sorriso sconcertato. Giulio aprì febbrile gli occhi senza capire, gli asciugò le lacrime dagli angoli.   
\- Da cosa? -   
\- Da quello che ho sempre fatto. - Giulio si ricordò il loro dialogo e sorrise per poi baciarlo e scivolare fuori da lui.   
\- Anche io l’ho trovata. -   
\- La differenza? - Chiese Tommy, Giulio nascose il viso contro il suo collo, mentre il corpo era ancora scosso da un sacco di sensazioni meravigliose.   
\- L’emozione. - Tommy sorrise teneramente e lo abbracciò tenendolo su di sé così, senza fare niente altro che quello.  
Godendosi un abbraccio a lungo sperato, a lungo mancato. Troppo.   
Da qui si ricominciava.   
  
Tommy si era addormentato sfinito, staccando la spina ed arrendendosi a quello contro cui aveva sempre lottato, specie da quando aveva rivisto Giulio.   
Venne svegliato da uno splendido aroma di caffè e da due morbide labbra che lo baciavano sulla guancia.   
Un risveglio così non l’aveva mai avuto.   
\- Mmm... -   
\- È ora di andare a lavoro... - Sussurrò al suo orecchio, continuando a baciarlo dolcemente. - sono le 17.30. - Tommy strinse gli occhi e si rivoltò faccia in giù rotolando sul letto, la sensazione delle lenzuola che l’avvolgeva fu bellissima almeno quanto le sue carezze e la sua risatina.   
\- Ehi... - Lo richiamò stendendosi per metà su di lui, la mano scese sotto le lenzuola percorrendo la schiena e poi i glutei che carezzò infilandosi abilmente con le dita nella fessura dopo che l’ebbe stuzzicata.   
Le labbra a succhiargli l’orecchio e poi giù sul collo.   
\- Così però non mi viene voglia di alzarmi! - Esclamò inarcandosi e piegando la gamba di lato per dargli un miglior accesso di sé.   
Giulio rise e così lo lasciò improvvisamente alzandosi dal letto.   
Tommy, rimanendo male a quell’improvviso e brutale distacco, girò la testa e lo guardò stralunato prendere la tazza di caffè e porgergliela.   
\- Ti ho fatto una moka da due, così ne bevi di più. - Disse con un bel sorriso. Tommy si maledì per averlo interrotto, suo malgrado alla fine poté solo accettare la tazza e girandosi si sollevò con la schiena. Prima di lasciarla nelle sue mani, Giulio la tirò verso di sé e gli lasciò un tenero bacio sulla bocca, questo regalò il sorriso a Tommy.  
Si appoggiò allo schienale del letto e sorseggiò pensieroso osservandolo mentre gli tirava fuori dei vestiti di ricambio visto che i suoi erano finiti sotto la doccia.   
\- Non sono abituato a tanta premura e dolcezza... -   
\- Come no, sei sempre stato viziato da qualche tata o governante! - Lo prese in giro Giulio alleggerendo la situazione. Tommy ridacchiò con una smorfia replicando acido:  
\- Mmm quella sì che è dolcezza! - Giulio ridendo gli tirò una tuta nera che Tommy prese e criticò: - Queste cose sono troppo belle per me, io vesto come un giullare! - L’altro fece finta di non sentirlo e gli indicò poi i capelli:   
\- Non so cosa pensi di fare con quelli, ma sappi che ti ci vorrà del tempo... - Tommy si guardò allo specchio che aveva al lato del letto e si spaventò nel vederseli tutti dritti e crespi come se avesse messo il dito nella corrente.   
\- Forse dovrei rasarmi a zero! - Esclamò inorridito girando subito la testa dall’altra parte. Giulio notò il gesto e sapeva perché l’aveva fatto. In realtà lui odiava la propria immagine, ma fece finta di nulla.   
\- Forse dovresti alzare il culo e darti una mossa. Cosa vuoi mangiare? - Tommy lo guardò come se bestemmiasse:   
\- Alle cinque e mezza del pomeriggio? -   
\- Stasera cenerai prima di andare a lavoro e non si discute. Puoi scegliere cosa preferisci o scelgo io. - Tommy lo guardò sorpreso.   
\- Tu... tu cucini? - Giulio rise.   
\- Certo che cucino! Ero un poveraccio, ricordi? - A volte la vita passata veniva risucchiata da un vortice nel tempo, ma non si cancellava mai davvero.   
Tommy ridacchiò e rotolando sul letto dopo aver messo giù la tazza del caffè, miagolò:   
\- Stupiscimi! - Tanto non aveva fame e non c’erano cose che gli piacevano più di altre.   
Giulio sorrise  ed uscì dalla camera.   
  
Tommy ovviamente ci mise almeno un’ora a sistemarsi i capelli, alla fine lì bagnò di nuovo, li pettinò e li tirò con la piastra. Si guardò nella tuta larga ma di classe di Giulio, si carezzò le braccia e sospirando con un bel sorriso uscì scendendo le scale.   
Giunto verso la cucina venne investito da un buon odorino di cibo, Tommy guardò l’ora e gli venne un misto fra la voglia di vomitare e quella di mangiare.  
Il profumo di cibo era ottimo e sicuramente era tutto buono, ma l’idea di ingurgitare qualcosa lo faceva proprio rivoltare.   
\- È presto... attacco alle nove.... - Giulio gli diede un’occhiata veloce per poi tornare a guardarlo ammirato vista la trasformazione netta dei suoi capelli che non sembravano nemmeno gli stessi.   
\- Pensavo dovessi passare da casa, prima. E se passi da casa poi non mangi, perciò ti faccio mangiare ora e presto. Fra l’altro non hai pranzato perciò sarebbe il tuo unico pasto, se mangi prima non ti fa male! - Giulio aveva mille buone argomentazioni, così sbuffando si sedette al tavolo apparecchiato per due e fece il broncio che si perse guardandolo muoversi fra i fornelli agile e leggero, con un’eleganza in ogni stupido movimento. Si perdeva a guardarlo muoversi,   
\- Vorrei sapere come fai. - Giulio gli consegnò la prima portata e distrattamente gli chiese:   
\- A fare cosa? -   
Tommy si strinse nelle spalle pensieroso e spaesato:   
\- A gestire tutto a meraviglia. A saper fare tutto bene. A vivere le cose con leggerezza e a riuscire a fare sempre la cosa giusta. E soprattutto a volerti legare a me.. perché proprio a me, questo casino ambulante! -   
Giulio si sedette davanti a lui ed iniziò a mangiare sebbene anche per lui fosse presto per cenare, ma se non l’avesse fatto Tommy non avrebbe messo niente nello stomaco, così si sforzò.   
\- Beh, mettiamo in chiaro. Stiamo esplorando quel che il nostro istinto ci dice di fare. Non ci sono ancora chissà quali sentimenti di mezzo. Ci sono emozioni, voglie, istinti. Capisci? Prima di agitarti e pensare che stai avendo una relazione, stai calmo. Stiamo solo vedendo dove ci porta questa cosa. Non è detto che vada bene, potremmo preferire l’amicizia, potremmo aver avuto bisogno di questo in questo momento perché siamo entrambi in una fase delicata delle nostre vite, con bisogni particolari, ed abbiamo trovato conforto uno nell’altro. - Tommy ritrovò un po’ di spazio nello stomaco e sorridendo annuì sollevato.   
Quella risposta gli piaceva.   
\- Direi che è perfetto! - Anche se era comunque più di quel che aveva mai avuto e permesso.   
\- E poi sul saper gestire tutto bene è un dono naturale! - Aggiunse Giulio scherzando. Tommy rise e gli schizzò con un po’ d’acquea a cui il compagno commentò: - Ne ho avuto abbastanza di acqua, tu ne vuoi ancora? - Tommy rise e gli schizzò ancora, Giulio lo lasciò fare pazientemente, ma dentro di sé era molto felice, i passi fatti erano importanti e sperava solo non si fermasse.   
  
Per il resto della cena parlarono d’altro, come se non fosse successo niente di così shoccante, come se non avessero litigato, come se non avessero fatto l’amore.   
Giocarono un po’ coi cani in giardino dopo cena, mentre Tommy fumava e Giulio tirava loro la pallina vedendo come facevano a gara a chi la prendeva prima. Rudy era più veloce di Eric e lo fregava sempre, ma Eric gli faceva gli agguati e lo prendeva di sorpresa. Erano belli da vedere.  
Parlarono di loro, parlarono dell’importanza di avere qualcuno accanto che comunque è sempre dalla tua parte a prescindere ed infine, prima di separarsi ognuno col proprio cane, Tommy si fermò sul cancello e disse:   
\- So che domani non avevamo lezione, spero tu non sia impegnato. Vorrei recuperare quella di oggi. - Giulio sorrise sorpreso della sua iniziativa e senza mostrarsi troppo sconvolto, annuì.   
\- Va benissimo. Ci vediamo domani. - Tommy scappò senza cercare un bacio od una carezza, spaventato che fosse una cosa troppo da coppia. Però si carezzò di nuovo la tuta che indossava e si trovò a sorridere stupidamente.   
Forse prima di stare bene si doveva stare male.   
Forse senza stare male non capivi la differenza da quando poi stavi bene. Se la tua vita era sempre tutta uguale e buona, non capivi che lo era perché non avendo mai passato il dolore, non capivi che una cosa era buona ed una brutta.   
“Se devo dare un senso alla sofferenza, è quello di dar più valore al benessere.” Si disse Tommy camminando leggero verso casa. 


	22. Soddisfazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In questo ormai Giulio e Tommy si sono decisi a provare a stare insieme e vediamo subito i giovamenti che non è solo per l'avere qualcuno vicino, ma anche per l'essere capito. Oltretutto finalmente il piano di Giulio dà i suoi frutti e si capisce come può il ballo aiutare uno come Tommy. Ci sono ancora dei sassolini da affrontare, ma piano piano ci può arrivare.

22\. SODDISFAZIONE   
  


[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/tommy21.png)   
"Ci siamo incamminati per incontrarci nella notte. Tu ed Io. Per bruciare al centro la presa del familiare, tu ed io E l'oscurità si stava espandendo, fare o morire Sotto la maschera di un milione di occhi dominanti"  
[/Familiar - Agnes Obel/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32kYH6XZrIo)   


  
Vederlo impegnarsi così fu per Giulio uno shock maggiore di qualsiasi sceneggiata a cui aveva assistito.   
Quel loro avvicinamento aveva segnato qualcosa in Tommy, come se finalmente volesse dare a quel sistema, a Giulio o a quella vita un’occasione di riscattarsi.   
Non credeva che imparare a ballare potesse servire a qualcosa, ma Giulio ne era convinto e perciò voleva mettersi sotto sul serio. Dopotutto glielo doveva dopo che era stato in grado di capirlo in quel modo.  
“Vabbè, lo faccio solo per le belle scopate che facciamo... se non lo accontento lui poi non accontenta me!” Era questo che si diceva ogni volta che usciva puntuale di casa vestito per la lezione. Ma Giulio sapeva che stava iniziando a capire perché aveva senso imparare a ballare. Per questo si impegnava via via sempre di più.  
“Un po’ è la magia dell’essere capiti dopo una vita che nessuno l’ha mai fatto, un po’ è che semplicemente quando ti impegni per qualcosa che poi finalmente impari, ti senti fiero di te ed è importante sentirsi fieri di sé almeno una volta nella vita. Che Tommy sia portato per il ballo ha facilitato tutto questo, ma se fosse stato qualcos’altro al posto del ballo avrebbe funzionato comunque.”  
Pensò orgoglioso vedendolo muoversi su una canzone su cui avevano iniziato a ballare da un po’.   
Dopo avergli insegnato le basi aveva trovato più pratico insegnargli una coreografia che in effetti aveva imparato velocemente.   
Si chiedeva quale potesse essere il passo successivo, magari una coreografia a due da mostrare a qualche evento futuro, spesso lo invitavano in programmi dove doveva esibirsi nel mezzo delle interviste, magari in una di quelle avrebbe potuto portarsi Tommy e fare un passo insieme.   
Giulio stava facendo alcuni progetti di questo tipo mentre osservava critico ed attento il ballo finale su una melodia armoniosa che aveva scelto per lui. Non era affatto male, doveva migliorare e perfezionare, ma lo vedeva bene nell’intreccio musicale, non era fuori tempo, magari sbagliava un po’ i passi od era imperfetto, ma era sempre perfettamente a tempo.   
Rimase piacevolmente colpito quando inventò di sana pianta un passaggio, invece di fermarsi perché probabilmente dimenticatosi, andò avanti creando qualcosa di poco complesso, ma comunque a tempo con la musica.   
Alla fine Giulio batté le mani contento e partì dalle critiche che non risparmiò nemmeno per sbaglio, concludendo coi complimenti.   
\- Dovresti essere contento di te. - Completò alla fine mentre Tommy dopo essersi asciugato ed aver bevuto, si era rialzato pronto per ricominciare.   
\- Dunque quel pezzo che ho sbagliato com’era? - Giulio rimase sorpreso della sua volontà di continuare per correggersi subito, guardò l’ora velocemente, era passata da un pezzo la lezione, ma decise di cavalcare l’onda e si alzò facendogli vedere.   
Andarono avanti un’altra mezz’ora sulle correzioni, poi fu Giulio a fermarlo dicendo che ora doveva ballarla in testa per memorizzare soprattutto le correzioni e permettere alla sua mente di assimilare bene tutto.   
\- Sei andato oltre le mie aspettative. - Disse mentre si preparava alla propria esibizione conclusiva e Tommy, sorpreso della sua ammissione, si sedeva contro lo specchio per ammirare la perfezione e l’eleganza personificati.   
\- Davvero? Non sarai troppo gentile? - Giulio rise divertito.   
\- Sono mai stato gentile mentre ti insegnavo a ballare? - Tommy ci ripensò e piegò la testa a destra e sinistra veloce.   
\- In effetti sei stato piuttosto odioso! -   
\- Se ti dico che sei andato meglio di quel che mi ero immaginato, fidati. Hai molto da migliorare, però diciamo che una volta che perfezionerai le cose che ti dico, poi il resto sarà molto più facile. Hai iniziato da alcune settimane, considerando questo sei andato oltre quello che pensavo. - Spiegò bene Giulio dopo aver scelto su cosa ballare e prepararsi al centro della pista. Tommy decise di accettare i complimenti e goderseli, senza capire bene cosa fosse quella strana sensazione di gioia ed euforia.   
Giulio aprì la posizione inarcandosi verso il lato, poi prima di dare l’ok alla musica, disse:   
\- Quello che stai provando ora è soddisfazione. Quella che volevo provassi. Quella per cui ho insistito ad insegnarti il ballo. - Tommy, inebetito, lo guardò ripetendosi mentalmente le parole di Giulio che chiese due volte di far partire la canzone. Anche mentre lui ballava un bel medley dei Linkin Park live, Tommy risentiva quel che gli aveva detto.  
Soddisfazione... dunque era quella la famosa soddisfazione. Euforia, felicità...   
“Allora esiste davvero...” Ed incredulo chiuse ed aprì gli occhi diverse volte sentendo che gli bruciavano.   
Forse, dopotutto, ne era valsa la pena. Forse.   
“Voglio migliorare...” Si disse poi sapendo che c’era molto ancora da fare, che Giulio gli aveva solo detto che aveva superato le sue aspettative, non che era bravo. “Il prossimo passo sarà sentirmi dire che sono fottutamente bravo!”   
Fu così che la svolta cominciata con quel momento di pura comunione, venne davvero completata.   
  
Il giorno dopo Tommy si presentò da Giulio coi capelli corti ed un invito ufficiale in mano. Giulio si perse l’invito e guardò i capelli rasati a pochi centimetri di Tommy, sconvolto.   
\- Ma che hai fatto ai capelli? - Chiese senza nemmeno calcolare l’invito su cui Tommy sperava di puntare i riflettori.   
\- Ho anche lasciato il lavoro. Perché era una cosa stupida. Perché la facevo solo per far imbestialire i miei ma non gliene è mai fottuto un cazzo. Così ho deciso che è inutile fare ogni cosa solo per cercare di rovinarli. Piuttosto voglio trovare la mia vocazione. - Asserì Tommy indicando il bigliettino cartonato e contornato con dei motivi dorati, la scritta dentro era elegante. Era un invito. Giulio non lo guardò ancora, era davvero shoccato dalle novità che si erano susseguite in così poco tempo.   
Dalla loro comprensione a quello il passo era stato davvero un salto.   
Non capiva, pensava sarebbe stato più lungo e duro il processo. Non era stato facile arrivare a quello, ma da quando stavano insieme Tommy aveva drasticamente cambiato la sua vita.   
\- Che c’è, sto tanto di merda? - Chiese passandosi una mano sulla testa rasata corta. Giulio si riprese e scosse il capo sorridendo.   
\- No no, stai bene! Molto bene! Sembri un altro! Ti risalta molto gli occhioni. - rispose cercando di riprendersi velocemente. Tommy stava bene in ogni circostanza, aveva un bel viso ed il dono di vestirsi sempre adeguatamente al look che aveva in mente ed al suo umore.   
Quel giorno aveva uno stile essenziale e semplice.   
\- Quanti cambiamenti... - Disse meravigliato ancora realizzando la questione lavorativa.   
Tommy sorrise capendo che l’aveva shoccato più di quanto aveva immaginato, ma probabilmente in positivo.   
\- Era quello che volevi, no? Rimettermi in piedi. - Giulio lì ebbe un’intuizione in un flash e prima di leggere il bigliettino, lo guardò con sguardo sottile ed indagatore.   
\- Ma lo fai per te, no? Io volevo aiutarti, ma tu lo devi fare per te stesso, non per questa relazione che... che poi stiamo solo vedendo come va, facciamo quel che ci va di fare. Tu hai paura dei legami, io non so legarmi davvero visto che ogni relazione è andata male e che non ho mai provato sentimenti veri per nessuno e... - Giulio stava realizzando che probabilmente si era solo sostituito, anche se in positivo, ai genitori. I genitori, l’odio verso di loro, l’avevano fatto muovere nella distruzione volontaria di Tommy, ora l’amore verso di lui poteva muoverlo verso il benessere. Era positivo, certo, ma doveva farlo per sé stesso.  
Giulio si rese conto che forse stava sbagliando qualcosa. Tommy si affrettò a sventolare le mani teatrale con un gran sorriso.   
\- È vero che voglio compiacerti, ma quando ho capito che ero davvero portato per il ballo e che lo stavo imparando bene, che stavo facendo qualcosa di buono e sano io... ho capito che a buttare la mia vita per suscitare una reazione in due robot era inutile, non aveva senso. Sto solo cercando una strada che vada bene per me, solo che non so quale possa essere e nel frattempo... mi sono azzerato, capisci? Nessun look, nessun lavoro, nessuna ‘amicizia strana’. Niente di niente. -   
\- Solo me... - Giulio era davvero spaventato che potesse erroneamente aggrapparsi troppo a lui, Tommy però sorrise un po’ triste chinando il capo.   
\- Sei la mia fonte di ispirazione e non so cosa provo per te, ma qualcosa lo provo o non avrei mai permesso a me stesso di fare l’amore con te... - Disse quella parola vergognandosene, Giulio capì che gli pesava fare quel discorso così decise di fidarsi e vigilare silenziosamente e senza aggiungere altro, guardò il famoso biglietto che gli aveva porto. Leggendo di cosa si trattava gli venne su un moto ilare:   
\- Questo è un invito formale per te ed accompagnatrice all’anniversario della loro società... ma te lo inviano via posta? Non ti chiamano nemmeno per dirtelo a voce? - Giulio era perplesso che il loro rapporto arrivasse a quei livelli, ma Tommy non sembrava colpito da quello:   
\- Oh, è del tutto normale per noi! È così che comunichiamo! - Giulio lo guardò allibito:   
\- Questo non è comunicare! - Tommy rise gettando la testa all’indietro teatrale, poi tornò a lui:   
\- Comunque ci vieni? - Giulio che stava preparando il caffè rovesciò il cucchiaino di polvere aromatica fuori dal filtro della moka guardandolo subito dopo come se fosse pazzo:   
\- Sei fuori di testa? - Tommy alzò le spalle sedendosi sul ripiano della cucina a lato di dove era Giulio a preparare il caffè.   
\- Perché? -   
\- Perché davo per scontato non ci saresti andato! - Giulio cercò di riprendere contegno e sistemò il lavandino dove aveva rovesciato la polvere scura, per poi mettere sul fornello la moka da due.   
\- Sì, lo stavo stracciando quando mi sono guardato allo specchio e mi sono visto con questo mezzo millimetro di capelli colorati di azzurro o biondo platino, o magari argentato! A seconda dell’umore del momento! Sarebbe shoccante no? - Giulio lo guardò come se fosse pazzo, poi si rese conto che Tommy normale non era davvero e capì che in realtà quel lato eccentrico era un suo marchio di fabbrica, per questo positivo in qualche modo.   
\- Vuoi andare a shoccarli? - Tommy alzò le spalle.   
\- Non mi cagano qualunque cosa faccia, ma all’immagine ci tengono, per questo vogliono che ci sia al loro anniversario. Ci saranno un sacco di persone importanti, anche giornalisti e fotografi! Altrimenti non mi avrebbero mai fatto venire. Avrebbe fatto una pubblicità orribile la mia assenza. -   
\- Ma non hanno paura che puoi fare qualche scandalo? - Chiese Giulio posizionando le tazzine da caffè sul tavolo girando intorno a Tommy sempre seduto praticamente in mezzo al piano di lavoro, questi lo guardava con aria furba e divertita:   
\- Certo, però sperano che per una volta io faccia il bravo perché so che ci tengono a questa cosa. Pensavo di fargli un torto non andandoci ma sicuramente faccio peggio ad andarci come dico io! - Giulio pensò che fossero inevitabili giochi di torture vicendevoli, non glieli poteva di certo negare. Ma sapeva che non sarebbero mai serviti a nulla. Sapeva che solo quando non avrebbe sentito il bisogno di scandalizzarli e provocarli in qualche modo, allora ne sarebbe uscito. Non poteva dirglielo lui.   
\- Non voglio farlo per sempre. Ho anche smesso di fare il cubista per froci mezzo nudo... so che non serve a nulla e che devo pensare a me stesso. Però questa è... come dire? -   
\- Il tuo saluto finale? - Chiese sorpreso Giulio fermandosi davanti a lui, lo vedeva con un’espressione assorta ed un po’ imbarazzata, ma c’era anche della tristezza, ne era sicuro. Un pianto dietro gli occhi castani che spiccavano senza i capelli tutt’intorno.   
Gli mise le mani sulle ginocchia e carezzò dolcemente. Lui sospirò e lo guardò con un’aria colpevole.   
\- Mi sento stupido a pensare che lo noteranno, che noteranno che c’è qualcosa di diverso in me, che poi non mi vedranno più, non tenterò più niente... - A Giulio si strinse il cuore, ma sapeva che era una tappa inevitabile. Era un bel progresso, non lo poteva negare. E sapeva che poi gli sarebbe dovuto stare ancor più vicino.   
\- Vuoi che ti dia sostegno? - Tommy annuì, sorrise cercando di essere forte e deciso ma affiorarono le lacrime a tradimento, Tommy imprecò ma Giulio lo abbracciò subito baciandolo delicatamente sulle palpebre bagnate, scendendo poi sulle labbra.   
\- Verrò volentieri. - Rimase con le labbra sulle sue per qualche istante. - Posso vestirmi in modo normale o devo essere eccentrico anche io? - A questo Tommy rise allentando la tensione e lo abbracciò di slancio avvolgendo le gambe intorno alla sua vita, le braccia al collo, il viso nascosto.  
\- Grazie! - Quello valeva come un ‘ti voglio bene’ e per Giulio fu davvero bellissimo. 


	23. Catartico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La maturazione ed il cambiamento di Tommy è sicuramente la cosa principale fino a qui e vediamo come decide di affrontare il nodo maggiore che lo blocca, i genitori. Dopo dei nodi di Tommy toccheranno a quelli di Giulio, ma lo vedremo prossamente. Come sapete mi sono ispirata a Tommaso Zorzi però è tutto inventato il suo background ed ogni dettaglio, per cui non è assolutamente una fanfic su di lui.

23\. CATARTICO   
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/tommy22.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/giulio22.png)  
  
"sono qui   
per gioire   
per vendicarmi   
Per risolvere   
Per essere desiderato"  
[/Renaissance - Skin/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TETgHZf6ho0)

  
Giulio apparve come un principe.  
Abito da sera elegante e raffinato che gli scivolava sul corpo statuario in modo perfetto, come perfetti gli stavano i capelli lisci pettinati all’indietro con solo qualche ciocca che ricadeva morbidamente ai lati del viso. Un filo lieve di barba a dargli un tocco di fascino in più, come se gliene servisse.   
Col suo sguardo di ghiaccio squadrava tutti in un sorriso costruito ad arte, che in anni di danza aveva imparato ad esprimere a comando.   
La danza era come la recitazione, interpretavi quel che ballavi e lo facevi anche con le espressioni del viso. Imparavi a farle.   
Tommy fece entrare prima lui di proposito in modo che catalizzasse tutta l’attenzione dei presenti nella sala che avevano costosamente affittato senza risparmiare un centesimo.   
La più rinomata per quel genere di ricevimenti.   
I flash partirono come se fosse l’evento dell’anno e probabilmente lo era per molti.   
Giulio rimase davanti all’ingresso un istante, sorridendo e guardandosi intorno.  
Intravide solo una forma indefinita di folla, ma i flash sugli occhi gli impedirono di mettere a fuoco e capire. Ben gli altri però capirono chi era lui, non tutti lo riconobbero, ma chi lo fece ben presto sparse la voce che uno dei ballerini italiani internazionali più bravi del momento era presente alla festa. Dopo quest’ondata di sensazionalismo, entrò anche Tommy, i due erano nettamente in ritardo di proposito, in modo che al loro arrivo ci fossero anche tutti gli altri.   
Perciò quando lui mise piede all’ingresso, accanto a Giulio, c’erano già tutti i personaggi più importanti d’Italia, probabilmente. E non solo.   
I fotografi continuarono a scattare, mentre la musica di sottofondo fu battuta dal brusio shoccato di voci che derivò dalla realizzazione di chi era lui.   
Tommaso Giorgi era arrivato all’evento, l’erede dei titolari della festa si presentava con un costoso completo di giacca e pantaloni azzurri dalla stoffa pregiata che scivolava sul suo corpo magro, sotto una maglietta bianca. Aveva di proposito spezzato il tipico completo da sera non indossando la camicia, ma non solo per quello era uscito dalle righe.   
Il colore era decisamente inusuale per una serata di gala, azzurro.   
Come i suoi capelli rasati corti a 6 millimetri ed un sorriso smagliante.   
I flash se possibile aumentarono esponenzialmente, in un momento tutta l’attenzione fu ancor più catalizzata sui due, in particolare su Tommy, mentre il silenzio divenne totale per molti secondi al termine del quali il brusio ricominciò subito.   
\- Sai che ci considereranno una coppia, vero? - Disse a denti stretti Tommy a Giulio.   
\- Se non facciamo niente per confermarlo c’è la legge di Schrodinger... - Tommy si aggrottò guardandolo con le mani in tasca, apparentemente a suo agio, ed in effetti era così. Non gli dispiaceva stare davanti a riflettori.   
\- E sarebbe? - Si mise a conversare con lui come niente fosse, come se tutti non aspettassero un gesto, una parola, una mossa.   
\- Finchè non c’è la verifica di un risultato che dà una risposta definitiva riguardo un quesito, le risposte sono vere entrambe. -   
Tommy capendo di cosa parlava, lo disse vittorioso:   
\- Io e te ora come ora siamo sia fidanzati che non fidanzati. - Giulio sorrise compiaciuto.   
\- Finchè non diremo noi cosa siamo. - Poi si preoccupò un momento. - Mica vuoi dirglielo? - Tommy scoppiò a ridere gettando la testa all’indietro teatrale, volutamente effemminato.   
\- Dovevi preoccuparti prima delle mie intenzioni, caro! - Giulio voleva dargli una testata, ma sapeva che non poteva così si limitò a sospirare.   
\- Sono un po’ troppo famoso per passare inosservato, dovevi sceglierti un compagno più shock per shoccare i tuoi.... - Tommy alzò le spalle e tornò serio cercando con lo sguardo i propri genitori in mezzo alla folla.   
\- Non voglio fare niente, solo irritarli un po’. Non ti danneggerei mai. Se un giorno vorrai venire allo scoperto sarà una tua scelta, ma non ti consiglio di farlo con me ed ora. - Giulio si sentì enormemente sollevato nel saperlo, così prima di andare dai genitori individuati, Tommy ripeté:   
\- Dunque siamo sia fidanzati che amici? - Come per dire che non avrebbero dato per tutta la sera alcuna conferma o sconferma sul loro rapporto. Giulio annuì, poi Tommy gli indicò con un gesto aristocratico del capo una zona da cui i flash non partivano.   
\- Seguimi, è ora di farli sentire una merda per non averti aiutato quando ne avevi bisogno. - Mosse il primo passo e Giulio lo seguì rispondendo sottovoce prontamente:   
\- Conoscendo i tipi non credo che esista niente in grado di farli sentire così. - Ma Tommy fece un gran bel sorriso di quelli preoccupanti, girandosi di sfuggita.   
\- Oh, io non ne sarei tanto sicuro. - E fu lì che Giulio capì concretamente che Tommy aveva in mente qualcosa. Qualcosa che alla fine avrebbe avuto una notevole ripercussione, ma non su di lui. Per lo meno lo sperava.   
“Adesso sì che mi fa paura, mi chiedo se sia stata una grande idea accompagnarlo qua!”  
  
Quando Tommy portò Giulio al cospetto dei suoi genitori, il cerchio di fotografi si aprì intorno a loro, ma i quattro fecero come se nessuno intorno a loro fissasse ed immortalasse ogni centimetro dei loro visi.   
Tommy prima di tutto li salutò senza nemmeno toccarli, lo fece con un sorriso velenoso di quelli che si pregustano un affondo che per la fine sarebbe arrivato. Si godette le loro facce mentre si sforzavano di non mostrare lo shock nel guardarlo conciato in quel modo, ma la madre fu la prima a fare la mossa perché sapeva che tutti si aspettavano almeno un saluto normale fra madre e figlio.   
Così lo toccò sul braccio e gli baciò le guance appoggiandole appena.   
\- Tesoro, che sorpresa. Non sapevamo se saresti venuto, sappiamo che non ti piacciono certi ricevimenti. - Tommy rise.   
\- No, ma sai, era da molto che non vi vedevo e queste occasioni sono le uniche per impedirvi di scappare. -   
Giulio rimase basito nel modo perfido in cui i tre si approcciavano.   
Il padre, un uomo alto e distinto, molto ben vestito ed affascinante, non lo toccò nemmeno, lo guardava col mento sollevato ed il gelo negli occhi. Era evidente che voleva se ne andasse immediatamente, ma sapeva anche che non si sarebbe mosso da lì.   
\- La nostra porta è sempre aperta, per te. - Rispose pacata la donna, molto più diplomatica ed in grado di gestire certe situazioni.   
\- Ma davvero? Ecco perché facciamo una cena insieme ogni settimana! - Disse ironico Tommy sempre con un sorriso finto che uccideva il destinatario.   
\- Diversamente non pagheremmo tutti i tuoi conti. - Tommy rise alla risposta del padre.   
\- Ma dai, non vi siete nemmeno accorti che ho aperto un conto a parte per conto mio con gli stipendi del mio lavoro? - La madre, una donna di classe ed estremamente elegante il cui viso ricordava tantissimo quello di Tommy, si illuminò speranzosa:   
\- Lavori tesoro? E che lavoro fai? -   
\- Da un anno, mamma. Non è remunerativo come ci si aspetterebbe dall’erede di una famiglia così facoltosa, ma sono piuttosto contento. Faccio il ballerino in un night club. Il cubista. Il locale è gay, per inciso. - La madre fu encomiabile nel non dimostrare lo shock, ma probabilmente stava per svenire. Tommy sorrise abbracciandola come avrebbe potuto fare Giuda con Gesù nell’orto degli ulivi.   
Il padre non aveva nemmeno ascoltato, probabilmente, troppo occupato a scrutare Giulio poco vicino a loro in attesa di essere introdotto.   
Ovviamente sapevano chi era, ma ugualmente avevano la sensazione di averlo già visto, che quel viso fosse a loro noto non perché conosciuto nel campo internazionale del ballo, ma per altre ragioni.   
Ragioni che ora Tommy, con orgoglio, decise di rivelare, ma a modo suo, prendendo l’attenzione di tutti mentre afferrava un bicchiere di champagne. Ne diede uno a Giulio accanto ed aprì il piccolo cerchio a tutti i molti ospiti stretti insieme ai vari fotografi e giornalisti ben mescolati, nella speranza di fare qualche articolo sensazionalistico.   
\- Un momento d’attenzione, prego. - Appena lo fece, ai tre lì con lui cominciò a venire il batticuore, a momenti sarebbe scoppiato un infarto collettivo, probabilmente, ma lui sorridendo smagliante più che mai tirò dritto come un carro armato investendo tutti: - Probabilmente siamo gli ultimi, per cui mi sembra giusto dare un benvenuto a tutti gli invitati di questa serata speciale, vedo che siete venuti in molti a festeggiare questo anniversario importante dell’attività della mia famiglia. Come forse non tutti sanno, sono Tommaso, il figlio di Giuseppe e Carlotta Giorgi. Congratulazioni per la serata e per il successo raggiunto in questi molti anni. - L’inizio non era male, Giulio si trovò sorpreso ad ascoltarlo, almeno quanto i suoi genitori che cercavano di essere impassibili.   
Ma a quel punto, proprio quando pensava di scamparla, Tommy gli mise una mano sulla spalla e portò l’attenzione su Giulio che tutti avevano già abbondantemente notato poco prima.   
\- Penso che tutti abbiate riconosciuto il volto della danza italiana nel mondo, chi di voi non sa chi sia, lui è Giulio Borghi, potete googlarlo! - Un coro di risate si levò a quella uscita divertente. - Quest’uomo splendido e di successo, diventato famoso per le sue doti di ballerino in tutto il mondo, è in realtà un mio caro amico di infanzia; ho avuto il piacere di ritrovarlo in questo periodo e così ho deciso di invitarlo a questa serata speciale. - Silenzio. Normale, troppo normale ancora. Giulio inghiottì mentre il padre e la madre rimanevano sul chi vive.   
Amico d’infanzia?!   
Tommy notò lo stupore negli occhi dei suoi genitori e proprio mentre li vide capire CHI era Giulio, Tommy lo rese noto con semplicità e naturalezza:   
\- Giulio era il figlio di una delle coppie migliori amiche dei miei genitori, parliamo di quando io e lui eravamo piccoli. Purtroppo i suoi genitori sono andati in disgrazia per motivi complicati, una brutta storia in cui non avevano colpa. Dopo aver perso tutto il loro patrimonio ed essersi trovati in seri guai economici, si sono trasferiti e così abbiamo perso i contatti. Ma per la verità i contatti li hanno voluti perdere i miei cari genitori di successo che per non mescolarsi alla misera plebaglia sfigata, ha tagliato i ponti negando loro una mano in un momento difficile. Giulio e la sua famiglia hanno passato molti guai e difficoltà, non entrerò nel dettaglio. La cosa davvero per cui siamo qua oggi a gioire è che la mano che loro non hanno voluto dare a degli amici, a delle persone in difficoltà, quella mano loro l’hanno negata a colui che oggi è conosciuto come l’orgoglio italiano nel mondo, uno dei ballerini più bravi del momento. - Tommy a quel punto si rivolse ai genitori, pallidi e lividi, il padre lo fissava nullificandolo mentre la madre a momenti sveniva. - Perciò grazie per avermi dimostrato che nella vita non conta la bontà e i sentimenti, ma solo l’arrivismo ed i soldi. Volevo che tutti sapessero che se fosse stato per voi, il mondo del ballo oggi non avrebbe una delle sue stelle più belle. -   
Tommy bevve tutto lo champagne dal suo bicchiere, poi prima di andarsene, disse:   
\- Oh, a proposito, sono un frocio di merda e ballo in un night club del cazzo! - Dopo di questo Tommy buttò il bicchiere dietro di sé nel vuoto e poi se ne andò fra la folla incredula e shoccata, i flash e i filmini girati proprio sul suo epico discorso.   
Uscendo nel silenzio che durò qualche secondo, Tommy prese un bel respiro, chiuse gli occhi, poi raddrizzò la schiena e sollevò il mento. Mentre passava la soglia del locale, si sentì leggero e soddisfatto.   
Per la prima volta andandosene da un incontro coi genitori, si sentì davvero bene, davvero contento e realizzato.   
Aprì gli occhi e guardò il cielo nuvoloso di Milano, sorrise e si tirò fuori una sigaretta appoggiandosi in un angolo in parte della strada, il fumo uscì nell’aria e si disperse poco dopo mentre rabbrividiva pentendosi di aver dimenticato il cappotto dentro.   
Non sentì il secondo brivido attraversarlo perché qualcosa di caldo ricoprì dolcemente le sue spalle, Tommy si strinse il cappotto sistemandoselo meglio e sorrise a Giulio, osservava davanti a sé mentre una fresca brezza gli scompigliava di poco i capelli che sarebbero stati perfetti per tutta la notte.   
\- Ti senti meglio? - Chiese. Tommy non rispose e così Giulio lo guardò, a quel punto Tommy sorrise sollevato.   
\- Sì, mi sento meglio. - Giulio si ammorbidì in un sorriso.   
 -Anche io. Li ho guardati prima di andarmene, li ho ringraziati per tutto quello che non avevano fatto per me e me ne sono andato. Sai è stato... - Tommy finì per lui la frase perché sapeva la parola che cercava.   
\- Catartico. - Giulio tornò a guardarlo annuendo sorpreso.   
\- Catartico. Ma non pensavo di averne bisogno. - Tommy continuò a fumare porgendogli una boccata che Giulio tirò.   
\- Ne avevi eccome invece, non sono stati quelli che hanno affondato il colpo, ma hanno messo il dito nella ferita aperta invece di aiutarti a chiuderla. E potevano. - Giulio inghiottì a vuoto guardando davanti a sé in quel breve e strano momento di pace che stavano trovando all’uscita della sala affittata. Si perse ad osservare il vuoto senza fare caso alle forme ed al fresco della notte invernale.   
Ripensò a come si era sentito da piccolo quando tutti gli avevano voltato le spalle e a come era stato male alla morte del padre, ripensò a molte cose e sospirò buttando tutto fuori in quel momento.   
\- Sono cresciuto chiudendo in un angolo di me stesso ogni boccone amaro senza realizzare quanto grande fosse diventato quel nodo da ingoiare. Ora che in qualche modo gliel’ho ributtato fuori, almeno una parte, mi sento più leggero. Un altro nodo era la mia omosessualità e grazie a te la sto vivendo e sto sciogliendo anche quello. Ma non sai di cosa si tratta finché non affronti le cose. - Tommy sorrise sentendosi stanco e sfinito senza aver fatto tecnicamente niente. 


	24. Redenzione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nodo dietro l'altro vengono tolti ed ora è ora che Tommy esorcizzi ancora qualche demone mentre torna indietro con la memoria a quando ha cominciato a stare davvero male, ovvero quando la famiglia di Giulio se ne sono andati. L'amore ha un certo potere e ce ne sono di tanti tipi e sono tutti importanti.

24\. REDENZIONE   
  


[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/giulio6.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/tommy21.png)   
"Adesso fai brillare una luce sulla terra  
E scuoti questa polvere d'oro fuori dalla sporcizia  
Non ci sono santi accanto a me e nessuna preghiera per guidarmi  
A volte il male può fare qualcosa di buono  
Il cattivo può fare bene  
A volte il male può fare qualcosa di buono  
(Piove, il cielo sta cadendo)" [   
](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/giulio6.png) [/When bad does good - Chris Cornell/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06OYeGnX5C4)

  
Tommy si appoggiò alla sua spalla rimanendo lì fermo mentre qualche macchina passava di sfuggita per strada.   
\- Loro avevano il potere di aiutarvi e rimettervi in piedi subito seduta stante, senza farvi patire nulla. Lo avevano e non lo hanno usato. Quel nodo era davvero bello grande. - Disse deciso ed amaro, con una punta di odio nei loro confronti. - Non li voglio più vedere. Lascerò quella casa, mi prenderò una alla mia portata, farò altro, non userò più i loro soldi. Non so cosa aspettassi, cosa mi ci volesse per estirparli dalla mia vita. -   
\- Arrendersi al fatto che qualcuno non ti ama e mai ti amerà non è facile. - Rispose per lui dolcemente Giulio, Tommy buttò il mozzicone finito della sigaretta e sospirando si raddrizzò. Giulio lo scrutò sorpreso.   
\- Non piangi? - Chiese meravigliato. Tommy sorrise.   
\- Voglio andare da tua madre. Possiamo? - Giulio a quello impallidì preoccupato.   
\- Adesso? -   
Tommy allargò le braccia fingendo innocenza:   
\- Sì perché? È tardi? - Giulio fece una smorfia poco convinta:   
\- No no è solo che.... Dopo quello che hai combinato non so che stato d’animo tu abbia e sai... eri molto legato a lei e... - Era una storia complicata che nemmeno loro sapevano definire bene, tutto sommato. Tommy continuò a sorridere prendendolo a braccetto e trascinandolo via da lì, Giulio, perplesso, lo seguì sebbene non fosse convinto.   
\- Voglio rivederla stasera. Ho ancora dei nodi da sciogliere e voglio fare tutto stasera. Lasciar andare i miei genitori è stato shoccante e terapeutico, non pensavo di esserne capace. Ho sempre cercato di attirare la loro attenzione in tutti i modi e quando ho toccato il fondo sei stato tu a rialzarmi. Mi sarei ucciso, per loro. Ma voglio riuscire ad amare la vita. - Giulio ascoltava i suoi discorsi a ruota libera che tirava fuori senza averlo forse nemmeno mai fatto.   
Lo seguì verso la macchina dove l’autista lo aspettava poiché scendendo aveva detto a Gigi di non andarsene, che non ci avrebbero messo molto.   
\- È bellissimo ma non capisco cosa c’entra con tutto questo rivedere mia madre... lei... insomma, ne ha avute abbastanza nella sua vita ed io non so cosa tu pensi lei ti abbia fatto, ma è mia madre e... - Ed era legittimo che lui fosse apprensivo dopo la sceneggiata a cui aveva assistito, ma Tommy sornione gli prese la mano prima di salire.   
\- Fidati di me. - Giulio sospirò preoccupato, poi si disse che seppur difficile, doveva farlo. Dopotutto si erano messi insieme in qualche modo, stavano vedendo come poteva andare, ma grosso modo ora erano una coppia.   
Alla fine lo fece salire per primo nei sedili posteriori, seguendolo poco dopo, ma il suo silenzio la disse lunga su quanto spaventato fosse dal loro incontro.   
  
La Milano notturna filava via davanti ai suoi occhi, mentre guardava distrattamente altre immagini si srotolavano nella propria mente.   
Immagini di bambino.   
Volendo risalire all’origine del suo male di vivere, fin dove doveva arrivare?  
Quando aveva davvero iniziato a stare male, peggiorando poi lentamente le cose ad ogni passo?  
Tommy era arrivato al momento della partenza della famiglia di Giulio, non ricordava prima di quello un istante di malessere irrisolvibile, uno squarcio insaldabile.   
Era vero che la sua famiglia era sempre stata gelida, vuota ed insensibile, ma tutto quello di cui aveva avuto bisogno, glielo avevano dato i genitori di Giulio e lui stesso, ovviamente.   
Un senso di affetto, benessere, appartenenza. Quella pace che da bambino cerchi, quella spensieratezza, quella felicità.  
Era vero che la famiglia Borghi un tempo era benestante ed erano amici dei Giorgi per questo, però era anche vero che l’atmosfera a casa loro sapeva di famiglia vera, respirava amore, semplicità. Si volevano bene. E gliene avevano voluto a lui.  
Perciò alla domanda da dove era partito il suo male di vivere, Tommy aveva risposto: con la partenza della famiglia di Giulio.   
Da lì in poi non aveva più avuto un oasi sicura dove rifugiarsi, un esempio da seguire, nessun affetto ricevuto. Dopo di loro, il vuoto, il nulla, l’indifferenza.   
Aveva cercato in tutti i modi di riprodurre quel senso di benessere acquisito con loro, ma non l’aveva proprio ritrovato. Non c’era stato verso.   
Aveva sperato di avere da loro quel che i Borghi gli avevano dato ma non era mai successo.  
Arrendersi proprio col ritrovamento di Giulio forse era stato sensato, da solo non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.   
“Penso davvero che lui sia nato per salvarmi. Mi dava amore da piccolo ed è tornato per ridarmelo ancora. Non so se lo merito, ma non lo perderò di nuovo.”  
Pensando a questo, cercò la sua mano nella sua gamba e la strinse, Giulio sorpreso ricambiò la stretta senza dire nulla, capendo che quell’aria pensierosa era dovuta al nodo che stava per sciogliere.  
E sapeva che cosa significava sua madre per lui. Sua madre era stata come la mamma che Tommy non aveva mai avuto sul serio, quella che aveva sempre cercato nella propria.   
Sapeva cosa significava rivederla e farlo ora, di sera, dopo aver rinunciato alla propria, poteva essere potenzialmente un disastro.   
Non riusciva ad immaginare cosa volesse dirle e come potesse chiedersi di fidarsi.   
Dopotutto Tommy era la persona più imprevedibile mai incontrata, non aveva per nulla capito cosa voleva fare prima di entrare in quel locale, quando l’aveva visto farlo ci era rimasto di stucco.   
Sperava rinunciasse a quelle due orribili persone, ma non avrebbe mai pensato in quel modo e così presto.  
“Forse non vedeva l’ora. La verità è che voleva farlo da anni, ma da solo non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.”   
Si sentì importante e si chiese se sarebbe riuscito a deluderlo di nuovo, si sentiva in colpa in qualche modo ad averlo abbandonato a quelle due serpi, ma da ragazzo aveva vissuto con egoismo il proprio dolore, le proprie difficoltà, senza pensare agli effetti della propria partenza sugli altri. Dopotutto loro non avevano voluto aiutarlo, per cui perché pensare a cosa si era lasciato indietro?   
Ma alla fine quale potere avrebbe potuto avere un ragazzino di dodici anni?   
“Ma poi dopo tutti questi anni stiamo ancora qua a cercare di dare le colpe a qualcuno per le nostre sofferenze? Non sarebbe più facile solo mettersi a vivere, cercare di essere felici? Come è possibile che per essere felici oggi abbiamo bisogno di esorcizzare i demoni di ieri?”  
Non lo disse, non sapeva come stava vivendo quel momento catartico Tommy ma voleva che lo facesse come lo desiderava, vivendo ogni pensiero e sentimento quasi isolato.   
L’autista accostò all’indirizzo indicato da Giulio, i due dissero di poter andare, avvertendo che non sapevano quanto potevano metterci e che forse l’avrebbero chiamato. Poi scesero.   
Giulio era nervoso, non voleva turbare sua madre, ma Tommy gli aveva chiesto fiducia. Non sapeva quanto fosse stabile, dopo le montagne russe di quei giorni però doveva dargli credito.   
Tommy scese dall’auto e si fermò davanti al palazzo dove abitava la madre di Giulio.  
Il quartiere non era dei migliori, ma ce ne erano anche di peggiori.   
Giulio tirò fuori le copia delle chiavi e aprì il portone, fece passare prima Tommy il quale entrò seguendo le indicazioni del compagno, che gli disse di andare all’ascensore con un gesto del braccio.   
Nell’abitacolo che si muoveva pigramente, i due rimasero ancora in silenzio. Improvvisamente nessuno sapeva davvero cosa dire.   
Era un momento quasi solenne. Tommy stava per rivedere la donna che aveva sempre desiderato fosse sua madre, l’unica che gli aveva mai dato affetto e serenità. La donna che l’aveva abbandonato da piccolo. Aveva dato vita lei alla voragine definitiva?   
La voragine l’avevano creata i suoi genitori, ma lei l’aveva sempre richiusa in qualche modo, poi non l’aveva più fatto.   
Giulio lo precedette verso la porta dell’appartamento, per strada aveva scritto a sua madre dicendole che stava arrivando e lei aveva risposto che era su a guardare uno dei suoi programmi preferiti, qualunque esso fosse.   
Giulio suonò al campanello per poi aprire la porta da solo. Prese un respiro profondo e fece un passo indietro facendo largo a Tommy.   
Tommy guardò l’uscio che si apriva davanti a lui e per un momento esitò.  
Per un momento si rivide nella sala davanti ai suoi genitori che lo fissavano alteri, gelidi, senza mostrare nemmeno la disapprovazione per il modo in cui si era conciato i capelli o per il cattivo gusto nel vestire d’azzurro e non in nero.   
Per un momento si ricordò della sensazione provata mentre tremava parlando davanti a tutti, parlando a loro.   
Riprovò la stessa fatica sentita nel parlare e dire quel che meritavano, fare quel che aveva fatto, liberarsi di loro, chiudere definitivamente. Un gesto plateale per non farsi rivedere più. Ed ora era lì, davanti all’altra madre, quella che da piccolo aveva considerato tale e che poi l’aveva abbandonato.   
Chiuse gli occhi, respirò a fondo e mise piede in casa.   
Era penombra all’ingresso, il suono della televisione accesa. La luce si accese, una figura si fermò ad un metro da lui.   
Per un momento nessuno respirò.  
I due si guardarono in silenzio, si scrutarono sapendo di conoscersi e trovarono nella loro mente qualcosa che gli rispondesse alla domanda, ma chi era?   
Chi era?   
Quando lei ritrovò il viso di quel grazioso e dolce bambino irascibile, l’amico di Giulio che per molti anni aveva tenuto con sé come se fosse suo figlio, quello che scherzosamente la chiamava ‘mamma’, si mise le mani sulla bocca impallidendo, tornando tragicamente indietro nel tempo.   
Poi Tommy avanzò verso di lei, la prese fra le braccia forte forte, affondò il viso contro il suo collo e pianse.   
\- Mamma, perdonami di averti abbandonata. Mi sei mancata. -   
  
La botta emotiva si era propagata a macchia d’olio ed in breve tutti e tre si erano messi a piangere, Giulio non si era unito all’abbraccio, era rimasto in parte asciugandosi furtivo le lacrime che gli erano scese sulle guance.   
Come in una notte tutto potesse redimersi era un mistero, forse i pianeti erano allineati per una volta.   
La mano di Tommy si staccò dalla schiena di sua madre e cercò la sua, Giulio gliela prese e se le strinsero per tutto il tempo che rimasero lì, anche quando poi riuscirono a smettere di piangere e staccarsi, andarono nel divano davanti a quel programma trash e mentre volavano dei commenti cattivi bevendo del thé, le loro mani erano poi tornate ad allacciarsi.   
La donna le notò, fra un discorso e l’altro, e trovandole normali sorrise.   
Lei l’aveva sempre saputo che un giorno in qualche modo loro due sarebbero finiti così.   
  
I tre dopo il programma e dopo che si furono ripresi un po’ dalla botta emotiva, chiusero la televisione e parlarono tutta la notte di quegli anni separati e di cosa era successo, di come era andata, di come si erano sentiti. Parlarono apertamente come se fosse una terapia di gruppo per troppo tempo rimandata.   
Ma le mani di Giulio e Tommy rimasero allacciate sempre.


	25. La notte della rinascita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente è il turno di Giulio di affrontare i suoi demoni, di rendersi conto che quel che lo faceva stare male lo può superare e annullare. Tommy ricambia quel che ha fatto Giulio per lui e mentre sono lì a capire che stanno di nuovo bene grazie uno all'altro, si chiedono come mai è successo ora in quel modo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco un altro capitolo, ormai siamo alla fine, manca solo l'epilogo. La canzone che ho trovato è spuntata praticamente mezz'ora prima di pubblicare, ho corretto il capitolo, mi sono detta 'ma questa canzone che testo ha?' e sono rimasta folgorata. Capirete perchè lo dico. Quando si dice destino.

25\. LA NOTTE DELLA RINASCITA   
  


[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/giulio18.png)   
"E se potessimo parlare   
Come se non fosse mai successo?   
Tutto ciò che abbiamo perso   
Potremmo riaverlo e   
Ricominciare da capo prima di non avere più speranze   
Ti mentirei se ti dicessi di non sperarlo   
Potremmo far finta di niente perché ormai ne è passato di tempo   
Da quando ho visto la tua luce   
Da quando ti avevo, amico mio   
Non mi sento più bene   
Se tu fossi qui con me, potrei dire Amen"   
[ \- Say Amen - American Authors ft Billy Raffoul -  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LU-pqb7WpDs)   


  
La vecchia camera di Giulio si era evoluta nel corso degli anni, perché poi dopo che era diventato ballerino professionista ed era rimasto a dormire sempre in posti diversi, era tornato comunque a casa ogni volta.   
Tommy entrò curioso guardandosi intorno come la camera ora fosse quella di un adulto senza nessuna caratteristica speciale.   
\- Ti manca personalità. - Poi rendendosi conto di cosa aveva detto senza filtrare, si girò e si affrettò a specificare. - Come arredamento! Tu vesti come uno nella tua posizione deve vestire! Sei un ballerino famoso, ci si aspetta classe, stile ed eleganza e sei così, ma in una camera tu puoi tirare fuori quello che nascondi... - Tommy aveva spiegato bene nella fretta il suo pensiero e Giulio si stupì di come l’aveva capito bene.   
Mise le mani in tasca e si appoggiò alla porta chiusa alle proprie spalle, poi chiese incuriosito:   
\- E tu conoscendomi come mi conosci ora, come faresti questa camera? -   
Tommy si guardò intorno e la visionò, mentre la passava al setaccio con lo sguardo pensava ai tratti più rilevanti della sua personalità ed ai suoi gusti. Conosceva tutto di lui e quel che non conosceva da quando era piccolo lo conosceva ora.   
\- Sulla parete ci farei un affresco di Nureyev stilizzato, di quelli che ricordano il soggetto ma che non lo ritraggono in modo perfetto. Un chiaro scuro. - Poi si girò. - Farei tutta la camera sui toni del bianco e del nero, però ci metterei degli elementi colorati di spicco qua e là, strategici. - Giulio rimase in silenzio ad osservarlo muoversi per la camera passando da un posto all’altro, mentre indicava qualcosa e spiegava come l’avrebbe cambiata, oppure mentre indicava un angolo e diceva cosa ci avrebbe messo.   
Gli occhi gli brillavano mentre lo faceva e si era ravvivato in un attimo, mentre per tutta la sera era stato un po’ spento, comprensibilmente.   
Un sorrisino continuò a formarsi soddisfatto nel bel viso di Giulio mentre vedeva quale fosse la sua reale vocazione.   
Finita con la camera, Giulio lo sfidò nuovamente per mantenere viva quella sua vena artistica che gli era balenata come un fuoco acceso da una miccia. Sarebbe stato un peccato spegnerlo:   
\- Ed io? Se io fossi un manichino con il carattere che conosci, come ti piacerebbe conciarmi? - A quella domanda Giulio vide gli occhi di Tommy passare dalla luce ai fuochi d’artificio. Non si fermò a chiedergli perché tutte quelle domande, a lui stavano più che bene. Anzi.   
Si piazzò davanti a lui e non dovette nemmeno rifletterci, probabilmente se lo era chiesto già mille volte come ‘conciarlo’.   
\- Un po’ di barba sul viso, non troppa. Un taglio meno perfetto, che ti sta più naturale, non sempre gestito con qualche diavoleria che ti fa sembrare perfetto. E poi qualcosa di colorato addosso, non tutto, ma sempre un tocco di colore da qualche parte mezzo nascosto. E pastello. Colori pastello. Perché la tua anima è delicata, non è netta. - Quando lo disse, Giulio ne rimase profondamente colpito, lo guardò e sciolse le braccia da incrociate al petto che le aveva messe.   
\- Sono delicato? - Chiese sorpreso. - Non sono uno che maschera tutto e allontana la gente? - Tommy si fermò finalmente, i fuochi d’artificio calarono d’intensità e lo guardò con un sorriso intenerito, gli sfiorò la guancia:   
\- La tua maschera di perfezione è bellissima, ma io credo di amare il tuo viso imperfetto che hai sotto. Spero che tu lo voglia tirare fuori. - A Giulio bruciarono di nuovo gli occhi mentre aveva la sensazione di essere appena stato colpito da un pugno.   
Lottò per un momento con sé stesso e con le emozioni scaturite da quella affermazione, ma poi si chiese perché trattenere. Così lasciò andare ancora una volta le lacrime e quella volta non cercò di nasconderle. Lo abbracciò e si lasciò avvolgere dalle sue braccia non di certo forti, ma calde e sicure. Braccia molto dolci, tutto quello che in un attimo lo fece sentire meglio.   
Sentì di potergli consegnare quell’imperfezione che nascondeva ormai da anni e mentre si toglieva la maschera, fu il suo turno di piangere.   
“Dio che notte di redenzione...” Pensò Tommy meravigliato chiedendosi se alla fine un Dio esistesse ed orchestrasse tutto in modo che ogni dolore e sofferenza trovasse un senso in una sola notte di proposito. Perché come poteva essere un semplice caso?   
Ma non aveva importanza trovare una risposta a quella domanda.  
Lo carezzò ed accolse il suo vero volto, ogni imperfezione lì fra le sue braccia. Tutta la sua fragilità, ogni insicurezza e fatica lì contro il suo collo.   
Dall’indomani si rinasceva, ma per una notte, per quella notte, si poteva essere sinceramente fragili.   
\- Perché ci è successo solo ora così d’improvviso? - Disse Giulio mentre sentiva la sua maschera sgretolarsi. Tommy si strinse nelle spalle. - Perché tu per tutto questo tempo hai cercato di attirare l’attenzione di due persone che non ti avrebbero mai potuto amare e solo ora li hai lasciati andare, solo ora inizi a camminare nella strada giusta, a provare ad amarti? - Tommy chiuse gli occhi mentre il patema d’animo di Giulio gli veniva trasmesso come una scarica elettrica da mille volt. - Perché io affronto le mie verità solo ora, perché non ci sono riuscito prima, perché mi sta bene di provare ad essere me stesso solo ora? -   
Tommy non ne aveva idea, ma stringendo la sua testa contro il suo collo, le mani affondate fra i capelli duri per la cera usata per tenerli perfettamente a posto, provò a dire lo stesso qualcosa per fermare quel fiume che ora straripava:   
\- Perché ci mancava una mano. Ed ora l’abbiamo trovata. -   
\- Forse il destino esiste davvero. - Disse Giulio riemergendo dal suo abbraccio ,il viso stravolto dalle lacrime, gli occhi rossi e piccoli, più chiaro il suo azzurro. Tommy si sentì male nel vederlo tanto bello nonostante fosse imperfetto per il pianto. - La mano che ci serviva era la prima che abbiamo preso da bambini, separarci uno dall’altro ci ha portato in due baratri differenti ed ora ne stiamo uscendo sempre grazie uno all’altro. - Tommy sorrise dolcemente mentre le lacrime tornavano anche per lui, quelle parole erano troppo belle per essere destinate a lui, ma poi si rese conto che il primo passo da fare era dirsi questo.   
\- Meritiamo di essere amati e felici. Lo meritiamo davvero. -   
“E voglio amare, e voglio farmi amare, voglio essere amato. Lo voglio davvero. Lo merito.”  
Finalmente, dicendolo a sé stesso, tolse del tutto quel coperchio che a stento cercava di richiudere tutto nonostante l’acqua fosse già strabordata.   
Quell’acqua uscì del tutto, Giulio la raccolse e ad essa aggiunse la propria.   
Gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò con dolcezza e passione, quel desiderio di farlo sentire amato, quel desiderio di dargli tutto quello di cui necessitava.   
L’amore non era uno schiocco di dita, non bastava piacersi e mettersi insieme per amarsi. L’amore lo coltivavi e cresceva nel tempo, ma cominciare era importante e continuare era ancor più essenziale.   
Le loro labbra si fusero, le loro lingue si trovarono e mentre l’emozione esplodeva in loro, camminarono verso il letto. Arrivandoci vicino si separarono, Tommy si tolse la maglia ed in un attimo, con frenesia, siliberò anche del resto dei vestiti. Diverso fu Giulio che con un sorrisino malizioso lo spinse con un dito facendolo stendere sul letto. Fece un passo indietro ed iniziò a sfilarsi pezzo per pezzo tutto quel che indossava. Lento, calmo, sensuale, quasi come se danzasse.   
Per scaldarlo e riempire i suoi occhi di una bellezza di cui Tommy non aveva mai abbastanza.   
Giulio sapeva come suscitare qualsiasi emozione e sensazione in chi lo guardava, era perfettamente consapevole di come tirare fuori tutto quel che voleva.   
Quando si fu sfilato sensualmente anche la biancheria intima rimanendo nudo davanti a lui, serio e con uno sguardo carico di desiderio, gli occhi ancora rossi dal pianto fatto che però erano quasi trasparenti per via dell’esibizione, si avvicinò al letto e salì su Tommy fluido, come se una piuma ricadesse delicatamente su di lui.   
Tommy si adagiò giù con la schiena accogliendolo fra le gambe e le braccia aperte, Giulio aderì i loro bacini e mentre le bocche tornavano a baciarsi, altrettanto facevano le loro erezioni. Iniziò a muoversi e strofinarsi su di lui come se fosse vivo, poi scivolò giù lentamente per poi risalire, il tutto senza mai staccare le labbra dalle sue che danzavano insieme sensuali, lente, succhiandosi a vicenda.   
Giulio uscì poi dalla sua bocca continuando ad assaggiare lentamente il resto del suo corpo ricoprendolo di baci umidi, fermandosi a succhiare dei punti dove lo sentiva fremere in modo particolare. Tommy presto perse il contatto con la realtà, i brividi troppo intensi e continui lo spedirono in un posto simile al paradiso e quando la sua bocca raggiunse la sua erezione, l’eccitazione crebbe senza freni. Il desiderio stava per esplodere e desideroso di non farlo finire così in fretta, si trovò a spingerlo via e a stenderlo sotto di sé invertendo le posizioni.   
Con aria più spumeggiante e maliziosa del sensuale e calmo Giulio, Tommy si avventò sul suo corpo mordicchiando ogni muscolo che sotto i suoi denti e le sue unghie guizzava. Tommy andava matto per il suo corpo e glielo dimostrò assaporando con gusto ogni centimetro, fino a che lo spedì nello stesso posto in cui era appena stato lui grazie alla bocc che si occupò del suo membro duro ed eccitato.   
Giulio realizzò una volta di più quanto tutto quello fosse il suo ambiente, quanto gli piacesse profondamente e si trovasse a suo agio nonostante ne fosse scappato da una vita.   
Si lasciò totalmente andare ai gemiti sperando che sua madre fosse abbastanza sorda da non sentire.   
Ma presto si dimenticò anche che gemeva e quando si sentì vicino all’orgasmo fu il suo turno di staccarselo di dosso e ritornare alle posizioni di prima, Giulio sparì fra le sue gambe occupandosi della sua apertura che fu presto pronta per lui e dopo essersi preparati, gli prese le gambe e se le appoggiò sulle spalle possenti, poi si appoggiò con le mani ai lati del suo corpo e con una spinta decisa e virile entrò. Tommy trattenne il fiato per un lungo momento, poi lo lasciò andare rilassandosi, accogliendolo alla seconda spinta con cui entrò meglio.   
Giulio fu subito trasportato via da lì e con Tommy finirono altrove, mentre i movimenti crescevano ed i corpi si fondevano sempre di più. Le labbra a cercarsi mentre i sospiri si mescolavano, le braccia di Tommy alte sulla testa, abbandonato, pieno di un piacere che esplode eccitando ancora di più Giulio. Si lasciò andare definitivamente e dopo alcune spinte più forti e veloci, venne anche lui dentro, riscaldandolo, sconnettendosi insieme.   
Rimase fermo e teso per un momento, gli occhi stretti, la testa all’indietro, il corpo un fascio di nervi meraviglioso. Poi si rilassò uscendo e sciogliendo la posizione, si accasciò di fianco ansimante, sudato, i sensi impazziti.   
Tommy si girò salendogli sopra, cercò subito la sua bocca e dopo essersi baciati, mormorò:   
\- Proprio il sentimento che cercavo da una vita. - E mentre si rilassava del tutto carezzandolo dolcemente, Giulio sentiva la paura andarsene via.   
Non era vero che non sapeva provare emozioni, non era un freddo ed insensibile essere umano che emulava sentimenti e sensazioni.   
Lui provava, provava eccome. Ed ora era felice.   
\- Ti senti bene? - Chiese Tommy senza ironia. Giulio lo guardò ed annuì, Tommy sorrise e gli sistemò una ciocca dalla fronte sudata. - anche io. - dopo di questo accoccolò la testa contro il suo collo ancora pulsante e rimase a rilassarsi ascoltando il suo corpo.   
\- Perché prima mi hai chiesto come ti avrei conciato? - Chiese poi come se riprendessero il discorso da dove l’avevano interrotto senza alcuna parentesi nel mezzo.   
\- Perché ho trovato la tua vera vocazione. - Rispose semplicemente lui guardandolo risalire con la testa dal suo petto e guardarlo curioso. Giulio rise. - Non ti sei mai accorto di quanto sei bravo a  vestire e arredare? Con lo stile in generale. - Tommy lo guardò perplesso.   
\- Beh, adoro la moda e lo stile ovunque, non ci ho mai fatto caso. Davvero sono bravo? - Giulio sorrise divertito.   
\- Sei un capolavoro da vedere all’opera! -   
Tommy non disse nulla, ci pensò un po’ e poi si riappoggiò riflettendo, mentre si vedeva nel settore della moda in qualche modo.   
E mentre lui carezzava quell’idea, Giulio accarezzava lui guardando la camera in cui erano, una povera e umile camera che l’aveva accolto nei momenti peggiori, che l’aveva visto piangere ogni volta e che era stato così anche ora, anche se poi aveva finalmente accolto qualcosa di bello, finalmente. Finalmente era riuscito ad essere felice lì dentro.   
Essere nella stanza più umile e povera per due così benestanti e noti ed essere felici e realizzati, era qualcosa di altrettanto perfetto. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I percorsi di entrambi sono ormai avviati, non dico finiti perchè non si finisce mai di mutare e sbocciare, però il grosso l'hanno fatto. Facciamo un piccolo salto in avanti e vediamo cosa sono diventati Tommy e Giulio e cosa hanno fatto. Ringrazio chi ha letto e commentato la fic e spero che piaccia anche questo finale, ovviamente. Per sapere cosa scrivo e quando pubblico, basta seguire la mia pagina su FB - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

EPILOGO.    
  


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/giulio7.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/a%20passi%20di%20danza/tommy5.png)  
"Vieni come sei Come eri Come voglio che tu sia Come un amico Come un vecchio nemico  
Fai con calma Oppure in fretta La scelta è tua Non fare tardi Fai una pausa  
Vieni. Imbrattato di fango Fradicio di candeggina. Come voglio che tu sia Come una moda Come un amico"  
[\- Come as you are - Civil Twilight - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPgWMfRmumQ)  


  
Le note di Come as you are nella versione dei Civil Twilight al pianoforte si aprirono come lentamente iniziò a sbocciare il primo ballerino, Giulio era vestito bene ed i capelli pettinati in ordine stavano perfetti. Un abito scuro, elegante con cui iniziò a muoversi sul palco armonioso con movimenti ampi e classici, estremamente preciso, estremamente leggero ed asettico, come se fosse una creatura non di questo mondo, distante da tutti anni luce.   
Per tutta la prima strofa si mosse da solo sul palco in un balletto solitario, poi sul ritornello che esplose con strumenti rock e la voce che si alzava più forte, Tommy prese il suo posto in un turbine di polvere colorata in cui era totalmente immerso e avvolto.   
Iniziò a ballare subito forte ed energico in giro per il palco sporcando tutto, saltando e facendo movimenti decisamente sgraziati.   
Quando la seconda strofa cominciò Tommy finì da Giulio chiuso in un angolo come spaventato da questo essere gioioso e colorato, Tommy lo prese per le mani e Giulio timidamente si fece portare sulla pedana di polvere colorata. Ballando in una maniera intermedia rispetto ai due stili, Giulio si fece sporcare mani e piedi, ma mentre la canzone andava avanti e tornava a crescere d’intensità, iniziò sempre più a lasciarsi andare vedendo Tommy ballargli intorno di nuovo più forte e più felice, fino a che accettò di interagire con lui sporcandosi dei suoi colori sempre più, fino a che glieli tirò anche addosso e Giulio aprendosi con la posizione accolse ogni cosa ritrovandosi nel pezzo finale conclusivo a ballare forte come Tommy, più sciolto, meno perfetto ed elegante, con più passione e voglia, interagendo sempre più fino a finire in un abbraccio dove entrambi erano completamente colorati.   
Qualche istante di silenzio e poi il pubblico esplose in un applauso sentito e pieno di trasporto e meraviglia.   
Giulio e Tommy si sciolsero, fecero il saluto, Giulio più elegante ovviamente, Tommy sbracciandosi tutto sorridente, poi i due uscirono insieme di scena.   
Il tempo di ricomporsi un po’ e darsi una pulita per Giulio, prima di tornare per l’intervista concordata.   
Mentre gli assistenti fornivano loro cambi e asciugamani, Tommy e Giulio si guardarono sorridendo felici.   
\- È andata bene, no? - Giulio annuì con gli occhi che brillavano mentre si passava un asciugamano bagnato sul viso e sul collo, altrettanto faceva Tommy che ormai si era fatto ricrescere i capelli, al contrario di Giulio che aveva eseguito un taglio meno facile da gestire, più imprevedibile.   
Si tolsero gli abiti di scena ed indossarono velocemente un ricambio sopra per tornare in studio nel programma ‘Che tempo che fa’ di Fabio Fazio, sul canale nazionale ed in diretta.   
Prima di rientrare si guardarono, gli sguardi vivi e molto comunicativi. Si presero per mano un momento.   
\- Sei sicuro? - Chiese Tommy.   
\- Cosa dice il mio fashon stylist preferito? - Tommy in un anno era riuscito a diventare fashon stylist facendosi aiutare dai molti contatti nel mondo della moda e riviste famose, inizialmente scettici poi avevano constatato che effettivamente era portato per quel genere di lavoro e così aveva iniziato a fare una più che interessante carriera in quel settore.   
Tommy, coi capelli di nuovo sbarazzini intorno al viso eternamente giovane, sorrise brillante.   
\- Che è ora e che andrà tutto bene! - Giulio annuì stringendosi nel maglione rosso.   
\- Allora sono sicuro. - Poi Tommy lo trattenne ancora facendosi serio.   
\- Davvero, lo sei? Perché non sei obbligato a rivelare che sei gay, eh? Quando diremo che siamo amici d’infanzia non sarà un problema perché l’anno scorso al ricevimento dei miei l’hanno capito già, ma ora... insomma, fare coming out... non è facile, io lo so. - Giulio si fece serio e lo guardò ripensando a quanto erano andati avanti in un anno, quante cose erano riusciti a fare e cambiare.   
Tommy non aveva più visto i suoi genitori, aveva tagliato i ponti ed usato solo i propri soldi guadagnati con lavori normali, aveva smesso di fare il cubista e si era fatto assumere in una boutique, poi in una rivista e lentamente si era fatto strada. Aveva abitato da solo per un po’ facendo molti tagli, poi totalmente incapace di arrangiarsi, era andato a vivere da lui.   
Giulio non vedeva il cambiamento plateale solo in Tommy e nel suo prendersi cura di sé, nello smettere con certe feste e stili di vita e nel tagliare i ponti con gli amici sbagliati, lo vedeva anche in sé. Gli aveva fatto arredare casa secondo la propria personalità, aveva fatto entrare colori ed imperfezione nella sua vita. Ora usciva di casa anche con abiti meno perfetti ed eleganti e più colorati, si permetteva di essere meno curato di quanto non lo fosse mai stato, se non aveva voglia. Era anche più aperto al prossimo, non innalzava muri altissimi, aveva aperto una pagina su Instagram, faceva delle story per mostrare un Giulio molto più alla mano e reale.   
Così quell’intervista dove intendeva fare coming out in diretta, in un programma televisivo, era il semplice e naturale completamento del suo percorso.   
Gli strinse di nuovo la mano e se la portò alle labbra baciandola, poi sorrise. Anche la loro relazione era andata via via sempre meglio, rinforzandosi.   
\- Lo voglio fare. Per me stesso. Ne ho bisogno. E comunque sappi che ti amo. - Non che questo c’entrasse, ma gli piaceva dirglielo tutte le volte che aveva bisogno di coraggio. Quando gli aveva detto che lo amava si era sentito definitivamente libero da ogni catena.   
Tommy sorrise e strinse la presa delle sue dita.   
\- Anche io ti amo. Andiamo. - Il tecnico fece il cenno che la pubblicità stava finendo e che era ora di tornare in scena, sul palco davanti al pubblico, il presentatore si mise in posizione davanti alle telecamere. Le luci divennero verdi e nel via libera ci fu l’applauso prima e poi l’invito di Fazio poi.   
Giulio e Tommy tornarono in scena, pronti per proseguire il lungo e mai finito percorso di rinascita cominciato un anno prima.   
Perché non nascevi solo una volta, nascevi tante volte. Ed anche dopo che smettevi di ricrearti di sana pianta, non smettevi comunque mai di progredire.   
La rinascita era costante, non era un istante. Un momento per iniziare ed una vita per completarlo.   
Ma loro ora che avevano iniziato, non si sarebbero fermati.   
A passi di danza, la vita li attendeva.   
  
FINE


End file.
